A ghost from the past
by Avalido
Summary: Two years has past since the Cell Games. Gohan and his friends has been living in peace together. But evil is alway waiting in the dark. When a ghost from Gohan's past shoves signs of life, Gohan needs to be ready. But this time, it might be more then he
1. Chapter 1: A stranger in the dark

A stranger in the dark

It was night. A soft breeze made the trees sing in the dark. It was also a very clear night. Billions of stars blinked down from above like diamonds. The white moonlight shinned down through the trees, making shadows dance around. It seemed the entire area was asleep. There was, however, someone who was not asleep. A dark figure wandered through the forest. Although he could fly, he decided it was best to walk. He didn't wanted to be sensed either. He wore a dark cape that covered his face in shadow. Not that anybody would be able to recognize him in the dark.

A cruel smile appeared on his face when he spotted a small house not too far away. He recognized the house from the description he had been given. He stopped. He stood still for a few minutes, making sure nobody was near. He had been informed a Namek named Piccolo sometimes stayed near the house; like a guardian.

Tonight, however, Piccolo was not here. When the figure was sure the coast was clear, he walked over to the house. He stopped at the front door, wondering if he should force his way in or not. He decided not to. He walked around the house and stopped at a window. Thanks to the moonlight, he was able to see parts of the room. He scanned the room with his eyes and found what – or rather who – he was looking for.

A young boy appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The figure could sense the boy's calm heartbeat. The moonlight fell upon the child's face and a bit of his chest. The figure smiled. Although it had been years since he had first meet the boy, he recognized his face and his ki. The boy's hair was cut in the same style as it had been at the Cell Games. The figure could tell, the boy would almost reach his shoulders when he stood up. A trustworthy source had told the stranger, it had been two years since the boy had killed Cell. The source had also told, the boy had been training since then with Prince Vegeta.

The figure smiled at the thought, of how easy it would be to kill the boy right here and now. But not yet. There was work to be done; a lot. The figure could sense two more power levels coming from the house. One of them was very strong, but still weaker then the boy's. The last ki was a lot weaker then the other two, but still a bit too high for a human. It had to be the boy's mother and brother. They could be useful to him later.

The figure focused back at the boy and the smile faded away. This boy, this child had destroyed his chance for immortality along with the human Krillin, the Namek Piccolo and Prince Vegeta. He would kill them all, murdering the boy in the end, when he had watched his family and friends die. But he needed one more person before his plan could begin.

The figure slowly lifted his hand and moved it forward. But where a hand of flesh and blood would have been stopped by the window, his hand went right through it. His fingers glowed white in the dark. He smiled. Once the boy found out, what was going on, he would be looking for a ghost. But this ghost was very much alive and out for revenge. The stranger pulled his hand back. He had to leave now, but he would be back.

"Soon, Son Gohan, your life will not be so peaceful. That is a promise." The figure turned around and disappeared into the night. Only seconds after he had left, Gohan opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, not knowing what had made him make up. He looked out of the window, but didn't see anything. He got out of bed and put on a shirt and his tennis. He walked over to the window and opened it. A soft breeze hit him in the face and made his spiky hair wave. He gave it a second thought then jumped out. He stood up straight and looked around.

He couldn't see anything, but it was also very dark. He reached out with his senses, but still didn't find anything suspicious. He walked further into the dark. Gohan slowly lifted his head and looked at the stars. He smiled.

If his father had still been alive, he too would have been out here, staring up. Thinking about his father, the smile faded away. He still felt, it was his fault Goku had died during the fight against Cell.

Goku had told him not to blame himself, but a part of Gohan still felt guilty. Gohan turned his gaze away from the stars and started to walk back. When he spotted his house, he got a funny feeling. Something was not right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He slowly approached his window and saw a paper strapped onto it. He tore it off and looked at it.

Ѫ

Gohan stared at it. He couldn't make any sense of it. He was sure it had not been there before. At the thought, he turned his head and looked around; nothing. He wondered if he should go to Capsule Corp. and show it to Vegeta.

_He would most likely blast me if I wake him up_. Piccolo then? No. he would be meditating and Gohan didn't want to bother him with something like this. He could do it tomorrow. He folded the paper and jumped back trough the window. Before he closed it he took a last glance out in the darkness. He placed the paper on his desk and undressed. He went to bed again and closed his eyes, falling asleep within a few minutes.

Not to far away, cold eyes followed him and a smirk appeared on a pair of lips. The figure chuckled slightly. He had enjoyed the look of confusion on Gohan's face. That would give the kid something to think about. He glared one last time towards the house before he disappeared.

When Gohan woke up the next morning he wondered if last night had just been a dream. He sat up and looked towards his desk. The paper was still there. _I guess not_, he thought and got out of bed. He went out to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower he put some jeans, a button-up T-shirt and his tennis. He walked down in the kitchen and found his mother and younger brother.

"Morning Mom, Goten," he said and set down. Goten laughed when he saw his brother.

"Hurry up, Gohan. You have a lot of work today," Chichi said and sat down a plate in front of him. Gohan took a deep breath.

"I… I was wondering if its okay, I go to Capsule today", he said. Chichi turned and eyed him. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, Bulma wanted to show me some stuff…" he said and felt very small under his mother's glare. "I guess its okay, as long you're back here at four," said Chichi and turned her back to him. Gohan smiled.

"Sure!" He quickly finished his breakfast, grabbed his back and the paper before running to the door. He flung it open and ran out.

"Gohan! Don't slam the door!" Chichi yelled from inside. Gohan dock his head, fearing the frying pan might come flying. "Sorry!" He looked up at the sky.

"Flying Nimbus!" he called. The yellow cloud flew down and landed in front of him. He jumped on and turned around to his mother, who stood in the doorway, holding Goten. "I'll be back at four then?" Chichi shook her head.

"I think I might just meet you there later. Goten would be happy to play with Trunks for a few hours," she said and smiled down to her son. Goten giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Gohan said and turned away from them. "To Capsule, Nimbus!" The cloud to off and the two of them disappeared. "Bye Gohan!" Goten yelled in his little voice.

As they flew, Gohan's mind wondered to the written paper he had found last night. He still couldn't make any sense of it. But who had written it and why? He was in so deep thought he didn't realize he had arrived.

First after a few minutes, he became aware of the huge house in front of him. He gave a small smile and jumped down.

"Thanks Nimbus," he said. The cloud took off into the air and disappeared. Gohan was about to knock when someone called his name.

"Hey Gohan! Up here!" Gohan steeped back and looked up. Bulma was hanging out of a window about two floors above him. "The door is open. I'll be down in a few minutes," she said and disappeared form the window. Gohan opened the door and steeped in. the room he was in was even bigger then his house. He took off his back and began his way to Bulma's lab. A deep voice made him stop.

"About time you shoved up, boy," the voice boomed somewhere to his left. Gohan looked around and spotted Vegeta. The prince was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was wearing his armour and Gohan instantly knew what he had in mind.

"I don't have time to train right now, Vegeta," he said, "I came to talk to Bulma." Vegeta slowly walked over to Gohan. When he was right in front of Gohan, he stopped and folded his arms over his chest, starring the younger Saiyan down. Gohan gulped. Vegeta was still about a head higher then him.

_Man, he can be creepy when he wants to_, Gohan thought and kept eye contact with Vegeta. Vegeta smiled. "There is nothing more important than training," he growled. Gohan raised an eyebrow, feeling annoyed. _Somebody needs to tell this guy off and it seems I'm the one._

"Yes, there is! Please move, I need to find Bulma," Gohan said and walked past Vegeta. But the prince of all Saiyans doesn't take no for an answer; especially not from Kakarot's brat! Gohan had only moved a few feet when someone grabbed his arms and forced them to his back. Gohan yelped in surprise. A small _click _was heard when Vegeta tied his hands with some kind of handcuffs.

"Hey! Put me down!" Gohan almost shouted, when Vegeta flung him over his shoulder and carried him away. A door opened and a woman steeped out.

"Oh, hello there Gohan. I didn't hear you come, dear. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Brief asked and smiled sweetly when Vegeta walked past her with Gohan on his shoulder. "Good morning, Mrs. Brief. I'll be back in a few minutes," Gohan said before he and Vegeta disappeared around the corner. Gohan's protests could be heard through the hallway. Mrs. Brief shook her head. "That poor boy; he looks so skinny," she said.

Workpeople at Capsule turned their heads, when Bulma's husband walked past them, carrying a child on his shoulder.

"Put me down, Vegeta! I don't have time for this," Gohan said. Vegeta simply snorted and pretended not to hear. Gohan gave up. Trying to tell Vegeta there are things more important then training is just as impossible to try and mix water and oil.

When they finally stopped, Vegeta put Gohan down and removed the handcuffs. He took a strong hold on Gohan's arm, making sure he didn't try to run away. He opened a door and shoved Gohan in. Gohan spun around the second Vegeta released him.

"I told you, Vegeta! I don't…"

"You can talk to my woman after. First we train," Vegeta calmly cut him off. Gohan signed. "And how am I supposed to fight in this?" Gohan asked and looked down himself. Vegeta nodded towards a bed behind him. Gohan turned his head and saw Saiyan armour and boots in his size. Gohan had never told this to anyone, but he thought it looked really stupid.

"I refuse to wear that – that pyjamas!" he declared and crossed his arms. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Well, then you can fight me naked if that's how you want it," he said. Gohan closed his mouth and stared at Vegeta. Was he serious? When Gohan didn't answer, Vegeta smiled in victory and walked out. Gohan heard him lock the door from the outside.

Gohan ran over to it and slammed on it.

"Vegeta, let me out!" he shouted.

"You have five minutes," Vegeta answered. Gohan's eyes narrowed. "How do you know I won't blast my way out?" Gohan asked. Vegeta laughed. "You would have my woman to answer to," the reply came. Gohan cursed under his breath. Vegeta was right and Bulma could be almost as scary as Chichi. Gohan chuckled when he remembered an episode just about a year ago.

_After Cell, Vegeta had demanded Gohan to train with him each day for at least four hours. He had even gone so far to threaten Gohan he would kidnap him if he didn't show up. That comment had made Chichi lose her patience. She had walked straight up to Vegeta and hit him hard on the head with her frying pan. _

"_If your so-called training has any bad influence on Gohan's studies, Dende help me…" she had said and stared Vegeta down._

"Let me out!" Gohan yelled again.

"Three minutes," Vegeta laughed. Defeated, Gohan walked back to the bed and began undressing. Next time he would call first to make sure Vegeta was out.

On the other side of the door, Bulma was walking down the hallway when she spotted Vegeta. She walked up to and asked, "What are you doing?" He looked at her with a grin. "Standing guard," he answered. Bulma stared at him in confusion. "Standing guard? Is somebody in there?" He simply smiled.

"Bulma, is that you?" a voice came from the other side.

"Gohan, is that you?" She looked at Vegeta. "Shame on you, Vegeta! Let poor Gohan out right now!" she demanded. Vegeta smirked. "I gave the brat five minutes and that's what he'll get," he said and crossed his arms.

"Five minutes has past!" Gohan yelled. Grinning, Vegeta turned around and unlocked the door. But before he could get in, Bulma shoved him out of the way and walked in. Gohan was standing in the middle of the room.

"Bulma, thank you!" Gohan said. Bulma smiled. "Sure, kiddo. Are you ready?" Before Gohan could answer, Vegeta strode past Bulma and grabbed Gohan by the arm. He dragged him out before Bulma could begin to protest. Gohan turned his head to Bulma.

"Bulma, there is something in my left pocket. Could you check it out for me?" Gohan asked before Vegeta dragged him along.

Bulma went over to his jeans and found the paper. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the written text. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but could you look it up for me?" before he and Vegeta disappeared out of sight. Bulma looked back at the paper. She had no idea of what it was, but she was going to find out. Vegeta wouldn't let Gohan go for the next four hours, so she had plenty of time. She began her way back to the lab to look up some stuff.

When they reached the Gravity Room, Vegeta opened the door and pushed Gohan in. He followed and locked the door behind him.

"Listen, Vegeta, you can't just…" Gohan never finished. Vegeta had punched him hard in the face and send him crashing to the floor. He took off into the air and stared down at Gohan with a smirk. Gohan slowly sat up and looked at Vegeta.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily. Vegeta smiled. "For talking back to me," he answered. He slowly folded his arms.

"Boy, you have been slacking off. Two years ago, a punch like that wouldn't affect you and now you're crawling around on the floor." Gohan jumped to his feet.

"Shut up, Vegeta! If I want to be insulted, I want someone good at it," he hissed and looked up. Vegeta's cheeks turned slightly red. Gohan saw the faint, red glow and started laughing. "Ha-ha! I never thought I would see Vegeta, the mighty prince of all Saiyans, flush!" Gohan laughed. Vegeta turned redder, only this time because of Gohan's words. "Will you stop laughing!" he shouted down to the boy beneath him. Gohan stopped his laughing and closed his eyes, looking like he was thinking hard for a moment. Then he broke into a smile and looked back at Vegeta.

"No!" he shouted and laughed harder.

"Are you mocking me, boy?" Vegeta yelled and crackled his knuckles. Gohan tried his best to control his laughter. "Yeah, I guess I am," he responded. Vegeta was ready to explode.

"BRAT!" he screamed and fired a powerful blast at Gohan. Gohan immediately stopped laughing.

_Holy cow!_ He transformed to a Super Saiyan and responded with his own blast. Gohan underestimated Vegeta's attack and was forced back until he hit the wall. With a yell he deflected the blast. When the smoke and light disappeared, Gohan saw Vegeta coming at him with great speed.

Gohan quickly side-steeped just as Vegeta slammed his hand into the wall where Gohan's head had been only seconds ago. In addition Gohan kicked Vegeta in the spine. Vegeta spun around and punched Gohan in the chest. Gohan smiled and so did Vegeta. Gohan moved his hands down to his left waist and began powering up.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Gohan threw his hands forward when Vegeta released his own wave. The two blasts made contact with each other in an explosion of light. Gohan produced more power into the attack and slowly forced the two beams towards Vegeta. Vegeta, however, was not about to lose. He too put more effort in the blast. There was a few seconds where both fighters struggled to overcome the other.

The two blasts suddenly exploded. Both Gohan and Vegeta were thrown backwards. When the smoke vanished, the two fighters eyed each other.

Gohan's armour was torn apart. He was bleeding from a deep cut in the right shoulder, blood oozing out and dripping onto the floor. A smaller bruise was beginning to take from on his wrist.

Vegeta had two cuts across his chest that he didn't seem to notice. He slowly crackled his neck and fixed his eyes in on the younger Saiyan in the other end of the room. A smirk creped onto his lips. "I'd say the warm up is over," he said and dropped down in a fighting stance. Gohan tensed up when he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes.

_Maybe I shouldn't have mocked him_, Gohan thought and got ready to fight as well.

Vegeta attacked.

Bulma was getting impatience. She had spent five hours, trying to make sense of the paper she had found in Gohan's pocket. She'd looked up every modem and ancient language, but she still couldn't make anything out of it. She started to wonder, if it was some of stupid joke.

Someone knocked gently at the door. "Come in," she called and turned to face the person. The door opened and a bloody Gohan entered. Bulma gasped when she saw him. She jumped up and ran over to him.

"Gohan, what on earth happened to you?" she asked horrified. Gohan let out a small laugh.

"I think, I mocked Vegeta a bit too much," he answered and rubbed the back of his head. Bulma shook her head in disbelief. "You of all people should now better then mocking Vegeta!" she said and slapped him on the shoulder. Gohan let out a yelp.

"Ow! Bulma, that hurt," he said and rubbed his injured shoulder. Bulma then noticed the blood dripping from his fingers.

"Out!" she yelled and pushed him outside. "What?" Gohan asked, feeling hurt. Bulma gave him a look s if he had lost his mind.

"I don't want blood on my stuff," she answered and closed the door behind her. "So, did you find out anything?" Gohan asked. Bulma shook her head.

"Sorry kid, bit it looks like a joke to me," she said and looked at the paper. Gohan signed. He wasn't so sure.

"I don't know, Bulma. If it was a joke, why would the person, who wrote it, bother to get up in the middle of the night to strap it on my window?" he asked. Bulma looked back at the paper.

"You got a point," she said. "I'll ask Vegeta about it later." She folded the paper and put it down in her pocket.

"Oh yeah, your mom called. She and Goten are one their way here," Bulma told him. Gohan stopped in his tracks. "Right now?" he asked in chock. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Of course right now," she said.

"Oho! I better go to the Lookout," he said and ran towards the exit.

"Why are you going there?" Bulma yelled after him. Gohan turned his head. "Could you imagine my mom seeing me like this?" Gohan yelled before he ran out of the door. Bulma chuckled. Chichi would probably faint, if she saw Gohan now.

When Gohan came outside, he jumped to the air and flew towards the Lookout. His mind wandered to the text from last night. He was sure, there was a way to read it, but it didn't put up his hopes. When Bulma, with her IQ, couldn't make sense of it, there wasn't much hope for the rest of them. He finally spotted the Lookout and landed.

"I haven't seen you like this since the Cell Games," a voice growled. Gohan looked around and saw his mentor and friend, Piccolo, coming walking over to him. Gohan smiled.

"Hey, Piccolo. How are you?" he asked. Piccolo smiled down at the young teenager.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same about you. What happened?" Gohan grinned. "I think, I mocked Vegeta too much," the answer came. Piccolo let out a snort.

"He's gonna destroy the planet one day," he said. Gohan laughed. "Do you know where Dende is? I was hoping he could heal me before my mom sees me." Piccolo nodded. "This way kid," he said and leaded the way. Dende smiled when he saw Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what happened to you?" he asked.

"He mocked Vegeta," Piccolo answered as Gohan sat down. Dende smiled and joined Gohan on the floor. "I see." He began healing Gohan and after a few minutes, Gohan was as good as new.

"Thanks Dende! You just saved my mom from a heart attack," Gohan said and jumped up. Dende got up too. "No problem," he said. Gohan walked back to the edge of the Lookout, followed by Piccolo and Dende.

"I better get back now. Thanks again. I'll drop by tomorrow. Bye!" With that he jumped to the air and to Capsule. Dende followed him with his eyes. He looked at Piccolo and the smile, that covered his face, disappeared.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing the worried look on Piccolo.

"We need to keep a close eye on Gohan from now on," Piccolo answered. Dende tilted his head. "Why?" he asked.

"I feel something will happen soon; something he can't handle alone."

"Should we tell him?" Dende asked in worry. Piccolo shook his head. "Not yet." Dende looked down. He hoped of all his heart, Piccolo was wrong.

When Gohan landed at Capsule, he could hear his mother inside talking to Bulma. Gohan walked in, hoping he could get away quick.

"Hi, Mom," he said. Chichi looked up and spotted him. "Hi, honey." She raised an eyebrow when she saw the broken armour.

"What happened?" she asked. Gohan gulped. "Well, I was training with Vegeta, but I'm fine," he added when he saw the look in her eyes. He felt very small under her gaze.

"Gohan, why don't you take a shower? Chichi and I will make dinner in the meantime," Bulma interrupted. Gohan nodded and quickly left the room. He thanked Bulma in his mind for saving him from the frying pan. He found the room where he had left hi clothes and began his way to the bathroom. A hot shower would be nice after all.

Fifteen minutes later Gohan stepped out of the shower and dressed. He took a look in the mirror and tried to flat his spiky hair. He suddenly noticed something and stopped in the movement. He slowly turned around and stared at a text written on the opposite wall.

From that angle he could read it, but when he looked at the reflection in the mirror, he couldn't make sense of it. He thought about the paper he had found last night. Could it really be that simple? Gohan forgot all about his hair. He flung the door open and ran down the hallway.

"Bulma!" he yelled. A door to his left slammed open and a very annoyed Saiyan stepped out.

"What on _earth _are you yelling about, boy!" Vegeta sneered as Gohan ran past him. "I know how to read the text I found last night!" Gohan shouted over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta shouted back to him. But Gohan had already disappeared around the corner and didn't answer. Vegeta cursed.

"Just like his low-class father," he sneered and followed Gohan. The younger Saiyan located Bulma's ki and ran for it.

In the kitchen, Chichi and Bulma were cocking. Bulma was cutting salad while Chichi found plates.

"You know, Bulma, you don't have to use such a big knife for the salad," Chichi said and eyes the knife in Bulma's hand. Bulma simply smiled and continued. The door suddenly flung open.

"Bulma!" someone shouted. Chichi dropped the plates in shock. Bulma spun around and threw the knife at the voice, fearing it was someone here to kidnap her. Gohan yelped in surprise as the knife came against him and quickly jumped out of the way. The knife slammed into the wall, just as Vegeta entered. It had been inches from hitting him in the head. He looked dazed for a moment; then looked at the weapon and towards Bulma and Chichi.

"What was that!" he shouted. But neither Bulma nor Chichi paid him the slights attention.

"SON GOHAN! HOW _DARE _YOU YELL LIKE THAT!" both of them yelled at the top of their voice. Gohan took a steep back.

"I-I'm sorry, but I know how to read the text," he said. Bulma forgot her anger. "Really?" Gohan nodded.

"We need a mirror," he said. Bulma left and quickly returned with one in her hand. She unfolded the paper and placed it on the table. Gohan sat down, took the mirror and moved it beside the paper. Looking into the mirror, he could now make sense of it. He began to write it down.

_I may be far and yet so near_

_Cross the world may take years_

_The secret you see and you find me_

_Tell me now as you search the land_

_What would you miss as your second hand_

Bulma read it over his shoulder. "It's a poem," she said. "A lousy one too," she added and raised an eyebrow. Gohan read it one more time.

"It's not just a poem," he said, "It's a warning."

"What do you mean, boy?" Vegeta asked. Gohan looked up at him. "The first line tells us, that whoever wrote this is closer then we think; someone we might know? The fifth and sixth line is saying that while we are looking, the person might take something I would _miss as my second hand_."

"What does it mean?" Bulma asked. Gohan shook his head. "I don't know." Vegeta walked over to them.

"Let me see," he demanded. "No, the other one," he said when Gohan handed him the new written text. Gohan gave him the paper from last night. The second he laid his eyes on it, his expression changed. Gohan couldn't quiet read it. Shock? Disbelief? Vegeta looked back at Gohan.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"At my window last night," Gohan answered. Vegeta looked back at the paper. "Do you know what this is?" he asked and pointed to the strange symbol above the text. Gohan shook his head.

"It's a universal symbol for _rebirth_," he said, "and a symbol Frieza used." Chichi and Bulma gasped and Gohan dropped his mouth.

"But Frieza is dead! Mirai Trunks killed him, we all saw that," Gohan defended.

"Looks like he's back," Vegeta answered and tore the paper apart. He smirked. If Frieza really was back, he would finally get a chance to beat him up.

"Then he must have learned to suppress his ki, because I didn't sense anybody last night," Gohan said and got up. Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think all of you shoulder move in here," she suggested. Gohan looked up. "If he really is back, you would be safer here." Gohan nodded in agreement. He turned to his mother.

"Mom, I need to go to the Lookout. I'll be right back." Chichi nodded. "Just be careful," she pleaded. Gohan gave her a smile.

"Then I'll go to your house with Chichi and Vegeta to get your stuff," Bulma said. Vegeta looked up.

"And why would I do that?" he asked. Bulma turned to him.

"If you don't, you'll sleep outside for a week," she said and placed her hands on her hips. Vegeta laughed and crossed his arms. "Don't you think I can get through a door?" he asked in amusement. Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"I meant outside our room," she hissed. Gohan flushed at the words. "W-well, I better go now," he said and ran out of the kitchen. Chichi looked after him. She couldn't believe some monster was after her son again. It wasn't fair! More then ever, she wished Goku was there beside her.

In the Other World, Goku was training. He had finally reached Super Saiyan two. After a while he stopped and sat down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he sat there, a strange feeling suddenly hit him; he felt lonely.

Although he had many friends here, he missed his life on Earth, his wonderful wife and unique son. Thinking about them he felt a pain in his heart. He was missing some of Gohan's best years. He wondered if his choice about staying dead had been the right.

If he got a second chance to go back to them, he would take it without hesitating. He suddenly sensed someone coming towards him and got to his feet.

"King Kai, what's up?" he asked. King Kai looked worried.

"Earth is heading for a dark time," he answered. Goku looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" King Kai looked up.

"I don't know, but something will happen soon. I can feel it."


	2. Chapter 2: Moving to Capsule Corp

Moving to Capsule Corp.

As Gohan flew towards the Lookout, a thousand thoughts went through his mind. How could Frieza be back? What was he planning? Were his mom and Goten in danger? Gohan was in so deep thoughts he didn't notice he flew right past the Lookout. First when someone spoke, he came back to the living world.

"Where are you off to, kid?" Gohan looked to his right and saw a smiling Piccolo flying beside him.

"Hi, Piccolo, I was on my way to the Lookout to talk with you," Gohan answered. Piccolo laughed. "You just flew past it," said the Namek and stopped in midair. Gohan too stopped and looked back.

"Oh, yeah. Ups!" He gave the Son grin while rubbing the back of his neck. Piccolo smiled. "Why don't we go back? Then you can tell me what you have on your mind," Piccolo said and turned back to the Lookout. Gohan followed.

When they landed, Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them. Dende smiled. "Gohan, I didn't expect you back so soon. Did you mock Vegeta again?" Gohan laughed. "No, it's something else." The smile disappeared and Gohan became dead serious. Piccolo sensed the sudden change.

"What is it, Gohan?" he asked concerned. Gohan looked up at him. "I think Frieza is back," the answer came. Dende gasped and Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Last night someone left a paper on my window with a written text on it and a symbol. We know about the text, but the symbol on it is what makes me think he's back. Vegeta told us, it was a symbol Frieza used. But the thing is, I didn't sense anybody, so he must be able to suppress his ki."

For a long time, no one spoke. "If he really is back, I don't think you and your family should be alone," Dende said. Gohan looked at him.

"We're moving to Capsule today," he answered. He turned back to Piccolo. "Could you keep an eye out?" Piccolo nodded.

"Two if I can," he said.

"Thanks. I better go back now," Gohan said and jumped to the air. When he was out of sight, Piccolo turned to Dende. "Looks like I have to train harder from now on:"

In the meantime, Bulma was helping Chichi packing. Vegeta was waiting outside.

"Do you have everything?" Bulma asked and looked at her friend. Chichi looked down at the two bags on the floor. "Yes, I think so," she answered.

They each grabbed a bag and walked to the door. Chichi suddenly dropped her bag and stopped.

"Oh, no," she whispered. Bulma turned to her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking worried seeing the look on Chichi's face. The other woman didn't answer, but ran back up the stairs. Bulma could hear her running around and throwing unknown stuff into something.

Ten minutes later Chichi came back down, dragging a much larger bag behind her. "I can't believe I almost forgot," she said and pulled the bag outside. Bulma grabbed the remaining two bags on the floor and followed Chichi. Vegeta growled when he saw them.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Chichi dropped her bag on the ground and went back to lock up the house. Vegeta bowed down and lifted up Chichi's bag. He got really surprised when he felt how heavy it was. He was even more surprised by the fact, Chichi had been able to get it outside. It was too heavy for a human to carry alone.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"Books," she answered over her shoulder. Vegeta stared at her. "For what?"

"For Gohan; I don't want him to fall behind just because some monster is back," she told him and walked back to the chopper with Bulma.

"Woman, that boy has more brain then most people on this planet. Do you really think anything would happen if he didn't study for a few weeks?" asked Vegeta and threw the bag into the chopper. Chichi glared at him.

Do you think he will be able to get into a good school just because he has saved the Earth?" Chichi said in a tone, making it clear it would be foolish to snap back. Vegeta just gave a snort and got into the chopper as well.

When Gohan landed at Capsule, his mother and Bulma hadn't returned yet. He walked through the garden and sat down under a tree. He closed his eyes and shot out the rest of the world.

_I wish you were here, Dad. More then ever_. If Frieza really was back, Gohan needed to protect his mom and Goten. He swore to train harder from now on so he would be ready. He just couldn't believe it. They were finally rid of Cell and then Frieza would show up again. Could things get worse?

He sensed a strong power level heading his way. He recognized it as Vegeta's. He could also sense his mother and Bulma. He didn't get up though. He wanted sometime alone and pushed down his power so they couldn't find him. He opened his eyes and looked up. He noticed the dark clouds heading towards him, like nature itself knew how he felt at the moment. He took a deep breath and got up. He was about to walk over to help his mother, when something stopped him. A cold chill raised down his back. He had no idea what it was, but he could tell it was close… and evil; an evil that had been waiting for revenge for many years.

He spun around and looked through the garden. Nothing. It began to rain so he quickly ran over to his mother and helped her in with the bags. But he still had a feeling somebody was watching him, following every steep he took.

Just as they all got inside, a lightning stroke not to far away. Bulma screamed and wrapped her arms around Vegeta, while Chichi grabbed Gohan in a hug and almost broke his ribs.

"M-mom… can't breathe…" was all he was able to say. Loud cries were heard upstairs. Trunks and Goten. Chichi let go of Gohan and ran up, followed by Bulma. Gohan took a deep breath and massaged his ribs.

"You moving in here might not be as bad as I first thought," Vegeta said with a smirk. Gohan looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Vegeta walked over to him.

"From now on there will be no blasted forest for you to hide in. you will be able to train with me every day for more then four hours," said the prince with a smile. Gohan hadn't thought about it in that way, but now realized it was true.

Sometimes Vegeta had demanded training for more then four hours and on those days, Gohan used to run out in the forest and hide and push down his power so Vegeta wouldn't be able to find him. But now, as Vegeta said it, there was nowhere to hide. Gohan gave a nervous laugh and walked over to the bags his mother had brought with her. He knew what was in the big one. He started to search the others, but didn't find what he was looking for.

"I'll be back," he said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked. Gohan walked over to the door. "Home. My Mom forgot the Dragon ball. I think it will be best to keep it here. If Frieza is back, he might be looking for them again," Gohan answered and opened the door. A strong wind hit in the face and carried the rain inside. Gohan hung his head. Great! Now he would get wet.

"Hurry up, boy, I'll be waiting in the GR," Vegeta said and walked off. Gohan took a deep breathe before he walked outside and jumped to the air.

The rain was cold and felt like stones on his body. The water blinded him and he was sure, he flew into a tree more then one time. When he finally reached his home, it had to be five or six a.m.

His body felt like a couple of elephants had been running over him. He ran up to his room and found the four-star Dragon ball. He hung it around his neck and ran back down. He prepared himself and opened the door and steeped out. He locked the door and turned around to leave.

Gohan gasped.

Before him, a tall dark figure was standing. The figure wore a cape, preventing Gohan from seeing his face. But Gohan could sense him. Never had he sensed anything to evil, so cold. Cell was nothing compared to the one standing here.

"So, we finally meet again, boy," the stranger said. His voice sent chills down Gohan's spin. Before he could answer, the stranger grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the door. Gohan struggled to get free.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gohan asked. The stranger laughed. Gohan felt a cold hand on his skin as the stranger grabbed him around his chin.

"That's not important right now, you'll find out later." The stranger released his chin and moved his hand down to the Dragon ball around Gohan's neck. He smiled.

"So, collecting Dragon balls, huh?" Gohan didn't answer, but raised his hand to hit the man. The stranger, however, was too fast and snatched his wrist.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" he sneered to Gohan. Gohan struggled harder to get free. "Let go of me!" The stranger laughed.

"Not just yet. I want you to do something for me first." Gohan stopped his struggling and stared at the stranger.

"You're part of a plan boy, so don't try and run away. I'll find you no matter where you go. Phase one is soon to begin, so for now, just watch your back. The same goes for Vegeta and Piccolo; you tell them that for me." Before Gohan could respond, the stranger thrust his knee into Gohan's stomach. He released Gohan who sank to his knees, unable to move. The stranger smirked.

"That's only the beginning. More will come. Just remember what I told you." Gohan looked up but couldn't see clear because of the rain.

"Call me Dark. Until we meet again…" The stranger took off and left Gohan.

Gohan slowly got up. He leaned against the door and inhaled deeply. He couldn't lie to himself; he had been scared. The stranger had a cold and evil power he had never felt before. If he was to believe the stranger, he would be back. Gohan gathered his thoughts. He needed to warn Vegeta and Piccolo.

He jumped to the air, transformed to Super Saiyan and speeded towards Capsule. When he got there, he flung the door open, not bothering to close it and ran as fast as he could to the GR.

"Vegeta!" he yelled and knocked on the door. The door slammed open.

"Why are you yelling, boy!" Vegeta demanded and pulled Gohan in. Gohan spun around to face him.

"Listen! This guy showed up…" Gohan told Vegeta everything about the stranger and the warning. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"So, a stranger is attacking you in the dark and at the same time, he threatens the prince of all Saiyans?" Gohan nodded.

"He knew about the Dragon ball, but," Gohan said and looked up, "I don't think it was Frieza. He was too tall and powerful." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Then who was it?" he asked. Gohan shook his head. "I don't know, but for some reason, his ki felt familiar; like I've sensed it before." Vegeta didn't respond.

"I didn't sense anyone near you," he said after a while. "He must be able to hide his power level." Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get dressed so we can train," Vegeta said.

"What about Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "You can talk to the Namek tomorrow," Vegeta growled and pushed him out of the room. Gohan walked back to the living room and grabbed his back before he walked towards his private room here at Capsule. Bulma had been keen enough to give him one. He quickly found it and was about to go in, when someone grabbed his bag and held him back. He turned and came face to face with his mother.

"Why are you wet?" she asked.

"I went outside," Gohan answered.

"And why would you do that, when you need to study?" Chichi demanded. Gohan began pulling the bag. "I need to change, Mom. Vegeta wants to train and-"

"WHAT! Absolutely no!" Chichi yelled. She planted both heels on the floor and took a strong hold on the bag, preventing Gohan from entering the room.

"But Mom, this is important!" Gohan protested and pulled the bag. Chichi's feet skidded a few inches across the floor, but she was still holding on to the bag.

"So are your studies!" she said and pulled back.

"You are… much stronger then I thought," Gohan said, trying to free the bag from his mother's hands.

"Don't have that tone with me, young man!" Chichi snapped and held strong. Gohan gave it a rough pull, causing Chichi to fly forward. He jumped up and grabbed before she was sent flying into the room. He put her down and looked her in the eyes.

"Please Mom, I just don't want anything to happen to you or Goten," Gohan said in a soft voice. Chichi didn't respond.

"Besides, we're at Capsule, right? I'll be able to help Bulma and learn more then I could at home," he said. Chichi thought it over. It was true, that some of the greatest mind worked here at Capsule. This could be Gohan's big chance.

"Okay, but at least eight hours of studies each day," she said and followed him into the room.

"Thanks Mom! I promise to study harder from now on," he said and gave her a hug. He then ran over to his bag and found his fighting gi. It looked like his fathers, only a smaller size. Chichi sat down on the bed as he undressed.

_So young and yet so grown up_, she thought.

"You look so much like your father," she said when Gohan put on the wristbands. He smiled at her. "Thanks, Mom."

"I now I don't show it often, Gohan," she began and meet his eyes, "but when you and your father fight to protect people, I am proud." Gohan didn't respond, not knowing what to say.

"But when you're out there, I worry for your safety and that's why I don't like you fighting," she continued. She walked over to him and knelled down.

"I know your father would be so proud of you," Chichi said and hugged him. "Just like me," she whispered into his ear. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and got up. She smiled down at him.

"Promise me to train and study hard." With those words, she left. Gohan didn't move for a moment, but then a smile came across his face. He suddenly felt a lot stronger then before. He raised his chin and walked to the GR to train. He would make sure not to let his mother down – or his father.

When he entered, Vegeta was waiting with his arms crossed. "What took you so long?" he asked irritated. Gohan just shook his head. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to the other end of the room. He pushed down a large bottom and a door opened. Three huge droids became visible.

Each was about two meters high. Gohan noticed they looked a lot like Frieza in his second state, except they had four arms instead of a tail. Each finger had five inches claws. Gohan gulped. He had never seen them before.

"What is that?" he asked Vegeta. The prince smiled. "Droids for training. They all have the same power level as a Super Saiyan and can become invisible. But only if you program them to, which we will not do today," he said and activated them. Gohan eyed them. He didn't like them at all. Vegeta walked back to him.

"Put these on," he said and threw something to Gohan. Gohan caught it in the air.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Wristbands preventing us from transforming. We will fight at our normal level tonight." Gohan nodded. He knew, the stronger his normal level was, the stronger the others would become.

"I don't know, Vegeta, what if they use their full power against us?" Vegeta smirked.

"Don't worry boy. I've set them to only use 60 of their power. That should be enough for them to put up a good fight." Gohan didn't have time to answer, as the droids woke up. Their red eyes fixed in on the Gohan and Vegeta in the other end. Vegeta smiled, the adrenalin pumping through his body.

"Get ready boy, here they come!" And indeed they did. Two of the droids charged at Vegeta, who had already powered up. The last one went for Gohan.

Gohan quickly side-steeped and kicked it in the back. A burning pain shot up in his foot.

"OW! What are they _made _of?" Gohan yelled to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't respond as he was too busy fighting the droids. Gohan's droid turned around and looked at him with its mechanical eyes. It charged again, this time all four arms raised. Gohan dodged the attack, but still caught the claws on his shoulder. He yelped in surprise and pain.

The droid didn't give him time to recover. It slammed an elbow into his back, sending him crashing to the floor. Before he could get up, it kicked in the side. Gohan skidded across the floor and came to a stop on his back. He tried to ignore the pain.

Vegeta wasn't doing much better; the two droids punched him back and forth between them. He had deep cuts down his arms. Gohan turned his eyes back to the droid, which now stood right over him, gazing down at the boy. It raised an arm and with dangerously speed and power sent it down against him.

Gohan gasped and rolled to the left, dodging the attack. The droid quickly followed up with the other arm. Gohan dodge again, but was now trapped between its two lower arms. It raised the other arms, ready to strike again. Gohan reacted fast.

He raised his arms and charged a ki attack, blasting the droid off him. He got up and looked around to see how Vegeta was doing. To his horror, Vegeta was lying on the floor, not moving. The two droids stood over him, ready to attack again.

"Stop!" Gohan yelled. The droids stopped and slowly turned to him. Gohan began to power up, when he was suddenly prevented from raising his power any more. First he was confused, but then remembered the wristbands. _I need to get them off!_

The droids seemed to read his mind. One of the droids raised an arm; a tentacle shooting out from its lower wrist and wrapping around Gohan and trapping his arms. Gohan was too choked to react, but when he was pulled towards the droids, he started to struggle. The droid he had fought joined the others and waited for him.

Gohan fought to get free, but the tentacle held strong. The droid which was pulling him was waiting with its fist raised. When he was right in front of it, it punched him hard in the face. Gohan nearly lost conscious. He didn't have time to think as the second droid kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards the last droid. A powerful blast his Gohan head on.

Gohan screamed in pain. He skidded across the floor and came to a stop on his back. The tentacle had been destroyed by the blast, but it didn't help him much. His body pounded with furious blows when he tried to move. His gi was torn and blood was oozing out onto the floor from a deep cut in the arm. Gohan blinked to regain his sight. When he could see clear again, the three droids stood over him, looking down at their target. One of them bowed down and grabbed his ankle. It lifted him up so he was hanging up-side down. They stared at him.

"Stop…" Gohan whispered. They didn't respond in words. The one which was holding him slammed its fist into his stomach. Gohan cried out in pain and spat out blood. The droids continued to beat him.

One of them jumped up and kicked in the side, breaking at least two ribs. Gohan didn't scream; the pain was too much. Gohan didn't think it could get any worse, but the last droid had planned something special.

Gohan felt a huge pain just beneath his neck as the droid dug its claws into his back. The pain increased when it slowly moved its hand up his back, cutting through skin and flesh. "Stop it!" Gohan yelled in pain and chock. Blood ran from the cuts and onto the floor. The droid tightened its grip around his ankle.

"End program!" " a deep voice shouted angrily. Gohan and the droids looked up. Vegeta was standing not too far away with an angry look in his eyes. He was not wearing the wristbands and had turned SSJ.

"Are you sure they only use 60 of their power?" Gohan asked through the pain.

"Shut up," Vegeta sneered, "unless you want them to cut off your head!" But Gohan didn't answer as the droid began shaking him violently.

"End program!" Vegeta said again and powered up. The droid released Gohan, who fell to the floor, not able to get up. It scanned Vegeta's power level and moved forward against him followed by another droid. The last droid picked up Gohan and placed a claw at his throat, ready to cut if Vegeta attacked.

Gohan didn't have the strength to struggle against the droids strong grip. He could only watch the two droids approaching Vegeta, who got ready to fight. Vegeta knew something was wrong. There was no way, the droids were only fighting at 60 of their power; they were too strong. He looked over at Gohan, who was being held by the last droid. He could feel Gohan was loosing his energy fast.

He knew there was only one way to beat the droids; he had to destroy them, seeing as their program didn't work. He began to form two powerful ki balls in his hands. The two droids speeded against him, hoping to strike before Vegeta could complete the attack. They were too late. When they were mere feet from reaching him, he attacked. The balls hit them head-on. There was a powerful explosion, pieces of metal laid spread around the floor. The remaining droid tightened its grip around Gohan when Vegeta slowly walked over against them. He had a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you could use some help, boy," he said and stopped.

"Shut up, Vegeta! You were the one kissing the floor before I helped you!" Gohan snapped. His body was hurting and Vegeta wasn't helping him with his mockery. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, boy, or I'll just leave you here," he hissed. Before Gohan could respond, the droid released him. It had decided Gohan was no longer a threat. Vegeta smiled as the droid moved forward and got down in a fighting stance. But the smile vanished when the droid seemed to disappear into thin air until it was invisible. He got worried when he couldn't sense or see the droid.

A powerful blow made contact with him and broke his right arm. Vegeta cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Suddenly the invisible droid was everywhere. Kicks, fists, blast… everything into Vegeta. Before he knew what was going on, he was on the floor, not able to move. The droid became visible and raised an arm, ready for the kill.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The droid turned around in time to see the white/blue wave exploding in its direction. The way hit the droid in the chest and destroyed it. Vegeta slowly sat up and looked over at Gohan who was standing on his feet. He was not wearing the wristbands and had turned SSJ. Gohan took a deep breathe, dropped out of SSJ and feel to the floor, loosing conscious.

"Darn… it…" Vegeta hissed and forced himself up. He needed to get him and Gohan to the healing tank, but he was too weak to carry Gohan and Gohan had past out cold. He had to find Bulma. He slowly walked over to the door.

"Gohan, Goten and Chichi will be staying here for a while," Bulma Krillin and 18, who had come by to say hi. Krillin nodded. A door suddenly slammed open and the three of them turned around in shock. A bloody Vegeta was standing in the doorway.

"Woman…" he growled before the fell forward.

"Vegeta!" Bulma jumped up and ran over to him, followed by Krillin and 18.

"We need to get him to the tanks," Bulma almost shouted. She turned to Krillin. "See if you can find Gohan. He must be in the GR." Krillin nodded and left, while 18 flung Vegeta over her shoulder.

When Krillin reached the GR a horrible sight meet his eyes. Gohan was lying in a pool of blood, not moving.

"Gohan!" Krillin cried and ran over to him. Gohan was very pale and was breathing very fast. Krillin lifted him up. "It's gonna be fine, bro. just hang on." He quickly left the room and ran towards the healing room, hoping not to meet Chichi on the way. Bulma gasped when she saw them.

"What happened?" she asked. Krillin placed Gohan in the tank and shook his head. "I don't know, Bulma," he answered. He, 18 and Bulma didn't speak while the healing tanks began working.

"It will take at least ten hours before they're on top again," Bulma said.

"What about Chichi?" Krillin asked, fearing what she would do when she found out. "I'll tell her," Bulma answered. She shot the two Saiyans a last glare before she left the room with Krillin and 18.

Unknown to any of them, a stranger had been watching Vegeta and Gohan fighting the droids. He smiled. Those droids could be very useful later. He turned his mind to Gohan. Soon the boy would suffer and so would Vegeta. Although Vegeta would never admit it, he cared for the boy. After all; the boy was one of the only Saiyans left alive. He knew Gohan was the key; once he had the boy, the others would come for him. He pushed it put of his mind. He needed to get ready. His plan would begin its first phase tonight.

Just as Krillin had feared, Chichi took the news very bad. He, Bulma and 18 had grabbed on to the angry woman, but she had still managed to get to the healing room, dragging them behind her. Krillin was sure she would have killed Vegeta if he was not being healed.

"He's destroying my little Gohan!" she cried. Krillin had only seen her this furious one time before and that was at the days before the fight against Cell when Gohan and Goku had destroyed a table again.

"Please, calm down Chichi," Bulma said and placed an arm around her friends shoulder. "I don't it was Vegeta Gohan was fighting." Chichi looked at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Krillin found metal on the floor in the GR. I think they were fighting some battle droids," Bulma said. Chichi shook her head.

"If Gohan could beat Cell, a droid shouldn't be a problem," she said. "I think they were using something that prevented them form raising their ki," Bulma said. Chichi looked back at Gohan.

"Well, he won't be training for the next week! He'll have time to study," Chichi said.


	3. Chapter 3: Deadly attack

A/N: First, I'd like to thank those who gave me a review. It meant a LOT! So thank you so much! Just a little fact, I'm Danish and have never written a DBZ story before, but I'm glad you like it. Well, no more talking. On with the story!

Deadly attack

As Bulma had predicted, both Gohan and Vegeta came around the next day. Both of them were still a little worn out from the fight the day before. Over the week, Gohan spent most of his time studying or helping Bulma in the lab. His body still hurt a bit too much for training, but Bulma had assured him he would be fine in a couple of days.

Bulma noticed that since Vegeta couldn't train, he spent his time with Goten and Trunks, trying to learn them martial arts. The children saw it more as a game, but they enjoyed the time they spent with the older Saiyan.

Chichi let them as long as Vegeta only shoved them the different fighting stances and tried to make them follow him.

After two weeks, Gohan was on top again. He had a lot of energy and needed to burn some of it. He begged his mother for permission to visit Piccolo and Dende.

"Please Mom, it's been so long since I've seen them," he plead. Chichi looked at him. She didn't like it, but knew he would do it anyway. She sighed.

"Okay, but I want you back right after, you hear me? No flying around alone." Gohan nodded.

"I promise. Thanks Mom!" He gave her a hug and ran back to his room. Goten and Trunks were playing on the floor when he entered. They laughed when they saw him. Gohan found hi gi and quickly put it on.

"See you later, bro," Gohan said and rubbed Goten's hair. "You too, Trunks!" He jumped out of the window and speeded towards the Lookout. Finally free! He laughed happily as the wind blew back his hair and flew faster. Gohan was unaware of the figure that watched him leave and smiled in pleasure and evil.

"Boy, have I missed this," Gohan said out loud as he speeded up. He made a few somersaults in the air. A wide smile came across his face when he spotted the Lookout. He landed and began to search for Piccolo and Dende.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he said to the air.

"Gohan!" someone shouted. Gohan looked around and saw Dende running towards him. "Gohan, what are you doing here?" Dende asked. Gohan smiled and sat down and gestured to Dende to join him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. It's been a while," Gohan answered. Dende smiled brightly.

"We're doing just fine. Piccolo is training right now, but he is almost done," Dende said. Gohan suddenly remembered, he hadn't told Piccolo and Dende about the stranger. He told Dende everything.

"And he didn't say what he wanted?" a deep voice asked from behind. Gohan looked up and meet Piccolo's eyes.

"Hi Piccolo, how are you?" Gohan asked. Piccolo smiled. "I'm fine, but you didn't answer my question." Gohan shook his head.

"No, he didn't say more. He just told me I'm a part of a plan and to watch my back. The same goes for you and Vegeta." Piccolo narrowed his eyes in concern and suspicious. "I think we're odd to take him on his word." Piccolo gazed down at Gohan.

"From now on, I don't want you to go out after the dark alone, Gohan," he said and crossed his arms. Gohan blinked. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because this person might attack you again and he might do it at night," Piccolo answered. Gohan got up.

"Okay, I guess you're right." He sighed. "I better go back before my mom forces Vegeta to go looking for me," he said. Dende looked worried.

"Be careful, Gohan. Until me know more, be careful." Gohan sent him a smile. "I will. I will come by again soon," Gohan said and walked to the edge. He waved at them before he jumped to the air and flew away. Piccolo's eyes closely followed him until he was out of sight. Worry could be read all over him like an open book.

Gohan wished he knew _what _was going on. Who was the stranger who had threatened him? What did he want from him? He had sounded like they had meet before, but Gohan was certain they had not.

Something suddenly slammed into his back and sent him crashing to the hard ground. A huge crater was formed when he made contact with the rocky surface. Gohan never got the time to pick himself up; something kicked him in the guts and sent him flying away. He skidded across the ground and came to a stop on his back. Gohan was too confused to feel pain. What _happened_!

Something cold grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. Gohan struggled against the invisible power. Gohan blinked when his attacker slowly became visible and found himself face to face with the same kind of droid he had fought with Vegeta.

A gasp of surprise left him. What was it doing? Had Vegeta sent it? He somehow doubted it was the prince. His eyes widened when about nine other droids became visible. What was going on here? He looked back at the droid pinning him down.

Although he could not sense them, he had a feeling they were using their full power. The droid pulled him off the ground and threw him away. The droids surrounded him in a circle and came close, making it impossible to escape. Gohan back-flipped to his feet and narrowed his eyes.

"Ten against one isn't fair," he said and transformed to SSJ2. The droids stopped as one and began scanning his power. When they were done they all turned on the invisible shield and disappeared from his sight. Gohan felt uneasy; he couldn't sense or see them, so how was he supposed to fight them? He had no clue from where the first attack would come from.

_If I was a droid, where would I strike first_? He scanned the area and slightly cursed. His question was answered when he was punched in the shoulder and sent flying forward.

At Capsule, Vegeta was training when he suddenly stopped, feeling Gohan's power increasing. He wondered why Gohan would power up when he couldn't sense anyone else near the younger Saiyan. But then it hit him. Could it be…?

He left the GR and raced to the room where Bulma kept the battle droids. His suspicion was confirmed when the door opened and revealed some of them were missing. He cursed under his breath and ran out of the house. He blasted towards Gohan as fast as he could. He could sense Piccolo was on his way too.

Gohan could barely feel his body; his breathing was out of control and his mind not working with his body.

Two of the invisible held him by the arms, making him unable to defend himself while the other droids attacked him. Kicks in the stomach and spin, punches in the face and chest. Gohan cried out in pain when a droid grabbed his shoulder and dug its claws into his flesh.

"Stop it!" he screamed through the pain and struggled to free himself. The droids simply tightened their strong hold on him and continued the assault. He desperately tried to get away, but still caught invisible claws on his chest. A blast smashed into his back and sent him racing towards the ground. A grater formed from the contact with his body.

Gohan forced his arms under his body and tried to get up. It was too much; he couldn't take it more. _Please, let it end…_

A droid kicked him in the back and flipped him over.

Vegeta was flying a great speed towards Gohan's ki when he spotted Piccolo a few meters ahead of him.

"What is going on, Namek!" he yelled. Piccolo didn't look back when he answered. "I don't know, Vegeta, but Gohan needs us; right now!" He could feel Gohan's ki dropping fast; too fast.

He let out a yell of anger and flew faster. Vegeta transformed and followed the speeding Namek.

Gohan gasped and tried to control his breathing. All he could feel was pain except in his left ankle. It had to be broken because he couldn't move it at all. A deep breath caused a huge pain to shoot up in his side.

He moved his hand to his right shoulder and felt the warm blood dripping and running down his fingers and onto the ground. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back by a no-longer invisible droid.

It bowed down and ran a claw across his belly, making a neat cut. Gohan was unable to stop it and closed his eyes, while he fought a desperately fight to ignore the pain. He lay on his back, waiting for their next attack. He was no longer in his SSJ2 state; his black, spiky hair sticking to his face; his ebony eyes opened and silenced plead the droid to stop the brutal attack. The golden aura around him died out like a flame until there was nothing left.

The droid, as to taunt him, slowly closed its hand on his gi and lifted him up. It wrapped its four arms around his body and trapped his arms, making him unable to charge a ki attack. Eternities seemed to pas before a scream left Gohan's lips and rang through the forest. The droid continued to increase pressure on Gohan's body with its four arms.

As in slow-motion and as though he could see through his own arm and flesh, Gohan followed how his right arm slowly began to break.

The tiny crevice forming on the bone, causing the muscles to twist into an abnormal state. He could almost follow how the pressure became stronger and the bone starting to protest until it finally broke with a _crack_. Gohan's eyes snapped open in chock. The pressure on his chest prevented him to inhale the needed air and made him coughing for oxygen. He could feel himself slowly slipping away; his vision blurred more and more until he could no longer make out what or who was in front of him. The other droids became visible and circled Gohan and his assailant.

The interior injures began to pound and made him feel like he was on fire. One thought made its way to his mind…

"D-Daddy…" The word was not even a whisper; more a breath. His tensed muscles starting to go limp as the darkness claimed his mind and he passed out…

In the Other World Goku snapped out of his meditation as though someone had shouted him in the ear. A sneaky feeling spreading through his body like a virus caused him to jump to his feet.

Something was wrong.

For reasons he couldn't explain, he needed to talk to his son, to make sure everything was alright. "Goku!" a voice suddenly rang through the air. He turned around and saw King Kai coming running down to him.

"King Kai, I need to…" King Kai cut him off with a harsh voice, something that didn't sounded like him at all.

"Gohan's in trouble… he's… dying!" Goku's world almost collapsed.

"WHAT!" Gohan was not supposed to die, not now! He was supposed to enjoy everything the life in his body allowed him to. He was supposed to grow up, to find someone special when he was older…

"I need to talk to Piccolo!" Goku demanded and jumped over to the blue Kai. King Kai nodded.

"You know the routine."

Piccolo stopped in mid-air when he could no longer sense Gohan. Horror grabbed onto his heart. Either Gohan's energy signal was too low to be located or he was… no! He couldn't be dead!

"_Piccolo? Can you hear me?"_

"Goku?"

"_Yes, you need to find Gohan right now!" _

"I don't now where he is. Neither me nor Vegeta can sense him any longer," Piccolo answered.

"_He is near the waterfall at my home."_

"Right, we'll be there right away," answered the green man and followed Vegeta who had already blasted towards the place.

After a minute of lightning flying, Piccolo and Vegeta reached the place and started searching the land. "Down there," said Vegeta and pointed beneath them. Piccolo looked down; his eyes widened in horror, then narrowed in anger. A huge droid seemed to try to squeeze the life out of the young Saiyan while others watched.

Vegeta noticed a symbol on the back of a droid; the same symbol Gohan had found on a piece of paper. What was it doing on that droid?

"We need to attack them now before they detect us," he said to Piccolo who nodded and charged a blast. Vegeta followed. The droids looked up when they detected the new powers. Two of them were too slow to react and was blasted into pieces. Before the other droids could gather themselves, Vegeta and Piccolo attacked.

Piccolo fought his way to Gohan while Vegeta made sure the other droids didn't attack. Vegeta twisted his body between the droids and blasted them before they could think of attacking.

Piccolo finally reached the droid which held Gohan. It released Gohan whose limp body feel to the ground. Piccolo sighed with relief when he realized Gohan was still breathing although it was fight every time the boy inhaled. Piccolo turned his attention to the droid and felt anger floating in his body.

"Steep away from him!" he ordered and powered up. The droid simply stared at him, not giving any signs of hearing the order.

"What are you waiting for, Namek!" Vegeta bellowed from above. He twisted his body away from the attacking droids and looked down at Piccolo.

"Destroy it before it becomes invisible," he shouted and charged at the droids. Piccolo's eyes twisted slightly. So that's why they were able to defeat Gohan. Without another word he attacked the unprepared droid. A powerful blow made contact with the droids chest and sent it flying away from Gohan. Piccolo didn't give it time to recover; he flew upwards to the sky and let a lightning of a blast smashing into the droid. It froze in a movement before it exploded in light and energy. Piccolo immediately flew to Gohan's side and knelled down beside the young one. He quickly analyzed Gohan's condition. Moving his eyes to the child's ankle, he could tell by the awkward angel that it was broken. Moving his eyes up, he came to the same conclusion at the boy's right arm. The cuts and burns on the young Saiyans body didn't need to be counted.

He gently picked Gohan up in his arms; the boy groaning in pain. "Gohan?" Piccolo asked in concern. Gohan didn't open his eyes. Vegeta came over to them and took a hold on Gohan's shoulder, searching for any damages on the muscles.

"We need to get him to Dende, now," Piccolo said.

"You take him. I'll meet up with you," Vegeta answered. Piccolo didn't reply but took off into the air and speeded to the Lookout with Gohan in his arms. When they were out of sight, Vegeta walked back to some of the pieces from the droids that laid spread all over the ground. He bowed down and picked up some metal. He turned it around and saw the symbol burned into the metal. He could tell the burn was new. He threw it away and stood up straight.

It filed him with anger that he did not know what was going on. There had to be _some _kind of explanation to all this. First someone straps a warning on Gohan's window with a warning and well-used symbol from Frieza's time. Not long after Gohan is attack by a stranger, telling him some kind of plan is about to begin. Only two weeks after the warning, Gohan is attacked by droids burned with the same symbol.

Vegeta knew, he had to find the source. The only problem was, the source seemed to be well hidden. He let out a growl of frustration. He jumped to the sky and looked back down at the battlefield. He turned his attention to the sky.

_If you know, what's going on, Kakarot, you better tell us!_ He stayed a second or two in the air before he blasted after Piccolo.

In the Other World Goku stared at King Kai in anxiety. The Kai hadn't said a word since Goku spoke to Piccolo. Goku tensed up when King Kai slowly turned around to face him. "Piccolo is taking Gohan to Dende now," King Kai said, not showing any signs of relief. Goku stared at him, forcing him to continue.

"He was badly hurt and he might not survive." Goku's hands trembled slightly. "But Dende can heal him, right?" he asked.

"He can heal his body, yes, but he can't give back the blood Gohan has lost. We just have to wait." Goku closed his hands and tried to stop them from trembling. What was going on? Who was after his son? People like Cell and Bojack would kill Gohan with happiness, but they were in hell, so it couldn't be them.

"King Kai, I need to go for a moment. Please watch over Gohan for me," Goku said; his voice barely a whisper. King Kai nodded. He knew this was tearing Goku apart. His decision about staying dead was to protect the Earth. This time, however, Earth was not the target; Gohan was. He watched Goku disappear in a flash of light by using the Instant Transmission.

On Earth, Piccolo was flying faster then he had ever done before. He could feel Gohan getting weaker by each second that passed by. The child's blood dripped from his fingers. It angered Piccolo. No child should suffer like that! He could still remember the day, Goku decided to stay dead. Gohan had looked hurt, but understanding as well.

A few months after Gohan slowly turned back to his normal happy self. The life in his eyes came back the day Goten was born. Piccolo knew a part of Gohan stilled blamed himself for what happened to Goku. A small groan made him look down at the boy in his arms. Gohan slowly opened his eyes.

"Piccolo…" he whispered. Piccolo smiled down at him.

"It's okay, kid. I'm taking you to Dende now."

"What happened?" Gohan asked and tried to stay awake. Piccolo shook his head. "Don't talk; try to relax." Gohan closed his eyes and fell back into the darkness. Piccolo squeezed him slightly. He sensed Vegeta not too far behind him.

"How is he?" Vegeta asked and flew up beside him.

"Not good," Piccolo answered and looked at him. He saw worry in Vegeta's eyes; the kind of worry that would drive him to attack the way he attacked Cell when he killed Trunks. Vegeta cared for Gohan although he would never admit it. They finally spotted the Lookout.

"Namek!" Vegeta bellowed when they landed. Dende came running out from the house and gasped when he saw Gohan.

"What happened?" he asked and stared horrified at the bloody Gohan in Piccolo's arms. Piccolo shook his head. "We don't have time to explain. You need to heal him right now," he said and kneeled down. Dende nodded and placed both hands on Gohan's chest. Vegeta and Piccolo watched in anxiety.

The injures on Gohan's body slowly vanished and his broken bones healed and found their normal place. When Dende was done, however, Gohan did not wake up. He still looked too pale and his breathing out of control.

"He's slipping away!" Dende cried, not knowing what to do.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta demanded and walked up to the young Namek. Dende moved his eyes to Vegeta.

"I am able to heal a body, but not to restore the loss of blood," he said angrily. Worry spread across Vegeta's face. They needed blood for Gohan. Dende turned his attention to Piccolo.

"Do you know how much blood he has lost?" Dende asked. Piccolo helplessly shook his head. Dende looked back down at Gohan.

"I think his blood system is out of order. If he doesn't get blood transplantation within the hour, he will die." Vegeta snapped his head to Dende, anger floating in his eyes.

"And how are we supposed to find any blood that matches his DNA?" he almost shouted.

"Can't we use Goten's blood?" Piccolo asked Vegeta. The prince shook his head.

"No, a Saiyan's genetic code is too complex and unique; his even more because he is half Saiyan, half Human. We can get the blood from his Human side, but not his Saiyan. That is why the Saiyans had a kind of 'bank' for their blood, if their children should need it later on," Vegeta explained. "We need the blood of Kakarot!" Piccolo shot a frightened glare down at Gohan. There was no way they could get blood from Goku, seeing as he was dead. Vegeta seemed to be thinking the same thing. Dende looked from them to Gohan and back to Piccolo. He tried to decide what to do.

Gohan had saved his life on Namek, risking his own in the process. Dende knew he too would risk his life to save Gohan, but could Gohan afford risking his own life to save himself?

"Follow me," Dende said and walked towards a smaller building. Piccolo followed with Gohan in his arms. He signalled to Vegeta to follow. When they entered, Dende told Piccolo to place Gohan on the bed and began taking out stuff. Vegeta and Piccolo followed him in silence. After a minute or two, Dende turned to them.

"Piccolo, I need you to go get water from a waterfall. Make sure the water from a waterfall and not the lake by the fall," he said and handed a small bottle to Piccolo.

"Why?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm making a potion that will help restore his blood faster. I learned it on Namek," Dende said and looked through some old papers. Piccolo didn't say more, but took off to get the water. Dende handed a paper to Vegeta.

"You need to find this for me," he said and turned his back on Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the paper.

"This little plant?" he asked in a tone, suggesting Dende was making fun with him.

"If you want to save his life, the yes," Dende answered. Vegeta glanced over at Gohan; the boy looked paler then ever and he was barely breathing. "He has less then an hour, so I suggest you hurry," Dende said and looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. How dared that mere Namek speak to him like that!

Gohan suddenly began coaching for air. Vegeta and Dende turned and looked at him. Vegeta suddenly remembered his feelings when Cell killed Trunks. _No one should ever feel that_. He nodded to Dende and blasted towards the forest below the Lookout. Dende began mixing the stuff he already had while he looked at Gohan from the corner of his eyes.

_Hang on, Gohan…_

In the Other World, Goku stood before King Yamma and tried to get the giant's attention.

"Hello, Goku, what brings you here today?" he asked and finally looked down at the Saiyan. Goku went straight to the case.

"Do you remember my son, Gohan?" he asked. King Yamma thought for a moment. "Oh, yes, the little boy that destroyed Cell, right?"

Goku nodded. "I need permission to send him my energy." King Yamma blinked and stared, looking certain he had misunderstood.

"Send him your energy? Why? You know the rules, Goku. No contact between this world and the living," he said. He eyes Goku for a moment. "Although I'm certain you skipped that lesson," he added, knowing Goku had been speaking to his family and friends through King Kai. Goku swallowed hard and tried to control his anger.

"I don't have time to explain," he said and looked at King Yamma, "but my son is dying and he needs my help," he said in a voice, clearly saying he was going to do it no matter what. King Yamma glared at him for a long time before he finally gave in.

"Okay, but only this one time," he sighed at turned back to his work. "Thanks!" Goku said and placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished. When he appeared at King Kai, surprises meet his eyes. Pikkon and a dozen other of his friends were waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and walked up to them. Pikkon smiled.

"King Kai told us about your son. We're here to help," he answered. The others nodded in agreement. Goku smiled. He couldn't tell what it meant to him.

"He's getting weaker," King Kai said and tensed up. He looked at Goku. "If you want him to survive, you need to send your energy now." Goku nodded.

He closed his eyes and found Gohan's energy signal in a matter of seconds. He slowly began leading his energy to his son.

"How are we going to do this?" Pikkon's voice sounded. Goku didn't take his focus away from Gohan when he answered.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and I'll guide you," he answered with a long-away voice. Pikkon followed the instructions and put a green hand on Goku's shoulder. He closed his eyes and found Gohan with Goku's help.

"Kami, he's slipping fast," Pikkon said and quickly leaded his energy to Goku who send it on to Gohan. The others formed a line behind each other and focused their energy.

On the Lookout, Dende looked around when a golden light filed the room. He looked at Gohan and found his body surrounded by a strong, golden light. He could almost feel the energy coming form the light. Gohan's breathing seemed to become steadier and his muscles relaxed.

A warm breeze his Dende in the face and made Gohan's hair wave. Dende had no idea of what was going, but whatever it was, it seemed to helping Gohan a lot. Dende looked back at the bottle in his hand.

A purple liquid flooded around inside and waited for the last ingredients. He prayed Vegeta and Piccolo would hurry.

Down in the forest, Vegeta was having a difficult time finding the plant. He was getting angrier by the second. "Where is that bloody plant!" he yelled and blasted a tree to left. He looked around before he suddenly spotted something. He walked over to the place where ha had blasted the tree and looked down.

There, only inches from being crushed by the tree, a little blue plant was innocently standing between flowers. Vegeta stood still for a moment before he picked it up. _You better thank me for doing this, brat_, he thought angrily before he took off. When he reached the Lookout, he immediately noticed the golden light.

"No, it can't be…" he whispered and ran over to the building. He could sense Goku's ki coming from the inside. When he entered, Goku was no where in sight, but he did notice the golden light around Gohan. He turned to Dende.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Goku is sending energy from the Other World," Piccolo answered and steeped out from the shadow.

"Do you have the plant?" Dende asked. Vegeta tossed it to him. The second the plant made contact with the liquid in the bottle it turned crystal clear. Dende handed the bottle to Piccolo.

"Give it to him," he said and nodded towards Gohan. Piccolo took it walked over to Gohan. He lifted his head slightly and moved the bottle to his mouth. "Drink this, kid, it will make you feel better," he said.

Gohan's lips broke apart and he drank a bit and swallowed. Whatever Dende had made for him, it immediately woke him up. His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. He backed as far away from Piccolo he could and stared at the bottle.

"W-what is that?" he asked in horror.

"A potion that will help restore your blood," Dende explained. "You need to drink it all," he continued. Gohan looked at the bottle. It was almost full. He shook his head wildly.

"No way! It's burning my throat from the inside. I'd rather be sick!" Gohan declared and kept his eyes on the bottle. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this," he growled and walked over to Gohan. The boy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not liking the look in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta didn't answer, but grabbed Gohan's wrists and pinned him down on the bed. He looked over at Piccolo.

"Give it to him," he ordered. Gohan's eyes widened.

"No! Piccolo, please," Gohan begged. Piccolo smiled sadly. "It's for your own good," he responded and came closer. Vegeta held Gohan's wrists with one hand and forced his mouth open with the other. Piccolo raised the bottle to his lips and let the liquid in.

Vegeta quickly covered Gohan's mouth to prevent him from spitting it out and forcing him to swallow. And so it continued until there was noting left in the bottle.

Every time Gohan swallowed, new parts of his body felt like they were on fire. His blood was racing through and felt like it was touring his veins apart. When they were finally done, every muscle in his body tensed up and he began struggling against Vegeta's strong grip. He gasped for air.

Piccolo turned to Dende for some kind of explanation. "We need to hold him still until the worst is over," Dende said, although he shot a worried eye at Gohan. He had never seen it in action before, only learned about it.

"What is the 'worst'?" Vegeta asked. As an answer to his question, Gohan suddenly transformed to SSJ, catching Vegeta by surprise. He yanked one hand free and punched Vegeta in the face, sending him flying away from him. Gohan jumped to his feet and continued to power up.

"We need to stop him! If he continues to power up like that, he'll burn the potion out of his system," Dende bellowed to Piccolo.

"It's hurting!" Gohan yelled.

King Kai's head snapped up. "Stop sending energy!" he shouted to Goku. Goku gave him a confused look.

"Why?" he asked in wonder.

"Because if you don't, Gohan will destroy the Lookout," King Kai answered. Goku immediately stopped.

"What?"

Vegeta slowly rose to his feet and his eyes shot daggers towards Gohan. "You dare hit the prince of all Saiyans like that, you little brat!" he yelled and powered up.

"Gohan, you need to calm down!" Piccolo shouted.

"He needs to relax!" Dende screamed. But whether Gohan could hear them or not, his power still rose.

"Namek, grab his legs! I'll take his arms," Vegeta bellowed to Piccolo and charged at Gohan. Piccolo followed him and went for Gohan's ankles, while Vegeta snuck up from behind. He caught Gohan's arms as Piccolo grabbed his ankles. Together they forced him down on the bed.

"Calm down, boy!" Vegeta sneered when Gohan struggled harder to get free. Vegeta placed a palm beneath his neck and pressed down on his pressure point. Gohan slumped instantly. His hair and eyes changed back to their normal black colour and the golden aura died out.

Vegeta and Piccolo released him although they were ready to grab him again of he should wake up.

"I thought you knew, what you were doing," Vegeta accused and turned to Dende. Dende gave a nervous laugh. "Well, this is the first time I've seen it in action," he confessed. Piccolo's eyes widened and turned to Gohan, who was breathing normally.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" he asked.

"To be blonde, no," Dende said. "We can only wait…" Vegeta began his way out.

"I'll go tell my woman. The brat's mother needs to know, although I'm sure she's killed half the people at Capsule by now." Piccolo watched him leave, a faint, worried smile on his lips.

Chichi could be almost as scary as Cell if she thought Gohan wouldn't be able to study. Not that he needed it; he was already much smarter then most people on the planet. But Chichi still forced him to study like there was no tomorrow.

Piccolo shook his head. He had a feeling he would never be able understand women.

Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. I'll be back as fast as I can. Until then…


	4. Chapter 4: Return of a loved one

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! I hoped you liked the last chapter… I will try and make them as long as possible, because I too like long chapters. Sometimes, when I'm reading a story I wonder where the inspiration is coming from. Well, in my case, I get my inspiration from music; either to a battle scene or a scene with feelings. **

**Well, no more talking. On with the story!**

Return of a loved one

Piccolo walked back and forth on Lookout's white stones. He was waiting for the unstoppable. He knew once Chichi got here, things wouldn't be pretty.

He could sense Vegeta's ki coming closer along with Chichi and Bulma. He swallowed when the big plane landed and the door slowly opened. He pulled himself together and walked over to the plane.

When the door opened, Chichi was the first to walk out. She was holding Goten in her arms and looked right past Piccolo. She strode past him without a word or a look. Goten on the other hand laughed when he saw Piccolo and waved his hands at him.

After Chichi came Bulma with Trunks in her arms. She walked up to Piccolo and asked him how Gohan was.

"He's better," Piccolo answered and looked back at the building where Gohan was sleeping. Bulma nodded and followed Chichi. Last came Vegeta, who looked rather uncomfortable and unpleased.

"Still alive?" Piccolo half joked. Vegeta gave a snort and shuttered his shoulders.

"The woman didn't say a word, but I'm sure she's pierced holes in my back with her eyes," he answered and walked after Bulma. Piccolo shook his head. Chichi not screaming her head of was a bad sign.

When Chichi entered the house, she immediately spotted Gohan on the bed. "My baby!" she cried and ran over to him. Gohan didn't respond her call, just lay on the bed. Chichi gently stroke his forehead with her fingers. He was warm; too warm for comfort. She turned to Dende, who swallowed and waited for the hurricane to come. It didn't. Instead, Chichi wrapped and arm around Dende and hugged him.

"You saved him. Thank you!" Dende wasn't able to answer as he struggled for air. Chichi finally let go and turned around when Piccolo and Vegeta entered the room. She drew herself up to her full height and closed her hand tightly.

"You two! Once I find a frying pan big enough…" She gave them both a death glare before she turned back to her unconscious son. Bulma walked up to them and placed a hand on Gohan's forehead. She raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dende.

"I think it would be best, if we take him to Capsule. There will be more people there to watch over him if he should get ill again," she said.

"Could you give me the formula for the potion you made for him? It would be nice to have it near if he gets worse during the next days." Dende nodded and wrote down on a paper before he handed it to her. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Could you take him to the plane so we can get home?" she asked and began her way out with Trunks on her arm. Vegeta walked over to the bed and carefully picked Gohan. The boy moaned slightly, but didn't wake up. Vegeta looked down and stared at Gohan's pale face. He seemed better, but he had almost died during the fight against the droids. They needed to be careful with him.

He walked over to the door and made sure Chichi could not hear him, before he whispered to Piccolo: "Keep your eyes open, Namek. I don't think this is over yet." Piccolo nodded and followed him out. Chichi smiled at Dende before she followed them.

Her eyes saddened when she looked at Gohan's limp body in Vegeta's arms. Why would anyone hurt her son? Someone as pure and innocent as Gohan deserved something better. Her eyes softened when she turned them to Vegeta. He had once been a cruel creature, but now he was acting like Goku would do. She could tell he would protect her son. Before he followed them into the plane, she looked up in the sky.

_Oh, Goku, I wish you were here… more then ever. Your son needs you_. She forced back the salty tears and got into the plane.

Piccolo watched the plane take off and leave. He didn't like the idea of Gohan going back to Capsule, but Vegeta would be there to protect him for now. Dende walked up beside him.

"Do you think he will be okay?" he asked. Piccolo formed his hands into fists and looked down at Dende.

"I don't know, Dende. This goes much deeper then we first thought. Whoever is after Gohan knows when to strike and where. We have to be ready to protect him."

In the Other World Goku and the others waited for King Kai to say something. King Kai slowly turned around and gave a hint of a smile.

"Gohan is out of danger; Vegeta and the others are taking him to Capsule now," he said. Goku let out the 'air' he had held back and turned to his friends.

"Thank you. I owe you my son's life," he said. Pikkon shook his head. "Anything for a friend," he said and smiled. "I better get back to my training. Tell me how he is in a few days," he said and took off, followed by the others. When they were out of sight, Goku turned to King Kai.

When the Kai met Goku's eyes, the smile died out and was replaced by a worried and sad look.

"What is it?" Goku asked, his happiness slowly fading away. King Kai looked like he was choosing his words very carefully.

"Something evil is hiding on Earth. For reasons I don't know, I can't locate it. This evil always strikes near Gohan and it seems it knows when and where to strike." Goku listened intensely. He was unaware of his shaking hands and his harsh breathing. King Kai continued although he did not like the look in Goku's eyes.

"It's like the evil is waiting for something to happen, but what it could be, I don't know." Goku bit his lips. His mind wandered to his family; he feared something would happen to them; to Gohan and Chichi.

"There is nothing you can do for them," King Kai said, reading Goku like an open book. Goku looked down.

He mentally swore that once he found out what was going on, the one responsible for it would get a hell of a beating!

When the plane landed at Capsule, Bulma's parents were waiting for them. Vegeta was the first to steep out with a lifeless Gohan in his arms. He walked into the house, followed by Bulma and Chichi.

"Put him on the couch," Bulma said to Vegeta and moved away so Chichi could sit with her son. Vegeta laid Gohan down and moved out of the way. Chichi strode directly to her son's side and stroke his burning face.

Dende had assured them he would be fine in the next couple of days. She turned her head to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Thank you for helping us. It means a lot," she said and gave them a weak smile. Bulma smiled back and walked over to her friend.

"Come on, Chichi, I think Trunks and Goten are hungry. Let's go make some dinner." Chichi looked down at Gohan. She didn't want to leave him.

"What if he gets worse?" Bulma smiled. "Vegeta will tell us," she said although she shot a glare towards Vegeta. The prince nodded slightly.

"Your other son needs you as well," Bulma continued and nodded to Goten. Chichi looked down at the boy in her arms.

"Mom?" Goten asked. She smiled at him. "You're right, Bulma." She got up and followed Bulma with her son on the arm. Goten waved at Vegeta before they disappeared out of the door. Vegeta stayed.

He walked up to the younger Saiyan and looked down at him. He wondered who wanted the boy dead so desperately. He could think of a bunch of people, but they were all dead, so it couldn't be them. He turned his back to Gohan and walked over to the window and looked out. He had no idea of how long he stayed there, staring out.

"Darn you, Kakarot! You family needs you," he hissed out loud, concern clearly in his voice. Vegeta would never admit this to anyone, but he _did _care for Gohan. First of all, he was one of the last left alive from a once strong and proud race.

Second, he had spent a great deal of time with Gohan after Goku's death. The boy truly had a unique talent and a brain most people would kill for. Vegeta needed to make sure, the kid didn't waste his talent on some out-in-the-desert studies.

"Dad?" Gohan's voice sounded. Vegeta turned around and looked at him. The boy was still sleeping; he had to be dreaming. Vegeta walked back to him and looked down at him.

"Don't worry, kid. As the prince of all Saiyans, it's my duty to look after a fellow warrior. Since you are one of the only Saiyans left alive, I'll look after you for now."

With those words, he left the sleeping Gohan to get something to eat. He could already smell the dinner, Chichi and Bulma were cooking.

A faint light of sun hit him on his closed eyes and made him turn away. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_

He sat up and let his hand run through his hair. He didn't feel good at all. "What happened?" he asked out loud in a dizzy voice. He didn't expect anyone to answer him.

"You were out for three days," a voice boomed somewhere. Gohan looked around and saw Vegeta standing in the door.

"About time you woke up," the prince said and walked over to him. Gohan blinked.

"What happened?" he asked again. Vegeta folded his arms in front of his chest. "Don't you remember anything?" he asked. Gohan thought for a moment.

"No, I only remember you giving me that… potion," he said weakly. He was not about to forget that all too fast. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I knocked you out. You transformed and would have destroyed the Lookout if I didn't do what I did. After I knocked you out, we took you to Capsule." Before Gohan could reply, Chichi entered the room, followed by Bulma. When she saw he was awake, she cried out in joy and ran over to him.

"My baby!" She wrapped an arm around Gohan and hugged him hard.

"M-mom… I-I… can't… breathe," he gasped. Bulma walked up to them and gently made Chichi let go.

"How do you feel?" she asked him. Gohan looked up at her and gently rubbed his ribs. "Awful," he confessed. Bulma nodded.

"You almost died kiddo. You were out for three days, so you haven't been able to eat. It will take a few days before you're on top again." Chichi smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll make you a lunch big enough to feed a Saiyan army," she said and ran towards the kitchen. Bulma grinned. "Just make sure to take it easy over the next days, okay?" Gohan nodded and got off the couch. Bulma left him and Vegeta to go help Chichi.

First when she was out of sight, Vegeta spoke. "Follow me boy, I want to talk with you." Gohan followed Vegeta in wonder, trying to figure out what the older Saiyan had on his mind.

Vegeta leaded him out in the garden where Trunks and Goten were playing and Bulma's mother enjoying the sun.

Gohan took a moment to enjoy the warm sun on his face and the wind in his hair. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and turning them to Vegeta, who he found staring at him.

"What?" Gohan asked feeling a bit worried seeing the look in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta gave him an intense look before answering the question.

"I'm wondering who wants to kill you and why," Vegeta answered. "Most of your enemies are in HFIL and those who are not would not be able to hurt you." Gohan shuttered his shoulders. Vegeta looked away and turned his gaze to Goten and Trunks. He smirked.

"Well, since you're too _weak _to train, I'll have a go with them," he said and left Gohan. Gohan didn't mind, so he decided for a little walk in the garden before lunch. As he walked through the flowers and green grass, his mind once again wandered to the stranger.

What was all this about? Did he indeed know the stranger? Gohan felt like his head was about to explode; so many questions and no answers. He could only think of one way to get all this out of his head: Meditation.

He sat down on the grass, facing the sun. He lifted his shoulders to his ears and then let go with a deep exhale. He stretched his arms above his head and out to the sides while he took some deep inhalations. He remembered his father's words.

"_When you meditate, it's all about relaxing. Concentrate the energy in your body. Imagine a bubble of light that starts its path at the beginning of you spine. Feel how the bubble is slowly working its way up your spine while you breathe." _

Gohan could feel how his stomach and chest together extended and retired in a natural way. He knew that once his breathing was right, the amount of oxygen in his blood would help him relax. He concentrated on his breathing to focus his mind. Every time he exhaled, he counted to ten before inhaling. And so it went on. He had worked hard not to force his breathing and had found a rhythm that felt natural and comforting. He visualised his breathing coming and leaving his body like a white light.

A white aura surrounded him like a spiral. His energy grew and his mind wandered away from the living world and into a trance state. The sounds around him died out so it was only his own breathing he could hear. The warm sun on his face and body helped him relax even more and feel secure.

Gohan had no idea of how long he sat there, but once he opened his eyes, he could feel a relaxing flame in his stomach. It felt good. He got to his feet and began his way to the kitchen. All this meditation made him hungry.

Gohan quickly regained his full strength. Vegeta was fast to see this and demanded training each day. Chichi too was fast to see this and told him to study hard, so he wouldn't fall behind. Gohan didn't mind, because it kept him busy.

He had no idea he was being watched closely by cold eyes. The stranger who had started it all was watching Gohan studying in the garden. He could sense Gohan was back at full strength. The last attack on the kid had almost killed him and he was no use to him dead. The stranger smirked evilly. He had enjoyed Gohan's pain, but much more would come. This was only the beginning. Phase two would begin tonight.

Gohan looked up. He had a feeling somebody was watching him. He looked around, but couldn't see anybody that shouldn't be at Capsule. He moved his eyes to the sky and noticed the dark clouds coming towards them. He packed his books together and walked over to the house. Before he entered, he made sure Vegeta was nowhere near. He _had _had his training today and didn't need more tonight.

In the Other World, Goku was training when he suddenly stopped. He was starting to feel weird and wondered if he had overworked. He flew to the ground and waited a few moments for the feeling to disappear. It didn't. What was this?

"Goku!" a voice suddenly shouted. Puzzled, he turned around and saw King Kai running down to him like a speeding bullet.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion. King Kai looked like he had seen a ghost. "Your halo! It's gone!" he yelled in wonder. Goku's hands shot up over his head like a gazelle on the run and gasped when he couldn't feel his halo. He wasn't dead anymore; he was alive! He could be with his family.

He put two fingers to his forehead and looked over at King Kai. "Well, see ya later, King Kai!" he said happily and disappeared.

When Goku appeared on Earth, he smiled as he recognized the big house in front of him. Capsule Corp. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and entered. Just as he steeped in, a door in the other end opened and Chichi steeped in.

When she saw him, she stopped in her tracks and looked absolutely certain she was hallucinating. She stood unable to move a muscle, not daring to believe the sight before her eyes.

"Go...ku?" she whispered. He never answered, but strode directly to her and wrapped her in his strong arms. When he pressed his lips to hers, it was a kiss filled with joy, thankfulness and passion. His impulsive kiss made her feel, he would never let go. He kissed her again and she pressed against him, losing herself and her world in his embrace. Their bodies locked and time itself seemed to stop. The pain that had haunted her since the day he died vanished like dust in the wind. She closed her eyes, not wanting to let him go ever again.

When they finally pulled apart, hours seemed to have past. Chichi blinked her tears away. "Goku, are you really here?" she asked and gently stroke his cheek. Goku smiled down at her.

"I sure am," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his strong waist and hugged him. "I've missed you," she said. Goku tightened his grip around her. "I've missed you too." He noticed her hair was tied up in a low ponytail. She looked like she had done the day they meet at the tournament. She smiled up at him and looked more beautiful then ever.

"If you have four hungry Saiyans to feed, putting up your hair is your last concern," she said and laughed. Goku laughed with her. Before they could continue, an angry bark was heard.

"BOY! You get back right now!" Goku recognized the voice as Vegeta's. It sounded like Gohan was in trouble. He laughed. Chichi began releasing him. "That man! If he hurts my boy…" she started. Goku grinned and pulled her back to his body.

"Why don't we let them find out for themselves I'm back? Besides, Gohan can take care of himself." Chichi sighed. "I guess so…" She suddenly broke into a smile.

"In the meantime, I have a surprise for you," she said and stroked his back. Goku pressed her against him.

"Is that so?" he asked. She nodded and leaded him away. "Where are we going?" Goku asked. "To the garden," was all she said, letting him know he would find out more. As they walked, Goku never took his eyes off her. She smelled of roses and looked more incredible then ever. She sent him a smile; a secret smile he had only seen one time before. When they entered the garden, Goku spotted Bulma, her parents, Krillin, 18 and Piccolo. "Go talk with them, I'll be right back," Chichi said and left him. Goku smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi guys," he said and gave the Son grin. They all turned around and stared at him with eyes bigger then plates. Except Piccolo; he looked like he had been expecting this.

"Goku?" Bulma and Krillin asked as one. Goku grinned. "Yeah?"

"Holy cow! When did you get back?" Krillin asked and walked up to him. Goku smiled.

"Right now," he answered. Bulma came up to him with Trunks on her arm. "It's great to have you back, Goku," she said and grinned, "and I bet Chichi has a lot to tell you," she added with a secret smile. The others nodded in agreement. They all seemed to know something he didn't.

Goku walked up to Piccolo and looked at the tall Namek. "You don't seem surprised to see me," he said. Piccolo smiled.

"I am surprised to see you, but not here at Capsule. I was on my way when I suddenly sensed your ki. I knew you had to be here." He looked towards the house. "Although I'm surprised Gohan hasn't sensed you yet," he said. Goku laughed.

"Well, if you have an angry Vegeta on your tail, I think you have enough on your mind." Piccolo smiled at the comment.

"Goku," Bulma's voice rang to him. He looked up and saw her pointing to something behind him. Confusing, he turned around and saw Chichi walking towards him, holding a small child in her arms. The child had black, spiky hair just like himself. She handed him the boy and almost cried in joy.

"Goten, this is your father, Goku," she said and steeped back. For a long time, Goten and Goku simply stared at each other. Goten's eyes was big as the moon if it had been there. "Daddy?" Goten asked in a small voice. Goku smiled. "You're right." Goten laughed.

"Daddy!" he cried and hugged his father for the first time in his short life. Goku couldn't believe it. Chichi had given him another son! He looked over at her and found her smiling at him. He strode over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," he softly whispered in her ear.

A door suddenly slammed open and someone entered the garden. Goku turned around and saw his oldest son, Gohan, entering. Gohan stopped in his tracks at the sight before his eyes. Goku handed Goten back to Chichi and walked up to Gohan.

"Hi, son," Goku gently whispered. Gohan stared at him.

"Dad?" he asked in disbelief. Goku nodded. Gohan looked like he had done at the Cell Games just a bit taller.

"Dad!" Gohan cried and jumped into his fathers arms. "I've missed you, Dad," Gohan said and hugged is father. Goku hugged him back. "I've missed you too," he said and rubbed Gohan's hair. Before Gohan could say more, an angry yell was heard.

"Brat! When I get my-" Vegeta never finished. The second he entered and spotted Goku next to Gohan, he was lost for words in a few seconds.

"Kakarot?" he asked. Goku gave the Son grin. "Hi Vegeta," he said.

"When did you get back?" Vegeta demanded. "Just now," Goku answered happily. Vegeta turned his eyes to Gohan, who swallowed under the Prince's glare.

"Boy, you're lucky your father is back or I would have blasted you to dust by now," he hissed. Goku steeped up in front of Gohan. "Why?" he asked.

"He thought he could skip his training today," Vegeta answered. A playful smile appeared on Goku's face. He slowly turned around and looked down at Gohan. "Is that so?" he asked. Gohan gave a nervous laugh, but stopped when he sensed his father powering up.

"Dad, what are you doing?" he asked. Goku's smile grew. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time since I ascended to SSJ2. Not many in the Other World can keep up with me," he answered. Gohan's eyes widened. What was this?

"So, you ascended, Kakarot," Vegeta said and smiled. "Just like me." Goku turned to him. "You ascended too, Vegeta? That's great! Now I can test my full strength," he said and blinked to Vegeta, who understood the hint. He turned his gaze to Gohan and began powering up like Goku.

"I think it's time to test the boy, Kakarot," he said and crossed his arms. Gohan turned slightly paler.

"I wonder how he will do against two SSJ," Vegeta continued. Gohan looked at his father for help. "Yeah, I wonder that myself," Goku answered and grinned at Gohan. Gohan looked from his father to Vegeta and back again. He did _not _like where this was going.

"I think three against one would be better. He has to be fast to dodge our attacks," Piccolo said and came up to them. Gohan stared. Not Piccolo too! Gohan continued to gaze at the warriors in front of him.

"But… but…" He shot a glare towards his mother for some kind of backup. She along with the others tried not to laugh. "What?" he asked. Krillin couldn't hold back anymore. "Gohan, they're just kidding! They aren't going to fight you," he cried in laughter. Gohan's head snapped back to his father and the others. All of them were laughing.

"You should have seen your face," Goku laughed and rubbed his ribs. Gohan blinked. It was just a joke? He then smiled.

_Well, if that's how they want to play…_

Before any of them knew what was going on, Gohan fired three small blasts at them and knocked them off their feet. "Don't let your guard down, shame on you!" he taunted. Goku and the others slowly sat up. Vegeta charged a blast at Gohan, which he easily dodged.

"This means WAR!" Gohan shouted and took off into the air. He looked down at his friends. "Now, see if you can catch me, although I might be too fast for you!" he shouted down to them. Goku grinned and jumped to his feet.

"Don't count on it," he said and took off after his son, closely followed by Vegeta and Piccolo. "Wait for me!" Krillin laughed and joined them.18 shook her head and looked at Chichi and Bulma.

"There's no way I'll join those babies," she said and crossed her arms. Just as the sentence left her, a large beam smashed into her back and knocked her down. She quickly got up and turned to look up at the four warriors in the air.

"Who was that!" she yelled up to them. All of them pointed to each other. She jumped to the air. "You're gonna get it!" she sneered and fired a powerful blast at them. They flew in different directions to avoid the attack. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Don't think I'll forget. When you go to bed…" she threatened before she flew down to the other women. Krillin gulped. "I better go cool her down," he said and flew down to her. Goku laughed and looked at Gohan.

"So, Krillin's dating 18, huh?" Gohan nodded and smiled. "Yeah, and she's taught him a bit about 'good manners'." Goku looked confused and Vegeta smirked. He turned his attention back to Gohan.

"I think it's time to get started, boy. I owe you for that blast you hit me with," he said and formed his hands into fists. Gohan sighed and crossed his legs under him, making it look like he was sitting on thin air.

"Well, Vegeta, never let your guard down. I'm sure I've heard you said that more then one time. But what hope is there for the student if the teacher doesn't know what he's teaching?" Goku tried not to laugh and Piccolo smiled. Vegeta growled and was ready to jump at Gohan, when Chichi shouted dinner was ready.

"Alright!" Goku yelled happily and speeded down to the table to join them. Vegeta followed, but not before giving Gohan a glare, telling him this wasn't over yet. Gohan laughed nervously and looked at Piccolo. The Namek shook his head and mumbled something about 'Saiyans' under his breath before he followed Vegeta.

Gohan stayed a few moments in the air, enjoying the sight of his family and friends together. It felt good to have his father back again; he felt more secure then he had done in the last couple of weeks. He was about to follow, when he felt something cold grabbing him from behind…

Goku was on his way to the table, closely followed by Vegeta. He hadn't had a good meal in a long time and he missed Chichi's cooking.

"DAD!"

Goku froze as did anyone else. That was Gohan! He spun around and looked up. First his eyes widened, but then they narrowed in anger. Piccolo closed his hands and Vegeta made a sound like an angry cat.

Not too high above them, a droid with four arms had captured Gohan. Its two lower arms was wrapped around his body and squeezing him while the others were raised, ready to attack if anyone tried to get near.

A strong aura surrounded Goku as he transformed; his hair turned golden and stood up and his eyes becoming teal. Vegeta transformed as well and Piccolo threw off his cape and turban. "I thought we destroyed them all," Piccolo said.

"Looks like one survived," Goku replied. 18 walked up to them. "You need to distract it, and then I'll get Gohan," she said.

"It's only one droid. I think we can take it down without you," Vegeta said. 18 shook her head. "It won't be able to detect me while it will probably kill your son if you go anywhere near it," the blonde said to Goku. He nodded.

"Just make sure not to harm Gohan," he said. He looked back at Gohan who struggled to get free. The droid held strong and continued to squeeze him. Goku's sensitive hearing picked up Gohan's gasps of pain. Without another word he charged at the droid, followed by Vegeta and Piccolo. The second their feet left the ground, the droid attacked.

Powerful blasts rained down at them. They had to be fast to dodge them. The droids power surprised Goku. He looked over at Vegeta. "How strong is it?" he yelled to him. "Has the same power as a SSJ!" Vegeta yelled back, trying to avoid the many blasts from above.

18 waited five seconds before she took off. She snuck up from behind the droid and waited for the right moment to strike. She could risk hitting Gohan if she blasted it in the back. Gohan struggled hard to get free. "Let go of me!" he hissed and transformed to SSJ and fought harder. The droid raised and arm and punched him on the chin, causing him to nearly loosing conscious. He transformed back to his normal level and stopped struggling. That was the opening 18 had waited for. With the droid focusing at Gohan, she appeared beside it and slammed her hand through its head. The droid released Gohan, who was too dazed to move.

"Out of the way, kid," 18 shouted and pulled Gohan out of the way by snatching his gi. Under them, Goku fired a powerful ki blast and destroyed the rest of the droid in an explosion of light and power. Goku strode directly to Gohan's side.

"You okay, son?" he asked in concern. Gohan nodded. "Yeah, just got a bad headache." He turned to 18.

"Thank you," he said. The blonde beauty smiled at him. "Sure, let's go down and eat."

After a good meal, they all stayed in the garden and enjoyed each others company. Goku had one arm around Chichi, who was holding a sleeping Goten; the other around Gohan, who was leaning up against him, his legs resting on the bench, while he half slept, half listened to the talking.

Goku smiled; it felt good to have his family near him again.

Something suddenly hit Krillin and he wondered why he hadn't thought about it before. "Hey, Gohan?" he said. Gohan opened his eyes and looked over at his friend. "Yeah?"

"When did you wish your father back?" As the question was asked, everyone, including his parents, turned and looked at him.

"But… I didn't," he answered. "I've spent my time studying and training and… being attacked," he added with a faint smile. "Besides, I would have to go to Namek and I haven't left the planet."

"Nobody has left the planet," Piccolo growled from the corner where he was meditating. They all looked at each other. "If it wasn't one of us," Krillin started, "then who?" Chichi looked up and met Goku's eyes.

"Maybe Dende talked to the Nameks?" Bulma suggested. She looked down at Trunks in her arm, who was moaning in his sleep.

"I'm putting Trunks to bed and then I'm off myself. You are all welcome to stay," she said and left. Vegeta gave them all a nod before he followed his mate. Krillin and 18 soon disappeared as well and left Goku alone with his family and Piccolo. Chichi got up.

"I'm putting Goten in your room with Trunks. Don't stay up too long," she said to Gohan. She kissed Goku and left them. Piccolo got to his feet.

"Goku, I need to talk with you," he said and signalled to Goku to follow him. Goku got up. "I'll be right back," he said to Gohan and followed Piccolo.

First when he was sure, Gohan couldn't hear them, Piccolo told Goku about the stranger and the warning he had given Gohan. "I'm only telling you, because I don't want him to worry," Piccolo said. Goku crossed his arms.

"We need to make sure, somebody is always near him, because I don't think this is over," Piccolo continued. Goku nodded.

"We will stay here at Capsule for now," he said.

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow." Piccolo gave a nod before he took off towards the Lookout. Goku walked back to Gohan, only to find him sleeping on the bench. He smiled and gently picked his son up and carried him to the room. Goten and Trunks were both sleeping when he entered.

He put Gohan down on the bed and stayed a moment, looking down at his son. He swore to protect him, Chichi and Goten with his life. He turned off the light and left the room, heading towards Chichi's ki. He found her in a large room, brushing her long, black hair. She was wearing a pair of soft pants and a black top.

She was unaware of his present. Goku smiled and walked up behind her. He gently placed his arms around her waist. She didn't jump in surprise as he had thought, but put down the brush and turned to face him. "Hi," she softly whispered. Goku looked her in the eyes. "You knew it was me?" he asked.

"Yes, I felt you," she answered. Goku smiled down at her while he stroke he silky hair. It looked like her skin was glowing in the dark along with her eyes. She whispered something in his ear, causing him to flush deeply. He gave a nervous laugh.

Chichi placed her hands on his chest and gently forced him backwards. As he looked her in the eyes, he felt unable to resist. His legs suddenly hit something and caused him to loos his balance. He fell backwards and felt a soft bed beneath him. Chichi sat down on his waist and pinned him down by his wrists. She laughed.

"My, who would have thought that a 'weak' human would be able to take down the great Goku just because he lost his… focus?" Goku smiled up at her and she smiled back. "What shall I do to you?" she whispered and bowed down.

"I can think of a few things," he whispered back as his body gently tensed up. Chichi let go of his wrists and placed a hand of each side of his head. She bowed down and their lips meet. She pried his lips apart with her tongue and he let her in. He wrapped her arms around her and their bodies locked.

**A/N:** **Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I will be back as soon as I can. Please tell me if there is anything you think should be changed. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Old faces

**A/N: Hi! So, how was the last chapter? Good, I hope. I would like to thanks those, who gave me a review again. Thank you so much! It makes me want to continue the story. Well, I don't have so much more. Maybe we should get on with that story? What a stupid question! Of course it's on with the story! (Silly me)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Old faces

Goku slowly opened his eyes and looked around. First he couldn't remember yesterday, but when he looked down at Chichi by his side, his memories came back to him. He smiled and looked at the clock.

Seven a.m.

He was about to get up when he made a double thought. He looked down at Chichi. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He decided for once to sleep a little longer. He pulled Chichi closer to his body; she moaned in her sleep and moved closer to him for comfort and security. Her body felt warm against his and it felt good. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

In another room, Gohan slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He wondered if last night had just been a dream. He broke into a smile when he sensed his father's ki close to his mother's. He flushed deeply when he realized just how close they were and cut of his senses.

He crawled out of the bed and dressed in his gi, knowing Vegeta or his father would demand a rematch after last night. He gently opened the door, not waking up Trunks and Goten and steeped out. He could sense, he was the only one awake at the moment. He walked out in the garden to get some fresh air.

The early sunshine hit him in the face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of peace.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice boomed behind him. Gohan's eyes snapped open in shock. That voice! He spun around, but saw nothing. He turned back, only to come face to face with the one who had started it all. Gohan's blood froze in his veins.

"D-Dark…" he whispered in a shaking voice. Dark smiled under the cape.

"It's been a while since I last talked with you," he said and took a steep towards Gohan, who stumbled back. Dark continued to approach Gohan, never taking his eyes off the young Saiyan. Gohan's back suddenly hit cold stones and prevented him from backing any further away from Dark.

Like an attacking cobra, Dark's arms shot out and grabbed his wrists and pinned him up against the wall. He forced Gohan's arms up above his head and held onto him with one hand. Gohan struggled to get free, but Dark was incredible strong. The man stared down at him and grinned.

"It's just you and me, kid," he said and licked his lips. Gohan was about to call for help, but before he could even open his mouth, Dark roughly covered it with his hand. Gohan tried to jerk his face away, but it was no use. Dark had him in an iron grip and he was not about to let him go anywhere. Dark laughed.

"I must say, it's good to have your father back," Dark said with a sneer. Gohan stared at him; first in confusion, but then he slowly began to understand. "Yes," Dark said, seeing the look in Gohan's eyes, "it was me who wished your father back. It was also I, who sent the droids after you and made them attack you."

Gohan had heard enough; he needed to warn his father. He kicked Dark as hard as he could. Dark let a gasp of pain slip his lips, but didn't let go of the boy. He burned his eyes into Gohan's.

"You stupid little boy!" he sneered. He removed his hand from Gohan's mouth and slapped him across the face with his hand. "Now, you listen to me! Now that your father is back, the real plan can begin, so you better watch where you go, kid."

"Dad!" Gohan yelled. Dark raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that is how you want it…" He released Gohan's wrists and fired a small blast at him. The blast hit Gohan in the chest and knocked him through the wall.

"Until next time…" Dark said before he vanished in a flash of light. Gohan stared out; his eyes wide in shock.

"Gohan!" Gohan slowly sat up and looked around. Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin and 18 came running towards him. "Gohan, are you okay?" Goku asked and helped up his son. Gohan nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he answered in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Bulma asked. "That Dark guy was here," Gohan answered and looked down.

"Did he say anything?" Vegeta demanded. Gohan slowly lifted his gaze and turned his eyes to his father. "He said if was him, who wished you back." Not a word followed. They all looked from Gohan to Goku. Goku stared at his son; half shocked, half confused.

"Did he say more?" Vegeta pressed on. Gohan shook his head and looked away. "No." Vegeta gave a sceptical snort.

"You are a terrible lair, boy, just like your father." Gohan looked up at Vegeta and over at his father. Goku raised an eyebrow. "Gohan?"

Gohan bit his lips. He didn't want to tell them the part about Goku being the reason for Dark's real plan could begin. He didn't want to destroy his mother's happiness; he didn't want to make his father feel guilty. Gohan sighed.

"He said it was him, who sent the droids after me." Everybody gasped except from Vegeta. "I figured that out a long time ago. What else did he say?"

"He didn't say more, Vegeta," Gohan snapped. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his ki slowly rose a bit. He walked up to Gohan and stared down at the younger Saiyan. Gohan looked up and met Vegeta's glare, not giving in. Goku tensed up, ready to jump between them if Vegeta tried anything.

"He said something, didn't he?" Vegeta asked Gohan in a tempting voice. Gohan didn't answer. Vegeta smirked. "Fine, but one way or another, I will find out." He turned his back to Gohan and left to train. Gohan looked after him, not sure what to think or do. A suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and felt his father's gaze.

"What did he tell you?" Goku asked softly. Gohan looked away. He didn't want to answer.

"Please, Dad… it's… nothing…" Goku squeezed his shoulder slightly. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me." Goku suddenly smiled. "How about we go fishing? It's been a while," Goku asked and quickly looked at Chichi, who gave a small nod. Gohan smiled and looked at his father.

"Really?" he asked. Goku smiled back. "Sure, go get the stuff and I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Don't be back too late," Chichi said. Gohan ran past her. "Okay, see you later, Mom!" Bulma looked at Chichi and 18. "You know what this means?" Both women nodded and smiled. "SHOPPING!" Bulma turned her head to Krillin, who swallowed under the woman's glare.

"Krillin, do you mind babysitting Trunks and Goten with Vegeta?" Before he could even open his mouth, she answered for him. "Great! Thanks Krillin." She turned back to Chichi and 18.

"Let's go, girls," she said happily. Chichi gave Goku a quick kiss. "Have fun, honey. See you later," she said and walked off with the others, leaving Goku and Krillin alone.

"It can't be too hard, can it?" Krillin suddenly asked. Goku gave him a confused look. "I mean, just take them to the garden and give them a ball to play with. I might be able to take a nap?" Goku gave a nervous laugh. He could clearly remember the time Chichi had left him to baby sit Gohan alone.

"See ya later, Goku," Krillin said and walked away to find Trunks and Goten. Goku began him way to the GR to find Vegeta. He didn't have to go all the way; Vegeta suddenly steeped out from the shadows.

"Did he tell you anything?" Vegeta asked. Goku shook his head. Vegeta snorted. "I say we beat it out of the brat," he stated. Goku raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"First of all; my son isn't a brat and second; I would never lay a hand on him," he said. Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "Well then, what are you going to do?" he asked and looked back at Goku. Goku placed his hand son his hips.

"I can't force him to tell me. We'll just have to wait and see," he said, although he did not like it. Vegeta nodded and walked away to train. Goku made his way back to Gohan while he thought. He wondered what Dark had said to him.

He found his son in the garden, standing with his back to him. Goku noticed the boy's tensed shoulders like he was expecting an attack just around the corner. It made Goku angry; he wanted Gohan to be happy, not worrying about some freak that snuck around in the dark.

He walked up to Gohan and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan looked up. "Hi, Dad. Ready?" Goku pushed away the dark thoughts and forced on a smile. "You bet! Let's go." The two of them took of into the sky and disappeared.

After a while of flying, they found a quiet and nice spot and landed. They sat down and enjoyed the early sunshine. Goku told Gohan about his fight with Pikkon and Gohan told his father what had been going on the last two years. Goku decided it was time to ask about Dark again. He needed to know.

"You two seems to be enjoying yourselves," a voice suddenly said from behind. They both looked around and saw a smiling Piccolo watching them.

"Hi Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked. Piccolo walked over to them. "I came to find you, Goku," he said. Goku got up and walked over to him. "Why?" he asked in wonder. Piccolo tried not to laugh.

"I think Krillin is in trouble," he said. Goku got worried. "How come?" he asked and tensed up.

"Two little devils called Goten and Trunks is giving him a hard time," he answered. Gohan stared to laugh. "What have they done this time?" he asked through the laughter. "They tried to set fire on his hair when he was sleeping," Piccolo said.

"He needs assistant from a professional. Like you," Piccolo said and turned to Goku. Goku swallowed. "Me?" he asked. Piccolo nodded.

"I'm sure I heard him scream your name at least a couple of times." Goku rubbed the back of his neck and shot a glare towards Gohan. He didn't want to leave him here alone if Dark should come back.

"_I'll stay with him," _Piccolo said telepathic. Goku nodded. He turned to Gohan. "I'll be right back. I think so…" he added, not knowing what Trunks and Goten were capable of. He jumped to the air and speeding towards Capsule to help Krillin. Piccolo walked over to Gohan and sat down beside him. For a time, none of them spoke until Piccolo broke the silence with the question, Gohan knew he would ask.

"Dark said something to you, didn't he?" Gohan looked down and didn't answer. Piccolo looked at him.

"You should tell them," he said. Gohan looked up at him. "Did you read my mind?" he asked. Piccolo shook his head.

"No, but I can tell, he said something to you. Something you don't want to share with others." Gohan looked towards the lake. "I don't want them to worry," he said in a small voice.

"And they're doing that because you don't tell them and me," Piccolo said in a firm voice. He knew there was only one way to find out; he needed to press Gohan like he had done in the year before the fight against the Saiyans. Gohan sighed deeply.

"I don't want to destroy everything, but I guess you're right," he admitted. Piccolo tensed up, ready for anything Gohan told him. Gohan moved his eyes away from the lake and looked directly into Piccolo's.

"He said that the real plan could begin now that my dad is back." Piccolo raised a none-exciting eyebrow. "Your father? But I thought he was after you?" he said. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I know; it doesn't make any sense. Why would he attack me, if he needed my dad to begin the real plan?" Piccolo looked towards the lake. Something was not right about this. "He sounded like I knew him, but I'm certain I haven't met him before," Gohan said. "Although his ki felt familiar for some reason; like I've felt it before…" he continued. Piccolo looked back at Gohan.

"Let's go back. You need to tell him; now," he said firmly, letting Gohan know he would not take no for an answer. Gohan nodded sadly and got up. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" he asked with a faint smile. Piccolo walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a bad lair, kid. Just like your father. Besides, there would something wrong if I couldn't read my own student, right?" Gohan smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said and jumped to the air, followed closely by Piccolo.

The first sound they heard when they reached Capsule, was the voices of Goku, Krillin and Vegeta.

"Goten, no! Put it down!" Goku cried. Krillin let out a little gasp of fear as the child approached him, holding a lighter in his little hand.

"Brat! If I smell as much as smoke coming out from that thing, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life!" Vegeta's voice boomed. Gohan suppressed a laugh and opened the door. The sight that met his eyes was something he had never seen before.

Goten was sitting on the edge of Goku's arm while he waved the lighter wildly at Krillin's hair. Trunks were sitting on Vegeta's shoulder, also holding a lighter in his hand.

"Hi," Gohan said. Everybody turned and looked at him and Piccolo. The second Goten and Trunks laid their eyes on Gohan, they struggled away from their fathers and ran as fast as they could over to him and hugged his legs. Gohan smiled down at them before he looked up at the men again.

"Looks like you could use some classes," he said and laughed. Krillin was covering his hair with his hand and didn't look like he was about to put them down.

"If you think they have been bad, you don't know what you did at their age," Goku said and looked at his son. Gohan smiled. "What did I do?" he asked with a smirk. Goku laughed.

"You brought home a couple of animals that terrorised our house. And who do you think was blamed for that?" Goku asked. Gohan shrugged his shouldersand Goku shuttered a bit. "Me! Your mother even threaded to bring out the frying pan if I didn't clean it up. It took me hours," Goku whined. Gohan and the others laughed.

"I thought he was a good boy," Krillin said. Goku nodded. "He was; as long as his mother was there. When she wasn't looking…" Piccolo suddenly steeped up. The smile on Gohan's face died away as he remembered why they were here.

"Let Bulma's parent keep an eye on the devils. We need to talk with you," Piccolo said. Goku and the others stopped laughing when they sensed the coolness in his voice. Gohan looked down, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Go to your room and play," Gohan said to the children around his legs. They didn't understand all, but they knew it was time to leave and find something else to do; like causing more trouble. When they were gone, Gohan looked up at Piccolo, who nodded. Gohan took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I guess you want to know, what Dark told me, right?" he asked. They all tensed up and moved a bit closer to him. Gohan continued to look down.

"He… he said that… that his real plan could begin now that… that… that…" Gohan bit his lips, finding it hard to continue. "Spit it out, boy!" Vegeta demanded with a sneer. "Now that you're back," Gohan finished and looked up at his father. Goku stared at his son in confusion.

"But, I thought he was after you?" he said.

"I still think he is, but he might use you in some way," Piccolo said to him. "Me?" Goku asked.

"Or maybe not," Vegeta interrupted. They turned to him. "Think about it. This Dark might want to punish you as well, Kakarot," he said. "Why would he do that?" Krillin asked. "Because the boy is son of Kakarot; it is his 'fault' the boy came to the world in the first place. He might want to hurt you by killing your son," Vegeta explained. Goku's head snapped in Gohan's direction. Killing his son to punish him? Not in this lifetime!

"Gohan, from now on, I don't want you to leave Capsule on your own! Stay near me or Vegeta if you go out, got it?" Gohan nodded.

"I promise," he said. Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't come to me, I'll come to you, okay?" he asked in worry. Gohan sighed, but nodded. "Good." Piccolo turned to the others.

"I'll go back. Let me know if he comes back. I think something will happen soon." Goku gave a single nod and followed him out. Gohan followed him with sad eyes. A small flame of anger was starting to rise in his chest. Why was Dark doing this to him? He finally got his father back and then that freak would come and destroy everything! He almost hoped Dark would come back so he could get a chance to fight him.

But Gohan knew deep down, that Dark was too dangerous to fight alone. He knew more about Gohan and his family than he should know.

"Don't do anything stupid, boy," Vegeta said. Gohan turned to him. "What are you talking about?" Gohan asked innocently. Vegeta smirked. "You don't fool me, boy. I know you want to find Dark and finish him off," the proud man said. Gohan's eyes widened a bit. Was he that easy to read?

"I know how you feel. I too wanted to finish off Frieza, but I had to wait for the right moment to strike. Just like you," Vegeta continued and walked up to Gohan. Gohan narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I don't want to kill him. I want to know who he is and how he knows me so well. That's all," the boy said. Vegeta laughed. "If you say so," he said and walked off to train in the GR. Gohan followed him with angry eyes.

_He thinks he knows everything! I don't want him to follow me everywhere I go!_ Gohan turned around and saw his father coming back in. To Gohan's surprise, his father was smiling. Goku walked up to him.

"How about a spar? I owe you from last night," he said. Gohan tilted his head. "What about Dark?" he asked. Goku shook his head. "Gohan, he won't try anything as long as you're here with us. I promise." Gohan smiled.

"Okay, maybe this time you won't drop your guard," he taunted friendly. Goku laughed. "Watch it," he said and steeped up to Gohan. Gohan jumped back and smiled. "I'll talk to Bulma about putting up some heat sensors. In that way we'll be able to know, if someone who shouldn't be here is walking around the house," Goku said. Gohan stared at his father. Heat sensors? Goku smirked.

"Hey, I'm not as dumb as Vegeta thinks I am," he stated. Gohan smirked. "Well, you did hit your head as a child. Maybe you just hit it harder then we first thought?"

"What! You little… you take that back," Goku said in a fake, evil voice and reached out for Gohan. Gohan smiled and jumped back. But he had forgotten about the couch behind his legs and stumbled into it. He lost his balance and landed on it while a little gasp of surprise escaped him. Goku eyed his chance and jumped to his fallen son.

He held Gohan down with one hand and tickled him with the other. Gohan struggled to get away. "No! Dad… s-stop…" he cried through the laughter. Goku grinned. "I don't think so," he said and continued the 'attack' on his son. Gohan laughed harder and found it hard to breathe.

"W-wait… I t-take… it…" Gohan didn't finish as Goku tickled him even more. "What did you say?" he asked innocently. Gohan cried out in joy.

"I… I take… take it back…" he was able to say. Goku stopped tickling him. "Do you surrender?" he asked. Gohan shook his head.

"No, I said I took it back, but I don't sur-" Goku lifted his hand and was about to tickle him again.

"Wait! Okay, I surrender," Gohan quickly said as he saw the raised hand. Goku smiled down at him. "Well, that wasn't too hard, was it?" he grinned down to the boy. Gohan smiled.

"It wasn't a fair! No tickling is allowed," Gohan said. Goku smirked. "Really? I must have forgotten that," he said and rubbed his hair. Gohan took a deep breath.

"Forgot it? Yeah, you did hit your head as a child," he whispered. But unfortunately for him, Goku heard it. He smirked down at Gohan, who knew what was about to happen. "W-wait… I didn't mean…" Gohan was cut off, as Goku began to tickle him again. Gohan struggled to get away from his 'torture', but it was impossible. Goku had him. Someone suddenly steeped up to them. Gohan turned his head and saw Krillin laughing at them. "Krillin… help… me," Gohan gasped as his father allowed him a break. Krillin sat down behind the boy's head and looked a Goku.

"I've heard most people have a soft spot around their belly," he said and blinked to Goku. Gohan looked at him.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side! Who saved your hair today?" Gohan asked. Krillin looked up at Goku. "I don't remember; do you?" he asked. Goku shook his head. "No, but I do know that Gohan has a soft spot around his belly," he said and looked down at his son. Gohan's eyes widened.

"No… don't…" he pleaded and tried to get away. Krillin and Goku laughed at him. Krillin held his arms above his head as Goku began to tickle him again. Gohan cried out in laughter and struggled to get free.

"Let… g-go… it's n-not… f-fair," he laughed. They continued to tickle him until a door suddenly opened. They stopped and all looked towards it. Chichi, Bulma and 18 all steeped in and turned to them.

"Mom! Help me," Gohan pleaded before Goku and Krillin could speak. Chichi smiled and shook her head at them.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked Goku and Krillin. "Not much," Goku said and started tickling Gohan again. Chichi looked at Gohan.

"Well, you did always have a soft spot just beneath your third ribs," she said sweetly. Goku and Krillin looked at each other and Gohan's eyes widened. "Another soft spot?" Goku asked and looked down at the boy.

"Wait…" Gohan began, but it was no use. Once they found out about a soft spot, they would not stop. "I'll… g-get… V-Vegeta…" Gohan said and tried to control his breathing and laughing. Goku grinned and gave his son a short break.

"Really? Then why don't you ask him?" he said as the prince entered the room. Gohan looked up. "Vegeta, help me!" he cried out as Goku began the 'assault' again. Vegeta looked towards them and snorted.

"I don't have time to play with you now, boy," he said and turned his back the young half Saiyan.

"C-chicken…" Gohan said through the laughter, not expecting Vegeta to hear him. The prince froze in his tracks and turned around. "What did you say?" he asked the laughing child. Gohan shook his head and didn't answer. Vegeta strode over to them.

"I think you could use some help," he said to Goku. Goku looked up at him and stopped tickling his son. "As a Saiyan, I know all the soft spot," Vegeta said to him. He looked down at Gohan.

"And since you are only half Saiyan, it will have more effect on you," he said with an evil smirk. Gohan was about to protest, but was cut off as his father began to tickle him again under the instructions of Vegeta. Gohan thought his body would explode. He could only think of on thing: Remember to breathe!

After what seemed like hours, they finally gave Gohan a break. Gohan gasped for air. Goku smiled down to him.

"Ready to give up?" he asked. Gohan shook his head. "Never," he gasped although he was very close to give in. Goku looked up at Vegeta. "How many more to go?" he asked. The prince smirked down at Gohan.

"A least twenty more," he answered. Gohan opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words. Twenty! Goku looked back at his son. "Okay, let's go," he said. Something suddenly hit Gohan.

"Wait! What time is it?" he asked.

"About five p.m.," Krillin answered. Gohan smiled. "I think mom is making a snack or something," he said. Goku and Vegeta immediately began the way to the kitchen, forgetting everything about Gohan. The boy jerked his arms out of Krillin's grip and jumped off the couch, while he tried to catch his breath. Goku suddenly stopped.

"Wait, Chichi always calls if she's making anything…" he said and slowly turned around to face his son. Gohan was no longer lying on the couch. He looked around and spotted him near a door. He was smiling.

"Gotcha!" he grinned in victory. Vegeta walked up to Goku. "The boy tricked us," he said as though it was Goku's fault alone. Gohan grinned.

"It wasn't hard. One hit his head as a baby and the other is short in the top," he said. Vegeta turned red. He looked at Goku. "The brat is insulting us, Kakarot. I say we get him now. We still have about twenty spots left," he said. Goku nodded and looked at Gohan, who went pale.

"It was a joke," he said and backed away. Goku and Vegeta didn't respond, but raced towards him.

"No!" Gohan cried and flung the door open. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway, closely followed by his father and Vegeta. Krillin stared after them. A cry for help and two laughing voices told him, they had caught Gohan again. Krillin shook his head. He began his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Later in the night, Gohan sat in his room studying a bit. His mother had saved him from Vegeta and his father. He had promised her to study if she would help him. He put down the pen and closed the book. Finally done!

Laughter suddenly rang through the room. Gohan froze, not able to move. It couldn't be…

"Hello, Gohan." The boy slowly turned around. He stared around in the dark room. "Cell…"

"Yes," the monster whispered somewhere to his left. Gohan swallowed and tried to fight back the fear in his throat. "You… can't be here…" he stamped. Cell chuckled. "But I am," he taunted.

"H-how did you get in here?" Gohan asked. Cell smirked.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan…" he said and pressed down on the name. "I was under the impression that you were the smart one in the family," he mocked.

"Answer me, Cell!" Gohan snapped. "Instant Transmission, you stupid boy," Cell sneered. The android slowly steeped out from the shadows and looked down at the boy in the other end of the room. His mouth twisted into a mad smile as he stared the young one into the eyes. Gohan was unable to move. Cell suddenly began to fade away.

Gohan stared into the darkness in search of the monster that haunted his dreams. The only light he had was the white moonlight. Before he could turn around, he felt a cold hand twist his arm roughly behind his back. He felt claws being forced into his skin, causing blood to trickle down his wrist. Gohan struggled to get out of his captures grasp. He was shocked and afraid. Cell… he was here…

"You aren't going anywhere, Gohan. You may have out-classed me in power in the past, but since I've been very patient over the last two years, I now posses a power far greater then before," Cell whispered into his ear. He ran a claw around Gohan's neck and throat while he grinned.

"W-what are you doing?" Gohan asked in horror. Cell smirked. "Imagine the sound of your neck breaking under my fingers," he answered. Gohan began to move his other arm to hit the android, but Cell was aware of the movement. He spun Gohan around, grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. He brought the boy's face close to his.

"You have no idea of how long I have waited for this," he said and licked his lips. Gohan struggled to get free. He was about to say something, when Cell slapped him across the face and released him. Gohan stumbled backwards and hit the bed with his legs. Before he could gather himself, Cell grabbed his neck and forced him down on the bed. He pinned Gohan down by his wrists, making it impossible for the young Saiyan to get away.

"One sound and I'll blast the room next to us. I know, somebody is in there," Cell said. Gohan bit his lips, but nodded in understanding. Cell smirked. "Good boy," he said and squeezed Gohan's wrists. Gohan felt a huge pain shot up through his left wrist as it broke from the pressure caused by Cell.

He bit his lip so hard, he tasted blood. He knew his brother was sleeping in the other room and he didn't want Cell to hurt him. "Did I press to hard?" Cell mocked him. Gohan closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again, hoping it was all a bad dream. Cell was till hovering over him like a dark cloud.

"How did you get back?" Gohan asked quietly. Cell shook his head. "I won't tell you; not now. We have plenty of time ahead of us," he said and increased pressure on Gohan's broken wrist. A gasp of pain escaped Gohan's lips.

"S-stop…" he whispered. Cell chuckled evilly. "I enjoy your pain, my young friend. Don't think, you will be able to get away from me this time," he sneered down to him. He lifted Gohan up from the bed and threw him up against the wall. He held onto Gohan by placing a hand around his throat and squeezing him slightly. Unable to use his left hand, Gohan tried to pry Cell's fingers of his throat, but the monster was too strong.

"Now, how about me have some fun?" Cell asked as his eyes ran up and down Gohan's body, trying to find out where to hurt the boy most. In the other room, Goten began to cry as though he knew, his brother was in danger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi and Goku were watching TV when they heard Goten crying. Goku was about to get up, but Chichi gently pushed him back.

"I'll get him," she said and got up. Goku smiled at her. Chichi wondered what had waked up Goten, because he had a sleepy heart just like his father and was not easy to wake up. She was about to walk past Gohan's room when she heard voices from the inside. Who was Gohan talking to? She opened the door and looked in.

"Gohan, who are you-" She was stunned and left speechless at the sight that met her eyes. Gohan turned his head to her.

"Mom… get away…" he said. Cell turned his attention to Chichi. "Good evening, miss," he grinned. Chichi was unable to answer and simply stared at the monster. Cell looked back at Gohan.

"So, where were we?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku wondered, what took Chichi so long. Goten was still crying. He got up and decided to make sure everything was okay. He found her standing outside Gohan's room, looking like she had seen a ghost. He walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in confusion. Chichi didn't answer but continued to stare into the room. He followed her eyes and looked in.

It seemed like time itself stopped. Goku stood frozen a few, long seconds before his eyes narrowed in anger. He grabbed Chichi and forced her behind him.

"Ah, Goku, I was wondering when you'd join us," Cell said and looked at him. He was still pinning Gohan up against the wall. Goku steeped over the doorway. "Chichi, get Goten and get out of here. Go warn Vegeta," he said. She didn't answer, but strode out of the room. Goku fixed his eyes in on Cell.

"Let him go," he sneered to the android holding his son. Cell began to laugh hysterical. "Let him go? I don't think so," he answered. Goku's ki began to rise. "Release him or I'll make you," he threatened. Cell's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Well, I guess I have to be careful," he said sarcastically. He released Gohan and grabbed his broken wrist. He then twisted Gohan's arm around and squeezed him. Gohan cried out in pain. Cell covered his mouth with his other hand and held him in an iron strong hold.

"Cell! Let him go! Now!" Goku shouted and transform to SSJ in anger. Cell smirked. "Why would I do that?" he asked. Gohan struggled to pull Cell's hand off his mouth, but it was no use. He looked over at his father, who stared at him in horror. Gohan closed his eyes and struggled even more. Cell was getting irritated. He tightened his grip around Gohan's broken wrist, causing it to bleed. Gohan would have cried out in pain, if Cell wasn't covering his mouth. He stopped struggling and relaxed a bit.

"That's more like it," Cell said and looked back at Goku. He smiled madly. "Well, I could kill him right here before your eyes, Goku. I've heard there is no greater pain then watching your child die," Cell suggested. Goku's ki rose even more at the comment. Cell smirked.

"But I'll think I will give you one day. Then you will have time to say goodbye and I will have time to figure out how I am going to kill him. Don't worry; he'll be in _good hands_. But be aware; he will die slowly and painfully. And when I'm done with him, you're and your family is next."

Cell released Gohan and pushed him towards Goku, who immediately reached out for him. He grabbed Gohan and pulled him away from Cell. Gohan held onto his broken wrist and stared angrily and afraid at Cell. The android smirked.

"I will be going now, but I'll be back for the kid. Remember what I told you, boy; you won't escape me this time. It's always good to see an old face, right?" With those words, Cell vanished using the Instant Transmission and left a shocked and scared Gohan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if it took a bit time before I updated, but I haven't been home. I was to a meeting with exchange students this weekend so I wasn't able to update until now. I will be back as soon as I can. I promise. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the last chapter. Someone asked me about Dark, but I can't tell you anything or I will ruin the story. Some things will be explained in the following chapter and you will all find out who Dark is and why he is after Gohan. Just have a little patience. Thank again for the reviews. It really means a lot! Well, let's continue the story!**

**-------------------------**

Kidnapped

Gohan stared at the spot where Cell had stood only seconds ago. He couldn't believe Cell was back. He looked up at his father, who too stared into the room, until he felt his son's gaze. The angry look in his eyes disappeared and worry replaced it. "Are you okay?" he asked and kneeled down in front of Gohan.

"My wrist is broken, but other than that, I'm fine," Gohan answered, although he knew, it wasn't true. He was still shocked and afraid. His heart was still pumping against his chest like it tried to get out and his thoughts raced through his mind with 200 miles an hour. Someone suddenly barked into the room and turned on the light.

"Gohan!" Chichi cried and flung herself down in front of him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked before noticing his bleeding wrist. She looked up at Goku. "I thought he was dead?" she said and rose to her feet. Goku got up too.

"It looks like he's back, but I have no idea how? Who would wish him back?" Before Chichi could say more, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin and 18 entered the room. "What happened?" Krillin asked.

"Cell… he was here…" Gohan answered in a shock voice. Krillin turned pale and Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Cell…? But… he's dead…" Krillin answered weakly. "He's back," Goku said and placed an arm around Gohan's shoulder. He had to warn Piccolo and Dende.

"Gohan, stay here with Vegeta. I'll be right back," Goku said and put to fingers to his forehead. Before Gohan could ask, Goku vanished in a flash. "Did he say anything, boy?" Vegeta asked in a harsh voice. Gohan could tell he was worried.

"No, just that he would be back for me," the boy answered. Vegeta instinctually moved closer to his mate and tensed up, ready to fight if Cell came back. A few minutes later Goku appeared beside Gohan.

"Piccolo will keep an eye out," he said. Gohan nodded. Then something suddenly hit him, something that almost knocked him out.

"We can't stay here," he whispered. Goku and the others looked down at him. "What do you mean?" Goku asked. Gohan looked up at him.

"If we stay here, Cell will come back for sure. We need to go to a place where it will be hard to find us."

"Why?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Because the beast will use us to get to the boy," Vegeta said and narrowed his eyes at the thought. He didn't want Cell laying a hand on Bulma or Trunks. Goku's eyes snapped to Chichi and Goten in her arms. He couldn't allow anything to happen to them either. "Where to go?" he asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"How about the Lookout?" 18 suddenly said. They turned to her. "I don't have much information on the place which means Gero didn't know much either. I doubt Cell know anything about it," the blonde said. Goku thought for a moment.

The Lookout was a big place inside and it would be hard for Cell to find Gohan or the others if they were to hide. There were a lot of secret rooms and hallways. It would also be easier to keep an eye on Gohan.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea," he said and smiled. "All of you; pack right now, we'll be going as soon as I get back," the Saiyan said.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Gohan asked. Goku looked down at him. "I'll go warn Tien and Yamcha," he said. "Can I come?" Gohan asked. Goku didn't answer. He didn't like the idea of Gohan going out in the open with him. He would be easy to attack. But he didn't want to leave him either. He sighed.

"Okay, but stay near me all the time," he said. He looked up at Chichi. _I'll protect him," _he said through the bond they shared. Chichi nodded.

"_We'll be ready when you get back."_ Goku looked back at Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll drop by the Lookout on the way he said and eyed Gohan's still bleeding wrist. "Why?" Gohan asked. Goku gave him a sad smile. "Your wrist is still broken," he said softly. Gohan looked down. "I forgot," he said. Goku didn't answer, but put two fingers to his forehead. The two of them vanished, leaving the others stunned for a moment until Vegeta demanded all of them to pack their stuff and be ready within thirty minutes.

-------------------------

Elsewhere, Cell stood alone in the dark, his eyes closed. He thought back at the moment where he realised, he was dead no longer. About the person who wished him back. He opened his eyes and smiled madly.

He had thought of a lot of ways to hurt the boy; both mental and physical. It wouldn't be pretty. Once he had broken the kid, he would let Goku see his dead body and then let him meet his son in the Other World. He was going to enjoy every second of Gohan's torture; enjoy every cry for help, every spilled droplet of blood.

He looked up in the sky. Billions of stars blinked down from above. Cell smirked. Every star would count for a punch or a kick on the kid's little body. He would make sure to break every single bone.

_Soon, boy, I will come for you and nobody will be able to save you. Don't worry; I will give you a special treatment. That is a promise!_

-------------------------

Goku and Gohan returned to Capsule; Gohan's broken wrist healed in an instant by Dende. They walked into the living room and found the others waiting for them, ready to go.

"What did they say?" Krillin asked. Goku sighed. "They'll keep their power low and look after him. They wouldn't come with us," he said, feeling like he had let them down in some way.

"That's up to them, Goku. Don't blame yourself," Bulma said. Goku looked up at her and smiled. "Ready?" he asked them. They all nodded and moved over to him. It was going to be a lot more difficult then he had first thought. There were a lot of bags to add and eight people. He rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, this will take some time," he said and began guiding people around.

After ten minutes, they still weren't ready. "Shut up baka! That's enough," Vegeta finally yelled. Goku looked hurt.

"It's not easy with all those bags, Vegeta," he defended. Vegeta gave an angry snort and started to move people around. He grabbed Gohan by his collar and pushed him up to Goku's left shoulder. He then turned to Chichi.

"Don't even think about it," she threatened and walked up behind her son. Vegeta walked up to Bulma and guided her to Goku's right shoulder. He then turned to Krillin and forced the small man up behind Goku. He mentioned for 18 to follow her boyfriend. The droid glared at him, but did as told. When everybody had a place to stand, he turned his attention to the many bags on the floor.

He grabbed four and shoved them into Gohan's arms. "Hey, how am I supposed to hold on with all this bags in my hands?" Gohan's voice rang out. Vegeta ignored the question and toasted three bags to Krillin. 18 took a hold on Goku's gi and grabbed Krillin with her other hand. He took the last three bags and gave them to Goku. With one hand on his son's shoulder and bags in the other, Goku turned a confused face to Vegeta.

"How will I hold on to you?" he asked. Vegeta grinned evilly. "Don't worry about that," he said. He took Bulma's hand and slammed his foot down on Goku's. Goku yelped in pain. "OW!" he cried out before they all vanished in a glint.

Seconds after, the group landed on the Lookout, Piccolo and Dende were waiting for them. Gohan tried to balance the four bags in his arms without dropping any of them. He stumbled backwards until his feet connected with the bags his father had dropped on the ground. He lost his balance and would have fell if Vegeta hadn't reached out and supported him.

Piccolo stared at them. "What is all this?" he asked and looked at the bags.

"We don't know how long we will be here, and we need something to do," Bulma answered. Piccolo chose not to reply. Goku walked up to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You better get in; I don't want you out here in the open when it's dark," he said. He turned to Chichi. "You and Goten better get in as well," he said and took her hand. He let his family into the big house on the Lookout, away from the open area outside. Vegeta too let Bulma and Trunks after Goku, not bothering to bring the bags with him. "The Namek can take them," he said, causing Piccolo to growl. 18 rolled her eyes and helped Piccolo carrying the bags inside. Dende followed them.

After Goku had left Chichi and Goten in their room, he walked back to Gohan's room. The boy was sitting on the bed when he entered. He walked over and sat down beside his son. Gohan looked up. "I'm not tired," he said. Goku smiled.

"I know, but try to sleep anyway. You'll need it. I will go outside and make sure nobody gets in here," he assured. Gohan looked like he was ready to jump up. "I want to come with you," he said. Goku shook his head. Gently, but firmly, he forced Gohan to lie down on the bed.

"No, I want you to sleep tonight, Gohan," he said. Gohan sat up on his elbows. "But…" he began. A finger on his lips hushed him. "No buts," Goku said and got up. "Sleep; I will watch over you and Chichi and your brother." Gohan didn't want to sleep, but nodded. He lay back down and watched his father leave. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes. Maybe some sleep would be nice after all.

Gohan opened his eyes. He didn't know what woke him up. Confusing he sat up and looked around. He could tell he was no longer at the Lookout. _Where am I?_ He got to his feet and took stock of his surroundings.

He was surrounded by rocks. No matter where he turned his head, all he saw was rock. _I must be in a cave_, he thought. He was about to move, when laughter rang through the cave, making the walls tremble. Gohan froze in his tracks, knowing that laughter all too well. He didn't dare move. He couldn't tell from where the laughter came from as the walls made it echo.

"You look so stunned, Gohan," a voice said somewhere in front of him. "Scared?" it taunted. Gohan's eyes widened when the voice's master slowly became visible. Cell smirked evilly and continued to approach Gohan. Gohan wanted to steep back, but found his feet unwilling to obey him. Cell stopped right in front of him and bowed down to his height. Gohan stared back at him.

"No need to look at me like that. You must have known this would come when you killed me," Cell said. Gohan narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, when Cell backhanded him across the face. His cheek began to sting, but Gohan didn't say anything. He simply stared angrily up at Cell. The monster chuckled and cupped Gohan's chin in his hand, forcing his head up.

"I see horror in your eyes, young one, but also spirit and a will not to give up. Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, that spirit will be gone." He released Gohan and steeped back.

"Soon, Gohan, you will be mine. When I'm done with you, I'll destroy your little family before I blow up this pathetic planet."

"If you as much as touch them…" Gohan began and formed his hands into fists. Cell laughed again and smirked.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? It didn't turn out to good last time, did it? As far as I remember, three were killed before you managed to defeat me. Maybe it will happen this time as well?" Gohan's eyes flashed teal a short moment. Cell grinned.

"Well, I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow. I can hardly wait," Cell grinned. Before Gohan could open his mouth, his eyes snapped open.

For a moment, he had no idea of where he was. Puzzled, he looked around and slowly began to recognize the room on the Lookout. It had all been a dream. He moved his hand to his cheek and gently rubbed it. It didn't hurt, but he had felt pain in the dream.

He reached out with his senses and found his father sleeping with his mother and Goten. Vegeta too was sleeping, so it had to be Piccolo who was watching over them for now. Gohan got out of bed and made his way to Piccolo. He needed to talk with him. When he got out, a soft breeze his him in the face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He located Piccolo's ki signal and was about to walk, when he suddenly felt uneasy.

Something was wrong.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" someone whispered into his ear. Gohan didn't dare turn around, didn't dare to answer the question. He felt a claw running slowly down his neck and back.

"Your heart is beating so fast I can almost dance to it," the voice continued. Gohan closed his eyes.

"You're not here," he whispered. The voice chuckled. "But I am. You can't hide from me; no matter where you go, I'll find you." Gohan felt a cold finger caress his cheek. He shuttered and turned his face away. The voice grinned.

"Well, I'll be seeing you."

Gohan stood still for a whole minute before he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Nothing. He let out the air he had held back. He remembered why he had come out in the first place and hurried to find Piccolo. He decided not to say anything. He didn't need the others to worry more then they already did. He found Piccolo at the edge of the Lookout. Piccolo turned around when he sensed him.

"Gohan, what are you doing out here?" Piccolo asked and walked over to him.

"Bad dreaming," Gohan answered. Piccolo looked down at him, worry written all over his face.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked. The boy looked up and shook his head. "Not much," he said. Piccolo sat down. "Sit," he said. Gohan obeyed and sat down in front of his mentor.

"Since you can't sleep, I'll think we should use some time on meditating. You need to strengthen your mind." Gohan nodded and closed his eyes. He sure could use some practice on that.

"Let go of everything," he heard Piccolo say. "All emotions, feelings, your fear, joy; everything." Gohan took a deep breath and let it all go. He sensed Piccolo entering his mind, trying to get past his shields. Gohan concentrated on blocking him out. A cave suddenly jumped into his mind, destroying all the shields. Gohan snapped his eyes open and looked up at Piccolo.

"What was that?" he asked. Gohan looked down. "Something from a dream," he muttered. Piccolo placed a finger under his chin and gently lifted Gohan's head.

"How long have you been dreaming this?" he asked. Gohan wanted to look away, but Piccolo kept looking into his eyes.

"I dreamed about it tonight; just before I woke up," he answered.

"Was there anybody in the cave with you?" Piccolo pressed on. Gohan bit his lip and mumbled something that sounded like Cell.

"Cell?" Gohan nodded. Piccolo frowned. Cell was playing with Gohan; not only physical, but also mental.

"Gohan, form now on, I want you to put up your shields before you go to sleep. I don't want you to dream anything like this again, okay?" Gohan nodded. "Piccolo?" he whispered.

"Please don't tell my dad. I don't want him to worry," Gohan pleaded. Piccolo didn't answer.

"Okay, but only if you don't dream anything like that again. Promise me that."

When Gohan woke up the next day, he hadn't forgotten about the dream. He had done as Piccolo had asked him to do and shielded his mind before sleep. It actually helped a lot. He jumped out of the bed and stretched his muscles. He put on his gi (a smaller version of his father's) and walked out of the room. He saw his father e few meters ahead of him.

"Dad," Gohan called and ran up to him. Goku turned around and saw his son running towards him.

"Hey, did you sleep last night?" he asked. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, a bit," he answered. Goku smiled. "Good. Now' let's go get some breakfast. I think your mom is making something good this morning," he said. Gohan nodded and quickly followed his father. They found Chichi cooking along with Bulma.

"Hey, where is Vegeta?" Goku asked. Bulma turned around. "Out sparring, I think," she answered.

"I'll go get him or he will kill me if we eat all the food," Goku said and left them.

"How did you sleep?" Chichi asked her son and gave him a hug. Gohan returned the hug. "Okay," he said. He saw Trunks playing on the ground with Bulma's cell phone. He looked up at his mother.

"Where is Goten?" he asked.

"I think, he's sleeping, but you can go get him," Chichi said. Gohan nodded and made his way towards his brother.

"Hey, Goten, are you up?" he asked and opened the and steeped in. Gohan felt like time itself stopped. His feet stopped moving and his hand rested on the door.

"Tsk tsks, Gohan… haven't you learned to knock before you enter a room? Such bad manners." Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Enter and close the door behind you." Gohan obeyed and steeped in, closing the door. "How did you get in here?" Gohan asked. Cell smirked at him.

"I thought I told you already; Instant Transmission," Cell said. Gohan looked rather confused. "But how? We are suppressing our kis and my father is shielding Goten," Gohan asked weakly. "And how did you get here last night?" Cell smiled.

"If you didn't notice, you raised your ki a bit last night when you woke from your little nightmare. High enough for me to locate you and this morning, your father forgot to shield you brother so I simply used his signal to get here," the droid answered. Gohan slightly cursed.

"What do you want?" he asked. Cell smirked.

"Blood on my hands," he answered and moved closer to the sleeping Goten. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Get away from him," he sneered and closed his hands, ready to jump at Cell if he got any closer to Goten. Cell crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you what to do, Gohan, and if you disobey me, I'll take it out on him. Understood?" Cell moved one of his arms towards Goten and opened his hand. "Looks so much like his father doesn't he? I wonder if the little clone will suffer the same fate," Cell said and smirked. Gohan bit his lip and lowered his arms. Cell nodded.

"There; it wasn't too hard, was it?" he mocked. Gohan didn't reply, but waited for Cell to continue.

"Turn around and move your arms out where I can see them," Cell ordered. Gohan's eyes widened. Turn his back to Cell? It would be the same as signing his own death. He stared at Cell in disbelief. Cell took a steep towards Goten.

"Gohan, what did I tell you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Okay, just… don't hurt him," Gohan said and slowly turned his back to Cell. He didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't let Cell hurt his brother. He moved his arms out to the side and waited. Seconds pasted before he felt something sharp around his wrists. He looked down and noticed a ki ring wrapping around his wrists. He felt Cell breathe in his neck.

"Ready to go?" the droid asked. Gohan wanted to hit him, but Cell took a hold on his arm and guided him towards the door.

"We can't have you raising your ki and warn the others," Cell said when he noticed Gohan looking at the ki rings around his wrists.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked in horror. Cell smirked. "You won't be able to raise your ki as long as you're wearing the ki rings." Gohan forgot to breathe. If he couldn't raise his ki, he wouldn't be able to tell the others where Cell was brining him. Realizing this, Gohan began to struggle against Cell iron grip. Cell roughly yanked him with him. "Will you please stop that?" Cell said in a dangerous voice. Gohan tried to keep up with Cell, but the android was walking much faster than him.

"Hey, slow down," Gohan said and stumbled after Cell. Cell looked down at him. "One more word and I'll blast the next room we pass. Got it?" he asked. Gohan nodded and let Cell drag him along.

"_Piccolo? Can you hear me?"_ he thought desperately.

"_What is it, kid?" _Piccolo's voice sounded in his mind. Gohan quickly looked up at Cell to see if he noticed anything.

"_Cell is here! He's taking me somewhere right now. Outside I think,"_ Gohan mentally answered. He could almost hear Piccolo gasp. _"I'll get the others. Don't leave the Lookout!"_ Piccolo broke the connection. Gohan looked up and noticed Cell smirking down at him.

"Warning the others, huh?" he asked with a slight smile on his lips. Gohan opened his mouth to deny, but a slap across the face cut off his words. "I thought I made it quite clear what would happen, if you disobeyed me," said Cell and stopped. He wrapped his hand around Gohan's neck and held on to him.

"It doesn't really matter. They can't stop me. I would also like to thank your father," the monster said and squeezed Gohan. Gohan tried to jerk away, but Cell simply snatched his wrist and began to pull him along again. Gohan struggled to get free, but without his strength, it was impossible.

Cell leaded him out of the house and walked over to the edge of the Lookout.

"Gohan!" someone suddenly yelled. Gohan spun around and saw his father, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin coming running towards them.

"Dad!" Gohan called and made a run for him, when Cell grabbed him from behind and violently yanked him back. He twisted Gohan's arm around and placed a claw at his throat, waiting for the others to reach them.

"One steep closer and I'll slide his throat," Cell said when Goku were mere meters away from them. Goku skidded to a stop and formed his hands to fists.

"Let him go! Now!" Goku almost yelled. Cell laughed and pressed his claw against Gohan's skin, causing blood to trickle down his neck. "Oh, I'll let him go," Cell said and tightened his grip on Gohan. "When he is dead."

Goku's eyes flashed teal and his hair stood up. He growled and narrowed his eyes. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you!" he threatened. Gohan and the others stared at Goku in disbelief. Goku had never threatened anyone like that. Not even Frieza. Cell on the other hand smirked at Goku's word.

"Now, there is no reason to use that kind of tone," he mocked. "You see," he continued, "if you don't behave, I might," Cell pressed the word out between his teeth, "_accidentally _slide his throat. You don't want me to do that, do you?" he asked and pressed his claw even more at Gohan. Gohan let out a gasp of pain, causing Cell to smirk. He really enjoyed this. Goku growled when he saw his son's blood, but didn't say anything.

"Already better at controlling our temper, aren't we?" Cell asked. Gohan struggled to get free, but simply couldn't get free. The ki ring around his wrists was really getting on his nerves. Cell looked down at him and back at Goku. He could tell Goku was ready to jump at him, if he got the chance. A laugh made its way through his chest and echoed over the Lookout. Before any of them knew what was going on, Cell slammed his elbow down on Gohan's neck. Gohan instantly lost conscious. Cell released him and watched the boy fall to the ground.

"Gohan!" Goku and Piccolo shouted in reunion and rushed towards him.

"Ah ah, " Cell said and lowered his hand over Gohan, forming a ki ball in his hand. Goku and Piccolo stopped and stared at Cell, horror and anger crossing their faces. Cell smirked madly and licked his lip.

"How about me make this more exiting?" he asked them. Vegeta snorted and walked up to Goku and Piccolo.

"What do you mean?" he asked and transformed. Cell looked over at him. "It was my plan to kill the boy the second we left the Lookout, but after thinking it over, I will give you a week to find him. After that, I'll kill him and dump his body at your house. Call it a race against time," Cell laughed. Goku gapped. What kind of sick game was this!

"Give him back, you bastard!" he shouted and brought up his fists. The smirk on Cell face disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"Watch you mouth, Saiyan, or I'll kill your son right here and now," he sneered and bowed down. Goku held his breath, but sighed with relief when Cell only lifted Gohan up in his arms. First now he noticed the ki rings on Gohan's wrists.

"What's that?" he asked in worry.

"Something to prevent you from sensing him," Cell answered. He took a steep back and smiled at Goku.

"Well, I must go now. Young Gohan and I have a lot to do. Remember, you have one week before I kill him." With those words, Cell and Gohan vanished.

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed.

-------------------------

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. His head was aching horrible and he couldn't move. He looked around, but couldn't make out where he was. He looked down and found himself chained to a cold, rocky wall. The only light he had was the moon shining down from above through a hole in the cave. A cave!

Gohan remembered his dream. Could this be the same cave? For reasons he couldn't explain, it felt so familiar to be here.

"Finally awake?" a voice asked through the silence. Gohan's head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror. Cell was standing not too far away, watching him with a smirk. Gohan shifted uncomfortable when Cell walked over to him.

"Ready to begin the fun?" Cell asked him. Gohan didn't dare reply. He simply stared up at Cell, knowing all to well what was about to happen. "But before we begin," Cell said and turned his back to Gohan, "I think I will answer the question you asked me earlier." Gohan blinked.

"W-what question?" he asked. Cell looked at him over his shoulder.

"Don't you want to know, how I got back?" he mocked. Gohan bit his lip, but nodded his head. Cell turned to face him once more.

"Let's go back to the beginning. After you'd destroyed me and I was sent to the Other World, I swore revenge against you. Unlike many of the others in HFIL, I trained each 'day' and made myself stronger so one day, I could return and destroy you."

"Over the years, my hate and desire for revenge towards you grew. I learned new techniques and my power grew. Some creatures I would absorb to gain power faster. I only took their energy, not their body."

"Then one day, when I couldn't take it anymore, I suddenly noticed a change. First of all, my halo was gone, clearly saying I was alive again. You have no idea what kind of thoughts went through my mind when I realized this. Finally I could get my revenge! First I wanted to teleport directly to you, but then I felt something else; something evil. I decided to check it out. When I came to the living world, I was surprised to find a man waiting for me."

"He said it was him, who had wished me back. He told me he was dying, but he wanted to kill you before he past away. Unfortunately, he was too weak to even touch you, so he needed someone who could do it for him. It seemed you had gotten in his way too many times, because he seemed to hate you. I really didn't care about the man, but when I turned to kill him, he was gone."

"I quickly forgot about him and turned my mind on you. I spend days observing you; trying to find out where to hurt you most. I found out about your brother and knew you would do anything in your power to protect him. All I had to do was to use him and you would come running into my arms.

"And here we are, ready to begin. I gave your father one week to find you, so that's what you have: One week before I kill you. But by the time I'm done with you, my young friend, you will be begging me to kill you and end the pain."

Gohan tried to remember everything Cell had told him. Someone had wished him back? What kind of freak would wish someone like Cell back? He felt Cell caress his cheek and jerked his face away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed and tensed up his muscles. Cell laughed loudly and rubbed is hair. He bowed down, his face only inches away from Gohan's.

"Ready to begin?"

-------------------------

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have my school work to take care of as well, but I will try to be faster in the future. I hoped I left you some clues about the next chapter and about Dark, but everything will be explained later in the chapters. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7: Let the fun begin

**A/N: Hi! I'm back again. How was the chapter? Hoped you liked it. I tried to give you all a few clues, but I don't know how well it went. If you didn't see them, more things will be explained in the next chapters. Well, nothing more fro me. On with the story!**

**-------------------------**

Let the fun begin…

Goku stared at the spot where Cell and Gohan had been only seconds ago. He couldn't get any words out or move his body. Even Vegeta seemed shocked. Goku closed his eyes and his ki began to rise.

_Cell! How dare he! He… he took my son…_

Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin took a steep back when Goku's ki rose. No one dare to say anything if he should explode. He slowly turned his head towards them, anger floating in his eyes.

"I'll go look for them. Come if you want." Before they could reply, he took off into the air and speeded away from the Lookout.

"We need to spread out," Piccolo said and jumped to the air. "I'll go east. Goku took off into the north, so you have to cover south and west. Raise your ki if you find them," he said and left. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and flew off to the south. Krillin was about to leave, when 18, Bulma and Chichi came out. Chichi looked like she was ready to cry.

"W-where is Gohan?" she asked. Krillin bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Chichi. We will find him, I promise," he said. Tears began to trickle down her face. Bulma wrapped an arm around her and let her cry. 18 looked at Krillin. "I'll go with you," she said. Krillin nodded and the two of them took of into the air. Bulma looked after them.

_Please be okay, Gohan…_

-------------------------

Gohan tensed up when Cell slowly strode over to him. He tried to calm his beating heart, but his mind was somewhere else; somewhere safe. He stared the monster into the eyes and found nothing, but madness and insanity. Cell smirked.

He bowed down and grabbed Gohan around the chin. He forced the boy's head up and locked his eyes into Gohan's.

"So, how about we get started? We have a lot to do," he laughed and roughly yanked the chains off Gohan. He snatched Gohan's gi and pulled the child with him.

"Let me go!" Gohan yelled at the top of his voice, hoping somebody, anybody would hear him and go for help. Cell narrowed his eyes and turned his head towards him. "A bit of a hot-head, aren't you?" he sneered. Gohan planted his feet on the rocky ground and tried to stop Cell from pulling him any further. The android simply grabbed Gohan around his waist and lifted him up. Gohan struggled to get free, but no matter how hard he kicked, Cell didn't seem to notice.

Gohan looked up and noticed a small lake. The blue water would have looked nice, but right now, it looked deadly. Cell smirked. "You need to cool off a bit," he said and threw Gohan to the ground. Before Gohan could get up, Cell grabbed him by the front of his gi and dragged him over to the edge of the lake. He held Gohan's upper body over the water and smiled down at the boy.

"Anything to say?" he asked. Gohan spat him in the face.

"Go to hell!" he sneered and struggled against the android. Cell backhanded Gohan so hard the boy almost blacked out. Before Gohan could recover, Cell forced his upper body down under the water. The cold water felt like knives being forced into his skin. Gohan began to panic when he felt the air leaving his lungs. He twisted back and forth, but couldn't get free. He kicked with all his might, but to no avail. The darkness slowly covered his world and Gohan felt himself slipping away. When he thought he couldn't hold out anymore, Cell pulled him up.

Gohan couched for air and shock his head to get the water out of his hair and eyes. Every time he inhaled, it stung painfully in his lungs. He tried to pry Cell's fingers from his gi, but he was not strong enough. Cell laughed.

"Feeling better?" he mockingly asked. Gohan looked up at him in anger and horror. He wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. Cell smirked and brought Gohan's face close to his.

"Get use to it, kid; this is only the beginning." Gohan opened his mouth to snap back, but Cell once more forced him down under the icy water. Gohan once again fought a hopeless fight to get free. This time, Cell held him down at bit longer; long enough to wear Gohan out, but not enough to kill him. Pulling the boy back up, an evil laugh made its way through his throat. He grabbed Gohan around the chin and held his head tight. Gohan wanted to hit the monster, but his arms felt like they had been strapped onto the ground. He simply stared back.

"You should feel lucky. You are the first to die by my hands after I got back," Cell said and tightened his grip on Gohan. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping this was all a nightmare. When he opened his eyes again, Cell was still there, smirking down at him as though he could read Gohan's mind.

"The only escape from me is death, so don't get your hopes up. We have a whole week ahead of us," he said. Gohan was about to say something, but his words were drowned by the water. He had no idea of how long this continued. It could be minutes; it could be hours. Cell suddenly pulled him to his feet and threw him away. Gohan got to his feet and turned to Cell.

Cell smirked and threw a kick at Gohan. Foreseeing this, Gohan threw himself to the ground, rolled over and jumped to his feet. He brought up his fists and took a defensive stance. Cell began to laugh and moved over against Gohan.

"What do you think you're doing, boy? You can't win against me!" Gohan narrowed his eyes at the comment. He knew it was true, but wouldn't let Cell push him around like some puppet.

"Not even a pure blooded Saiyan can defeat me," Cell continued.

"I might be a half Saiyan, but the pride and strength from my father still runs in my veins! I'd rather die then surrender to you, you coward!" Gohan yelled and tensed up. Cell growled. He stared down at the young Saiyan, anger and hate crossing his face.

_How dare he even think he can defeat me!_

He appeared right in front of Gohan and punched after him. Gohan brought up his arm, but winced at the pain from the connection. Without his strength to ease the force, hits like that would burn like hell. Without waiting, Cell's other arm shout out and slammed into Gohan's shoulder. Gohan cried out in pain and stumbled back. Cell didn't wait; he slapped Gohan hard across the face. Gohan jumped back and stared up at Cell, receiving a mad smile from the android.

"You better give up now, little boy," he taunted. Gohan slowly skidded to the left. Cell smirked and immediately counteracted Gohan's move by sidestepping and blocking his path. Gohan veered to the right and Cell blocked him once again. In a split second, Cell's massive arm shot out and grabbed the boy by the throat, slamming his back up against the hard, cold wall of the cave. Gohan tried to scream, but he was strangled by the android's massive hand closing around his throat, his larger fingers taught around Gohan's bobbing Adam's apple. Gohan struggled desperately, writhing and kicking his feet as Cell suddenly pulled him forward and with only one hand around the boy's throat, lifted him to eye level. Gohan's mouth open as he chocked and gasped, thrashing around like a fish caught on a hook.

"I enjoy your pain, my young friend. Killing you will be fun," he whispered to Gohan, shaking him back and forth violently. By now, Gohan's frightened, reddened face was growing darker and his full lips began to tinge a slight bluish colour. He continued to gag and struggle, but now he seemed to be growing weaker as his eyes began to close. Suddenly, Cell released his iron grip and Gohan collapsed to the hard floor, gasping and breathing in huge gulps as air once again filled his lungs.  
He felt as though his windpipe had been crushed, and every breath he took sent pain through his upper body. His dimmed vision slowly returned as the spots in front of his eyes disappeared and his temples throbbed.  
Gohan gazed up at Cell with a frightened glare and began struggling to his feet. It was then that he felt both of Cell's massive hands clamp down on his shoulders and push him forcefully onto the floor. Gohan's face struck against the ground as he yelped loudly and was flipped over on his back. His head struck the ground as Cell climbed on top of him, straddling him and grabbing him by the wrists, pushing both of the boy's arms over his head.  
"No!" cried Gohan in panic. "Get off me!"  
"Shut up, boy!" bellowed Cell.  
Gohan began struggling and Cell delivered a hard, stinging slap to Gohan's face. Tears welled up in the young boy's eyes as his cheek stung sharply from the blow. He longed to be able to rub it and ease the hurt, but Cell's hands were clamped painfully on his wrists. Cell smiled a malevolent grin and then squeezed Gohan's wrists tighter, digging his sharp claws into Gohan's soft flesh. Gohan winced, gritting his teeth and writhing in pain beneath the android.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Cell asked and smirked, enjoying Gohan's pain. Gohan didn't respond as fear took over his body. Cell raised his arm and Gohan flinched as another stinging blow struck his other cheek. Gohan's heart sunk and his face blanched. His eyes grew wide with terror. What was Cell going to do to him! Gohan panicked and struggled even more to get free. He needed to get away; to find help… Cell smiled, reading his feelings like an open book.

"No one's here to help you, Gohan," he sneered in a low voice. "It's just you and me…" Gohan opened his mouth to try and say something, but he couldn't. He couldn't believe what was happening... he had to get away! His mind blanked out as he began to panic. He heard metal jangling as Cell pulled him up and forced him up against the hard wall. Gohan then felt himself being chained and tried struggling, but it was too late; his arms were bound to the wall.

Cell grabbed him around the neck and squeezed him. Gohan tried to jerk away, but Cell was too strong.

"Don't touch me!" Gohan hissed. Cell gave Gohan's face another resounding slap, making him wince as he struggled to overcome the agonizing pain of his burning cheek. Cell chuckled when he saw blood trickle down from the corner of Gohan's mouth. He released Gohan and took a steep back.

"Before we move on, I have a question for you," he said. Gohan looked up in confusion.

"How many stars are there on the sky at night?" Cell asked. Gohan's eyes widened. What the hell kind of question was that! And at a time like this?

"Um… billions…?" Gohan answered weakly and wondered where this was leading. Was Cell playing mind games with him? Cell grinned at the answer.

"Correct; and many more." He slowly approached Gohan again, closing his hand. "And every star will count for a kick or a punch."

Cell slammed his fists into Gohan's stomach. Gohan didn't scream; the pain was too much. He couched up blood. He slowly hung his head and closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else.

"I'm not done yet!" Cell said and punched Gohan in the stomach, this time much harder. Gohan's eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain. Cell continued to beat Gohan, who had no chance of defending himself. Each time Gohan was about to pas out, Cell would punch him in solar plexus to wake him up.

-------------------------

Goku had been flying for hours, but he still couldn't find Cell or his son. He refused to give up, but he had no idea of where to look. Cell could be anywhere with Gohan, and since they were not able to sense either of them, it would be almost impossible to find them.

_If he hurts you at all, Gohan, he will regret it!_  
Goku looked up at the falling sun. The sky was so red it reminded him of… blood. Goku flew down and landed on a cliff. He sat down and stared out over the landscape. He suddenly felt something wet on his cheek. Confusing, he lifted his hand and touched his cheek, only to fell tears trickle down his face. And then, for the first time he could ever remember, Goku cried.

He had no idea how long he sat there, but when there was no more tears, he got up and took off into the air. The sky was starting to get dark and he needed to be with someone else; someone who _he _needed tonight.

_Don't be afraid, Gohan. Be strong tonight and I will find you. I promise!_

-------------------------

Gohan gasped for air. Cell had been beating him for so long; he couldn't feel his body anymore. All he could feel was this fire eating him from the inside. He wanted to scream out his pain and almost opened his mouth, when he heard his father's voice in his mind.

_Be strong tonight and I will find you. I promise!_

Gohan closed his eyes, feeling ashamed of himself for giving up so easily. He was Goku's son! He had to fight back! Gohan opened his eyes and looked over at the dark figure of Cell. The monster stood with his back to Gohan, meditating. Gohan then looked down at the chains on his wrists, pinning him to the wall. His wrists were covered in blood from his struggling against the metal.

_Think, Gohan! Your mom always tells everyone you're so cleaver. Time to prove it!_

If he could just pull his hands through the chains without Cell noticing, then he could go for help. Gohan began to work in silence while he kept his eyes on Cell. The android didn't move. Gohan stole a quick glare down the chains. He looked back at Cell, who hadn't moved and inch.

"Finally awake? I wondered if I had to wake you up myself," a voice mocked. Gohan's head snapped up and looked to his left. Cell was watching him in amusement, a smirk on his lips.

B-but…" Gohan looked back at the Cell standing with his back to him and saw him slowly fading away. Now Gohan understood. "An after-image," he whispered. Cell strode over to him.

"Don't think you can outsmart me, boy," Cell sneered down to him. Gohan tried to move away when Cell reached out for him, but was chained to tightly to the wall. Cell grabbed his left shoulder and dug his claws into Gohan's skin. Gohan bit his lip hard, tasting blood. Cell bowed down and whispered in his ear: "I believe this is the shoulder you hurt in the battle against me," he said. Gohan's eyes widened in horror, but he didn't reply. Yes, it was the same shoulder and it still hurt in the night when he woke up from a nightmare. Cell smirked and tore Gohan gi at the shoulder. He ran a claw down the boy's shoulder, sending chills through Gohan.

Then Cell did something Gohan wasn't prepared for. At close hold, Cell fired a ki blast into Gohan's shoulder. The pain from the time when Cell hurt his shoulder for the first time shot up through his muscles. He cried out in pain and struggled to get away. Cell dug his claws into his flesh and held on to him.

"Didn't like that, did you?" he mocked and tightened his grip on Gohan. Gohan met his eyes. When the young Saiyan didn't answer, Cell dug his claws deeper into his flesh. Gohan winched in pain.

"Answer me!" Cell demanded. Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked away, not willing to give in. A look of sheer anger crossed Cell's face. The boy was in for a hell of a beating now. He released Gohan from the chains and threw him away. Gohan scrambled to his feet and turned to face Cell.

"You truly are a coward," Gohan said and took a deep breath. Cell froze. "What did you say?" he sneered.

"You heard me! You have to beat me up before you have the guts to fight me! You wouldn't meet me in a fair fight because you're scared and weak and…" Gohan stopped when he saw the look in Cell's eyes. He realized what he had just said and swallowed in terror. Cell didn't smirk or smile. He didn't sneer at him. He simply stood there and looked Gohan into the eyes.

"You ungrateful little brat! I'll have to teach you a lesson about respect," Cell sneered and jumped at the young Saiyan. Gohan did his best to block the powerful blows, but Cell was angry and his punches were painfully hitting their mark. Cell slammed an elbow down on Gohan's back, sending him crashing to the ground. Before Gohan could get up, Cell kicked him in the stomach. A cry of pain escaped Gohan.

"Scream you unworthy, little brat!" Cell yelled and kicked Gohan again. Gohan skidded across the ground and came to a stop on his back. He moved his hand to his right side. Some of his ribs were broken; he could feel it. He looked up and found Cell staring down at him. He wasn't smiling.

"Where do you think, you're going?" he sneered and bowed down. Gohan tried to move away, but Cell merely grabbed his ankle and yanked his back. "Let go of me!" Gohan yelled when Cell snatched his gi and lifted him up. Cell punched him hard in the face.

"Quiet!" he ordered and dragged Gohan with him. Gohan struggled to get free, but only succeeding in receiving a backhanded blow across the face. Cell suddenly lifted him up and with crushing force sent his knee into Gohan's solar plexus. He released the boy and stepped back.

Gohan landed on all four, not able to move or breathe for several seconds. Cell grabbed his neck and forced him down on his stomach. He twisted Gohan's arms around and tied his wrists together. Gohan didn't have the will to struggle. He was still finding it hard to breath from the last blow Cell had delivered. Cell flipped him over and yanked him to eyelevel by his gi.

"Did you enjoy the day? I hope you did, because we still have six more ahead of us," he said and smirked. He slapped Gohan before releasing him and walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow," Cell called over his shoulder and laughed. Gohan closed his eyes. He longed to stop the blood from his bleeding shoulder, but his arms were tied painfully behind his back.

_Please hurry, Dad… _

Gohan cried himself to sleep that night.

-------------------------

Goku suddenly felt a sharp pain in his jaw. Something had happened to Gohan. Goku bit his lip hard to keep the anger inside. He could tell Cell was hurting his son. It made Goku angrier then he had ever been before.

He suddenly spotted the Lookout. He took several deep breathes to control his anger and pushed it aside. He landed and made his way towards Chichi. He found her sitting in their room, waiting for him.

"Goku!" she cried and ran over to him when he opened the door. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I was so worried about you. The others came back hours ago," she whispered. Goku hugged her back.

"I-I'm so sorry, Chichi… I couldn't find him…" Goku whispered into her hair. Chichi gently stroke his back.

"Shh…" she said and rested her head on his chest.

"I must the world worst father! How could I let that monster take my son…?" Goku's words were cut of by Chichi who did something she had never done before.

She slapped him!

Not hard, but enough to make Goku look down at her in confusion. She dragged him over to the bed and forced him to sit down. She put her hands on her hips, bowed down and stared him in the eyes.

"If I ever hear you talk like that again, I swear, I'll bring out the frying pan!" she said. Goku stared. What was this? He was about to open his mouth, when Chichi spoke again.

"Goku, I would never find a better father for my sons than you. Even if I looked for a million years! Have you ever raised your voice at Gohan? Have you ever threatened him? Have you ever laid a hand on him? No! You died twice to protect your son! You even fought your own brother, who was much stronger than you to save your son. When you had the chance to come back, you refused for the safety of your family. Every other man would have come back, not bothering to think like you do."

"You fight to protect people you love and people you don't even know. Some of them wouldn't even care if they knew!"

Goku looked up.

"But I wasn't there when he needed me! I wouldn't even come back for his sake! What does that say about me?" Chichi kneeled down.

"That you are a person willing to die and stay dead to protect those you love. I know you will always watch over me, Gohan and Goten. Even in death. Don't you think I know that? That Gohan does? You should hear him talking about you. He is proud of being your son. Just like I am proud of being your wife." She sat down on his lab and took his head in her hands.

"It is not our powers or abilities that shove people who we are. It's our choices in life that makes us who we really are. Please, Goku. I love you and I know you will find Gohan before that monster hurts him." Goku looked her into her eyes and saw nothing but truth. The woman he loved was not angry with him. She was knocking some sense into him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you. I love you so much," he whispered. Chichi smiled and hugged him back.

-------------------------

"Wake up!" Gohan winced at the yell, but didn't open his eyes. "Go away…" he mumbled. A stinging slap across the face did, however, wake him up. He stared up and met a pair of cold, purple eyes. Cell smirked down at him.

"Ready to begin again?" he chuckled. Gohan narrowed his eyes, but didn't answer. He merely turned his head away and looked forward, pretending not to hear Cell. The boy's low attention angered Cell, causing him to grab Gohan's chin and forcing the boy to look at him.

"Don't make me angry, boy. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Gohan bit his lip as the memorise speeded through his mind. Cell had lost all self-control and beaten him so badly, he could barely breathe. Defeated, Gohan nodded in response. Cell smiled and untied Gohan's wrists. He forced the boy to his feet and threw him up against the wall. Gohan looked down at his wrists.

Red marks were forming on his skin from where the chains had been tied too tight. He removed his gaze and looked back at Cell. The android was watching with an odd smile on his face.

"What?" he asked nervously. Cell slowly made his way towards him. "I just wonder where to hurt you this time," the cold reply came. Gohan tried to back away through the wall, but didn't succeed. Something suddenly dumped into his mind.

"T-the man that wished you back… h-how did he look like?" Gohan asked. Cell smiled. "Now, you don't have to worry about that, young Gohan. You won't live long enough to find him." Like a speeding bullet, Cell's arms shot out and roughly grabbed Gohan. He forced Gohan to face the wall and tied his wrists to the cold stones. Gohan didn't like standing with his back to Cell, but could only turn his head at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in horror. Cell smirked and charged a ki attack. "Warming up," he answered and fired at the boy. The ki blast slammed into Gohan's back and also caused his head to hit the rocky wall. Stars danced before him and he shocked his head to clear his sight. He heard Cell laugh behind him.

"I can't even see where I hit you. We better put some more power into the blasts, don't you think?" Gohan wanted to scream no, but refused to give Cell any hint of his pain. He bowed his head and waited for the next blast. This time, two blasts hit him. One made contact between his shoulders and the other in his spine. He had to force himself not to cry out.

"I want to hear you scream, boy, and I promise you, before this is over, you will be begging me to end your life!" Gohan didn't respond as more blasts connected with his back.

Soon, blood ran down his blood-covered back. His gi was tore apart and he couldn't feel anything on his back except pain. Cell strode over to him and ran his claws down Gohan's bleeding back. Gohan winced and tried to force back the tears in his eyes. Cell bowed down over his shoulder and whispered in his ear: "You can make it easy and scream, or you can make it hard and I'll force the words out of you."

Gohan didn't reply, but turned his head away. He had to be strong! He would _not _give into Cell. Cell chuckled. He had hoped Gohan would not give in so he could force it out of the kid. It would make it more fun.

"I think it's time to try a new technique I learned in the Other World," Cell said. He untied Gohan and grabbed him by the wrist. He dragged the boy with him and slammed him down on the ground. When Gohan tried to get up, Cell held him down by his throat. Gohan struggled against Cell's strong grip, but he was still wearing the ki rings around his wrists and as longs as they were there, he couldn't use his powers. Cell's hand started to glow with a purple light. Then, without warning, Gohan's body exploded in pain.

It was so intense, he couldn't think. He didn't hear the scream that made its way through his throat. He struggled in panic to get away, but Cell was still pinning him down. After what seemed like hours, Cell finally gave him a break. Gohan didn't want to breathe, because every inhalation send pain through his chest, but he needed the oxygen. Cell smiled.

"Quite painful, right? I haven't tried it myself, but your screams said it all," said Cell in a mocking voice. Gohan didn't know how much more he could take. He tried to be strong like his father, but the pain was slowly winning the battle. His will was starting to break.

"S-stop…" he whispered as Cell's hand began to glow again. Cell smirked madly and yanked him to eyelevel by his gi.

"I'll stop, my young friend. The second you don't breathe anymore." Gohan's world drowned in pain and darkness as Cell begun the torture again. He twisted his body to get free, but Cell merely tightened his grip. Cell's laughter sang through the cave and Gohan's mind.

"The fun has just begun, Gohan. You have no idea of what I have in mind for you, young Saiyan," Cell's voice taunted. It was the last thing Gohan remembered before his world turned dark…

-------------------------

**A/N: Well, how was the chapter? I hoped you liked it, but I sure feel sorry for poor Gohan. Don't worry, Goku will find him, but it might be too late…….. Okay, that was kind of evil. I will be back as soon as I can. Take care! Thanks for reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for freedom!

**A/N: Hi! I'm back for more! How was the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. I sure did feel sorry for poor Gohan, but don't worry. He might survive the next days… or not (hehe) No more of me being evil; on with the story! I'm sure you want to know what will happen to Gohan…**

**-------------------------**

Fight for freedom!

Gohan slowly inhaled. The last thing he remembered was Cell beating the life out of him. He rubbed his aching head and sat up. Looking around, his eyes snapped open. Where was he? Not in the cave! Gohan suddenly realized he was back in his room. He was home! _But how did I get here? _

Gohan crawled out of the bed and made his way towards the door, when it suddenly barked open. Gohan stopped in his tracks as a figure made its way into the room. A sharp light hit his eyes and made them narrow. First he couldn't make out who the person was, but his voice broke down all Gohan's defences.

"Gohan, are you okay?" the voice of Goku asked in concern. Gohan watched as his father slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. A faint cool went through Gohan by the touch, but it quickly vanished. Gohan broke into a smile and hugged his father.

"Dad, how did you find me?" he asked. Goku pattered his hair and gently made the boy let go. He placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders and looked the boy in the eyes. "Don't you remember?" he asked. Gohan thought for a moment, but couldn't recall any memories of being rescued. He shook his head.

"We found you in a cave. You were in a pretty bad shape, but still alive. Cell was nowhere to be found. I guess he left you, believing you were dead," Goku answered. Gohan sighed with relief. Finally the nightmare was over and he was safe. He smiled and looked around. "How about some breakfast? You sure could use it," Goku said and walked out of the room, followed by Gohan. As they entered the kitchen, Gohan noticed some differences. Something was… changed.

Gohan looked back at his father and found him starring at him, an odd expression on his face. He almost looked… amused. Gohan shifted uncomfortably. "Is something wrong?" he asked his father. Goku smiled. "No, but you better eat now. We have a lot of training to do today," he answered and turned his back to Gohan. Gohan tilted his head in confusing. "What do you mean? Training for what?" he asked. Goku turned to him.

"To prove my blood is stronger than the blood of Prince Vegeta," he answered coldly. Gohan blinked. He had never heard his father call Vegeta that. Something was not right about all this.

"But why? What is going on?" he asked. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, a sharp pain stinging his left cheek. He looked up and found his father booming over him with an angry expression on his face.

"Are you questioning my orders?" he sneered down to Gohan. Gohan was unable to understand what had just happened. His father had hit him! This was too unreal. He knew his father would never hurt him, so why was he acting like this? When Gohan didn't answer, Goku growled and yanked him to his feet by his gi.

"Answer me!" he said, his voice dripping with anger and ice. Gohan swallowed and tried to free himself from his father's grasp.

"N-no…" he said and found the terror taking over his body when Goku smiled madly. He backed his son up against the wall and grabbed his wrists. He pinned Gohan's arms above his head.

"I didn't think so. It would be unwise to do," he said and smirked. Gohan didn't answer; simply stared at his father in confusing. "Dad, what are you doing? What is this about?" Gohan asked. He didn't struggle. He needed to know why this was happening. Goku chuckled.

"I think I need to beat some discipline into you. I have been too soft on you," Goku said. He tightened his grip on Gohan, making the boy yelped in pain. Gohan began to struggle against his father.

"Dad, let go! It's hurting!" he cried. Goku laughed, but didn't let go. He stared the boy into the eyes, enjoying the small cries of pain coming from the child. He suddenly jerked Gohan away and backhanded him hard across the face. Gohan stumbled away. He moved his hand to his lip and gently touched it. He then looked at his fingers and gasped at the sight. Blood! He looked up and found Goku watching him with a smirk. Anger took over.

"Have you lost your mind! What was that for?" Gohan yelled in confusing. Goku frowned and took a steep towards the boy. Gohan strode away from him and around the table. Goku laughed, amused by their little game. Gohan's back suddenly hit something soft. Before he could turn around, his father whispered in his ear: "Instant Transmission. You can't hide from me, boy!"

A hand clapped over his mouth and held on to him. Gohan fought to get free, but his father was too strong. When he tried to raise his ki, he found something preventing him. He looked down and saw ki rings wrapped around his wrists. Why were they still there?

Goku dragged him into the living room and spun the boy around. Before Gohan could protest, Goku slapped him again, this time much harder. Gohan fell to the floor and looked up in horror, as Goku raised his arm and formed a ball of energy in his hand. He smiled. Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the impact. It never came.

He opened his eyes and gasped. Two Gokus were standing over him. One with his arm raised; the other with his hand wrapped around the others wrist. One of them looked down.

"Gohan, are you okay?" he asked softly. Gohan slowly got to his feet. He blinked. "Dad?" he whispered. Goku smiled kindly when the other suddenly jerked his wrist out of Goku's grip.

"It was stupid to come here," he sneered. He turned his gaze to Gohan, his eyes black as night. Gohan unwilling took a steep back. What was this?

"Gohan, don't listen to him! This is a nasty trick played by Cell," the Goku on his left warned. The other began to laugh. "A trick? This is reality. The boy has to be taught some discipline." He turned to Gohan.

"Boy, get over here so we can begin the training. Don't listen to that fool." Gohan stepped back and moved his gaze back and forth between the two of them. He didn't know what to believe. Who was the true Goku and how was the fake.

"Gohan, would I ever hurt you? I am proud of you and love you more then life itself," the one to his left said. Gohan looked over at him and searched deeply for any hint of a lie. He looked, but found nothing but love, kindness and purity. He nodded and walked over to him.

"Brat! You take one more steep and you'll regret it!" the black-eyed Goku sneered and reached out for him. Gohan jumped back. "Don't touch me! I won't fall for your cheep tricks," he shouted loudly. Everything slowly began to turn dark. Gohan looked back at his father.

"Be strong, son. I will come for you, I promise," Goku said. He placed a soft kiss on Gohan's forehead before he vanished along with everything else. Gohan's eyes snapped open and he found himself in the cave once more. He looked around and found Cell standing mere feet away from him. He had an angry scowl on his face which told Gohan he had won a small victory. He smiled and met Cell's eyes.

Cell cursed when he saw the smile on Gohan and strode over to him. He slapped Gohan hard. "You think you won, don't you?" he sneered. Gohan glared at him. "Yeah, but that was a lousy trick. I would have expected more of you," he said sarcastically. Cell narrowed his eyes.

"Don't try my patience, boy," he warned, his voice dripping with dangerous volatility. "I wouldn't dream of it. Look what happened last time!" Gohan snapped back, ignoring all the voices screaming at him to stop right now. Cell stood still for a few seconds. His hand slowly began to glow with a dark light. Gohan's eyes widened in fear as Cell grabbed him around his neck.

"Not so feisty now, are you?" he sneered and sent jolt of electricity through Gohan's body. Gohan scream out in pain. He didn't hear what Cell said to him; didn't hear his own scream. All he felt was a river of pain speeding through his body like a wild fire. He gasped for air when Cell allowed him a break. Cell grabbed his spiky hair and forced his head up.

"Watch your mouth in the future, boy, or suffer the consequences." Gohan never got the chance to answer as Cell sent new jolt through his body. The young Saiyan's screams echoed through the cave and the forest around them…

-------------------------

Goku snapped his eyes open. He had felt Gohan; only for a brief moment, but still. He had been able to talk a bit with him and promise he would find him soon. He frowned slightly when he remembered Cell playing with Gohan's feelings. He only hoped Gohan would be able to hold on a bit longer.

He got up from the bed and walked out to search for Piccolo. He found the Namek standing on the edge of the Lookout. Piccolo turned his head when he sensed Goku. "Neither Krillin or Vegeta found him last night," he said. Goku nodded.

"We can't keep looking that way. We need something to look _for_," Goku said and thought of any possible hiding places. Piccolo too thought when something suddenly popped into his mind.

"I think I know where we can find Gohan," he said and looked at Goku. Goku looked up. "Where?" he asked breathless.

"The night before he was kidnapped, Gohan told be about a dream; a dream where he was in a cave with Cell. I think that's where Cell took him; to a cave." The hope in Goku slowly vanished. "But Piccolo, there is no way we know where to start looking for that cave. There could be thousand just in this area," he said.

"Yes, but I think Cell took him somewhere near. A place Gohan might know to torture him even more," he said and growled the last words out. Goku thought for a moment. In some ways it made sense. Didn't Cell give him one week to find Gohan? It would be foolish to bring him around the world. He looked up.

"I think you're right! I'll go get Vegeta and Krillin and then we can look again," he said and ran off to find them. Piccolo turned his gaze to the horizon. _Hang on, Gohan! We will find you…_

-------------------------

Gohan slowly lifted his head and met Cell's cold and amused eyes. The android took a steep towards Gohan and bowed down to his height. He smirked. "You seem to be… bleeding," he said and ran his eyes down the many cuts on Gohan's body. Gohan frowned, but didn't reply. He wouldn't be surprised he died of blood loss. Cell pattered his cheek and turned away from him.

"Why?" he asked. Cell turned.

"Why what?" he asked mockingly. Gohan took a deep breath before he continued; hoping Cell wouldn't snap and beat him up again.

"Why won't you meet me in a real fight? What are you afraid of?" Cell stared at him for a few seconds before he began to laugh loudly.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. I simply enjoy torturing you, my young friend; that's all there is to it," he answered. He strode away from Gohan, before stopping mere feet away from the boy. But perhaps… it would be fun to test his full strength and the boy would be perfect for that. There was no way he could beat him, but the kid might put up a good fight after all. It could be highly amusing. He turned back to Gohan.

"Alright kid, I'll meet you in a real fight, but not now," he said with a smug grin. Gohan stared at him in confusion.

"If you haven't notice, you're too weak to fight now. One well-placed punch and you would be out for hours," Cell mocked. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Really? I wonder why that could be," he snapped sarcastically. Cell grabbed his chin and roughly forced his head up. "Watch it, boy, or I'll just end your life right now!" he threatened. Gohan was about to snap back, but held back the anger. He had to wait for the right time; then he could take all his anger out on Cell. When Gohan didn't answer, Cell released his and steeped back.

"Since you are too weak to fight right now, I guess you should rest. I'll give you one hour," he said. Gohan rolled his eyes towards the sky. "And how am I supposed to heal in one hour?" he asked. Cell smirked. He slide over to the Saiyan and unchained him. Gohan had to use all his strength to stay on his feet and not collapse.

"In the meantime, I'll go out and prepare," Cell said. Gohan's head snapped up. Cell was leaving him? This could be his chance to get away!

"And you, my young friend, will be waiting here for me. Don't even think about escaping," Cell laughed. His hand shot out and grabbed Gohan, who was too slow to react. With crushing force, Cell pressed down on his pressure point and sent Gohan into a dark and painful slumber. He stared transfixed at the unconscious teenager. His face twisted into a mad smile before he left.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. His neck was hurting, but besides that, he didn't feel pain. His muscles were aching, but once he got them warmed up, the aching would be gone. He sat up and looked around.

"Ready to begin?" a voice boomed through the silence. Gohan jumped to his feet and found Cell watching him across the cave. He had an odd expression on his face. He unfolded his arms and walked over to Gohan. He grabbed the boy's wrist and lifted up his arm. He smirked.

"Better remove that ki ring or you won't put up a good fight," he said. There was a faint glow as the ki rings around his wrists slowly disappeared until they were gone. Cell threw him to the middle of the cave and slowly approached him. Gohan didn't notice at once. He felt he had somehow been reborn.

He raised his ki level, allowing his power to surge throughout his body and strength him for the first time in two days. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the rush of power speeding through his body.

"Are you ready?" Cell asked impatiently. Gohan opened his eyes and transfixed his gaze at the monster. His eyes flashed teal and his hair turned golden. Transforming to Super Saiyan, Gohan was ready to fight for his freedom. He didn't go to the second level; he needed to know Cell's true power before he reviled his own.

Gohan took a defensive stance and waited for Cell to make the first move. Eternities seemed to pas before Cell launched himself at the young Saiyan with an insane smirk. Gohan waited as the huge android approached him with great speed.

_Stay calm, Gohan. You can do this!_

When Cell threw his fist at Gohan, he twisted his body in the last second and dodged the attack. He punched Cell in the shoulder, using the monster's own speed against him and jumped back. Cell skidded several feet beyond the spot where Gohan's head had been. He spun around and found Gohan waiting for him. He grinned.

"Good! How about we move up the stairs?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, charged at Gohan with great speed, catching Gohan by surprise. He aimed at punch at Gohan's head. Gohan barely dodged the attack with a back-flip, landing on his hands and pushing off to land on his feet again. Like at lightning, Cell punched out with his other hand, aiming for the boy's shoulder.

Gohan brought up his arm and blocked the blow, but was too slow to react when Cell threw a kick at him. The kick hit him in the side and sent him flying away. Using his ki to stop in the air, Gohan looked up and saw Cell coming straight at him. Cell threw another kick at him which Gohan dodged by throwing himself down. He kicked out with his own leg and kicked Cell's leg away under him. Gohan brought back his fist and charged at the falling Cell.

Just before Gohan could punch him, Cell faded away from sight. Gohan stopped in his movement and stood up. He forced calm into his breathing and searched out for Cell. Noises to his left made him spun around and bring up his fists. Nothing.

_Calm down, Gohan. Use your senses to find him…_

A huge fist went flying down towards his head. Gohan felt it just in time and moved out of the way. Cell's fist slammed down in the ground and left a crater. He turned to Gohan and smirked. No more playing around. He would knock the kid out now! Sensing Cell's emotions, Gohan took off into the air.

"Solar Flare!" he screamed. A light brighter than the sun smashed into Cell's eyes and blinded him. He cried out in agony and covered his eyes in a hopeless attempt to block out the powerful light. Gohan didn't hesitate. He cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" Gohan stared down at the blinded Cell, anger floating round his body. He didn't fell anything towards the monster except disgust and hate.

"HA!" The blue/white wave of energy shot down at the android beneath him. Cell regained his sight in time to see the wave heading his way. Knowing there was no way he could dodge it, he released his own wave. He underestimated the power in Gohan's attack. His own wave was forced back by Gohan's until it touched his hands. He struggled to keep it away.

"No more, Cell!" Gohan shouted from above. Cell looked up and narrowed his eyes in anger. "I won't let you hurt anybody any more! This ends now!" With a scream of fury, Gohan released more energy. Cell was overpowered by this sudden outburst of anger and power. He could feel the ki beginning to tear his hands from each other. With a scream, he was consumed by the attack.

Gohan stopped releasing energy and landed softly on the ground. He inhaled deeply and powered down to his normal level, but couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. He had done it! He was finally free! He slowly made his was towards the exit. But something kept bothering him. Cell had seemed so… weak. Gohan forced it away from his mind. He would not think about it anymore. He wanted to go home and be with his family and friends.

A soft laughter floated through the walls and reached his ear. Gohan could feel his feet sinking through the ground and making him unable to move. His blood turned to ice and his heart seemed to skip several beats.

"Sorry, but did you think you had defeated me?" Gohan, as in slow-motion, turned around. There, lurking in the darkness with a smirk on his lips, stood Cell with crossed arms and watched him. Gohan didn't understand; couldn't get his eyes and mind to accept what he was seeing. Turning his head towards the exit, Gohan hoped for a quick escape, only to lock eyes with… Cell!

Turning his head so fast his neck crackled, Gohan looked back at Cell behind him. He looked highly amused by the scene taking place.

"You look so confused, Gohan," Cell taunted and took a few steeps forward, making Gohan back away. "You didn't actually think I would let you go that easily, did you?" Cell continued, telling Gohan by the tone, he had been planning this.

"You tricked me…" said the young Saiyan between clenched teeth. His anger was rising and he struggled to control himself. How could he have been so _foolish_, thinking he had beaten Cell so easily! Cell chuckled.

"And how easy it was to do. I always thought you cleaver, Gohan, but you are actually quite naïve," he mocked, his voice sending chills down Gohan's spine. "I should have known you wouldn't meet me in a fair fight," Gohan hissed, fighting to control his anger. He winched inwardly at his foolishness. He would not make that mistake again! "A fair fight?" asked Cell in surprise. He began to laugh.

"Gohan, I thought you knew by now, I will take every means necessary to win a fight! Even destroy myself in the process," Cell warned as he walked toward the impending Gohan. The Saiyan took a defensive stance. He bit the bottom of his lip; his mind set and ready as he watched the huge figure of Cell walking closer to him, trying to break through his defensives with his cold glare.

Gohan stood as ready as possible with his hands in front of him, ready to block any attack launched at him. His legs were spread apart and his feet planted firmly on the ground. Taking in a deep breath, Gohan exhaled slowly to calm his nerves. He would not let Cell toy him around like that again.

"So, you still haven't given up hope?" said Cell and stopped walking less the seven feet away from Gohan. A moment of cold silence passed as Cell stared transfixed at the young boy, who responded his glaze without blinking or moving. To Cell, the boy appeared a tower of none-shifting confidence. But he knew every being – no matter how strongly anchored – had a breaking point, where the mind's insecurities and uncertainties gave away a waterfall of despair. He continued to stare at the young Saiyan who he knew would be no challenge or whatsoever to him.

"I will give you one chance, Gohan, and only one," Cell started and looked down at the boy, his purple eyes locking in on the small figure that he loomed over. "Will you surrender peacefully, or shall we bring you down by force? It's up to you," said Cell and moved his eyes away from the boy. Turning around to walk away, Cell mentally hoped Gohan would choose to fight. It would make it more fun. Walking away from Gohan and not waiting for an answer, Cell first turned around when he reached the end of the small cave. He brought up his arms and folded them over his chest and waited with a smile for Gohan's answer.

"I'll never surrender to you!"

Cell smirked at the boy's answer. He truly was very naïve. "Very well," he simply said and looked forwardly at the Saiyan, a nasty smile playing on his face that didn't suit him at all. Although he found it hard not to laugh, the thought of hurting the boy just seemed too good to pass. It would also provide entertainment for a while.

"Take him down, my friends," Cell said without moving his eyes off Gohan. "And try not to hurt him… to much," he added and laughed menacingly. Gohan's ebony eyes darted forth and back as he tried to figure out who Cell was talking to. Knowing the situation would be a struggle, Gohan raised his ki level, realising his destructive powers and allowing them to strengthen him.

Closing his hands tightly, Gohan's eyes flashed teal and his hair began to stick up into the air; his once spiky black stands changing into gold. A thick golden aura, crackling with electricity, surrounded his body. Transforming to SSJ2, Gohan hoped he would able to defeat Cell and be rid of the evil monster for ever. He knew the Earth didn't need another intruder destroying the life of its inhabitants.

As his sensitive ears picked up the slight sound of the ground shaking beneath him, Gohan was jerked out of his thoughts. Scanning the area quickly, the boy's eyes went wide as he watched several clones of Cell walking out of the darkness.

One, two, three, four… seven, nine… eleven, twelve…

Gohan swallowed as he counted the numbers off in his head. There was so many! Cell would be sure; he couldn't get away this time. Breathing slowly, Gohan forced calmness into his mind and cleared his head of all unnecessary thoughts. He needed his complete and utter attention on the fight about to begin. He couldn't afford not to.

Fourteen clones made their way toward the young and waiting figure of Gohan. They walked with an attitude, telling the world they didn't fear anything. Confidence was clearly marked on their faces as they made their walked toward the boy, they knew they would be able to defeat, and if not, their master – the real Cell – would easily beat him to the ground. The large clones stopped at once when they reached the awaiting figure of the real Cell. They all showed signs of complete respect towards their leader, who they knew, would destroy them with a wave of his hand.

"One at a time now; we don't want to overwhelm him just yet," Cell said with a wicked smirk playing on his lips. The clones nodded and the first calmly walked over against Gohan. Gohan felt his muscles tense as the huge clone mad its way towards him. He could tell the clone packed a hard punch by the way he moved.

_Calm down! You can beat him!_ Gohan thought to himself. Gohan prepared for the worst and inhaled deeply. It was all he could do at this point. Although only a copy, the clone walked with confidently steeps against Gohan, not stopping until he was mere five feet from the Saiyan. He smirked at the half-breed, believing this was going to be a quick and trouble free fight. The clone brought his legs back and dropped down in a fighting stance, steadying himself for the assault ahead. Giving Gohan a mad smile, he said: "Ready for the beating of your life, boy?"

Charging at full speed at the boy, the clone brought back his fist, ready to drive it straight through Gohan's body. Gohan stood still like a statue, waiting for the clone to reach him. Seeing the attack in far advance from the style and movements in which the clone had begun, Gohan slowly counted the seconds before the huge fist would make contact with his body and properly knock him well away from his position by the sheer force in the attack.

_Five, four, three, two…_

At the very last second, Gohan concentrated his energy and faded away from the clone's fist, his young body disappearing from the clone's sight. The shocked clone didn't have time to recover from the sudden disappearance of the young Saiyan; his body still charging at full power as he past several feet beyond the stop where Gohan had been seconds ago. Anger cross his mind as his cold eyes searched the area for the boy, ready to attack at any moment.

Using the short moment of confusing, Gohan quickly reappeared behind the clone. Letting out a yell of fury, Gohan formed a huge fist out of his hands and moved them over his head. Slamming them down on the unturned back of the clone with all his might, Gohan felt his attack causing the clone to fall to his knees. Taking every chance he got, Gohan quickly regained his composure and moved close to the clone's side, ready to knee him in the gut.

The clone frowned with pain, but only allowed the slightest hint of pain to be showed in his proud eyes. He would not subjugate to the young Saiyan's attacks. A thin stripe of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth although he ignored it and looked for the kid's next attack. Sensing it rather fast, the clone moved out a quick hand and grabbed Gohan's ankle that had been too close to his attacker's body.

Smirking at Gohan's holes in his defence – holes the clone knew would crash his entire defence – he yanked with all his might and watched a look of surprise cross the boy's face. He had discovered his mistake and now it was too late. Gohan landed with a loud thud against the rocky ground as he felt his ankle being dragged away under him by a strong force. He mentally cursed for his mistake and quickly tried to right himself into a standing position, but was unable to move as the clone pinned down hard on his leg. The clone did indeed have a lot of power as he had foreseen.

Gohan watched helplessly as the clone prepared the hard punch he was to receive; a punch that would almost impossible to dodge or block in his state. He quickly brought up his free leg and levelled it with the clone's head, who was to busy with his assault to notice. He swiftly hit the clone against the head, but gasped as he realized he was too slow and desperately tried to grab the powerful fist flying down at him with crushing force with his hands.

Gohan felt a stunning pain in his back as he was forced down into the hard ground, the dry rocks breaking under him. Although the attack was less powerful from grabbing hold of the fist, Gohan could not elude the pain he felt as the ground stuck up and forcefully hit him in the back. His lungs felt robbed, no oxygen flowing through his body. Gasping to breathe, Gohan's vision wavered and he felt himself weaken. He knew, he had to get up or the clone would pin him down permanently. Fighting against all odds, the young Saiyan used as much power as possible to push back the fist from his body. He felt a huge strain as his efforts failed and felt his muscles tense. It was useless; the clone was too strong.

Grinning and loving the look of pure horror and pain finding its way across the boy's face as he forced his fist through Gohan's hands and hitting him in the chest, knocking all the air out of his lungs. The boy's arms were not strong enough and collapsed at his sides from the attempt of pushing away his powerful fist. The clone held back a cold laugh at the child's useless efforts. This was truly amusing. The clone grinned evilly down at the boy, enjoying the look of pain in his eyes. The boy was gasping for air now; the clone had barely allowed him any break to catch his breath. He could not imagine how it felt; to be broken.

Satisfied by the fact he had destroyed the boy's confidence and wounded him, he released his hold on the boy and stood up straight.

Gohan's lungs burned like fire. He was barely able to breathe and he could feel a darkness threatening to blind his vision. The pain suddenly left. The huge fist that had been forcing its way deeper into his stomach and causing him to lose his breath, suddenly pulled back. The boy coughed hard, feeling his lungs had been destroyed by the attack. He could feel his body protesting from the blow delivered to his stomach and lower chest. He was hurt badly.

Pushing himself onto his elbows, Gohan brought up a hand and whipped the corner of his mouth, feeling a warm substance on his skin. His back was aching furiously from the strains on it. The look of blood on his hand taunted him and made his Saiyan side scream for revenge. Narrowing his eyebrows, Gohan looked up at the clone, which stood and ignored him as he waited for his next orders. Gohan forced himself up in a standing position and dropped down in a defensive stance, his legs feeling weak under his weight. Feeling his Saiyan side take control, Gohan clenched his fists tightly and almost jumped at the clone.

He forced calmness into his mind and transformed his anger to a look of pure determination. As long as he could move, he would not give up, not ever. He would keep fighting until he had given it everything he had.

Cell watched from the distance. The boy seemed weaker, not a threat anymore. Cell locked his eyes in on Gohan's face. A smile crossed his face when he saw the look of pure determination on the boy's face. He looked over at the other clones.

"Send in the next, or you won't get a chance to fight the brat," he said. If the fight between Gohan and the first clone continued, it would be over before it had even begun. He looked over at the first clone, waving his hand at him, signalling to back off and come back. Though Cell would have enjoyed his clones inflicting pain one the young one, he would be 'fair' and give them all a turn to face the boy.

Gohan's frustration shot up like lava in a volcano as the clone walked away from him. The Saiyan inside demanded and scream at him, telling him to strike down the clone. He would not stand by as someone turned their back on him! Pushing himself forward, Gohan quickly raised hi ki and flew in front the clone, landing gently on the ground. Balling his fingers into tight fists, Gohan blocked the path of the clone, not allowing him to walk any further. Ignoring the pain in his body and feeling his anger exploding, he charged at the clone, his fist moving back and ready to throw a bone-breaking punch at the clone once he was close enough.

The clone was surprised. The kid sure did have spirit, but it wouldn't help him. Glad for the welcoming presence to continue their fight and to hurt the boy, the clone brought back his legs and took a defensive stance, ready for the young Saiyan's attack. With unbelievable speed, Gohan charged forward. The clone narrowed his eyes. The kid was fast. Much faster than anyone he had ever seen. Smirking and brining up his arms to cover his face and block the punch, the clone stood ready and waited, certain the attack wouldn't hurt him.

Gohan raced towards the awaiting clone, his feet only inches above the ground. He hoped he would be able to punch throw the clone's defence and damage him. Cursing and narrowing his eyes, Gohan watched the clone moving into a defensive position; he knew his attack would never get through. _But there are others way to fight_, Gohan thought when he saw a shaming mistake at the clone's defence. He had covered his eyes!

All he had to do was stop and attack from any direction without the clone ever seeing. Taking the chance, Gohan increased his speed, flying directly in front of the droid. The second before his fist would make contact; Gohan focused his energy and disappeared, leaving only an after-image. He appeared almost the second he disappeared; this time in the air, slightly above his head. Cupping his hands together, Gohan quickly build up energy to a ki blast.

The clone had no clue where to look for the boy as he removed his hands from his vision as he never felt the impact from Gohan's fist. He never got the opportunity to look for the boy, before falling to the ground in agony. He looked down himself and found his body covered in blood. His blood! Blood pounded violently from a huge, gapping hole in his side from the ki blast the Saiyan had attacked him with. His eyes quickly darted back and froth in search of the damn kid. He saw his body standing right beside his, one hand outstretched, his fingers held apart as he powered up energy for a blast that would kill the clone. He saw the boy turn his head away and close his eyes as if not willing to watch the sight of death he was about lay upon the clone. The clone cursed under his breath. There was only one way he could survive this.

Opening his hand, his arm shot forward with incredible speed and grabbed the boy's outstretched wrist. Yanking hard, he felt the boy loosing his footstep and gasp in surprise. The clone twisted Gohan's arm around and clapped his hand over the boy's mouth and nose, almost preventing him to breathe. Gohan struggled in the clone's iron grip, but found his power leaving him as he couldn't breathe. Fear, anger, depression and love raced through his mind. He wanted to go home; to be with his mom, dad and brother. He didn't want to be here and fight a fight he knew was almost impossible to win. The clone looked over at Cell, wondering whether to hold on to the boy until he passed out or release him and continue the fight.

Cell thought for a long moment, enjoying the way Gohan's struggling became weaker by every second that passed. Maybe he should just let the clone kill the boy? No, he wanted the kid to suffer even more than he already had. Giving the clone a nod, he smirked.

The clone looked down at the struggling child in his arms. He grinned before releasing Gohan and punching him in the back. Gohan stumbled forward a several feet before turning around. He inhaled deeply, allowing the oxygen to fill his lungs once more. He brought up his fists and spread his legs apart, planting them firmly on the ground, ready to begin the fight again. The clone coolly walked over against the boy and didn't stop until he was one foot from the brat.

Moving a hand out in front of him and stretching it out so that it were mere inches from the boy's face, the clone build up a large amount of ki for a blast. He watched the boy taking a steep back nervously and bringing up a hand, ready to block any possible attack launched at him. He stood immobile, unwilling to move even to save his life. _What a shame_, the clone thought as he released the powerful blast, letting it fly directly at the small boy.

Gohan quickly jumped to the side at the sight of the clone releasing a blast. He rolled over his shoulder and stood back up. The blast had missed him by a long shot. He could almost feel the walls tremble. He slightly wondered if the world outside couldn't sense the battle going on. Gohan didn't hesitate, but went straight for the clone, his fingers made into a fist, ready to strike.

Sensing the boy would attack from behind, the clone ducked to the side as Gohan flew past him, a shock expression on his face at the clone's speed. Grinning, he brought his elbow on the boy. He was surprised at how fast the Saiyan regained his composure as his elbow was met with the flat of the boy's arm. The clone quickly manoeuvred his attacks and began searching for holes in the boy's defence. As he spotted one, he used the opportunity to strike Gohan in the side, but was stopped by the boy's raised knee. Using his knee, he had blocked the attack and surprised the clone, which would never have used his knee to block such an attack. A bitter laugh made its way through his throat as the stared at Gohan, his eyes cold and heartless.

"Meet you end, boy!" he scream and launched at Gohan again, who speeded forward to meet his attacker. The two powers met in the middle, quickly exchanging punches and kicks, blocking when necessary and unwilling to give up.

The clone bit the top of his lip, a look of anger crossing his eyes. The boy would not give up and he was getting on his nerves. He would not let a little brat play him around like this anymore. Sensing the boy was to attack from behind; the clone grinned and twisted his body around. He grabbed Gohan's ankle and roughly yanked him to the ground. Still holding on to the boy, he used his other hand to charge a ki attack. Watching the look of sheer horror crossing the boy's young face, the clone let go of the blast, only standing a foot away.

Closing his eyes shot, Gohan quickly brought up his hands to try and shield away the close range blast. He knew there was no chance he could avoid it by moving, the clone's hand still wrapped painfully around his ankle. A scream echoed from Gohan as the blast made contact with his body, causing extreme amounts of pain to rush through his muscles. It felt like his blood was on fire and burning him from the inside. Although small, the blast had taken its toll on the young's body. Grinning, the clone released his grip on Gohan. The area was covered in dust and dirt from the blast, but he could tell, the boy was not moving.

The clone made his way back towards the others, when a soft and harsh breathing caught his ears. Slowly turning around, the clone caught sight of Gohan. The boy barely stood, his clothes had been ripped apart in several areas, many small wounds and scratches lining down his arms and legs, all dripping with blood. On his left side ran a deep cut into his flesh and was bleeding profoundly. The blast had obviously hit him there. His gi was soaked in blood; the once orange colour lost behind the scarlet colour of his own blood. The clone smirked madly.

"You better give up, boy," he taunted. Gohan looked up and met the cold eyes of the clone. If only he had been stronger… he could already feel the strain of the fight beating down against him.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of your little family once you're gone," the clone continued. Gohan narrowed his eyes. They could threaten him all they wanted, but he would not allow them to hurt his family.

"That's enough!" Gohan yelled, anger taking over his mind and actions. He had only one option left to be rid of this evil forever.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Gohan threw his hands forward as the released the powerful attack. The clone was taken completely by surprise and had little time to charge his own. Gohan's attack slammed into the clone's defences and tore through them like silk. Gohan was barely able to control the amount of power he pushed into the attack, but knew he had to go on. Forcing all his fear and anger into the attack, Gohan felt himself being drained. The last thing he heard was the scream of a droid.

As the light faded away, Gohan looked where his kamehameha had hit. The clone he had been fighting was gone along with several other clones. Cell's face was masked in pure anger and evil as he stared over at Gohan. Now the boy had gone too far. A bright light surrounded him as he was rejoined with his clones.

He then made his way towards the bloody form of Gohan. "That's enough playing around, boy. I will longer stand by and watch you humiliate me like this!" his voice sneered down to the boy. Brining back his hand, Cell slapped Gohan so hard; the boy fell to the ground, not able to get up. He moved his hand to his side in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

Cell bowed down and grabbed his gi, forcing the boy to his feet. He dragged the boy back to the wall and chained him roughly. He steeped back and stared at Gohan. "You should feel lucky, boy. I won't beat you up, because you would most likely die and I'm not done with you yet!" Backhanding him, Cell left Gohan, he lost conscious. He didn't feel the pain in his body, didn't feel the warm blood on skin. All he felt was a cold darkness shutting down his world around him.

_D-daddy…_

------------------------

**A/N: How was that? Hoped you liked it! I will be back as soon as I can. Take care!**


	9. Chapter 9: Save me

**A/N: Did you like the last chapter? I hoped you did. I can tell you, I sure did feel sorry for poor Gohan. Maybe I should just end his pain in this chapter or what? Hahaha! No, I won't say any more; you just have to read and find out. Someone asked me about the first part of the last chapter, but I can tell you, I haven't read the Eragon books and I haven't used anything from them. The part where Cell is playing with Gohan's mind is an idea I got from my studies of meditation and hypotenuse. I have read that sometimes people imagine another world when they mediate and block out everything else. So I thought Cell might do something like that to poor Gohan. What a nightmare, huh? My sister was actually the one who suggested that part of Gohan's torture. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**------------------------**

Save me!

Gohan weakly opened his eyes. His body was aching beyond belief and he could still feel blood trickling from smaller cuts and wounds. The pain in his side was still there, but he could tell, the wound had been healed more or less. He looked up and took stock of his condition.

The ki rings were once again wrapped around his wrists and his hands were bound above his head with chains so he was hanging just high enough up his that toes barely scraped against the ground. _A most uncomfortable position_, he mussed.

"Well, it's nice to see you're finally awake," Cell was looking at him from across the cave. "I'm sure you know, what I have planned," he said and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you invited me here for tea," Gohan replied sarcastically, "although it's going to be hard to drink it with my hands tied like this over my head. If you could just untie me…" His words were cut off by the backhanded blow across his face. He licked his lip lightly, noticing the familiar metallic taste of blood.

"No tea, huh…? How about some fruit? I'm kind of hungry…"

SLAP!

Gohan's head spun from the blow. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear the fog. He looked up, meeting the eyes of the monster that haunted his dreams.

"I hardly think you are in any position of being sarcastic, boy," Cell sneered to him. Gohan smiled bitterly.

"You're right. I'm so sorry. The correct position for sarcasm is being chained to the wall. I forgot my torture etiquette for a minute there."

"Well," Cell said in a smug voice, "since you are in the mood to play… we're ready for you, my friend!" Cell called. Gohan shifted his gaze to the left and watched a dark figure almost running towards them; another clone of Cell.

"How about we just beat him for awhile? Soften him up. Go to work and enjoy," Cell said and steeped back. The clone's smile grew wide as he opened his hand and spread apart his fingers. A golden light surrounded his hand as he created a ball of energy. The ball began changing form and when the clone was done, he held up a golden, three pronged, vicious looking whip, allowing Gohan to inspect it.

"How about this, boy?" Gohan gave it an impassive glare before turning his eyes forward, displaying no emotions. He heard the clone walk slowly behind him. The young Saiyan waited. He supposed the waiting was the worst. Over the years, he had been through a beating or two and he always found the waiting to be the hardest… like the days up to the Cell Games. Piccolo always told him to…

_OW!_

The ki whip landed squarely on his back, cutting through flesh and leaving three horrible- looking bleeding lines. Gohan set his jaws and stared forward. Five more blows were delivered in quick succession, but he had managed to take them all without making a sound. The clone stopped and Cell came to stand directly in front of Gohan, inches from his face. "I want to hear you scream, boy. My clone can keep this up all night until you do." Nodding at the clone, he stepped back. The whip landed once more on Gohan's back, this time much harder. Gohan bit his lip to keep the sound inside.

_I will NOT give him the satisfaction!_

Blow after blow connected with his back, but he refused to cry out. Soon his back was covered with vicious, bleeding red cuts. Cell nodded to the clone and the whip stopped. He went up to Gohan again and leaned in to talk to the now half conscious young Saiyan. "Still not willing to in?" he asked. When Gohan didn't answer, he continued. "Well, how about we try something else?" He turned his back to Gohan and strode over to the other end of the cave. When he came back, he was holding a knife in his hand. The blade had been twisted into a spiral. He walked over to the child and held up the knife.

"A very special knife I was 'given' in hell. If I stab you, the blade won't cause you to bleed. Instead it will sent jolt directly to the nerves and suck out your energy. Quite painful, I'm told. So painful, in fact, it can take out a Saiyan in a few minutes." Cell lifted the knife and rested the cold blade against the boy's face.

_Damn! This isn't good_, Gohan thought tiredly. Out loud he said nothing and revealed nothing. Cell ran the knife down his face, then his throat and his chest before stopping just beneath his solar plexus. "Care for a little demonstration?" Cell said and smirked.

_NO!_

Outside he was calm, but inside his mind was screaming at him. The human side of him begged him to surrender to Cell, while the Saiyan side demanded him to be strong and deify the monster. Cell frowned and dug the knife into Gohan. The young Saiyan couldn't contain the scream that ripped from his mouth. As the blade sent jolt through him, roughly ripping away his life force, he could have sworn thousand upon thousand of knives were being driven into his body. The agony only lasted a few seconds, but it could have been a lifetime to Gohan. Cell pulled out the knife and the pain stopped. Gohan's breathingwas ragged, coming out in sharp gasps. He choked and coughed, trying to get air into his lungs. Tears ran down his face. Cell grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "You don't want me to do that again, do you?" As Gohan looked Cell into the eyes, a river of hate, anger and confusing took over his mind. Why was this happening to him? He hadn't asked for the power he had. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to be with his family. But deep inside, he knew he didn't have a choice. With great power, comes great responsibility. Those who were not able to fight back needed someone who could. The more he thought it over, the more he realized he had been given a gift. A gift to fight for good! And there was no way he was going to stop doing that. Even if it killed him in the end, he would continue to fight for what he believed in.

Using the very last of his strength, Gohan jumped up and kicked Cell in the chest, forcing the monster away from him. The chains around his wrists cut through his skin as he didn't have the strength to keep himself standing. Cell stumbled back from the blow, but quickly regained control. At first he seemed unable to understand what had just happened. Then he slowly lifted his gaze and turned it to Gohan, who was hanging with his eyes closed. The boy's breathing seemed calmer although blood ran down his arms. A deep and angry frown made its way up through his chest and throat. The damn boy continued to deify him! Why! Cell was unable to understand it, but he was going to find out; one way or another. He picked up the knife and slowly made his way towards Gohan. He circled the boy, trying to find out where to stab him this time. "You know, Gohan, sometimes I don't understand you. Why do you fight so hard against the unstoppable? Why? Is there a higher meaning with it?" Cell closed in on him, still circling the boy. "You truly are your father's son, aren't you? Willing to die for those who do not care. Tell me Gohan. Help me understand this… insanity." He stopped behind Gohan and leaned over the boy's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

"Why would I tell you?" Gohan answered and continued to stare forward. He heard Cell laugh in his ear. "Call it an attempt to understand my enemy," answered Cell. Gohan sighed deeply. "You wouldn't understand. You hate life and want to destroy it!" Gohan hissed and felt his anger raising. Cell chuckled. "You're absolutely right, my young friend. Nothing so weak should exist. Your mind has been so clouded by foolish emotions you can't see clear. I'm not surprised. As a half human your true power is weakened by these feelings." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know about feelings?" he asked in anger. How dared Cell speak about something like that when _he _didn't even own feelings? Cell ran a claw down Gohan's neck. "I know a lot. I know feelings like anger, hate, fear and desperation can help you reach a higher power; just like you did when you destroyed me two years ago. You tasted that power and, if I'm not mistaken, actually enjoyed it. But you had been so protected your hole life from emotions like that you couldn't control them. They took over your mind, didn't they? The Saiyan inside of you took control." Gohan wished he could turn on a depth ear. Not because he was scared, but because he knew Cell was right. He _had_ been protected from those kinds of feelings and he _had_ lost control over them. That's why his father died during the fight. He hung his head in defeat, not able to protest. Cell smiled in victory and continued the mental assault on the young one. "But still you almost lost the fight. Right after I returned, killing your father in the process, you were ready to give up. You gave in to your weaker side; the human. The Saiyan race was once proud and strong. Look at it now; all that's left is weaklings! Weak fools like your father." Gohan lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't listen to Cell; that he was only trying to provoke him. The muscles in his arms tensed up and his blood rushing through him like a wild river out of control.

"My father is _not_ weak!" he sneered. Cell caressed his neck. "Really? Then why did he give up and sent his son to fight me?" he taunted. Gohan bit his lip not to shout out loud. "Because he knew you would be too confident to see my true power like he had. You were so clouded by your own selfish power you thought yourself invincible! You toyed around with me and pushed me around. Unfortunately for you, you pushed me too far. When you saw my power you got scared! So don't lecture me about being weak when you don't have the guts to fight to the end, you coward!" Like a snake attacking, Cell closed his fingers around Gohan's neck and slowly strangled him. "Your insults won't help you, boy, so you better watch what you're saying in the future," he whispered in a dangerous voice. He ran his eyes down Gohan's body and stopped when he reached the huge cut in Gohan's side. The boy's gi was red of blood; the orange colour completely gone. He smiled before he forced the blade deep into the wound. The pain was so intense, Gohan blacked out. "Oh, no you don't," said Cell and smirked. He threw his fist into the child's solar plexus, causing Gohan's eyes to snap open in shock and pain. "Now, be quiet, little Saiyan. This is not going to hurt… much," Cell mocked and dug the blade deeper into the wound. Gohan scream in pain. The blade glowed golden as it ripped away his energy, giving nothing in return but pain.

------------------------

Goku was searching for his son when he felt a pain to intense he had to land. The pain caused him to fall to his knees and winch. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Then the pain suddenly stopped. It felt like it had never been there. Goku gasped for air. He knew what was going on. Cell was hurting Gohan so bad he himself could feel it. He had felt his son's pain a brief moment. A moment he thought he would never experience. It filled him with anger beyond anything he had ever felt before. Then he suddenly felt it again. The pain was back, but he couldn't feel it on his own body, only sense it. The signal was weak, but if he could just hold on to it a bit longer, he might be able to find his son. Goku got up and took off into the air. The pain signal was too weak for Instant Transmission, but he might be able to find Gohan within the next few hours. He knew he should contact the others, but right now he had only one thing in his mind: to find Gohan before it was too late!

_Hold on Gohan! I'm coming for you. I'm so sorry, Gohan. This is my fault. I should never have left you. If I had only been there for you, this might not be happening. I promise you, I will never leave you alone again. _

------------------------

Gohan tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. Cell had been torturing him for so long he feared he would never be able to feel his body again. The wound in his side pounded furiously with blood, but he was unable to stop the red river as his hands were still bound above his head. Five days had past; five days in torture, pain and horror. Even death seemed to torture him; denying him entrance to the cold and painless darkness. Cell stood still and looked at him, death and amusement clearly in his eyes. "You look so lost, young one. Are you ready to give up? Do you want me to end the pain? All you have to do is ask," he said. Gohan closed his eyes a brief moment before returning his glare. "Why don't you make me?" he asked. Cell smirked. "If you insist," he said and strode over to the boy. He stroke Gohan with a cold finger. "You're wondering why your father couldn't sense us the other day, don't you?" he asked. Gohan looked up. Yes, he had been wondering about that.

"While you were taking a little 'nap' I was outside, shielding the cave. Just like the ki rings around your wrists prevent you from raising your power, the shield around us prevents others from sensing us. That is why your father will never find you in time to save you." Gohan's eyes widened in fear as Cell lifted up the knife and stroke his cheek with the blade. The cold metal made him shiver. "So, do you want me to continue the pain or would you like me to end it?" Cell asked. Gohan didn't answer, but kept his eyes on the knife in Cell's hand. First when Cell roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up he was aware Cell had asked him about something. "I asked you a question," Cell said in a sweet, dangerous voice that Gohan knew all too well. He jerked his face away. "Do what you want," he simply said and closed his eyes. He waited for the pain to start, but it never did. Surprised he opened his eyes in time to see Cell cutting him down. He fell to the ground, unable to move for several seconds. His arms were aching for holding all his weight in such a long time. He instinctually moved his hand to the wound on his side and felt the warm blood covering his hand. He looked up and found Cell staring at him with a smirk. He bowed down and grabbed Gohan by the back of his gi. Lifting up the child, Cell's eyes glinted madly. He brought Gohan's face close to his. Gohan tried to pry Cell's fingers from his gi, but didn't succeed.

"I think it's time to end this. I sure did enjoy our little reunion. I hoped you had fun as well." Cell backhanded the boy and threw him away. Gohan's spine ached from the impact with the rocky wall. He landed with a thud on his stomach. He heard Cell coming closer and looked away. He couldn't deny he wasn't scared. Panic slowly made its way to his mind and clouded his thoughts. His eyes suddenly fell upon a fist-big rock. He looked back at Cell. If he could just…

He felt himself being yanked up by a strong arm and grabbed the rock. Cell smirked. "This is the end my young friend. Don't worry; you'll meet your family again soon. I promise." Cell's hand began to glow as he charged up a ki blast that would kill Gohan. Without thinking clear Gohan brought back the rock in his hand and with crushing force slammed it into Cell's head. The android released him and fell to his knees. Gohan stared in shock. What had he done! He looked at the rock in his hand and found the one side covered in blood. He then looked at Cell and spotted a wound in his head. Cell shock his head from side to side and tried to clear the fog over his eyes. Gohan acted in slow-motion. He dropped the rock on the ground and felt his legs move. He ran towards the exit, ignoring the pain in his body completely. This time he didn't run for others. He ran for his life.

------------------------

Goku stopped in mid air. He could feel Gohan! His signal was weak and it continued to go up and down, but it was still there. Goku knew Piccolo and Vegeta too would sense it and come. Transforming to SSJ, Goku speeded towards his son. _Hang on, Gohan! I'm coming for you!_

------------------------

Gohan had no idea of where he was going. All he knew was the will to live that drew him forward. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be… He could feel his father! Gohan was about to call out, when he remembered Cell. The monster was probably on his tail and he didn't need him to find him again. Slowly making his way through the forest Gohan followed his father's ki signal.

------------------------

Cell frowned and got up. He moved his hand to his head and felt something warm. Looking at his fingers, his eyes narrowed in mad anger. He looked around, but didn't see Gohan. Looking towards the exit, his power slowly rose. He transfixed his eyes forward and jumped to the air. He could sense another power out there.

_Goku!_

Flying out of the cave Cell began to search for Gohan, determent to find him before Goku. _You have no idea of what you've gotten yourself into, boy!_

------------------------

Gohan stopped and sat down. His powers were leaving him too fast. He needed a break or he was sure he would black out. He could feel his father's ki coming closer and closer. Maybe he should just wait here? No! He needed to get up or Cell would find him. Forcing himself up, Gohan made his way towards his father.

------------------------

Goku could feel Gohan. He was very close. "Gohan?" he called.

------------------------

Gohan looked to his left and almost forgot to breathe. There, about ten meters ahead, his father was standing with his back to him. Gohan almost collapsed in joy. He was safe! Making his way towards his father and opening his mouth to answer his call, Gohan suddenly felt a strong arm wrapping around his waist and a hand covering his mouth. The arm lifted him up and around the tree. Gohan struggled in panic.

_Daddy!_ He mentally screamed.

------------------------

Goku looked up when he heard Gohan's cry for help in his mind. "GOHAN!" he screamed and desperately searched for his son. He could feel his son so close and yet he was so far away. He could also feel another present; something evil.

_Cell!_

------------------------

Gohan struggled in Cell's arms, fighting for his life. He knew his father was close. Cell tightened his grip on Gohan and looked around the tree. He smiled when he saw the confused and pained look on Goku's face.

_We're right over here, Goku. Come and save your son before I kill him!_

He saw Goku turning his back on and jumping to the air. Waiting until he was out of sight, Cell returned his attention to the struggling child in his arms. "Stupid. Very stupid," he whispered in Gohan's ear. He carried Gohan with him; ignoring the fact the boy was kicking him. He couldn't feel it either. He returned them both to the cave and roughly threw Gohan to the ground. Gohan landed on his stomach and felt the tears pressing in his eyes. He had been so close!

_D-daddy… _

He let out a yelp when Cell flipped him over on his back and climbed on top of him. He grabbed Gohan's wrists and pinned them down with one hand. With the other hand he began backhanding the boy. "What did you think you were doing?" Cell sneered and delivered another blow to Gohan's face. Blood trickled down from the corner of Gohan's mouth. He tried to move his arms, but Cell was painfully pinning them down. He struggled under the monster's weight, but couldn't move an inch. "Let me go!" Gohan yelled in horror. In response, Cell slapped him again, this time much harder. Gohan winched in pain.

"Shut up brat!" Cell shouted and continued to backhand him. When he finally stopped, Gohan was barely conscious. Cell raised his arm once more, his hand glowing with ki as he was ready for the kill.

"Now you die!"

Gohan closed his eyes in terror. He struggled to somehow avoid the blast when he suddenly felt Cell's weight leaving him. He gasped for air, but couldn't get up. The darkness threatened to take over his mind when he felt gentle fingers stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up. A golden light hit his eyes and made them narrow. "It's okay, Gohan. I'm here now," a gentle voice said. Gohan's eyes widened and against all odds, he sat up. "D-Dad?" he whispered. Goku smiled. "Don't talk. Rest. I'm taking you away from here," he said and picked up Gohan. He frowned when he felt warm blood covering his hands. He looked over his shoulder before blasting out of the cave with Gohan in his arms. When they came outside, Goku landed half a mile away from the cave and sat Gohan down. He looked over his son's bloody body and narrowed his eyes when he saw the huge wound in his side. This would not go unpunished! Gohan opened his eyes and looked up. "Dad?" he asked again. Goku smiled.

"I'm here," Goku answered. Gohan smiled weakly. "How did you find me? I saw you in the forest, but Cell got me before I could even open my mouth," Gohan asked and sat up. Goku sighed.

"I… I followed the blood prints to the cave. It was kind of hard not to see them," he said. Gohan nodded and suddenly remembered the wound in his side. The pain shot up and he cried out. Goku reached out for him and held him tight. "Take it easy, Gohan. I will get you to Dende right now!" As Goku moved forward to lift Gohan up, laughter rang from above. Father and son looked up and saw Cell floating in the air, arms crossed over his chest and a nasty smirk on his lips. Gohan's eyes widened in fear and Goku's narrowed in hate. He let go of Gohan and stood up, moving so he was blocking Gohan from Cell's eyes with is body. Cell laughed out loud.

"Protecting him, huh? That's not going to save him." Cell narrowed his eyes and landed. He looked into the angry eyes of a father and a SSJ. "Mark my words, and mark them well! Before this day is over, I will kill your son!" Before Goku could snap back, two other power levels landed on each side of him. Vegeta and Piccolo. Piccolo immediately strode over to Gohan and held his breath when he saw his student's condition. He kneeled down and took Gohan's wrists in his hands. "We need to get them of," he said and mentioned to the ki rings. Gohan nodded and looked away. A sharp, but quick pain followed when Piccolo pulled them off. The Namek narrowed his eyes when he saw the bloody and red marks left on Gohan's skin. He got up and turned to face Cell with Goku and Vegeta. Cell smirked.

"So, all of you are ready to die for the boy, huh? You can still back away and let me kill the brat," he offered with a mad sparkle in his evil eyes. Goku frowned at the comment and transformed to SSJ2, allowing the wild powers to gain strength from his anger. Vegeta too transformed and Piccolo threw away his cape. Seconds past before Goku gave an angry battle cry and launched himself at Cell, followed by Vegeta and Piccolo.

"NO!"

Gohan looked in horror as his father, Vegeta and Piccolo charged at Cell. The smirk on Cell's face told Gohan he was planning something. Looking to the left he saw two black shadows speeding towards his father and the others. "Dad! Look out!" Gohan yelled. Goku, along with Vegeta and Piccolo skidded to a stop and jumped back. Two clones of Cell landed on each side of their master. Goku frowned at the sight. "Take them down, my friends. But the brat and his father are mine!" Cell said and nodded to the clones. They smirked and launched themselves at Vegeta and Piccolo. The prince and the Namek dodged the attacks and took off into the sky to continue the battle. Goku never took his eyes off Cell. He formed his hands into fists. "I warned you about hurting my son," Goku started and dropped down in a defensive stance. "Now you will regret you ever laid your hands on him!" Cell smirked.

"Well, we sure did have a lot of fun. I would just love to invite him over another time." Dust and dirt rose from the ground as the fighters powered up to their max. Without warning Cell attacked.

------------------------

Vegeta blocked an attack by bringing up his arm. The clone smiled. "Last time you fought my master, he knocked you to the ground with one punch. Perhaps this time you will be more of a challenge?" Anger crossed Vegeta's face at the insult. Giving a battle cry, he charged at the clone, catching it off guard. He kicked the clone in the side and knocked him through the air. "You will never see my fist punching through your body!" he screamed and followed the clone through the air.

------------------------

He threw punches and kicks at the other. Jab, jab, roundhouse kick, right hook, sweep kick; a flurry of punches as fast as he could, followed by kicks; then he shot a small energy blast at the ground. He jumped backwards and landed on his hands, then pushed off and his feet landed on a tree nearby. He pushed off from the tree and tucked himself into a ball flipped over as he flew away from the tree. Goku couldn't tell what he was fighting with. Anger? Yes. Hate? Yes. Forgiveness? No! There was no way he would ever be able to forgive what Cell had done to his son. People always called him kind, able to give everybody a second chance. Maybe that wasn't true.

In the old days, before Gohan was born, he had always fought to get stronger. Always looking for someone stronger than himself. But after Gohan, things had changed. Instincts and feelings he had never experienced filled his body every day. He promised to make sure no harm came to his family. How many times had he broken that promise? Far too many times. But he would change that! He would never leave Gohan alone again. Never leave Chichi's warm body. Never leave Goten's happy face. A punch suddenly connected with his face and sent him flying through the air.

"You're not focusing, Goku. Your mind is somewhere else. It will be your downfall!" Cell said in a mocking voice. Goku regained control over his body and stopped in midair. Cell floated over against him. "You should stop thinking about the kid. His turn will come after I'm done with you." Goku frowned. He knew Cell was just playing mind games. But his anger towards the monster clouded his thoughts and made him attack again. He wasn't thinking clear; Cell easily dodged all his attacks while his own connected painfully with Goku. A scream ripped from his mouth when Cell slammed both his hands down on his spine and sent him crashing to the ground. A crater form from the impact. Cell landed beside him and looked down with a smirk playing on his lips. He opened his hand and formed a ball of energy. "Don't be sad. Your son will be joining you soon." Goku closed his eyes and waited for the ki to rip through his body.

It never did.

Confusing he looked up and saw a small figure standing in front of him. "Gohan!" Goku gasped. What was he doing! He was too weak to fight Cell. Cell regained him foot steeping after stumble several feet away from Goku. He turned his head and spotted Gohan. He lifted his hand and touched his lip. He frowned when he saw his own blood. "Well, you actually managed to hurt me," he said and approached Gohan. The boy didn't move, but raised his fists; ready to fight. "Gohan, get away from here!" Goku pleaded. Cell smirked. "I don't think so," he sneered. He appeared in front of Gohan and slapped him, knocking him away from Goku. "Gohan!" Goku shouted and got up. A punch in the gut caused him to fall to his knees. Cell looked down at him. "You're next," he simply said before turning to Gohan, who was once again on his feet. Blood trickled down his face, but he gave Cell a glare, telling the android he was not finished yet. Cell smirked at the unspoken invitation and appeared in front of Gohan again. He punched the young Saiyan in the stomach before kicking him in the head, sending him through a nearby tree. Gohan coughed up blood, but still forced himself up. He refused to die without a fight. Cell moved closer.

"Why, Gohan? Why, why, why?" Cell asked and watched Gohan with a frown on his face. "Why do you do it? Why? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something more than your survival?" he sneered. Gohan stumbled back a few steeps and tried to regain his balance. "Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love? Illusion, young Gohan. Vagaries of perception." Cell closed his hands and felt his anger rising as the youth continued to get up.

"Temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect, trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose! But then again; only a human min could invent something as insipid as love." Gohan lifted his gaze from the ground and looked over at the monster. "You must be able to see it, Gohan. You must know it by know. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting. Why, Gohan, why? Why do you persist!" Gohan finally looked directly into the eyes of Cell.

"Because I choose to," came the weak reply. Goku couldn't help but smile in pride. He had heard every word of the conversation, but Gohan hadn't given in. But the smile disappeared when he saw the look in Cell's eyes. He began to glow with golden as he was united with his clones. Both Vegeta and Piccolo were unable to help Gohan. Vegeta was barely standing and blood pounded from deep cuts all over his body.

Gohan didn't take his eyes off Cell. The monster smirked and took a defensive stance. The ground trembled as he began to power up. "Prepare yourself, boy!" he screamed and launched himself at Gohan. Gohan stood as ready as possible. He counted the seconds before the impact.

_Three… two… one…_

------------------------

**A/N: How did you like it? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will be back as soon as I can. If you have questions, I will try to answer them, but I won't give away too much or you will know the ending. Take care and see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Déjà Vu

**Hi again! I'm back for more. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. As some of you have guessed, I used some lines from the Matrix Revolution. I just couldn't resist! I love the last battle scene with Smith and Neo. Before we begin, I would like to thank those who gave me a review. It really means a lot. THANK YOU! Okay, no more talking. Let's go on with the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Déjà-Vu

_Three… two… one…_

Twisting his body around, Gohan dodged the fist that would have punched right through him. Cell quickly followed his move and kicked out after the young Saiyan. Gohan flipped back, landing on his hands and pushing off to land on his feet. He once more took a defensive stance and waited for Cell to attack again. He hoped he could irritate Cell enough for him to make mistakes and then be able to land a good punch or kick. He knew he would not be strong enough in a hand-to-hand fight. He was still loosing blood and his body was hurting. He tried his best not to show his pain and met Cell's eyes. The monster smirked.

"I know what you're doing, Gohan. You think you can wear me out and make me fight in anger. That is not going to happen. I'm not even at full power and you're struggling to catch your breath. It will be you and not me who will make the first mistake." With these words Cell began to power up. A nearby invisible violet aura surrounded his body and made the earth tremble beneath them. Gohan looked down and saw dirt and stone rising into the air as Cell created his own gravity around him. The aura around Cell grew in size and seemed to reach out for the young Saiyan. Gohan jumped back and brought up a hand, ready to launch a ki blast anytime. The smirk in Cell's face grew.

The sky turned slowly turned dark as the aura around Cell grew. Gohan looked up. He had only seen the sky go dark like this when they called for Shenron. Quickly moving his gaze back to Cell, he found the android watching him with a smirk. Gohan didn't like the look in his eyes and took steeps back before stopping. "Dodge this," Cell whispered loud enough for Gohan to hear.

Tentacles of violet energy suddenly shot out from Cell's aura and speeded towards a shocked Gohan. The boy shook his head and took off into the sky, the tentacles right behind him. Gohan turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw the tentacles only inches from reaching his ankles. Turning around with a sudden jerk he fired series of ki blast at the tentacles. Controlled by the mind of Cell they dodged in and out of the blasts, flying back and forth between each other and causing Gohan's eyes to narrow in concentration. He couldn't keep and eye of all of them. Some got shot and destroyed, but far too many avoided his blasts and still came closer. Gohan cursed under his breath and speeded towards the ground with the tentacles right after him. He focused his energy and inches from hitting the ground, he faded out of sight. Cell smiled when he sensed Gohan reappearing behind him. The boy was fast, but he was wounded and would not be able to keep up with his speed much longer. His aura grew again and new tentacles approach Gohan. The youth did his best to dodge them, but his wounded body finally caught up with him.

As he jumped away from a tentacle, the wound in his side suddenly exploded in unbelievable pain. He screamed and fell to his knees. Cell grinned as a tentacle wrapped itself around the boy's waist and lifted him up. Gohan struggled to get free, but the energy around him was too powerful. He was pulled over against Cell who waited for him with a smirk. The powerful force stopped pulling him when he was inches from Cell's face. For a long time Cell didn't say a word, simply enjoyed the scene taking place. Then he bowed down and whispered in Gohan's ear: "Can you feel it, Gohan, closing in on you?" The boy did his best to ignore the pain in his side and struggle to get free. The tentacle released the boy when Cell delivered a stunning slap to Gohan's face. The sheer force knocked Gohan off his feet and to the ground. He gasped and rolled away just as Cell slammed his foot down where Gohan's head had been only seconds ago. Gohan moved his hand under him and pushed himself up.

From the distance Goku followed the battle in anxiety. Gohan was holding his own against Cell, but he could tell the wound in his side was causing him trouble. He wouldn't be able to fight at that level much longer. Forcing himself up he raised his power and charged at Cell, hoping to get between the monster and his son before Cell stroke again. Cell looked up in time to receive a bone-breaking punch in the face. He was knocked several feet away before he gained his control. "Gohan, get out of here now!" Goku yelled and followed Cell. Gohan looked up and saw his father reaching Cell. "DAD! NO!" he yelled in horror. He tried to get up, but his body refused to obey his will.

Cell smirked and waited patiently for Goku to reach him. "So, shall we begin the fun?" Cell asked and grinned evilly. He took off into the sky, closely followed by Goku. The pure blooded Saiyan stared at Cell in anger. "I thought I told you NOT to hurt him," he snarled. Cell smirked. "If you haven't notice, I don't take orders from you. But if you want to go first, you're welcome," he said. Instead of answering Goku flung himself at Cell who was unprepared. A devastating blow made contact with the androids face. Purple liquid trickled down from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Goku, an angry frown spreading across his entire face. "So, you actually managed to draw some blood," said Cell coldly. "Just like your little brat you don't know when to fall to your knees and beg for mercy. I will kill both of you slowly and painfully, starting with you! Then you can watch the show from the Other World, knowing there is nothing you can do to prevent your child's pain. Wouldn't that be fun?" Before Goku could answer Cell slammed his elbow down on his back and sent him crashing into the cliff they had been fighting over. Cell smirked at the sight of the cliff collapsing from the impact. He looked down at Gohan. The boy was down on his knees, one hand pressing against his side in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding.

_I'll let him watch me killing his father before I kill him. It will be just like last time!_

Goku slowly rose from his spot beneath the rocks. He had a deep gash in his left shoulder, blood oozing out and dripping from his fingers onto the ground. Before he could even make a move Cell had struck him again. He skidded across the ground and came to a stop on his back, trying to ignore the pain. The Saiyan slowly sat up, only to be grabbed by the throat by Cell's long fingers and lifted up from the ground. He struggled, but couldn't make Cell let go by plain old strength. Cell released him when his hands fell limp by his side. "Not quite strong enough, are we?" Cell spat and stared down at him. Goku tried to sit up again, but was pushed back by Cell's foot. The android stomped his foot down on Goku's stomach, causing the Saiyan to cry out in agony as blood oozed from his mouth. Cell pressed down one more time.

"Fool! Did you really think you could defeat me this time? Your pathetic son defeated me last time, but it won't happen again. You shielded his power from my eyes until you were ready to send him to fight me. If you or Vegeta or Trunks had not been at the Cell Games, I would have seen his power and destroyed him before he could use them against me. I will not make that mistake again. When I'm done with you, he's next!" Screaming the words out Cell slammed his fist into Goku's stomach and crashed him through the ground. The earth crackled when Goku was forced deeper down. He cried out in pain and twisted his body around to get free. Cell laughed out loud and punched Goku in the face.

Gohan watched in horror; unable to get up and help his father. Why was he so weak! Why couldn't he get up and fight? Because he was scared? That was no excuse! Inch by inch Gohan forced himself to stand. His body protested against this insanity, but he refused to give in to his weakness. As he was about to move over against Cell and his father, a strong hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Gohan looked over his shoulder and found Vegeta holding him back. "Have you lost it, boy?" he asked weakly and angrily. Gohan was about to answer, when Vegeta cut him off. "I'll give you my energy on one condition: you beat that weakling back to where he came from!" Before Gohan could reply Vegeta transferred his energy to Gohan. The boy felt a rush of power. He wondered how Vegeta could have all this power when he was barely able to stand. As the power came rushing through him, Gohan suddenly felt something much deeper. He was so shocked his mind cut off the connection between himself and Vegeta. The prince fell to his knees and hands, pattering for oxygen. Gohan felt his body healed almost completely. He moved over to Vegeta. "G-go…" Vegeta said before he lost conscious. Gohan nodded and stood up. He would not let Vegeta _or _his father down! Looking over at Cell he found him slowly killing his father. Anger took over and Gohan blasted off to finish the monster once and for all!

Goku wasn't able to breath. He gasped and gagged, but couldn't get the air in. Cell's fingers continued to strangle him, ripping away the life in his body. The android smirked madly and shook Goku back and forth. "It's time to end your life, Saiyan. I'll finish your brat after you, so you will meet him shortly after in the Other World." Cell looked up when he suddenly felt a rush of power speeding his way. He turned his head and saw Gohan brining back his fist, ready to attack him. Cell growled and released Goku, turning to face the young Saiyan. _How did he get up!_ Cell thought angrily.

He had been sure Gohan were unable to fight, but the kid had somehow managed to get up and even have the guts to attack him. He smirked and threw his fist forward jut as Gohan launched his attack. The two powers meet in an awesome amount of power and speed. They were thrown several meters away from each other before regaining control. Gohan flew down and landed. He spread his legs apart and waited for Cell to attack. Cell looked down at the youth, mixed feelings shoved in his cold eyes. He looked Gohan's body over and found all major injuries healed. Smaller cuts were still bleeding, but nothing seriously. How could that be? Looking around the area he spotted Vegeta on the ground. He could still sense life from the proud Saiyan, but his power was gone. Cell smirked as he realized what had been going on. He landed ten feet away from Gohan and crossed his arms.

"I know Vegeta gave you his power and healed your wounds," he started, satisfied by the look of shock on Gohan's face. "But don't think I will allow anything like that to happen again. You will die today, boy. Just like everyone else on this planet." Gohan frowned at the comment. "As long as there is life in my body, I will keep fighting you, Cell!" he shouted in anger. Cell laughed hysterical. "Gohan, the purpose of life is to end. Just like it's your purpose to die by my hands!" Bringing his arms above his head, Gohan inhaled deeply. He locked eyes with Cell before bringing his arms down forcefully and releasing his destructive powers. The air around him exploded from the amount of power as he created his own gravity. Rocks, stones and dirt rose into the air. Gohan's eyes flashed teal and his hair turned golden. The golden aura around him crackled with electricity and danced around him in aggressive waves. He let his fury and anger take control and increase his power. He would not let Cell win. Too many people counted on him. Too many planets. Too many lives.

Blasting off from the ground, Gohan charged at the awaiting form of Cell. He knew this would be the greatest fight in his live so far. Cell followed Gohan's every move with smirking eyes. For the first time he would get the fight he had been waiting for so. He was going to enjoy every second of it.

A crater was formed as Gohan blasted off. The ground crackled and stone flew back, cutting down trees on their way.

Flying at Cell in great speed, Gohan twisted his body around in the air and threw at kick to Cell's head. Cell brought up his arm and blocked the attack. Gohan landed on his feet and threw his fist at Cell. Cell blocked the attack by bringing up his open hand and stopped the boy's fist before he could hurt him. Seeing an opening Cell punched for the boy's head followed by a kick to sweep away his legs. Gohan ducked and jumped up, dodging both attacks. Floating in the air, Gohan made a round-house kick at Cell. The monster dodged by throwing himself down on one hand and twisting his body around inches above the ground. Cell kicked for Gohan who dodged and flipped back. He landed on his hands and pushed off to land on his feet again. Flipping further away from the android, Gohan vanished in a flip and disappeared from Cell's eyes. Cell floated in the air above the ground and drew himself up to his full height. He reached out with his senses to find the young Saiyan. Appearing behind Cell, Gohan kicked for his head and sent his elbow flying down at the android. Cell merely bowed his head and then grabbed Gohan's elbow. He tightened his grip on Gohan and threw him over his shoulder. Gohan quickly gained control and landed seven meters away from Cell. He took a defensive stance and waited. Cell crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. The boy didn't disappoint. He could feel the rush from the smell of death in the air. "I'd say that was a good warm-up," Cell called to Gohan. He saw Gohan narrow his eyes. "Yeah." Cell smirked. It was time to unleash his true power.

"Prepare yourself, boy! This is going to be your end!" As he said this, golden and purple light exploded around his body, blinding Gohan and everyone else in the area. Gohan could hear Cell scream in joy and madness as his power came to the surface. Gohan stood his ground and refused to give in to his fear. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and waited for Cell to finish. The earth trembled in protest over the assault. Trees were blown away and rocks crushed. When Cell finally stopped the area around him was completely empty. He looked over at the boy and found him in the exact same position. He hadn't moved an inch. Cell smirked.

"Hahahaha! You are a fool! I'm going to crush you! And throw you into the wind!" Gohan opened his eyes and looked up. "Don't count me out yet. Don't think it will be easy to take me down, Cell! You underestimated me once. I hope you remember what happened," came Gohan's reply. Cell frowned. "I do. You had your father killed, hadn't you?" he asked mockingly. He smiled when he saw the look on Gohan's face.

"What you say is nothing to me. I am the most powerful being that have ever existed," Cell goateed with a smirk. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "If you're so powerful then why are you not landing any punches?" Cell felt his rage as it started to consume him. He then realized what the boy was trying to do. "Very cleaver, but not cleaver enough. You were trying to get me to let my guard down." Cell unfolded his arms and pointed at Gohan with his hand. Gohan tensed up when he felt Cell gathering energy. Cell's aura turned dark as lightning struck the surroundings around him. Gohan could feel the vibrations in the ground from the attack about to be launched at him.

"Blasting Blow!" Cell screamed. Black arrows of energy shot out from his fingertips and speeded towards the young Saiyan. Gohan knew he couldn't out-run them so he did the only thing he could. He stayed. Seconds before the attack hit him Gohan put up his shields around him and felt the black arrows smashing into him. He was forced back, his boots ripping through the ground. He moved both hands in front of him and produced more energy into the shield. Black arrows continued to slam into the shield and force him further back. His back suddenly hit a rock. Gohan felt his muscles aching from the impact and did his best to ignore the pain in his spin. New arrows hit him and the rock crackled as he went through it. Cell smirked when he saw Gohan disappearing into the rock. He knew the boy would not be able to block the arrows forever. Sooner or later his powers would fail him. An explosion of light made him look up. The rock had been blown away and Gohan was standing in the middle, his arms raised and legs spread apart, ready for the next attack launched at him. Cell frowned slightly. The boy stood still and waited for the next attack as though it was a game. He would not allow some brat to play around with him.

Sensing Cell was about to attack, Gohan pushed his uncontrolled anger aside with great strain. He raised his ki level and shot through the air, his body aloft from the ground and his hands held in front of him ready to attack. Flying faster then his own shadow could follow the golden aura surrounded Gohan and made him look like a golden light. Cell narrowed his eyes when he saw the speed in Gohan's attack. Maybe he had underestimated the boy? Steeping to the right at the last second Cell was barely able to avoid the boy's fist as he shot past where he had just stood. Cell narrowed his eyes as Gohan turned around, a cruel and emotionless look replaced by the young and gentle face he had first laid his eyes upon two years ago. Nearing Cell again, his speed still constant and his fists aimed and ready in front of himself Gohan launched his fist forward at Cell. His forward momentum immediately stopped as he brought up his knee, hoping to land a deep knee into Cell's stomach with the distraction of his first punch. Gohan's eyes narrowed in exhaustion as he pushed himself forward. His body ached, screaming and begging him to crease his movements and rest. Biting his lips Gohan refused to give in and he did not alter his attacks, the Saiyan side forcing him to continue, to punish the monster for all the pain he had caused.

Cell was slightly stunned although prepare for the young one's attacks. He quickly jerked his head to the side, the boy's fist only lightly glazing his cheek as he attempted to kick him in the stomach. Moving his hands quickly, Cell brought his hands together, catching the boy's knee and blocking the attack before he had a chance to hurt him. The young Saiyan responded by bringing his other leg up and over his own body, attempting to connect with Cell's head. The android ducked, barely missing Gohan's leg as it swept over his head, inches from hitting its target. Cell frowned. The boy was fast and he was coming closer and closer to hitting him. Cell threw his fist forward in an attempt to punch the boy in the back. To his surprise, Gohan jumped up and flipped over his head. Forcing all his speed and power into the attack, Gohan closed his hand and drew it back. The second Cell turned his head to him, Gohan brought down his fist. He felt the vibrations through his entire arm as his fist connected with Cell's head. The android was sent flying away in an uncontrolled spin. He crashed to the ground on his stomach, causing a crater to be formed. Gohan landed and took a defensive stance, ready and waiting for Cell to get up.

Cell slowly rose to his feet. He had his back turned to Gohan. He moved his hand up and touched his lip. He felt blood covering his fingers. His lip had been cut open by Gohan's attack and blood pounded out. He could feel his anger taking control of his mind, clouding his thoughts. It was about time to teach the brat a lesson. He would no longer tolerate this. He was going to crush the kid once and for all! He heard his own scream leaving his mouth as his aura exploded around him, causing the earth to tremble. He spun around and locked his eyes in on Gohan. "This is the end, boy! I will no longer let you humiliate me!" Four clones of Cell appeared and together they all charged at Gohan. The young Saiyan flipped back and dodged in and out of their attacks. Each time they attacked faster and more furiously. Gohan did his best to fight back, but knew he wouldn't be able to fight them all like this much longer. Sooner or later he would slip his defensive and then Cell would strike. Sensing two clones coming from behind, he punched away the clone he had been fighting and took off into the sky. The clones immediately followed.

A hand suddenly grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. "Where do you think you're going?" the clone sneered to him and threw him through the air. Two pairs of clawed hands caught his wrists and held on to him. Gohan struggled to get free as another clone attacked him. He drew his fist into Gohan's stomach, causing the boy to bend over in pain. Gohan coughed up blood and tried to get air down in his lungs. The clone punched him again, this time in the head. Gohan's head spun to the right from the blow and clouded his vision. The clone didn't give him time to recover, but continued the assault. Gohan suddenly felt a hand closing around his throat. He opened his eyes and stared into Cell's. The clones were gone, reunited with him. Gohan tried to pry Cell fingers from his throat. Cell growled and shook Gohan. "Stupid boy!" he sneered to him. "No one's going to help you now. You're going to die right now so don't fight it." Before Gohan could respond Cell punched him in the head, sending him crashing to the ground. A huge crater was formed from the impact. The dust settled and revived the young warrior lying on his back, gasping for air. Before he could get up, he felt Cell on him, pressing his body down with his own.

"N-no…" Gohan whispered and struggled to get free. Cell backhanded him and grabbed him around the throat again. "Now you die!" he sneered as his hand began to glow dark. Gohan felt the jolt directly in his nerves, ripping away his energy like mad dogs tearing a piece of meat apart. He screamed and struggled to get free, but the power that had been filling his body before was leaving him fast. Cell narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the struggling child under him. The boy cried out in pain and tried to get free. Cell smirked at the hopeless attempt. There was no way he would let the kid get away. A foot suddenly connected with his head and sent him flying off Gohan. He gained control and turned to face the rat that had the guts to interfere. He smirked when he saw Piccolo standing in front of Gohan in an attempt to protect him. "Wrong move, Piccolo," he laughed and dropped down in a fighting stance. Piccolo didn't respond, but charged at the android. He knew he couldn't beat Cell, but he couldn't let him hurt Gohan. The boy meant too much for him.

"No! Piccolo!" Gohan cried and sat up on his elbows. He watched in horror as Cell punched Piccolo to the ground. "No!" he yelled and got up, charging at Cell as he prepared to finish off the fallen Namek. He knew Cell would pound him to ground in one punch, but he didn't care. He was not going to let Piccolo down. Cell looked up when he heard Gohan's cry. He smirked when he saw the boy charging at him. As Gohan punched for him, he merely leaned back, avoiding the boy's fist. Cell sent his fist crashing down on Gohan's back, slamming the boy to the ground at his feet. Gohan landed on his stomach and tried to ignore the pain in his spine. He pain shot up in his side as Cell kicked him in the ribs and flipped him over on his back. He saw Cell smirking down at him, madness shining in his eyes. "Take a good look, Gohan. I'm going to kill your friends in front of you before I kill you." Moving his eyes away from Gohan, Cell looked up and stared over at Piccolo. The Namek was bleeding from a deep cut in the head and was barely standing on his feet. Smirking Cell released a blast in Piccolo's direction, determent to kill the green warrior.

"NO!"

A huge explosion followed as the blast hit its target. Trees, rocks and stones were destroyed by the amount of power in the attack. The dust slowly vanished and reviled where the blast had hit. Cell couldn't stop a laugh at the sight that met his eyes. In front of Piccolo stood Gohan. His left shoulder was useless, broken when he had moved into the blast's direction and tried to block it. Blood pounded from the wound and ran down his arm, dripping off his fingers and onto the ground. He was barely able to hold himself up, favouring his left leg, his right holding all his weight. He heard Cell's mocking laughter.

"That's what I call a Déjà-Vu," Cell laughed. Gohan stood exactly as he had stood two years ago. His confidence broken along with his body. Cell smirked and moved his arms out to the side, spreading apart his fingers. "It's time for you to meet you maker, boy!" he yelled. Gohan looked up when he felt the huge amount of ki Cell was gathering. Gohan felt his frustration taking over. There was no way he could beat Cell. His powers were gone and his shoulder broken. How was he going to battle a monster like that? A hand on his shoulder made him look up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Dad?" he whispered. Goku smiled down at his son. "I will not let you face him alone this time. Let's put an end to this right now," he said. Gohan bit his lip. "But Dad… my powers are gone," he whispered. Goku shook his head.

"No, Gohan. Your true power is hiding much deeper inside of you. You just need to bring them out," he answered. Gohan looked back at Cell who was watching them with a smirk on his face. It made Gohan angry. He looked back at his father. "Let's do it," he said. Goku nodded and brought his hands down to his left hip and Gohan moved his hand to his right hip. Together father and son build up energy, ready to defend those they loved. Cell laughed.

"So that's how you want to die? Side by side? I think that's a great idea. Then I will get both of you in one blast!" A blue light glowed around Goku and Gohan's hands. Cell smirked as he felt the power in his attack. There was no way they would be able to deflect it.

"Crushing Bane!" Cell yelled and released a black wave of energy towards Goku and Gohan. Father and son waited for the right moment to strike.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…" The blue light grew stronger and was mixed with white.

"HA!" Throwing their hands forward two waves shout out to meet the black energy. The blue waves twisted around each other before they became one. Blue and black made contact in an explosion of light. They struggled to overcome one another. The black wave slowly gained control and forced the blue back towards Goku and Gohan. The two Saiyans pushed themselves beyond their limits and forced more power into their wave. The blue wave forced back the black and stopped when they reached the middle of the battlefield. Good and evil struggled to prove who the strongest was. Cell smirked. He was only fighting half power and the two Saiyans was struggling to keep up with him. He decided it was time to end this once and for all.

"It's about time you feel my full power. It will be the last thing you feel though!" He chuckled at his own joke and raised his power level, allowing more energy into his beam. Goku found their wave slowly being crushed under Cell's attack. He knew they couldn't keep releasing energy. Looking down at his son, he frowned when he saw the pained look on the young one. Why was this happening to his son? Because he was pure of heart? Because he fought for freedom and the lives of those he cared for? The only light in all this darkness was the knowledge of Gohan not dying alone. He would stand by his son's side to the very end.

As Gohan struggled against Cell, the monster's words began to taunt him, calling him weak and unable to protect his loved ones. Telling how he was going to enjoy their cries for help. Gohan couldn't stand it; wouldn't allow it! That's when he heard another voice in his mind.

Let it go.

Gohan snapped. A scream ripped from his mouth, causing Goku to look down in shock and Cell to narrow his eyes in confusing. "I WON'T LET THIS GO ON ANY MORE!" Releasing a green wave far more powerful then a Kamehameha and a Final Flash combined, Gohan let go of all his emotions. Goku was blown away by the sheer force in his son's attack. For a brief moment Gohan's hair turned black and his eyes dark. He heard Cell scream in fury as his wave was forced back by the green. He heard the yell of anger and hate as the green wave began to tear Cell's body apart. "NO! I'M THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERS! THIS CAN'T BE!" As he began to fall back he heard Cell's last words. "I will kill you! I will kill you! If it's the last thing I'll do, I will KILL YOU!" Gohan closed his eyes when he felt Cell's evil aura leaving this world. The exhaustion took over and stole the last bit of strength he had left. He hit the ground with a loud thud and didn't feel more.

Goku got to his feet in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The amount of power he had felt from Gohan was unbelievable. It was so strong, so powerful. He looked around and found both Piccolo and Vegeta lying on the ground. They were still breathing, so he turned his gaze to Gohan. Horror struck him when he couldn't sense his son. Gohan was not moving and he was not breathing. Goku rushed to his son's side and kneeled down. "Gohan! Wake up!" he shouted and gently shook his son. Gohan didn't respond. Goku began to send his last energy to his son.

"Come on, Gohan! Don't you dare die on me!" Goku searched for any signs of life, but found none.

_Please Kami, let him live!_

Goku did the only thing he could think of. He didn't have enough energy himself so he needed the energy of others.

_Seas, sun, trees, all living creatures! Lend me your energy to save my son as he saved you!_

Goku immediately felt energy rushing through him. He grabbed Gohan and pressed him against his own body, leading all the energy on to his son. He still couldn't feel any life force from Gohan. He simply lay limp in his arms. Goku was starting to panic.

"GOHAN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How was that for ya? What do you think will happen to Gohan? Should I let him live? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will be back as soon as I can. Thanks again for reviews! Take care. Farvel! (bye in Danish);)**


	11. Chapter 11: Silence before a storm

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Did you like the last chapter? I hope so. I also hope you will enjoy this one. Okay, no more from me. Enjoy the story!**

**------------------------**

Silence before a storm

Rain slammed onto the windows. Lightning struck outside and lightened up the dark sky now and then. The wind pounded furiously at the building trying to get in. The building was quiet. No sound except from beating hearts was heard. It was cold; a bit too cold for the stranger's taste. But then again these humans were low-level creatures. They had lived millions of years in the cold before they could even use their brains. But that was centauries ago. Now they had learned to use their head – some. The stranger chuckled slightly. There were so many things theses pitiful humans did not know. Maybe few knew about the great in the universe, but the rest was just as dumb as a hole in the earth. He moved forward quietly. It was not the first time he had come here at night so he quickly found what he was looking for.

Opening a door and steeping in the stranger smirked. He looked around and spotted a figure in the moonlight. He moved closer, making sure no sound was heard from his boots. When he got close enough, he stopped and looked down. The boy's breathing was quiet and slow. His heart didn't beat as fast as it should, but he was out of danger.

_For now_, the stranger thought and smiled. It had been five days since the fight with Cell. The stranger had to admit the boy had surprised him. He had shoved him a glint of the power the stranger knew was hidden inside of him. He knew the boy had suffered. He had enjoyed every cry of pain that had slipped the boy's lips. Cell had done a good job. But he had almost killed the boy and he still needed him alive. Gohan moaned in his sleep and turned his head to the other side. The stranger kneeled down and quickly covered the boy's mouth. He knew the brat's father would be near in case something should happen. Gohan weakly tried to jerk his face away, but when he didn't succeed, he opened his eyes in confusing. At first he couldn't make out anything he saw. He blinked a couple of times before the fog left his sight. When he saw who was looming over him, he wished he hadn't opened his eyes.

"Welcome back," Dark taunted. Gohan's eyes widened in fear. He tried to pry Dark's grip on him, but was too weak. He desperately tried to send his father a call through his mind, but found someone preventing him. Dark smirked and hushed. "There will be nothing like that, boy," he said. He bowed down and whispered in Gohan's ear, "I will release you under the promise you will make no sound at all. If you do, I will knock you out and I will do it painfully. Do you understand?" he asked. He removed his hand from Gohan's face and grabbed his wrists instead. He sat down on the bed and forced the boy's arms over his head. Gohan didn't struggle. He knew he was too weak, and it would do no good. Dark smirked.

"Not as dumb as I thought you were," he mocked. Gohan closed his hands, but didn't reply. Dark tightened his grip on the boy. "I hoped you enjoyed your little reunion with Cell. I'm sure he enjoyed it." Painful memorise speed through Gohan's mind. He blinked and looked away. He heard Dark chuckle. Anger slowly made its way through his body and he looked up to meet Dark's eyes. "Why have you come?" he asked in whisper. Dark smiled. "To tell you the ending is very near. Soon you're going to help me destroy this pitiful place." Gohan's eyes widened.

"As I'm sure you have guessed it was me who wished Cell back. He was so clouded by revenge he didn't even fell my power. What a pity. Maybe he would have realised he will never become as strong as I am. Or you for that matter." Gohan bit his lips. If he could only break through the walls surrounding his mind he could warn his father. He tried harder, but ever since the fight with Cell, he had been so weak he could barely breathe. Protecting his mind was something out of reach. Dark tightened his grip. "But I have to prepare and I can't do that if you tell everybody I've been talking to you. Your father will be sure not to let you out of his sight even for a minute." Gohan grew worried when he sensed Dark's emotions. Something was about to happen.

"What will we do about that?" Dark asked in mockery. Gohan swallowed and didn't reply. Dark suddenly broke into a smirk. He released Gohan and stood up straight. Gohan sat up on his elbows and followed Dark's every movement with wide eyes. Dark moved his hand into his cape and pulled out a small bottle from its inner pockets. He tore a part of his cape and held to the bottle. He tilted the bottle around and allowed the liquid to cover the torn piece. After a few seconds he tilted back the bottle and shoved it into his pocket again. He then turned his head and looked down at Gohan. "A very strong drug that will erase your memories from the last two hours. You won't be able to remember anything from our little conversation." Gohan gasped and desperately tried to escape by rolling to the left. Dark merely grabbed his arm and forced him back. Grabbing the young Saiyan around his throat he held him down and covered the boy's nose and mouth with the drugged piece of clothe before Gohan could open his mouth and call for help. He pressed down hard on Gohan and prevented any escape. Gohan desperately tried to hold his breath, but after a while his lungs were burning and screamed for air. He immediately felt the effect from the drug as he inhaled. A dark fog slowly swallowed his mind.

"Before you go to sleep, let me tell you a little story. Throughout the ages there has been one hero standing watch over you all. One hero protecting mankind. And now he will be called upon yet again to save the world. Only this time; the hero will destroy what he is trying to protect."

Gohan tried to stay conscious, but found it harder and harder. He couldn't remember who the person was pinning him down. He couldn't remember what he had told him. Within few seconds Gohan closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. Dark smirked and removed the torn clothe from Gohan and stood up. He spent and few moments watching the boy. "Such great power for someone so… insignificant," he mumbled evilly. It was time for him to leave so he could get ready. The next steep of his plan would be the hardest. He needed all his strength if he wanted to succeed. But he knew he could not fail. Because how do you defeat demons from within? The boy would be alone this time and he would make sure to take him when the right time came. Reaching down; he gently stroke Gohan's hair away from his forehead. He smirked. _What a shame. Such great talent and yet he has to die_. Removing his hand from Gohan he disappeared into the dark.

Goku opened his eyes. He could hear the rain outside. He sat up rested his head in his hands. This was the third time he woke up. He couldn't sleep. His dreams were haunted by desperate cries for help; cries from his son. Cell's voice also taunted him in the sleep. He was so angry with himself he had let Cell hurt his son. He was supposed to protect Gohan; to guard him with his life. He got up from bed and walked down the hallway to see Gohan.

He opened the door to his son and found him sleeping peacefully on the bed. Goku walked over to him and sat down. He ran a hand over Gohan's forehead and frowned slightly when he noticed how warm Gohan was. The fever had gotten worse. Even though Dende had healed him the damage on Gohan's body might be too much to heal completely. Bulma had assured she would call the hospital if Gohan should get worse. Piccolo had entered Gohan's mind and found out what Cell had done to him.

Goku had never seen such anger in Piccolo's eyes before. The worst part about Gohan's torture was not the beatings, but the way Cell had stolen his energy. Gohan's life force had been touched too much and that's the reason why he might not be able to heal completely again. For the first time Goku actually understood how Chichi felt whenever he went to battle someone. It was a horrible feeling. He was surprised she had been able to live with it for so long. Looking down Gohan's body Goku suddenly noticed two bruises on Gohan's throat. Gently tilting Gohan's head he was able to see they were new. He was sure they had not been there yesterday. Those bruises came from someone who had held Gohan down against his will.

"Such a feisty son you have," a silky voice said. Goku narrowed his eyes and slowly turned around. He got to his feet and locked his eyes on the person in the other end. A black cape covered his face in shadow. His evil and ruthless aura slammed against Goku. He frowned and brought up his hands, ready to fight and protect his son. The stranger chuckled.

"I have not come to fight you," he said to Goku. Goku could swear the stranger was smirking under the cape. "You're the one, who attacked Gohan in the first place and threatened him, aren't you?" he asked between his teeth. The stranger nodded. "Just like your son you may call me Dark." Goku slowly moved his arms down and waited. He was ready to attack to protect.

"Why have you come? What have my son done to you?" The stranger frowned and stepped forward.

"Your little brat destroyed my future, my destiny! He imprisoned me for many years, making me unable to strike back. Along with Piccolo, Prince Vegeta and that pathetic creature of a human he humiliated me and destroyed what I had dreamt about my entire life!" Goku narrowed his eyes when he sensed the stranger's anger towards his son. "But now I will finally be able to get my revenge. I will kill you too, my friend. The boy will die in the end when he has seen me rise to glory for eternity." A white aura flashed around Goku. He closed his hands and if looks could kill, the stranger would be dead.

"My son was kidnapped, tortured and almost killed because of you. Don't think I will let you anywhere near him. And if you touch him, I won't rest until I have broken your neck!" The stranger laughed. He slowly approached Goku and didn't stop until he was mere feet from the angry father.

"The anger suits you, Goku. You should use it more often. As for your son, I won't have to come. He will come to me, I'm sure. Don't think either of you are safe; nor your wife, other son nor your friends. You can't hide from me, but I must admit, it will be hard to get to the boy without help from the inside." Goku growled and warningly eyed Dark. Dark smirked and backed away from father and son. "Now I must go. If I could, I would tell you when we meet again, but I can't do that as you understand, right?"

Dark stepped back and slowly his evil present disappeared. Goku was left standing, half in shock and half in anger. He turned and looked down at Gohan. Why would anyone do this to him? He couldn't figure out the true source to Dark's anger towards his son. He had a feeling it was something much darker and deeper. He decided to stay with Gohan the night over in case Dark should come back. Ha sat down on a chair, facing Gohan. He slowly formed a shield around his son so that he would be able to feel if anyone was near him.

Goku didn't sleep that night, but stayed at his son's side.

Voices outside disturbed him. He could not make out what they were saying, but it sounded like they were discussing. He rolled to his side and tried to ignore them. When the voices grew louder he opened his eyes. A sharp light hit him and made him narrow his dark eyes closely together. _Please stop that yelling! It's giving me a headache!_ he complained to himself. As the voices continued to rise, he pushed away the blanket and sat up in his bed. Blinking several times to get the sleep put of his eyes he slowly got to his feet.

He had to suppress a yelp when he felt to the floor. Confusing he sat up. _What happened? Why can't I walk?_

He moved his feet and found them horrible starch. He could suddenly fell other places on his body that hurt. He moved his hand to his side and winched at the sharp pain he felt when touching the spot. Rubbing the wound gently memories came back to him. Memories about Cell, the kidnapping, his torture… the fight…" Gohan closed his eyes. _How long have I been out?_ he wondered. He gently began massaging his feet and ankles to get them warm. Proceeding to his legs and hips Gohan found his body responding to him. After a few minutes he tried to stand again and smiled when he succeeded. His balance was horrible, but at least he was able to move around. He slowly swung his arms and circled with his wrists. He noticed the faint, red mark left from the chains Cell had tied him with. He forced the dark thoughts away. He would not think about now. Gohan decided not to open the door as the voices continued their feisty battle. He walked over to the window and opened it up. A soft, warm breeze of wind caressed his face and pulled back his spiky raven hair. He couldn't suppress a smile from covering his face. He could barely remember the last time he had felt so secure. He slowly climbed out of the window and landed on the ground; the green grass bending under his weight. He hopefully took a few steps forward and grinned as he managed to carry his weight. He walked further into the garden of Capsule Corp. Eyeing a large tree with shadow Gohan made his way towards it. He sat down and pattered slightly for air. He hated being so weak. He couldn't wait to get his old strength back so he could fly and spar with his father again.

He didn't know how long he sat there until he felt someone watching him. Looking up he met 18's cool gaze. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked. Gohan gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I should, but it's a nice weather today," he said. The female smiled and sat down beside him. "It's nice to see you're finally awake," she stated and formed a small ki blast in her hand. Gohan gave her a confused look.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked. The ki in 18's hand snapped away and she looked up at him, anger and sadness in her cool, blue eyes.

"Nearly three weeks," she answered. Gohan dropped to the ground. "So long?" he whispered. 18 nodded. "You almost died kiddo. You weren't breathing for a whole minute after you destroyed Cell. Your father had to use energy from nature before he was able to wake you up. After that he took you, Vegeta and Piccolo to Dende. Piccolo insisted Dende healed you first. It took him over two hours to heal your body, leaving him nearly unconscious. But you still didn't wake up. Your father took you to Capsule where Bulma and your mother waited with equipment from the hospital. We had to give you all sorts of drugs to keep you alive. More then once your heart stopped beating. You father hadn't slept for almost two weeks. He stayed at your side until he could barely hold his eyes open. He didn't eat and didn't drink. First when he fell down from the chair your mother forced him to rest. He really must care for you."

Gohan looked down. He couldn't believe he had been out for so long. _No wonder I couldn't walk_. He felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found her staring at him intensely. "You have to face it sooner or later. The longer you wait the worse it will become." Gohan looked away and felt the tears pressing hard against his eyes. "It's… hard…" he whispered. 18 smiled sadly.

"I know. Back when Cell absorbed me was the worst moment of my life. I became part of something it didn't want. His body felt like mine. Every breath he took sent poison down my throat. I could see everything through his eyes. His legs were mine, his arms mine. You will probably get surprised if I told you I cried every time he hurt somebody." Gohan looked up, obvious surprise on his young face. 18 smiled bitterly.

"It was my mission to kill your father, but when Cell killed those people I knew how it was to take someone's life. It was horrible. When he then started to fight you, I wanted to scream. How could he fight and hurt a child? You were much too young to face someone like Cell. I swore and cursed every time he punched and kicked you. Then you told Cell about your sleeping powers. I wanted to reach out to you, to scream at you to leave this place. I wanted to warn you about Cell's twisted mind and what he would do once he knew about you. But I couldn't. I was forced to see him tear you apart until he pushed you too far and you transformed. Then he killed your father and Trunks. I could almost feel your pain inside of me. It was something no one should ever feel. Even though I was unconscious I could still feel the fight somehow."

"Then you took me with you and healed me. You didn't destroy me for what I was. You could have ended my life with a flick of your wrist, but you didn't. You gave me a second change. I never forgot that. I promised myself I would never hurt to kill, only to protect." She stroked the hair away from his face.

"Go to your family. Be with them. You need them to get through this." She got up and left him alone. Gohan was left speechless. What could he say? He never knew 18 had felt that way during her union with Cell. The black hole in his chest had disappeared and he felt strong enough to be with his family. He got up and marched back to the house. When he reached the door he could hear voices inside. They were yelling and shouting at each other. He swallowed and pushed it open.

When he entered the voices stopped and eyes turned to him. Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin and 18 were watching him. "Gohan! Where have you been?" Chichi cried and ran to him. She hugged him hard. Gohan gasped for air and struggled weakly. "I-I was outside…" he stamped. Goku came over to him. "You shouldn't go out alone," he said firmly. Gohan looked up.

"I wasn't. I was with a friend," he said and looked over at 18. She nodded and smiled. Goku followed his gaze and received a small nod from 18. He turned back to Gohan. He kneeled down in front of him and looked him deeply into the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked him. Gohan smiled.

"I'm fine, Dad. I just need some time, that's all," he answered. Goku didn't look convinced, but got to his feet. "Come on, honey, I bet you're hungry," Chichi said and took his arm. She leaded him away from the room along with Bulma, 18 and Krillin. Goku waited until they were gone before he turned to Vegeta.

"This has gone too far, Vegeta," he said and walked back and forth. Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. "There is something we're missing; something right in front of us," the prince said and crossed his arms. "Let's take this from the beginning. A stranger attacks your son, claiming to know him. He also knows me and Piccolo. He wishes Cell back, but not so he can kill Gohan." Goku bit his lip. He just couldn't see any connection to all this. Either Dark was mad or there was one small thing they didn't see.

"I haven't told Gohan, but five days after Cell, I talked with this Dark. He was in the room with Gohan. I don't know if he was waiting for me, but he told me some stuff. He said Gohan would come to him, so I think he might use some of us against Gohan. He said you; Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan destroyed his future. Does that say anything to you?" Vegeta shook head.

Goku sighed deeply. If only he knew what was going on. "I hate this, but we can only wait. We shouldn't go out alone from now on until we know some more."

Over the weeks Gohan slowly healed. He spent most of his time studying and sleeping. Normally he would fall asleep at his desk over his books until his father would find him and put him to bed. He also spent more time with 18 to know more about her. She surprised him a lot with her points and what she believed in. he enjoyed talking with her, but he noticed he was never alone for a long time. If his father or Vegeta were sparring, 18 or Krillin would always be near. He didn't mind, but he sometimes missed being alone. He didn't feel ready to talk about Cell and shifted uncomfortable if the name was mentioned. He could still remember 18's words about facing his fear, but if seemed so… impossible. He couldn't tell what would happen if he walked down the road. There would be no turning back once he took the first step.

Four weeks after the battle with Cell Gohan decided it was time to face and end the nightmare that continued to haunt him in his dreams. But he knew he had to do it alone. There was however a small problem. How was he supposed to leave? He could push down his power, but the others would sense it immediately and go look for him. He finally came to a solution. He would borrow and air speeder from Bulma and leave in the night. It was risky and he knew it, but he felt he would explode if he didn't let out his feelings sooner or later. He told nobody about his plans and shielded his thoughts from them.

He waited patiently all day, but as the darkness slowly covered the sky he felt his heart starting to race. He jumped at every sound and didn't eat much. His parents noticed and asked him if something was wrong. Being the worst lair in the world he quietly told them he was just tired and hoped they would believe him. Able to sense his son's growing discomfort Goku placed a hand on his should and looked him firmly in the eyes. Gohan swallowed, but kept eye contact with his father. Goku could see something was bothering Gohan, but what it was, he didn't know. When Gohan didn't reply he nodded and shoved him back to his room.

"Try to get some sleep," Goku said and closed the door. Gohan went over to his bed a lay down. He didn't close his eyes, but reached out with his senses. He had to be sure all of them were asleep before he could leave. Hours seemed to pas before the house felt silence. Gohan quietly got up from bed and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened. He couldn't hear or sense anyone out there, so he held his breath and opened the door. He looked from left to right before stepping out. Gohan couldn't help but fell guilty. He was kind of betraying his parents and friends, but he had to do this. He walked down the dark hallway

Slightly running on tip-toes Gohan quickly found Bulma's lab and ran inside. He made his way through the darkness and found her capsules. Knowing where the capsule he needed lay, he quickly grabbed it and tossed it into his pocket. He left the lab and made his way towards the front door. He stopped breathing when he had to pass his parent's room. He bowed down on his knees and crawled past it. More then one time he stopped in his tracks as he heard noises from the room. He could fell his father breathing slowly beside his mother. As soon as he had past he leaped to his feet and ran as fast as he dared the rest of the way. With a hand on the door he looked back down the hallway. Sighing deeply he opened the door and stepped out. A cold wind hit him in the face and made him regret he didn't bring a jacket. He brought out the capsule and threw it to the ground. A loud thud followed with smoke until a large air speeder became visible. Gohan gaped.

_What in the world is THAT?_ The large machine looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It was much larger than a normal air speeder. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the laser canons on each side of it. _What was Bulma thinking when she made it? Is she planning to go to war or something?_ He crawled onto it and grabbed the gear. _Okay, how fast can it go?_ He pressed down on the speeder and had to suppress a yell as the speeder shot forward in incredible speed. A grin crossed his face. He pressed down once again and felt the wind blow back his air as he shot through the air.

After about half an hour he finally reached his destination. He was freezing and barely able to move his fingers. He looked up and winched at the sight. He had forgotten how it looked like. Painful memories slammed against his brain and made him shiver. Forcing his legs to move, he slowly approached the cave. He stopped at the entrance and waited. Gohan had no desire or whatsoever to enter. Collecting all his courage he stepped in and walked deeper into the darkness. The moonlight shined down from above from a hole and bathed the cave in a strange light. Gohan stopped and looked around. He could almost hear Cell's voice and his own cries. His eyes moved to the small lake inside the cave. The blue water seemed to taunt him and made him look away. Quicker than he liked he spotted chains on the opposite wall. They were covered in blood; his blood. Gohan looked down and tried to block out the sight. Oh, how he wished he could just blow all this to atoms and never think about it again.

But he didn't do it; couldn't. This would remind him that there would always be evil somewhere and he had a responsibility to fight it, so something like this wouldn't happen to anyone else. Giving the chains a last glaze he turned to leave.

He stopped dead and gapped. It couldn't be! Blocking the centre of the path stood a figure in a black cape. Gohan could hear him laughing. He felt his legs moving backwards as the figure made his way towards him. The figure snapped his fingers and an invisible force bound Gohan and made him unable to move. Gohan panicked and struggled against the force pinning him to the spot. The figure walked up to him and stopped directly in front of him. He then lifted a finger up to Gohan's face moved it from side to side in front of him. "You can't break the barrier, my young one," he said in a mocking tone. Gohan recognized the voice: Dark!

His eyes widened in horror. What was about to happen? Dark grinned and closed his raised hand. Seconds past as they simply stared at each other; one in horror, one in pleasure. Then Dark abruptly stopped and lowered his hand.

"This almost seems too easy," he muttered, thinking to himself. "I will get no satisfaction by killing you this way…" he slowly brought up his hand again. The force binding Gohan released him and made him able to move again. He stumbled away from Dark. "Much better," Dark said and leaped forward. Gohan gasped and threw himself to the ground and rolled over. Looking up he found Dark coming at him again. Jumping to his feet Gohan ran towards the exit. He wasn't strong enough to fight Dark and it would be foolish to attempt it. Dark laughed and followed Gohan. He speed past the boy and turned around, blocking his escape. Gohan skidded to a stop.

"You shouldn't have come alone, my young fighter," Dark said and smirked. Gohan didn't dare answer. "If you choose to surrender, I will kill you fast." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Never!" he hissed. Dark's face tightened momentarily. "It would be foolish to defy me and it will only make things worse for you in the end," he sneered.

"You'll never take me," Gohan growled and started to struggle again. Dark snorted. "Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't see your father or friends around to stop me!" Fear touched Gohan. Nobody knew where he was. Why hadn't he left a note or something for them? Dark moved his hand forward to grab him. Gohan stepped back and out of reach. Dark growled.

"Your choice is clear to me. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now you will have to suffer the consequences!" With lightning speed Dark darted forward and backhanded Gohan across the face. With a cry Gohan fell to the ground, his hipbone striking the hard stone floor. A gasp of pain slipped his lips. Dark bowed down over him, his aura masked in evil and pleasure.

"How easy it would be to kill you right here and now," he grinned. Gohan pushed himself away, but didn't get far as Dark snatched his ankle and roughly yanked him back. "Denying me has leaded you to yours and everyone else's downfall," he said, madness glowing in his eyes behind the cape. Gohan stared up in astonishment.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Dark smirked.

"I have every advance there is. I know your father's weakness and I know yours. I know things about Prince Vegeta that would cause his downfall. Piccolo is too weak to beat me and the humans are too dumb to know left from right." Dark grabbed his shirt and forced him to his feet. "I will take you back and this time, you will stay there and don't try to run away. I will know if you do it," he threatened. Gohan stared at him perplexed. Although he was scared he was also angry.

"I think it's funny you only attack when I'm alone or when it's dark," he said in a pert voice. Dark frowned angrily and grabbed Gohan's neck. Gohan felt a pervasive stream of pain as Dark tightened his grip on him. "Don't get smart with me, boy, or you might regret it later," the evil sneered to him.

"Unfortunately I can't beat you up, but if you had been in another conditions that little comment of yours would have caused you a beating beyond belief, so don't play with the fire or you might get burned!" Before Gohan could snap, Dark sent his elbow crashing down on the boy's skull. Gohan slumped instantly and fell into Dark's arms. The man lifted him up was about to take off when he noticed the air speeder. He snapped his fingers a single time and the machine exploded. He smirked and took off with Gohan in his arms. It took time to reach Capsule seeing as he couldn't fly fast or the boy's father would sense him.

He easily got inside the building thanks to a hidden entrance his informer had told him about. He carried Gohan back to his room and placed him on the bed. He stared madly down at Gohan for a few seconds. If the damn boy continued to run off like that he would not be able to prepare properly.

"You better believe I will come for you when time is and it will not be pretty. And should anyone stand in my way, they will be crushed!"

------------------------

**A/N: How was that? I didn't kill Gohan… this time… (Hehehe). I can tell you a great deal of things will be reviled soon and you will find out more about Dark. Well, take care all of you. Farvel og jeg er snart tilbage! (Bye and I will be back soon(Danish))**




	12. Chapter 12: Small changes make the diffe

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! I decided not to kill Gohan, but he might not survive in the end… hehehe! Okay, I don't think I have more. Just thanks again to those who gave a review! THANK YOU! On with the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Small changes make the difference

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up in alarm. At first he couldn't make out where he was, but when he recognized his room at Capsule his racing heart calmed down. He winched slightly when an aching made its way to his neck. _He must have knocked me out_, he thought bitterly.

He got off from the bed and made his way to the door. _I can't tell Mom and Dad I went out. They would be furious and I would most likely be grounded for the rest of my life!_ Not wanting to be locked up in his room for the rest of his life he decided not to say anything. He entered the kitchen and found his mother feeding Goten and Trunks.

"Morning Mom," he said and sat down. Chichi smiled. "Did you sleep well?" she asked and handed Goten a piece of apple. Gohan nodded and accepted the apple she handed him. He took a bit and realized it had been while since he had eaten.

"Where is Dad?" he asked with food in his mouth. Chichi gave Trunks some apple. "He's training with Vegeta in the GR," she answered. Gohan got up. "Thanks," he said. Before he exited the room Chichi's voice called him back.

"If you talk with food in your mouth again, I'll let you study all day, got it?" she asked. Gohan gulped and apologized. "Yes." She smiled and allowed him to go. Gohan quickly left and made his way towards the GR. One the way he suddenly got a weird feeling. He could feel something strange coming from the end of the hallway; from the GR. The feeling grew stronger and he realized it was something evil he could feel. He stopped in his tracks. What was going on? The evil seemed to grow and then disappear again. He couldn't feel Vegeta's ki signal and his father's was very weak. The horror gripped his heart and made him run forward.

_Please, don't say he's here…_

However, when he reached the door and tried to open it, it was locked from the inside. He could feel evil coming from the inside. "Dad?" he called. Nobody answered, but the evil seemed to withdrawal. He could hear noises coming from the room. Somebody was defiantly in there. "Dad?" he called again, this time louder and stronger. The noises stopped and a _click_ echoed through the hallway as the door was unlocked. Gohan waited for the person to come out, but none came.

Quietly he opened the door and looked in. The light had been turned off except for a red lamp, leaving the room in a strange and unpleasant atmosphere. Gohan swallowed and entered. "Dad? Are you here?" he asked. He walked further into the room and noticed the damage on the floor and the walls.

_What happened in here? Looks like somebody need a day off_.

BANG!

Gohan yelled out in surprise and jumped around, bringing up his fists. At the door stood a figure covered in the strange light. Gohan would have been scared if he hadn't recognized his father. "Dad! You scared me," he said and lowered his fists, feeling rather foolish. He saw his father coming closer and waited for him to approach him. When Gohan was able to see his father he gaped visible.

Goku looked very pale and he seemed to freeze. His lips were bluish and a blank look covered his face. "Dad? What happened to you? Where is Vegeta?" Gohan asked in shock and walked up to his father. Goku simply looked down at him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked in concern and reached out a hand. Goku's own hand shot forward and grabbed Gohan's outstretch wrist, pulling him forward. His eyes narrowed slightly and he tightened his grip. "What are you doing in here?" he asked in a harsh voice. Gohan winched inwardly at the tone.

"Looking for you. Mom said you were training with Vegeta," he answered. Goku frowned. "Vegeta left a while ago so I don't think that's why you're here. Don't lie to me, Gohan," he warned. Gohan blinked. He had never heard his father talk to him like that. Something was not right about all this.

"I'm not lying. If you don't believe me, go ask Mom," Gohan defended. He loved his father, but he didn't like being called a lair. Goku growled and bowed down, looking Gohan into the eyes. "I will, but first we train." He released Gohan and walked over to the gravity machine. Gohan looked down at his wrist and noticed a smaller bruise starting to form.

A sudden weight on his shoulders made him yelp and fall to his knees. He struggled to get up and turned around. Goku was watching him with a small smile.

"Too hard?" he asked. Gohan narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He wanted to show his father he was strong enough to train again. Goku nodded. "Very well. Then you don't mind me turning up the gravity a bit more, do you?" Gohan didn't have time to answer as more pressure slammed down on his shoulders.

The pressure continued to rise to the point where Gohan found it hard to breathe. Goku stopped rising the pressure and walked into the middle of the room. Gohan was unable to understand how he could walk around like that.

Goku crossed his arms and smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked. Gohan bit down on his lip. "For what?" he asked, though he knew the answer. "To train," Goku answered coolly. "Why? I thought you were training with Vegeta," Gohan asked. Goku unfold his arms.

"Like I said, Vegeta left a while ago. And I want to train you because I don't like the idea of my son being weak."

The words stung. Gohan stared at his father. Why was he talking like that to him? Did he do something wrong? He closed his hands and tried to stop them from trembling. He looked up in hurt and met his father's gaze.

"I am not weak," he whispered, knowing his father would hear him. Goku snorted. "Really? Then why did you let that fool to Cell kidnap and beat you?" Gohan gaped. He couldn't believe his father had just said that. Tears prickled in the corner of his eye. He looked down, not able to met Goku's intense glare.

"You know what? I don't want to train right now. I don't know why you're so moody today, but please don't take it out on me," he said and turned around. He didn't get far before a hand on his shoulder held him back. He was spun around and came face to face with his father.

"Gohan," Goku said softly, but firmly, "I'm sorry for being like this, but I just want you to be strong, so you won't have to go through the things you did with Cell. Can you understand that?" Gohan didn't look up. "I guess so," he mumbled.

A finger under his chin forced him to look up. "And I don't want you to go out on your own like you did last night." Gohan gasped. "H-how did you-" Goku laughed softly.

"Gohan, it's a father's job to know things like that. Do you promise not to do it again?" he asked. Gohan nodded. Goku smiled.

"Good. How about we get started?" Gohan nodded in defeat. Goku stepped back and took a defensive stance. Gohan followed him and waited for his father to make the first move. Goku did by using Instant Transmission and appearing in front of Gohan. The boy dodged the launched attack and jumped back. Goku quickly followed.

Dark laughed. He couldn't help it. His master piece was finally heading towards the end. His plan was so perfect, he couldn't believe it! The boy was being watched every hour and he didn't have a clue about it. His last move had been the best. Soon was the time to take the next step. He hadn't killed anyone yet, but that would change soon. He longed to get blood on his hands, the boy's more then the blood of others.

"Soon, Vegeta, we will see _how _much you care for the boy."

He looked up when he heard a sound. Someone was calling him. He walked over to a screen and turned it on. A figure covered in darkness appeared. He couldn't see the person's face, but knew perfectly well who it was.

"Ah, my friend. How are you doing this fine evening?" he asked in slightly mockery. He could almost see a smile forming on the other's lips.

"Why, I am fine. A bit outworked, but nothing more." Dark smirked. "How is the boy?" he wanted to know. "Does he… know anything?" He heard the other laugh.

"He is fine and doesn't have a clue about me. He has just finished his training with his father and is now studying." Dark nodded. "Good; and I want it to be that way. Everything will be destroyed if he finds out about you." The other snorted. "Such… confidence you have in me. Do you not trust me? I should know better than anyone else that a good cover is everything." Dark raised an eyebrow.

"And you certainly have been covering for a long time."

"I could say the same for you, yes?" Dark had to hold back not to snap back. His temper was always just under the surface and his partner knew it. An insult was all he needed to snap.

"There is no reason not to trust one another. I will contact you when the time comes. Then the boy and his friends will die for what they did to us, and we will take back what is ours." The other nodded.

"Of course."

The screen went black. Dark stayed still for a few minutes before he left to finish his work.

Gohan shivered a bit. The training with his father had been hard, harder than it used to be. Goku had been very aggressive in his attacks and would shout at him if he made a mistake. _Something is bothering Dad. I can feel it_, Gohan thought and walked down the hallway. Over the days Goku had changed. Not much, but enough to make a difference. His mother could also feel it. She had asked him about it, but Gohan had no answer.

_I need to talk to someone about this_.

He knew there was no chance he would tell Vegeta. The prince would most likely tell his father after. Krillin and 18 had moved back to the island to stay with Master Roshi. He didn't want to tell his mother and make her worry. _Then there is only one person left_. Gohan knew it would be very stupid to do what he had in mind, but he needed to know if there was something wrong with his father.

_I hope he doesn't kill me if he finds out,_ the teen though and shivered at the thought. He walked over to the door and hesitated. He didn't want to betray his father's trust in him, but something was not right and he needed to know. _I sorry, Dad. I hope you understand_. He inhaled and opened the door.

"Gohan!" The boy froze in his tracks. _Oh no_.

"Gohan, where do you think you're going?" a harsh voice asked and walked up behind him. Gohan slowly turned around and hung his head in shame. "I-I just wanted to see Piccolo," he answered and waited. Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Alone?" he demanded. Gohan bit his lip and didn't answer. Goku took it as a yes. "I thought I told you _not_ to go out alone, didn't I?" Gohan continued to look down, unable to meet his father's gaze. "Gohan, I asked you a question," said Goku and crossed his arms. Gohan looked up.

"Yes, you did," he said. Goku raised an eyebrow. "Then you must have misunderstood something. Why would you go visit Piccolo alone when there's someone out there trying to kill you?"

"I weren't planning on going to the Lookout. I hoped to meet Piccolo on the way not to far from here," he said and curled his hands into fists. Why couldn't he go? He knew Dark was out there, but the man couldn't be standing behind every corner, waiting for him to come out! Goku unfold his arms and placed them on his hips.

"Don't play smart, Gohan. I can tell when you're lying. You're not very good at it." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"I could say the same for you," he mumbled. Goku's arm shot out and grabbed Gohan before he saw it coming.

"Don't you dare speak in that tone! I am your father and I will not allow such disrespect, do you understand?" He tightened his grip on Gohan's arm. The teen winched in pain and tried to pull back. "Dad, what is wrong with you? Why are you being like this?" Gohan almost yelled and yanked his arm out of Goku's grasp. Goku snarled and grabbed Gohan around the chin. He forced his son's head back and exposed his throat.

"Watch your mouth, boy, or you might regret it," he sneered. Gohan tried to jerk away, but Goku simply took hold of his wrist and twisted him around.

"You're starting to test my patience. Don't make me hurt you," he whispered in Gohan's ear. Gohan fought back fear. What was going on? Was his father _threatening _him! Goku turned him around and looked into his eyes.

"Gohan, I will have to lock you up. I can't risk you sneaking out," he said and pulled the boy with him. Gohan followed without protesting. He was in shock. They reached his room and Goku shoved him inside. Gohan spun around and looked at his father in hurt. Goku smiled sadly.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want you to be safe." He began to leave, but turned in the doorway. "I will ask Vegeta to look after you as well. Just… don't make it more difficult than it is. Goodnight." He locked the door and left a stunned Gohan. The teen didn't move for several seconds. He stood frozen in the spot where Goku had released him. He didn't feel the tears running down his cheeks. _Dad… what is wrong with you? You've never been like this…_

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He buried his head in his hands. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was his father being so… so cruel?

He had no idea of how long he sat on the bed. After what seemed like hours he lay down and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him fast, but his dreams were disturbed by dark figures. They were telling him his family would die along with the rest of the world. He tried to attack them, but found his feet melted into the floor. He pleaded the figures to let him go, but they simply laughed at him. His father appeared beside the figures and looked down at him. Gohan called for him, but Goku simply stared at him.

He told Gohan he couldn't help him, that it was his fault this was happening. He turned his back to Gohan and began to walk away. "Dad!" Gohan sat up and looked wildly around. He inhaled deeply and tried to calm down. It had just been a nightmare. Someone barked into the room.

"Gohan! What's wrong?" Goku asked and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight to his chest. Gohan suddenly felt secure. Some of the coolness he had felt in his father had disappeared. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warm embrace. Goku stroke his hair.

"Sorry, it was just a nightmare," whispered Gohan. Goku hushed him gently. "It's okay, I'm here," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk today. I don't know what had gotten into me. It was like it wasn't me talking to you," Goku said. Gohan opened his eyes and released himself. "Dad, what is wrong? Is something bothering you?" he asked. Goku didn't answer at first.

"You don't have to worry about it. I will take care of it. Try to get some sleep." He forced Gohan to lie down and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said and left. Gohan wanted to say more, but Goku was gone. He lay back down and relaxed. Maybe tomorrow he could talk to his father. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Gohan woke up the next morning he could feel something was different. He took a quick shower and dressed before running off to the kitchen. He found his mother, father, Vegeta and Bulma sitting in there. They all looked very serious.

"Good morning, honey," Chichi said and walked over to him. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. He looked over at his father.

"What is going on?" he asked. Goku smiled slightly.

"We're moving back," he said. Gohan gapped. "What?" he said, not believing the words. Goku smiled even more.

"I think it will be best if we move back. It might take a while before Dark finds out what is going on." Gohan looked at his mother. She smiled down at him. "It will be nice to get back," she admitted. Gohan looked down.

"I guess so," he mumbled although he didn't like the idea.

An hour after they sat in a plain Bulma had borrowed them, heading towards their home. Gohan felt weird. He was happy to go home, but they would far from help if Dark shoved up. He pushed the thoughts away when he caught sight of his home. He couldn't help but smile. _Home sweet home_.

Gohan was packing out when his father entered his room. Gohan immediately felt the cool again. He twisted slightly, but kept eye contact. Goku smiled. "How about we spar? Your mother is making launch, so we could do something useful in the meantime," he suggested. Gohan bit his lip.

"S-sure, Dad. I will be down in a few minutes," he answered. Goku threw something to him.

"Put this on. It will help protect you better." Gohan looked at the fabric in his hand. It was Saiyan amour.

"Do I have to wear this… this armour?" he asked. Goku nodded. "Yes," was all he said before leaving. Gohan hung his head. Something was changing. He didn't know what, but he could feel it. Sometimes his father would be warm, other times cold.

_Maybe it's normal for a Saiyan his age? I just have to ask Vegeta_, he thought before stripping and putting on the armour. He didn't like it one bit, but kept it to himself and walked down to meet his father. _I hope he won't blow his head off again_, the young Saiyan thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? I didn't make it so long because many things will happen in the next chapter. You will also find out about really soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! See you all later! Farvel! **


	13. Chapter 13: Dark times

**A/N: Hi everybody! It sure has been a while, but I have been in Spain with my family and haven't been able to update. Thanks for your patient. Thanks for the reviews too. You guys rock! Anyway, no more from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Dark times

"Get up!" he commanded. Gohan whipped away the blood from his lips and stood up. He favoured his left leg, the right holding all his weight. He looked over at his father who stared at him, an angry look in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked his son. No sympathy was shown in his eyes. He merely glared at his eldest son. Gohan breathed in heavily and blinked. Goku had been very hard the last days during their training. He would push him around for hours and not stop until Gohan could barely stand.

"You punched me," Gohan answered, not willing to look at his father. He lowered his gaze to the ground and panted. Pain rang through his leg and shoulder. He tried his best to keep up with his father, but since Goku could use Instant Transmission, it was hard to keep up sometimes. Holes in his defence were punished with a punch or kick; protests with a slap. Gohan did his best not to cry out because he knew; his father would get angry if he shoved any signs of weakness.

The tense atmosphere between father and son continued to grow as neither of them spoke. Goku grossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at his son. Gohan was wounded much worse than him, but that didn't soften his glare. It made him furious that the boy was so weak – in his eyes.

"Why did I punch you?" he asked. Gohan looked up. He closed his hands before answering the question.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself?"

Gohan knew he had gone too far. Outburst like that would most likely cost him a beating. He could see his father fighting to control his temper. He looked at Goku perturbed. His father had changed so much over the last days. He couldn't understand why. It both made him devastated and angry.

Most of his day, he trained with his father. Chichi could also feel the change, but didn't say anything. She took care of Gohan when he came home from the 'training' with his father.

Goku sighed. "Gohan, you have to do something about that attitude of yours. It won't help you," he said firmly. Gohan looked away. He turned around and began to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked astounded. Gohan looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going home. I'm tired of this so-called training. I also have to study like I promised Mom." Goku frowned. How dare this… boy to go against him. He was his father and the boy was supposed to obey him! He snarled and appeared in front of Gohan, blocking his path. Gohan stopped in his tracks and stared at his father.

"Dad, please… I'm tired. Let's just continue tomorrow, okay?" he pleaded. Goku narrowed his eyes.

"I don't remember giving you permission to go," he said in a low voice. Gohan took a step back. "But we've been going on for hours! Why can't I have a break?" the teen shouted.

A muscle in Goku's forehead twisted slightly. He reached out a hand to grab Gohan, but the boy stepped back. He stared at his father in disbelief and anger. His intelligent, dark eyes searched for answers that could explain his father's behaviour, but he found none. His movement caused Goku to growl out in anger and attack his son.

Gohan yelped in surprise and barely dodged a fist flying at his head. Goku followed with a kick, hitting Gohan in the side and knocking him off his feet. The teen landed on his side and looked up. Goku stared down at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

Gohan bit his lip. He was tired of being pushed around and it was time to end it! With an angry cry he leaped to his feet and charged at his father. He moved so fast, Goku never saw the fist coming before it connected with his cheek. The sheer force in the attack knocked him twenty feet away before he landed on his back, forming a smaller crater. Gohan didn't move for several seconds. He couldn't believe he had just attacked his father. He jumped to the air and flew over where Goku had landed. He flew down beside his father.

"Dad, are you okay? I-I didn't…"

Goku didn't answer, but kicked out, slamming Gohan's legs away under him. The boy yelped out in astonish and landed with a loud thud on his back. He didn't know what happen next before his father sat on top of him, pinning his arms down by his wrists. Gohan looked up and Goku looked down.

A small smirk appeared on Goku's face.

"You sure got me there, lad. I didn't even see it come," he said. Gohan wasn't sure if he should take it as a compliment. The smirk disappeared and the early sunshine showed a face full of rage.

"But don't you ever yell at me again, you hear me? I'll make sure to give you a lesson if you do it," Goku growled and tightened his grip. Gohan winched and tried to struggle. "Let go of me!" he yelled. Gohan had never been afraid of his father before, but that had changed over the last days.

Goku narrowed his eyes and raised a hand to hit. He hesitated. Something prevented him from hitting the boy. He closed his hand and bit his lip. A single tear ran down Gohan's cheek as he saw his father raising his arm.

"Go on! Do it!" he shouted. Goku didn't move, simply stared down at him. Gohan struggled again, but his father refused to let go of him. Gohan stopped and looked back at Goku.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Do it!" he yelled. Goku growled and slammed his fist down towards his son. Gohan closed his eyes and waited for the impact. A tremor went through the earth as Goku's fist slammed down. Gohan didn't feel pain. He opened his eyes. Inches from his face, Goku's fist had connected with the ground. He looked back at his father, shock and relief clearly in his eyes. Goku snorted.

"This is notional. Why would I hit you?"

He let go of Gohan and stood up. Narrowing his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not sink so deep as to punch someone as weak as you." Gohan resisted the impulse to flinch. He sat up on his elbows and gazed deep into his father's eyes.

A long minute passed where father and son glared at each other. Gohan had been afraid before, but only because he thought he might disappoint his father. Now he was afraid because he no longer knew what Goku was capable of.

"We will train again tomorrow… if you are strong enough."

Goku turned his back to his son and took off into the air. Not once did he look back at Gohan. First when he was out of sight did Gohan sit up. He did not notice the tears running down his face nor did he hear the sobs. He rested his arms on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

He cried. Why? Why was all this happening? _What _had he done to wrong his father? A cold pit formed in Gohan's stomach. He whipped the tears away from his face and stood up. He looked in the direction Goku had gone. He didn't feel any desire to go home. He jumped to the air and took of towards the Lookout.

After several minutes the landed on the white floor and looked around. After few seconds he suddenly wanted to leave again, to be alone. He was about to move, when a voice called his name.

"Gohan?"

The boy didn't turn around. He could feel the person getting closer. "Gohan? What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked and reached out a hand to spun Gohan around. Shock crossed his face when he laid his eyes upon Gohan's face.

The young teen was bleeding from a cut in the temple. His lip had been cut open and blood pounded from the wound. His eyes were red and wet from tears. Piccolo touched his cheek.

"Gohan? What happened? Who did this to you?" he whispered. Gohan looked down. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He felt ashamed and scared at the same time.

Piccolo cupped his chin in his hand and forced his head up. "Who did this?" he asked again.

"I-I was training with my father and he… got carried away," Gohan answered. A part of him screamed at him, demanding to know why he defended the man who had just beaten him. Piccolo narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I think I need to talk to Goku. He has gone too far this time," he growled. Gohan looked away.

"Don't. I will talk to my father tonight. Let me handle it," he pleaded. Piccolo shook his head.

"No. I will talk with him tonight. We will go back together," he said firmly. Tears sprang alive in Gohan's eyes. "It is my liable to make sure things like this will not happen again," Piccolo said. He wrapped his arms around Gohan and hugged the boy hard. Gohan hide his tears in Piccolo's gi. He didn't want to go back, but he wouldn't leave his mother and Goten alone.

Forcing back the tears he looked up. "Let's go," he said. Piccolo smiled sadly.

"Let Dende heal you first, so your mother won't faint when she sees you," he said.

-------------------------------------------

As they stood on the doorstep, Gohan suddenly felt a desire to run away. He didn't want to confront his father before his mother's eyes. He looked back at Piccolo.

"Tell you father to meet me out here," he said, sensing Gohan's tense breathing. Gohan nodded and pushed the door open. He could hear his parents talking. When they heard the door open, they both walked to see who it was. Chichi smiled at her son.

"About time you shoved up," she said. Gohan smiled at her and looked towards his father. Goku was gazing at him intensely.

"Piccolo wants to talk with you," he said. Goku lifted an eyebrow.

"About what?" he asked. Gohan swallowed.

"He didn't say." Goku frowned, but walked out. When he came outside he closed the door and searched for Piccolo. He found the Namek about twenty-five feet away from the house. He smirked and walked over. Piccolo turned when he sensed the Saiyan approaching.

"You wanted to talk with me?" asked Goku and stopped. Piccolo nodded slowly. He could sense a change in Goku.

"Yes." Goku didn't speak, but waited for Piccolo to continue.

"Why are you being so hard on Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Goku gave a small laugh. "Hard, you say?" He walked closer to Piccolo.

"We have been training and when I find a hole, I punch." Piccolo frowned. It didn't sound like Goku at all.

"You must have found a lot of holes then. His head had almost been cut open when he came to me today. It looked more like a beating to me," he said. The smirk on Goku's lips disappeared. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Piccolo.

"You would know, wouldn't you? After all, it was you who took him away when he was five and trained him for a year. I'm sure you weren't quite an angle with him," Goku sneered. Who dared Piccolo lecture him about how to treat his son? Piccolo frowned. It was true he had been hard with Gohan, but he had never attacked to hurt Gohan, not had he beat him up.

"What has happened to you, Goku? A month ago you challenged Cell to save your son and now you're beating the life out of him! Have you lost your mind?"

Goku stared. Something inside snapped. He suddenly realized it was fear he had seen in Gohan's eyes earlier today. Fear he had never thought he would see. He put his fingers to his temples.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Piccolo. One moment we get along just fine and the next, I get angry with him if he talks back to me. I have never hurt him before, but these last days…" He shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind. He felt Piccolo's hand on his shoulder.

"You have to talk with him. This can't go on, Goku. You scare him." Goku removed his fingers from his head and looked up. For unknown reasons he felt a rush of satisfaction at those words: You scare him.

"You are right, Piccolo. I will talk with him tonight." Piccolo nodded, looking only slightly worried. He jumped to the air and took off. Goku stayed where he was until he could sense Piccolo was far enough away. He then curled his hands into tight fist and turned his gaze to his home. He walked over to the door with slow steps, knowing Gohan could hear him. He opened the door and found Gohan sitting at the table with Chichi. He looked at his son.

"Gohan, I would like to talk with you," he said in a soft voice. Gohan's eyes got bit at the soft tone. He got to his feet and walked over to his father. Goku opened the door and stepped out, closely followed by Gohan. A cold breeze hit his face when he stepped out. He turned to close the door. Before he could turn back, a hand clapped over his mouth and roughly yanked him away.

Ha panicked and began struggling. He was thrown to the ground and landed hard on his back. Goku stood tall and cold over him, staring transfixed down at the boy. He bowed down and grabbed Gohan's shirt.

"You have been talking, boy. How dare you walk behind my back?" Gohan didn't dare reply. When Gohan remained silence, Goku growled and pulled him to his feet. He slapped his son and began to shake him.

"Answer me!" he shouted. Gohan tried to get free.

"Let me go," he cried and tried to free himself from his father. Goku slapped him again, this time harder, drawing blood. Gohan stared up at him in shock.

"You monster!" he yelled and kicked out. He hit Goku's shin. Goku gasped in pain and let go of Gohan. The teen immediately took off into the sky. He headed towards the Lookout to find Piccolo, to find safety.

He didn't get far.

Goku appeared in his path, blocking his way. There was a look in his eyes Gohan had never seen before. Anger, rage and… pleasure.

"Wrong move, Gohan," he whispered, loud enough for Gohan to hear. He threw himself forward and caught Gohan before the boy could make a move. His fingers closed around the youth's throat and slowly strangled him. Gohan fought to get free, but his father was strong and he did not wish to hurt him. Goku pulled Gohan closer to his face.

"You just earned yourself a beating. I have to teach you discipline and I have tried through words. I seem to get nowhere, so now I must use physical force. I don't want to do this, trust me." Gohan closed his eyes, not wanting to hear this. He wanted it all to disappear. The hold around his throat was suddenly removed. He looked at his father.

"Go to your mother. Tell her to go to Capsule for a few days. I don't want to hurt her," Goku said. Gohan didn't move.

"GO! Before I make you!" he shouted. Gohan didn't hesitate, but flew back home. Goku waited in the air before he too flew home. He got there in time to see a small jet leave. A sad smile appeared on his face. He did not want to hurt Chichi or Goten. He landed behind Gohan. The boy didn't turn around. Goku smirked and walked over to the door and opened it.

"In," he commanded. Gohan slowly turned around and walked over to the door. He did not want to enter, but did as he was told. Once he got inside, Goku followed and closed the door behind him. Gohan winched at the sound of a door being locked. He slowly turned and met his father's piercing gaze. He wanted to move, but couldn't. Goku stepped forward and reached out for him.

Gohan closed his eyes shut, but opened them again as he felt Goku stroking his cheek gently. Goku moved his hand to Gohan's neck and closed his fingers around the boy's skin.

"I have been far too soft on you these years. I will make sure to correct that mistake." Gohan tried to jerk away, but Goku's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt.

"I want you to sleep tonight. Don't attempt to get out or to talk with others. I will know if you do," Goku said. Though his voice was kind and gentle, Gohan heard the threat. He felt the silky words pierce his skin like knives. He slowly nodded his head and met his father's eyes. Goku smiled warmly.

"Good boy. Off you go."

--------------------------------

"The boy has been talking."

Dark raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" he asked. He could see the man on the screen frown. "Because the Namek came today to talk with the brat's father. We don't have much time left. If you want us to succeed, I suggest you take the boy soon or he will be out of reach." Dark narrowed his eyes.

"No one's out of reach," he sneered. The other snorted. "Really? Is that why you haven't taken the boy sooner?" Dark was about to snap back, but kept his anger in place. He closed his hands.

"I will take him tomorrow. Make sure he is alone and keep his father away. It will only take a few minutes." The other nodded.

"I'll make him go to Capsule. I saw his wife and other son leave. He doesn't want anything to happen to them, so he'll go for sure. You just take the kid and be gone." The screen went black, leaving Dark in the light from the moon.

He couldn't hold back a small chuckle. Finally he would get his hands on the boy again. It had been too long. He longed to tear the kid limp from limp. He would not be as soft as Cell had been. He knew torture far worse than torture on the body. The boy had proven he could take a beating without making a sound.

He wanted the boy to scream. He wanted the boy to suffer. But there was one person he would take down first.

"Your time has come… Vegeta."

-------

**A/N: Hi everybody! It's great to be back again! It sure has been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry, but I was in Spain with my family. I hope you liked the chapter. Poor Gohan won't like the next chapter, I'm sure. Well, I won't tell you more. I will be back as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews! See you all soon. Farvel!**


	14. Chapter 14: Truth and Betrayal

**A/N: How was the last chapter? What do you think will happen to Vegeta? Don't worry; you'll find out in this chapter (but it won't be pretty). MANY things will be explained in this chapter. Like who Dark is, why he is after Gohan, how Goku got back to life and more. I hope you're ready for it. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Truth and betrayal

"You have to talk with him," said Piccolo. Vegeta forced his eyes away from the sky and looked at the Namek.

"And why is that?" he demanded. Piccolo narrowed his eyes crossed his arms. "Because he is changing into something he's not. He claims to train with Gohan but I have seen the boy's injures and I can tell he got them from a beating. I confronted Goku, but he simply waved it out of the world. He is cynical and scornful; something the real Goku would never be."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as the green fighter spoke. He had never heard anyone use those words about Kakarot. If it was true, something was wrong. When Chichi had arrived she too had said Kakarot had changed. He would yell at Gohan and sneer at him; something he never did.

The boy had told her to go to Capsule because he needed some time alone with his father to sort out things. Vegeta had always felt there had been something more to it. Maybe Kakarot really did beat his son and just didn't want his wife and younger son to watch? He sighed and looked out in the garden of Capsule.

"Fine. I'll go talk with him. But don't get your hopes up," he warned before turning his back to Piccolo and walk to the house. Piccolo followed him with baffled eyes but didn't say more. He simply hoped Vegeta would be able to talk some sense into Goku because if he didn't stop his behaviour towards Gohan, he would be forced to interfere.

-------------------

Punch… kick… flip… attack… defend…

The muscles in Gohan's body simply moved out of reflex. Gohan's mind had wandered off to somewhere better; to the past where his father would not sneer or yell at him. He dodged at fist aimed at his head and flipped back, landing on his hand then pushed off to land on his feet. He had a blank look in his eyes and didn't register the blast speeding his way.

It hit his shoulder and knocked him a good distance away from where he had stood. He jumped to his feet and tried to force away the dizziness in his head. He had to focus or Goku would get mad at him. But he couldn't. A carpet of darkness and confusion had clouded his mind and was not about to retreat. He looked up in the sky and found his father looking down at him. He could see him shook his head and head his way. Gohan looked down.

What was wrong with him? Why didn't he fight back? Because you don't hurt your own father!

_Oh, but your father is allowed to hurt you?_ a mocking voice in his head asked. Gohan didn't even snap back. He didn't have the will or the strength. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. A pair of soft but firm eyes looked at him.

"What is wrong? Are you sick?" Goku asked. The youth shook his head.

"No, I'm just… tired…" _Like an entire century. _

"Maybe we should take a break?" the older Saiyan suggested and kneeled down in front of him. Gohan looked deeply into his father's eyes. For a long time they simply stared at each other until Gohan looked away, not able to remain the contact. Goku smiled and pattered his cheek.

"Let's go home. I think the both of us could use a break and a little nap." He stood up and slowly made his way back to the house. The teen didn't understand at all. _Why is he being so nice? Why isn't he screaming his head off?_

He shook his head and followed. A nap didn't sound too bad.

-------------------

Vegeta growled impatient.

_Why do I have to go check on that boy? Why?!_

Bulma had forced him to go check on Gohan after the talk with Piccolo. But he couldn't deny he was worried himself. Kakarot would never hurt the boy and if he suddenly started to yell at and beat the kid, something was wrong.

His head snapped up in alarm. He slowed his breathing down and listened. His sensitive ears didn't pick up anything but he could tell something was very close. Just before he could turn around a pain beyond belief exploded in his chest. With a scream he fell to the ground below and landed hard on his knees. The pain pierced his heart and seemed to break his head in two. He didn't scream. The pain prevented any sound from coming out.

_Your time has come, Vegeta…_

Forcing his head to the side he looked for the voice. The forest around him was quiet. No animals looking for food. The pain in his chest sent a new jolt through his body, causing his legs and arm to spasm and making him unable to control his breathing. He could feel another presence. He could feel his ki being ripped from his body.

"W-what… is this…" he gasped. Laughter rang through the forest. The other aura continued to rise while his went down. He wanted to scream for help, but every time he tried to raise his voice, new jolts of pain prevented him.

-------------------

Gohan and his father were on their way back to the house when Gohan suddenly stopped. His entire body tensed up and gasped for breath. Goku turned to him in confusion. "Gohan, what's wrong?" he asked. The teen looked up.

"It's Vegeta. His ki is disappearing!"

Goku tensed up in alarm. He quickly put two fingers to his forehead. "Stay here!" he ordered before vanishing. Gohan wanted to go with him but didn't dare disobey. He seemed to wait for hours before his father came back.

"I couldn't find him. I'll go to Capsule and look there. You go inside and wait. Don't go outside!" Gohan nodded and watched his father disappeared again. He went back to the house and locked the door behind him. His heart raced through his body and his mind pounded against his skull.

_It's Dark! I know it is. Why is he attacking Vegeta? Unless… _

He knew at once that Dark would use Vegeta against him. He held back an angry growl and slammed his fist against the door. _I can't let him hurt my friends!_

He was about to unlock the door when he sensed his father's ki. He turned and found him looking at him.

"We're leaving," he said and walked up to Gohan. "Go outside and wait for me. I don't want your mother and brother to be alone after this. You will also be safer at Capsule." Gohan began to protest.

"What about Vegeta? We can't just leave him," he said. Goku shook his head. "We can't do anything for him right now. Go and wait for me."

"But…" Gohan's words were cut by an unexpected backhanded slap that cut across his cheek. Goku glared at him, blazing fire in his suddenly cold eyes.

"That was an order, Gohan, not a suggestion." He turned his back to the boy and left the kitchen. Gohan gently rubbed his cheek. He didn't say more but walked over to the door. He unlocked it and stepped out. He walked away from the house, not willing to be near his father. What was it with these mood swings? He sat down and rested his arms on his knees.

A sudden noise behind him caused his head to snap around. He searched between the trees but didn't see anything. To his right, a shadow suddenly sprang out from behind some trees. Gohan shouted in terror as a hunched figure lunged at him, russet cape flying. Gohan had barely got to his feet before the figure had grabbed him, twisted him around and pressed cold metal to his throat. For seven long seconds no sound was heard.

"Hello, Gohan," Dark whispered in his ear. Gohan winched.

"What have you done to Vegeta?" he asked. Dark chuckled. "He won't be a problem anymore," he answered. Gohan closed his eyes. "You bastard," he hissed. Dark pressed the knife hard against his skin, drawing blood.

"You keep a civil tongue in my presence, boy," Dark sneered in his ear. He began to pull Gohan backwards. The teen opened his mouth, but before he could call for help, Dark spoke.

"Scream all you want. Your father won't hear you." Gohan's eyes went wide in panic at the words. "If he's hurt…" he began. Dark smirked and didn't answer. Gohan slowly followed. Dark was right behind him, walking with him. Suddenly, the young Saiyan grabbed Dark's wrist with his left hand, forcing the knife away from his throat, and pivoted round, ducking away from the blade as he pulled Dark's arm wide. He slammed his fist into the man's stomach. Dark doubled over with a winded gasp and Gohan brought up a knee to his face. Dark's wheezy exhalation became a sharp, whistling intake of breath. He dropped the knife.

Gohan let go of his wrist and ran for the house, but Dark barrelled into him on his way past. It was a clumsy movement; he was still fighting for breath and half bent over, but this awkwardness aided him and he staged heavily into Gohan, the youth stumbled sideways and went down. As Gohan pushed himself up on his knees, a wave of dizziness came over him, causing his vision to cloud. He swayed forwards, throwing his hands up to stop himself falling. His vision cleared in seconds, but the pause was all Dark needed to recover his own balance.

Dark threw himself on Gohan, forcing him back down on the ground, punching him in the stomach, the sides, the chest, hissing curses and threats in a vicious, breathless stream. Gohan tried to twist away, but Dark was on top of him, pressing him into the ground and each blow knocked the last breath and strength from him, until he finally crumpled under the torrent, the world darkening around him. He felt Dark's weight leave him, then hands grabbing his shoulders, flipping him roughly around. Dimly he felt something, rope, or cord, being looped around his wrists, securing them painfully tight.

Dark rolled him back over and stood up. He glared down and growled. He reached into his pocket and brought out a rag. He bowed down over Gohan and took hold of his chin. The boy tried to turn his head away, but Dark held him in place and covered his mouth and nose with the rag.

Gohan tried to hold his breath but after a while his lungs were burning with cold fire, demanding oxygen. The first inhalation immediately caused his body to relax. His head spun and clouded his sight. He couldn't make out what Dark was telling him. He closed his eyes and felt a cold darkness claiming his mind.

Dark smirked when Gohan closed his eyes and fell limp. He threw away the rag and picked up the teen. He glared at the house before taking off with Gohan in his arms.

-------------------

"What do you mean?!" Chichi shouted. She stared at Goku, tears filling up her eyes. "Dark knocked me out and took Gohan," he answered. Chichi sat down and buried her head in her hands. Bulma sat down beside her and tried to comfort her. Goku looked up at Piccolo.

"What about Vegeta?" he asked.

"We must assume Dark killed him. I can't sense his presence anymore."

-------------------

Gohan blinked. He slowly lifted his head and tried to clear the fog before his eyes. He was sitting on a chair, his arms tied behind the it. He looked around. He was in a large room, machines and other equipment covering the main space of the room. He looked to his left and saw a table with vicious-looking instruments on it.

_I don't wanna know what it's for,_ he decided and looked away. To his left seven Dragon Balls lay beside each other. Gohan's eyes snapped open. _Dragon Balls? What in the world?_

"How are we feeling?"

Gohan's head snapped up and spotted a figure not too far away. He narrowed his eyes in anger. "Where am I? What is it that you want from me?" he sneered. Dark grinned and slowly approached. Gohan closed his hand and stared transfixed at the man in front of him. Dark bowed down to his ear.

"I want to break your neck," he whispered. He stood up straight and looked Gohan over. The angry look in the kid's eyes caused a mad smile to cover his face. He took the boy's chin and tilted his head back.

"Don't you want to know how I did it?" he asked and smirked. He released the boy and stepped back.

"What have you done to my father?" asked Gohan. A part of him didn't want to know.

"I knocked him out," the reply came. Gohan sighed with relief. If he just powered up his father would be able to find him. He searched for his power but couldn't remember how to bring it out. The confused look in his eyes made Dark laugh.

"You won't be able to use your power for the next few hours, my young friend. You have been drugged." Gohan looked down. If he couldn't power up, how was he supposed to warn his friends?

"In the meantime, why don't I tell you how I did it?" asked Dark and pulled a chair over. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan didn't respond but simply looked at the man. A hood covered Dark's face in shadows.

"I could start from the beginning. You ruined my plans, boy. Destroyed my future. Together with Piccolo, Prince Vegeta and that human you humiliated me. I could have ruled the universe by now but because of some _child_, I was imprisoned for many years. You have no idea how it feels; to see everything you have worked so hard for to be taken away from you in a few seconds."

"About a year ago I finally escaped my prison. But I was weak. Far too weak to even touch you. So I began rebuilding my power. I kept my eyes on you, looking for the right opportunity to strike you. I was reborn from the dark, more powerful than before. I learned new techniques. Like how to sense people's thoughts. But I still wasn't strong enough to attack you. You spent a lot of time together with Prince Vegeta so that also made it harder to take you."

"I realised it was not just a question about power. I spent months to prepare. I collected the Dragon Balls. I first asked Shenron to be able to speak Namek." Dark smirked as Gohan's eyes widened. He could tell the boy slowly understood where this was going.

"Second, I wished for the Dragon Balls on Namek to be brought to me. Seven new Dragon Balls, three wishes. As I was able to speak Namek, I asked the Dragon to bring back your father. I knew I could use him in some way. You would stay at his side and I would be able to train without anyone knowing. You would all be happy to have him back and would not concentrate on me."

"With my second wish I wanted the Earth's Dragon Balls to be functional again in one week. With my last wish I brought back Cell. I knew he would go for you. Through him I learned how strong you are and that you're not easy to break. He spent a long time watching you. He did, however, almost kill you and that would have been catastrophic. I still needed you alive and if we had to use the Dragon Balls to wish you back, everything would be ruined. But to my luck you survived and I was able to continue the plan." Dark stood up and started to circle Gohan.

"Over the weeks after Cell my power rose beyond belief and I found it hard not to attack you. I had to take you when you were alone, but your father never left you out of his sight very long. Then you moved back with your family. I thought it would be easier to take you but something always came in the way. Piccolo watched over you; even if you couldn't see him." Dark stopped behind Gohan and gently stroke his cheek with his finger. Gohan shivered from the touch and turned his head away.

"I was growing impatient and feared I would explode. Then an opportunity finally came. Vegeta, alone, was on his way to you. I attacked him. I knew your father would first try to find Vegeta then go to Capsule to check on your mother and brother. I flew to your home, but I didn't strike. With his Instant Transmission your father could come back any second, so I waited for a better opportunity. Then you suddenly came out from the house alone and I knew this was my chance. I first took out your father then went for you."

Gohan trembled slightly as all the pieces made sense. Why didn't he see it before? "It was you who left that note on my window, wasn't it?" he asked and looked over his shoulder. Dark nodded.

"Yes. I thought it would give you something to think about. A shame you couldn't break the code sooner or you might have been with your family now," Dark taunted. Gohan bit his lip.

"But I don't know you! I haven't done anything to you," Gohan almost yelled and looked down. He didn't understand why this person was after him. He heard Dark grin.

"Oh, but you do know me, boy. Just under another name." Dark walked around and came to stand in front of him. He slowly moved his hand up to the hood. He stopped and stared at Gohan. This was going to be a shock. He couldn't wait to see the boy's expression! He grabbed the hood and ripped it off.

Gohan forgot to breathe. The room seemed to collapse around him. He wanted to scream. A single tear ran down his face. The blood froze in his veins and his heart sank down in his stomach. He couldn't believe it, didn't want to. Through the madness he could now make sense of everything. How Dark had known so much about him and his family. How he had known when to come for him. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. Laughter slammed against his ears. He didn't want to hear it; didn't want to be here.

"Surprised?"

Gohan looked up at the person in front of him.

It was…

Vegeta.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: GOTCHA! Surprised? I hope so. In the next chapter you will find out more. You will learn about Goku's mood swings and more. I really hoped you liked the chapter. It was hard to write it, but I did it! Thanks again for the reviews! It really means a lot. See you all soon! Farvel!**


	15. Chapter 15: Two in One

**A/N: Did you like the last chapter? I hoped I surprised you all! More things will be explained in the following chapter so don't worry. No more from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two in one

"H-how…?"

Gohan still couldn't believe his eyes. It had to be a mistake. Here he was; tied to a chair together with someone he had thought an ally for many years. The Saiyan laughed at him. "Quiet a shock, huh? The look in your eyes sure does tell it," he mocked. Gohan simply stared at him.

"But I… Vegeta…" A finger in the air hushed him.

"I am not Vegeta. My mane is Dark Vegeta. The Vegeta you knew is dead," he said and smirked. Gohan shook his head.

"I don't understand…" he said. Dark Vegeta laughed and walked over to him. He kneeled down in front of Gohan and looked him in the eyes. For a minute he stared transfixed at Gohan.

"I'm the Vegeta you met for the first time here on Earth and on Namek. After Namek I lost control over this body and your friend - Prince Vegeta - came to life. After the birth of his son he completely knocked me out and imprisoned me for many years. But his hate towards your father was still there. And that's the reason I woke up."

"In the beginning I was very weak, but I soon grew stronger and was able to take control over his body from time to time. Do you remember the time when you fought the droids with him? I took control over him and made him increase their power. When you felt Vegeta's ki signal disappearing earlier today, it was because I was attacking him from within. I took complete control over his body." Dark Vegeta stood up and slowly circled the youth.

"Your friend is still here," he said and pointed to his head, "but he is too weak to fight back. He will never get back his – or should I say my – body. I am far more powerful mental and I will feel it if he tries anything."

"You're mad," Gohan said before he could stop himself. "Completely insane." Dark Vegeta frowned and turned to face him.

"I am not mad. I just took back what is mine!" Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Vegeta is the real prince of all Saiyans, not you! You're just a fake! I know Vegeta and he will never allow you to control his body much longer," Gohan snapped angrily. Dark Vegeta slammed both hands down on each armchair and leaned in over Gohan. He narrowed his eyes.

"You hold your tongue, boy, or I'll beat you so badly you won't be able to remember it," he threatened.

"You don't think I can take a beating?" Gohan challenged. Dark Vegeta laughed quietly. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know you can take a beating, but you are forgetting something." He bowed his head slightly and chuckled.

"I am a full-blooded Saiyan. I know where to hurt you. I know which muscle to hit if I want to cause great pain. The torture you went through with Cell is nothing compared to what I can do. You also have human blood in you and therefore the pain will be worse since the human body is weaker than a Saiyan's."

Realization hit Gohan like a hammer. The fear and horror the shock had suppressed came to the surface and paralyzed his body. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. He now realized how dangerous Dark Vegeta actually was. He knew everything about them all. He knew their fighting moves and techniques; their weaknesses and strengths; their families.

Dark Vegeta smirked when he saw anger changing to fear and horror. The boy understood. He unfolded his arms and walked up to Gohan. The young Saiyan shifted as he came closer. Gohan stared at Dark Vegeta, not willing to take his eyes off the evil Saiyan. He took hold of Gohan's chin and forced his head back. The teen immediately struggled, but the drug was still in his blood and suppressing his powers.

"You have no idea of how long I have waited. Every breath you take is an insult to my honour." He tightened his grab on Gohan, making the boy winch in pain. "I am going to enjoy splitting you in two," he snarled.

He released Gohan and stepped back. Gohan stared at him in terror and anger. More than anything he wished to punish someone. He still couldn't believe the size of the betrayal. He began to struggle against the rope binding him to the chair but only succeeding in cutting himself.

"You freak! My father spared your life! Gave you another chance to live!" yelled Gohan. Dark Vegeta laughed.

"Well, your father was stupid. He thought he could see some good in every being, but it turned out he was wrong about me, didn't it? He should have killed me when he had the chance."

"If my father is stupid, then you have the IQ of a fish," Gohan sneered to him. Dark Vegeta felt his rage touch him. The darn boy asked for it. He nodded slightly to Gohan and smirked. Walking over to the table with the instruments, he found what he was looking for. He picked up a needle and a small bottle. He then filled the needle with the black liquid in the bottle and turned to Gohan.

The youth tensed up when he noticed the needle in Dark Vegeta's hand. He didn't fear needles like his father, but the black liquid inside didn't look nice.

"W-what is that?" he asked when Dark Vegeta walked up to him. The Saiyan laughed evilly.

"A special drug; designed to hurt Saiyans. It was one of Frieza's men that invented it. Frieza used it to punish rebellious Saiyans. I tried it only once and it was only in my system for an hour, but it felt like a lifetime. I could only feel pain and feared I would lose my sanity."

He grabbed Gohan's upper arm and quickly forced the needle into his flesh. Gohan cried out; he could already feel the drug burning him up from the inside. Dark Vegeta pulled the needle out and walked back to the table.

"Too big a dose will kill you. I injected a dose very close to deadly. You won't die, but once the pain gets a hold on you, you'd wish I had killed you." he walked back to Gohan and tore a piece off his gi. The then roughly covered Gohan's mouth and strangled the cries of pain. He rubbed Gohan's hair and made his way towards the exit.

"I'm going to leave you for a while. I'll be back in an hour or two. The drug will most likely knock you out, so don't even think about escaping." He was about to walk out when he turned his head towards Gohan. A vicious smirk played on his lips.

"I'm going to visit you friend, Krillin. Do you want me to give him a message from you?" Gohan's head shot up at the words and he actually forgot about the pain for a second. He tried to say something, but the pain increased and the rag around his mouth prevented him from saying anything. Dark Vegeta grinned and left. Gohan cried out in horror and anger.

_NO! He-he's going to kill Krillin! I have to get out!_

He struggled but found his body refusing to obey him. His back and shoulder blades burned with cold fire. The muscles in his arms felt like knives were cutting them to pieces. His hips seemed to fell apart and the bones felt like they tried to get smaller. He wanted to scream, but his voice failed him. Dark Vegeta had been right. He could only think of the pain. His brain had destroyed all sense of logic and prevented him from thinking clear. He hung his head in defeat and tears ran down his cheeks.

_I'm so sorry… so sorry…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gohan woke up he couldn't make out where he was. His neck was hurting after he had hung his head for almost an hour. His body trembled when he tried to move. He then remembered his capture and the betrayal. He also remembered what Dark Vegeta had said before he left.

Gohan immediately searched for Krillin's ki. Nothing. He growled behind the rag and tried harder, but no matter what he couldn't sense anything. He was able to sense Piccolo, his mother and brother, Trunks, Bulma and his father, but not Krillin. He closed his eyes in horror.

_No… K-Krillin…!_

The sound of steps made him look up. He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Dark Vegeta. There was blood on his armour. The Saiyan walked up to him and laughed. He slowly removed the rag from Gohan. As soon as the rag was gone, the storm came.

"You bastard! What did you do?!" Gohan yelled furiously. Dark Vegeta slapped him hard, marking him.

"Don't you dare talk like that to me, brat," he sneered. Gohan ignored him.

"If you hurt my friends I'll kill you!" Dark Vegeta started to laugh.

"That is a little too late. And how do you intend to kill me, my young Saiyan? The same way you killed Cell? Three were killed during your fight with him. I only need to kill one more and then we're equal."

Gohan stopped breathing. "What do you mean?" he asked. Dark Vegeta smirked. "I didn't tell you? I first blasted your little friend and then took out that android. She broke my arm once and I wanted revenge. You can say I got that by destroying her." Gohan looked away and closed his eyes. It couldn't be true.

"So, did you have fun while I was gone?" asked Dark Vegeta and smiled. Gohan looked up at him.

"Yeah, the best time ever," he snapped sarcastically. The older Saiyan grinned. He walked over to the table and prepared a new dose. Gohan tensed up at the sight. He had been in so much pain he couldn't remember it. Another dose of the black liquid would most likely turn him insane. He struggled against the rope again when Dark Vegeta walked back to him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip when the needle was injected.

Pain once again burned him up from the inside, but this time it seemed worse than before.

"The drug suppressing your powers will be out of your system in about an hour. But I suggest you don't raise you power unless you want you friends to come here and get killed by me. It will take about two hours for them to get here and if they do, they won't see the sun again. So you better keep your powers at a low level."

He gently caressed Gohan's neck and bowed in over his shoulder. "I'm going to shut you up again. Your friends won't be able to hear you, but some stupid human might come this way. I don't want you running away from me." He covered Gohan's mouth with the rag and rubbed his hair before leaving under laughter. Gohan tried to breathe but the amount of pain blocked his windpipe almost completely and made it hard to inhale. But his anger towards Dark Vegeta somehow made him able to think clear.

He could still feel pain, but his mind was not clouded. He looked around for any tool to cut the rope around his wrists. To his left a small table with bottles and class were standing. He slowly made his was towards it; inch for inch. The chair he was sitting on was big and heavy and caused a lot of noise. He feared Dark Vegeta would hear him and come back.

When he finally reached the table the pain forced him to take a break. He inhaled a couple of times then returned his attention to the table. He counted to three then used all his strength and barged into the table. He landed with a loud _bang _on the hard floor and quickly closed his eyes as pieces of destroyed class rained down. He searched for the class with his hands and sighed with relief when he was able to grab a piece. The sharp surface cut through his skin, but he bit his teeth together and didn't release it.

He slowly began to work with the class. More than once he cut himself and soon blood trickled down on the floor from scratches on his hands and wrists. The extreme pain in his body made it harder to work and more than once he had to stop because the pain prevented him from moving.

After about thirty minutes of patient work he felt the rope snap. He pushed his hands in under his body and tried to get up. His legs barely responded and trembled beneath his weight. He staged over the floor and lost his balance more than one time. When he had fought his way out of the room he had to stop. He panted hard and blinked to keep his focus. He only got a few meters down the hallway before he collapsed on the floor. The world around turned dark and he didn't remember any more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's eyes snapped open. The sound of boots against the floor woke him up. He sat up straight and looked around. At first he didn't know how he had ended on the floor but then the memories of his escape came back to him. He circled his ankles and found them functional although they were sore. He scrambled to his feet and reached out with his senses.

To his fear he could sense Dark Vegeta on his way towards him. He turned around and quickly ran back to where he had come from. Every other minute he looked over his shoulder, fearing the older Saiyan was right behind him. Gohan ran past the room Dark Vegeta had held him captive in and continued down the hallway. He soon began to fear he would never find his way out when he suddenly spotted a door in the other end. He smiled and speeded up.

He reached out for the door and flung it open.

A deafening alarm sat off the second he opened the door. He immediately covered his sensitive ears and winched at the sound. Dark Vegeta was sure to hear him now and would know what he was doing. Forcing his hands from his ears he ran out in the dark, praying Dark Vegeta wouldn't find him.

He didn't fly. He knew he would be sensed the minute his feet left the ground. He had to run. He found it hard to see in the dark that seemed much darker then usually. He couldn't make out where he was but it had to be somewhere high, judging from the cool in the air. A sharp pain in his knee caused him to cry out and fall. He touched his knee and felt something warm covering his fingers.

_Blood. Where in the world am I?_

He tried to fight off his curiosity but in the end it took over. He took the chance and formed a small ball of energy in his hand. Thanks to the light he was able to make out his surroundings. Gohan blinked, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

He was surrounded by trees and cliffs. Gigantic mountains reached for the sky in the distance and behind him. _I'm in some kind of canyon_, he thought in amazement. He stood up.

_It all seems so familiar; like I have been here or heard about it…_

Then it hit him. Krillin had told him about the area behind the place where Dr. Gero had kept the android: The canyon up in the mountains, covered with trees and cliffs.

_The perfect place to hide and call for Shenron,_ Gohan thought bitterly. The ball in his hand snapped away as a sound from behind echoed through the canyon. Gohan spun around and looked out in the dark. He didn't dare move.

"Gohan, are you here?" someone asked. A figure appeared in the twilight and slowly made its way towards him.

"Dad?" Gohan asked and stepped forward. He smiled with relief when he recognized his father's ki. But the smile soon vanished as he sensed another person behind Goku.

"Did you think you could get away?"

Gohan stepped back as Dark Vegeta walked up beside Goku. Gohan looked at his father who was watching him with a smirk. He reached out a hand to grab Gohan, but the teen backed away.

"Don't touch me…" he whispered and felt the tears press against his eyes. He stared at the person he had trusted his whole life; the person who had saved him from Frieza, Cell, Bojack and many more.

"A son is supposed to obey his father," said Goku and approached his son again.

"You're not my father," Gohan snapped out of reflex. He looked from his father to Dark Vegeta and back again before realization hit him.

"You're not my father. You're his… his-"

"His forgotten evil," the man in front of him finished. He laughed and crossed his arms. "I am Kakarot." Gohan blinked and looked over at Dark Vegeta who responded with a smirk and nod.

"But how…" Gohan began and looked back at Kakarot. A minute passed before he knew how. "That day… in the GR. You did something to my father, didn't you?" Gohan asked Dark Vegeta. The Saiyan nodded.

"Go on," he said.

"You brought him back," Gohan said and pointed rudely at Kakarot. It all made sense now. His father's mode swings had been Kakarot's doing. It was him who had beat Gohan and threatened him during their time alone. Gohan bit his lip. A part of him wanted to attack and another wanted to run. He looked at the two Saiyans. They turned and looked at each other, giving a small nod before returning to Gohan. Kakarot put two fingers to his forehead and smirked.

"I know all your father's techniques," he said before disappearing. He reappeared in front of Gohan and backhanded him hard. Gohan lost his balance and crashed into the cliff. Before he could pick himself up, a hand closed around his throat, lifted him up and slammed him against the hard rock. Star danced before his eyes as his head stroke the cliff, but he forced them away and looked at the person holding him.

Kakarot laughed and squeezed him. Gohan cried out and tried to pry the Saiyan's fingers from his neck. Kakarot looked over his shoulder at Dark Vegeta.

"Let's kill him now," he said and continued to strangle the struggling teenager. Dark Vegeta smiled and looked up at Gohan.

"It sounds like a good idea," he said. Gohan kicked Kakarot but the man didn't seem to notice.

"But it would be too easy. I want him to suffer before we end his life," he continued. Kakarot looked back at Gohan and narrowed his eyes. "Believe me when I say your death will be far worse than what awaits these pitiful earthlings."

He suddenly screamed and released Gohan. He stumbled back and fell down on his knees. He took his head in his hands and continued to scream. A golden light surrounded him and blinded Gohan and Dark Vegeta. Gohan could hear Kakarot was still screaming and at the same time he sensed another power. This power was pure and good like his… father's!

The ground trembled and Kakarot screamed louder. Another golden light blinded Gohan. The trembling in the ground died out and left the area quiet. When Gohan was able to see again he gasped.

Over at Dark Vegeta Kakarot slowly got to his feet. Gohan looked away and spotted a figure on the ground.

_Dad!_

The teen jumped to his feet and ran over to his father's side. "Dad, can you hear me?" Gohan asked. Goku frowned but didn't open his eyes. Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw to his horror Kakarot standing up.

_We have to get out of here,_ the youth thought and grabbed his father's arm. He flung it over his shoulder and slowly stood up. He jumped to the air and flew away. Gohan knew he wouldn't get far. Once Kakarot and Dark Vegeta realized he was gone they would come for him.

_My father and Kakarot somehow separated._

"Gohan…" Goku moaned and opened his eyes. Gohan landed and gently lay his father down.

"It is okay, Dad," he whispered. Goku blinked in confusion. "What happened? Where are we?" he asked and tried to sit up. Gohan shook his head.

"I don't have time to explain, but we need to-" Gohan never got the chance to finish.

Rough hands grabbed him and forcefully yanked him away from his father. Gohan yelped in surprise and immediately struggled to get free.

"Mine," a voice sneered in his ear. Fear touched Gohan as he recognized the voice as Kakarot's. He looked around and saw Dark Vegeta walking up to Goku. "Get away from him!" Gohan yelled and tried to get free. Dark Vegeta snap his head in his direction.

"Shut him up," he hissed. Kakarot covered his mouth and tightened his grip around him. Gohan found it hard to breathe, but he still struggled to get free. Goku blinked to clear the fog. He saw a figure kneeling down beside him.

"Vegeta?" he asked. Dark Vegeta laughed and grabbed his shirt. He yanked Goku close to his face.

"Not quite," he said and smirked. Goku stared at him in confusion. "I have your son and I am going to kill him. But first I want him to suffer. I am going to kill his friends and family before I kill him. Don't think you will be able to save him from me like you did with Cell. I am far more powerful." He turned his head to Kakarot and nodded. Goku followed his gaze but was only able to see Gohan, not his attacker. He saw Gohan winch in pain as the person holding him punched him in the kidney.

"No! Let him go," Goku shouted and sat up. A kick in the head knocked him out cold and he fell limp against the ground.

Gohan transformed to SSJ when he saw Dark Vegeta kick his father. Kakarot was blown off his back. "Get away!" yelled Gohan and powered up even more. Dust rose from the ground as his power continued to raise. Dark Vegeta smirked. He could just take the kid and force him with him. On the other hand the boy did have strength and would be hard to bring back when at full force. He stepped away from Goku.

"Let's make a deal, brat. If you come quietly I will spare your father. But if you resist, I will kill him and bring you back by force," he said and transformed as well. Gohan looked at him and down at his father. Seconds after he powered down.

"How can I trust you?" he asked. Dark Vegeta frowned.

"Are you questioning my word?" he demanded and stepped up to the younger Saiyan. Gohan looked him directly in the eyes.

"Yes."

Dark Vegeta slapped him, knocking him off his feet. "How dare you, half-breed! I am the prince of all Saiyans. My word is law!" Gohan looked up at him. "You're no prince! You're just a fake, a weakling." Before Dark Vegeta could respond Kakarot came up from behind and pulled Gohan to his feet.

"Don't listen to him. He is playing with your mind," he said and looked down at the boy. Gohan stared back. Kakarot bowed down and whispered in his ear, "How much do you love your brother? You don't want me to visit him, do you?" He could sense Gohan's anger being replaced by terror and smirked. He straightened up and twisted Gohan's arm around. He looked at Dark Vegeta.

"We should go back and prepare," he said. The dark Saiyan nodded. Gohan was about to say something when Kakarot sent his elbow crashing down on his skull. Gohan slummed instantly and fell limp in his arms. Kakarot lifted him up and looked down at Goku. He smiled at the thought of Goku's reaction when he realized he would not be able to save his son this time. He nodded to Dark Vegeta and took off with Gohan. Dark Vegeta turned to Goku.

_My desire for revenge will first get satisfied when your little brat is dead. I will make sure to cause him as much pain as possible before breaking his neck. And know this: you will not save him. I will kill you if try and then I will go for your family. Your bloodline will be ended by my hands._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it. It took some time to write it, so thanks for your patience. Also thanks for the _wonderful _reviews! THANK YOU. Okay, no more. I will be back as soon as I can. Take care in the meantime. Farvel!**


	16. Chapter 16: Kakarot's Revenge

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. Had some trouble with my computer. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here comes the next.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakarot's Revenge

Goku slowly opened his eyes. He was cold. He sat up and felt a horrible pain in the back of his head. He tried to remember what had happened.

Flashback:

_Goku blinked to clear the fog. He saw a figure kneeling down beside him._

"_Vegeta?" he asked. Dark Vegeta laughed and grabbed his shirt. He yanked Goku close to his face. _

"_Not quite," he said and smirked. Goku stared at him in confusion. "I have your son and I am going to kill him. But first I want him to suffer. I am going to kill his friends and family before I kill him. Don't think you will be able to save him from me like you did with Cell. I am far more powerful." He turned his head to Kakarot and nodded. Goku followed his gaze but was only able to see Gohan, not his attacker. He saw Gohan winch in pain as the person holding him punched him in the kidney. _

"_No! Let him go," Goku shouted and sat up. A kick in the head knocked him out cold and he fell limp against the ground. _

End flashback.

Anger was replaced by confusion. He stood up and stumbled at bit before regaining his balance. He wondered who the person was, who had held Gohan. Goku hadn't been able to see him or her because of the darkness, but he vowed to find out who it was. He tried to sense Gohan, but couldn't locate him. He put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up. "Dad?" he asked out loud. No one answered him. The teen cursed and got up. He had been locked up in a small stone room without windows. He ran over to the door and put his ear to it. He could hear voices outside, talking about him. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized them. Kakarot and Dark Vegeta.

He stepped back and allowed his power to rush through him. He hadn't been drugged and he wanted to take advance of it. He inhaled before blasting the door away. He knew he would be sensed immediately by the two Saiyans, but others would be able to sense him as well and would come.

Sure enough; a few seconds later both Kakarot and Dark Vegeta was standing where the door had been moments ago. They stared at him. Gohan stared back, fighting back the fear in his body.

"What are you doing, boy?" Dark Vegeta demanded.

"Taking a nap," Gohan answered sarcastically. The Saiyan snorted and stepped forward. "You better push down your power or your friends will come. You know what will happen if they do," Kakarot said and followed Dark Vegeta. Gohan stood his ground, not moving.

"I don't need two hours to beat you," he said though he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat them at all. They were two against one and he had no idea how powerful they were. But he hoped, he would be able to give his friends a hint about where they held him captive.

"You don't know where to draw the line, do you?" Dark Vegeta sneered. The teen took a step back and dropped down in a defensive stance.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I do know how people like you think." Kakarot started to laugh. "That is where you're wrong, my young friend. I have been living with you your entire life. I know all about you and your family. I know how to fight you. How are you going to protect your brother while you fight Dark Vegeta?"

Gohan bit his lip but did not reply. Dark Vegeta smirked and reached out a hand. "You can choose to surrender and we will not harm you, or you can fight and we'll take you down by force," he said. Gohan backed away.

"Nothing you say can change my mind. I am sick and tired of being here. I want to go home and I will fight my way out if I have to," he almost shouted. Their very presence caused him to feel angry and depressed. He would stick to his word and fight.

"You don't know what you're up against," Kakarot said and transformed to SSJ. Gohan narrowed his eyes and followed suit.

"Neither do you." Dark Vegeta and Kakarot did not move for a while. They watched the boy in front of them.

"Last chance, kid. Surrender!" Gohan shook his head and powered up even more. Kakarot frowned and threw himself at the boy, a punch aimed for his head. Gohan side-stepped in the last second and threw a kick at Kakarot's exposed back. The Saiyan dodged and charged again, this time assisted by Dark Vegeta. Gohan fought hard to keep them away, but they kept coming and they were two. They would take turns to attack. A punch in the face sent him crashing into the wall. Dark Vegeta followed with a kick, sending the boy flying towards Kakarot.

Gohan used the speed in the spin to flip over Kakarot and kick him in the spine. The older Saiyan spun around and slammed his down at Gohan. The teen reacted quickly and fired a larger ki blast. Kakarot was forced to dodge and this left an opening. Gohan flew at him and, with al his might, sent his knee with crushing force into the full-blooded Saiyan. Kakarot cried out in pain and doubled over. Gohan sent both his hands down on his back, slamming him into the floor.

He then turned to Dark Vegeta, who was flying at him, anger and hate flashing in his eyes. The older Saiyan suddenly transformed to the second level of SSJ and increased his speed. A small cry of surprise slipped Gohan as Dark Vegeta vanished from his sight. A fist in the back sent him flying forward. He was unable to stop the spin and continued forward. Dark Vegeta appeared in his path and punched him in the face, sending him flying back. Gohan was about to gain control when someone grabbed his arm and stopped the spin. He looked up and found Kakarot smirking at him. He wrapped his arms around Gohan's chest and pinned him still. The teen struggled to get free, but a punch in the jaw caused him to gasp in pain.

"I warned you, boy," Dark Vegeta said and backhanded Gohan across the face. Blood trickled down his chin. Dark Vegeta continued to beat him until Gohan could barely feel his body. He would have fallen if Kakarot didn't hold him. He was suddenly pushed forward by Kakarot. Gohan stumbled into Dark Vegeta's arms and winched in pain when the Saiyan dug his fingers into his skin. He was spun around, now facing Kakarot, who calmly walked up to him. A sharp blow to his face and a second blow to his midsection caused him to cry out in pain and struggle to get free. The older Saiyans laughed hard and continued the assault.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was talking to Piccolo when he suddenly sensed his son together with two others. He swore when he recognized one of the power levels as Dark Vegeta's. He put two fingers to his forehead and was about to concentrate his energy, when Piccolo grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't help him, Goku," the Namek said and tightened his grip. Goku pulled away.

"Gohan is being hurt! I have to help him," he cried.

"Goku, you are in no position to fight! You would be killed and that would not help Gohan! We need a plan." Goku stared at Piccolo for a long moment, anger flashing through his eyes. Then he slowly lowered his hand and nodded. Piccolo sighed with relief.

"I know how you feel, Goku. But we can't just walk up to them. Whoever it is is very dangerous. He already killed Krillin and 18." Goku snapped his head in Piccolo's direction.

"What do you mean?" he asked in horror. Piccolo stared at him.

"You don't know? Krillin and 18 has been murdered." Goku looked down. He couldn't remember anything.

"No, there are… black holes in my memory. I don't know why," he said. Piccolo blinked. Something did not make sense.

"But I do know who took Gohan," the Saiyan continued. Piccolo tensed up. He moved closer to him. "Who took him?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan gasped for air as Kakarot allowed him a break. Tears ran down his face. A hand grabbed his chin and forced his head up.

"Do you want us to stop?" Kakarot asked. Gohan tried to jerk his face away but the Saiyan held strong.

"Still fighting, are we? Very well, let us continue." Gohan did not know what they had in mind, but struggled when he was pulled over to the wall. Before he knew what had happen, chains were wrapped around his wrists, holding him in place. Gohan tried to pull away, though he knew he could not twist free.

He had left the SSJ state and was now in the normal state. His black hair, sticking to his cheeks, irritated his burning skin but he could do nothing to remove it. A sudden blow to his back caused his eyes to widen in pain and fear. He heard Dark Vegeta laugh and another blow were delivered. Gohan bit his lip not to cry out, wondering why his father didn't come for him. The blows rained down on his back and soon he could not sense anything at all. The air came to his lungs in short gasps. The attack suddenly stopped and he felt one of them moving close to him.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Dark Vegeta whispered in his ear, leaning in over his shoulder. Gohan did not answer. The man grabbed his neck and slammed his head into the wall. Gohan cried out in pain, almost loosing conscious.

"I asked you a question," Dark Vegeta sneered to him. Gohan sobbed, fighting back the darkness in his head. The Saiyan squeezed his neck, cutting of his air supply. Gohan tried to twist away, but the movement only earned him a fist in the spine. The chains cut through his skin, making his wrists bleed.

"Answer me," Dark Vegeta demanded calmly, knowing Gohan would soon pas out from the lack of oxygen. The boy shook his head, trying to pull away from him. Dark Vegeta frowned and punch Gohan in the kidney. Gohan sank to his knees, unable to hold his own weight. He gasped for air as he was released.

"I say we take him to them now. Show them what will happen to the brat," Kakarot said. Gohan yelped when he was pulled to his feet. The chains were pulled roughly off his wrists. Dark Vegeta then forcefully twisted the boy's arms to his back, almost dislocating his shoulders in the process. Ropes were tied around his hands, cutting through his already bleeding wrists. Gohan desperately tried to pull away, but froze when something cold was being pressed hard against his throat.

Dark Vegeta smirked. "Lead the way," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean?" Piccolo whispered. He didn't dare believe his ears. Goku sighed heavily.

"Vegeta is behind. It was him all along. He wished Cell back and it was him who kidnapped Gohan." Piccolo shook his head.

"I don't… can't believe it. How is it possible?" Goku shook his head. "I don't know how, but he must have lost his sanity," the Saiyan insulted.

"I did not loose anything. I simply took back what is mine," a voice boomed behind them. They spun around. Goku growled and jumped forward, only to be pulled back by Piccolo. "Don't do anything you might regret," he warned.

"Listen to your friend. The life of your son is a risk," the voice continued.

"Vegeta! Let him go right now or I'll swear, I will kill you," Goku sneered. The other Saiyan shook his head.

"My name is not Vegeta," he said. He turned his head towards his allied who held Gohan, a dagger pressed against his throat. The boy weakly struggled in the man's grasp, but only succeeded in receiving a punch in the skull. He cried out softly, loud enough for Goku and Piccolo to hear. Gohan flinched when Dark Vegeta walked over to him and caressed his cheek.

"Why don't you tell them who I am?" he asked; a sadistic smile on his lips. Gohan swallowed the fear in his throat and spoke.

"Dad, it's not Vegeta. His name is Dark Vegeta, Vegeta's evil side and-" A slap across his cheek cut his words.

"That is enough. They do not need to know more right now," Dark Vegeta said and looked at Goku and Piccolo. The Saiyan looked confused while Piccolo slowly seemed to understand. Dark Vegeta smirked. He turned his head to the man holding Gohan and nodded. A soft laugh was heard as he flipped his head back, the hood that had covered his face fell off. Goku and Piccolo froze, staring at the man. It couldn't be. Kakarot laughed at the look on Goku's face. Gohan used the lack of attention to speak with his mentor.

"_Piccolo, can you hear me?"_ Piccolo kept his gaze on the scene in front of him when he answered.

"_Are you okay, kid?"_

"_Yes. I don't have much time. Vegeta is trapped inside his own body. His evil side took control of it and knocked him out. Vegeta is too weak to fight back, but I don't know how we can help him."_ Piccolo frowned slightly at the information.

"_What about your father's twin?" _he asked through the bond. Dark Vegeta and Kakarot were still talking with Goku and didn't seem to notice what was going on.

"_That is my father's evil side. The person he would have become if he had not hit his head as a child. For some reason he was separated from my father when he tried to kill me. He knows all my father's techniques. You have to hide my mother and brother together with Bulma and Trunks. They are in danger."_

Piccolo nodded and saw Gohan smile weakly. He turned his attention back to Kakarot and Dark Vegeta.

"You look surprised, Goku," Kakarot said. Goku didn't reply. The other Saiyan laughed. "I have been waiting so long for this. Ever since you knocked me out, I have planned how to get revenge. I first wanted to kill your friends, but when your son was born, I knew he would be a much better target. It is a shame I have to kill him. He has a lot of talent, but I know he will never turn to my side." Dark Vegeta smiled at the look on Goku's face. He still looked confused as if he did not understand what was happening. Piccolo suddenly spoke.

"Goku, this is not the real Vegeta. He has been trapped in his own body, which is being controlled by his evil side," he said. Dark Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"The other is your evil side, the man you would have become had you not hit your head as a child," the Namek continued. Dark Vegeta cursed slightly and turned his head towards Gohan. The boy met his piercing glare with calm. You could almost see a smile forming.

"You little fool. I'd say you have been talking." Gohan was about to respond, when the dagger was pressed to his throat, drawing blood. He winched in pain and tried to twist away. Kakarot tightened his grip on him.

"Leave him alone," Goku sneered upon seeing his son's blood. Kakarot looked up at him. "This is nothing. I can guarantee you more blood will be spilt. The little brat needs to know his place before I end his life." Gohan struggled against the rope binding his hands, but they were too tight and did not move an inch. He tried to hold back the sobs forming in his throat as the dagger was forced deeper into his skin.

"Now, it is time for us to leave. We will be expecting you at dawn. Bring all those you want, though it will not help you. Should you fail to beat us, know that another life will be ended before you die." Dark Vegeta spoke with coolness and hatred in his voice. It was not hard to figure out who he meant. The evil Saiyan nodded to Kakarot.

The man smiled before slamming his fist down on Gohan's skull. The boy fell forward and limp in his arms immediately. Goku and Piccolo lunged forward at the movement, but quickly backed off as the boy's safety was threatened. Kakarot swung Gohan's limp body over his shoulder and put two fingers to his forehead. Dark Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked at Piccolo and Goku.

"Do not worry about your son. He is 'safe' in our hands, though I cannot promise he will not be harmed," Kakarot said and grinned. Before Goku could snap back, he vanished with Gohan and Dark Vegeta. Goku stared at the spot. He tried to get everything into his head. Through the confusion one thing was clear: he would get Gohan back at all cost. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let us go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We need all the training we can get," Piccolo said softly. Goku nodded.

"Let me get Chichi and Goten first. I don't want them to be alone. Bulma and Trunks should be brought here as well," he said. Piccolo nodded.

_I will find you, Gohan, and bring you back. I will not let those monsters hurt you._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. What a shock to poor Goku and Piccolo, huh? In the next chapter a huge battle will break out, and you will learn about Dark Vegeta and Kakarot's true power. Thanks for the reviews! Take good care all of you. Farvel;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Battle part 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I couldn't update any documents for about three days, but now I'm back. Hope you liked the last chapter. What a shock poor Goku and Piccolo got, huh? Well no more talking. On with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Battle – part 1

Goku stared forward, his eyes burning with rage. He heard Piccolo saying something but didn't pay attention. Never had he felt such hate in his heart. He had trusted Vegeta. Not just with his own life, but also the lives of his family. Goku had never told anyone, but he had contacted Vegeta a short time after his death to ask the prince to look after his family. Vegeta had promised he would take care of them should anything happen. And Goku had trusted him.

_Vegeta, you don't know the consequences of the war you have started. I will hold back nothing to ensure the safety of my son. _

"Goku, are you listening to me?" Piccolo asked and put his hand on the Saiyans shoulder. Goku slowly turned around and stared at the green warrior. Piccolo actually took a step back, seeing the rage in Goku. The father shook his head and a part of his rage disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. "I'm just so angry." Piccolo smiled weakly.

"I know, but we can't stand here all day. We need all the training we can get." Goku nodded.

"I will get Chichi and Goten first; then Bulma and Trunks. I don't think we should leave them alone," he said and put two fingers to his forehead. He vanished in a glint, leaving Piccolo alone.

"Piccolo? What happened?" a voice suddenly asked. Piccolo turned around and found Dende watching him.

"A battle is rising, Dende. Goku is bringing Chichi, Goten, Bulma and Trunks here. It will be your job to protect them should anything go wrong," he said. Dende's eyes widened. He took a step back.

"I don't understand," he said. Piccolo sighed deeply.

"We have been betrayed, Dende. Gohan has been kidnapped by someone we thought a friend. Goku and I will go train until dawn. Then we will go and bring Gohan back." Dende swore he heard doubt in his voice.

"Who took him?" he asked. Piccolo turned away.

_A monster…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. His head burned like hell and he found it hard to focus. He sat up and put his hand to his head. The dizziness didn't seem to leave him and he started to wonder if they had drugged him. He tried to raise his power but only sensed small vibrations in his blood. He shook his head and blinked. Finally he was able to focus and slowly stood up.

The room he was in was small and dark. He could only see his hands if he held them up in front of his face. The sound of footsteps suddenly reached his ear. Whoever it was was walking slowly. The person took his time; almost if he wanted to taunt Gohan. The teen stayed where he was and waited for the person. A sharp light hit his eyes and blinded him when a door was slammed opened without warning.

"Finally awake, are we?" his deep voice asked in mock. Gohan took a step back when he felt the man reaching out for him. The man growled and jumped forward. He roughly grabbed Gohan's arm and yanked him along, almost pulling the boy off his feet. Gohan tried to keep up, but whatever they had given him slowed down his muscles.

"Hey, slow down," said Gohan. The man turned his head to him.

"Shut up and follow! I'll drag you if I have to," Kakarot sneered to him. Gohan took him on his word. He went completely limp and took Kakarot by surprise. The Saiyan lost his balance at the sudden weight and lost his footing. Gohan immediately took advance of it. He pushed his legs under his body threw himself forward. Kakarot lost his grip on him. Gohan ran as fast as his drugged body allowed him to. He ignored the threats Kakarot yelled at him and continued to run. He turned sharp left.

Dark Vegeta growled when Gohan ran into him. The boy almost knocked the air out of him. He grabbed Gohan by the collar.

"What did you think you were doing, kid? Did you think you could get away?" He shook Gohan back and forth to get an answer out of him.

"L-let me go…" Gohan said and tried to twist away. The older Saiyan frowned and roughly took hold of the boy's chin. He forced Gohan to look at him.

"I will say this once: you _will_ obey a direct order from me. When I ask you something, you will answer me. Do you understand?" He dug his fingers into Gohan and made him twist in pain. Dark Vegeta smiled slightly at the pain he was causing the boy and let go of his chin. He pulled the teen with him, ignoring the storm of protest. He dragged Gohan through their hiding place and out in the open.

When they got outside, Kakarot stood waiting for them. A nasty smirk played on his face as he caught sight of them.

"Didn't get far, did you?" he mocked. Gohan ignored him and looked at the man holding him.

"You were supposed to watch him," Dark Vegeta sneered to Kakarot. The smirk was replaced by a snarl. Kakarot stared at Dark Vegeta, blazing fire in his eyes.

"And you were supposed to drug him. I'd say he got the wrong dose."

Dark Vegeta frowned himself and released Gohan. The teen didn't try to run. He knew he wouldn't get far; he had to wait for the right moment. The older Saiyans continued to stare at each other. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead by now.

"Are you blaming me?" Dark Vegeta sneered, his power slowly rising to the surface. Kakarot narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps," he answered. Gohan looked from one to the other, shivering at the tension in the air. He took a few steps back. His movement caught their attention immediately. They both turned their gaze to him, pinning him still with the anger and hate floating in their dark pupils.

"Don't you dare move," Dark Vegeta hissed. Gohan knew it was time to interfere in their little argument.

"If I had been drugged properly, I wouldn't be able to move," he said, hoping the Saiyan wouldn't jump at him. Kakarot grinned.

"The kid has a point," he said. Dark Vegeta spun his head towards him. His hair stood up and turned golden in a flash. His teal eyes would have burned the soul of any human, who would be unlucky enough to cross his path.

"But then again; it wasn't hard to fool you," continued Gohan, this time looking at Kakarot. Now it was Dark Vegeta's turn to grin.

"The kid does have a point," he mocked. Kakarot transformed as well and bore his piercing glare into Gohan's eyes.

"I'd say the strongest is right," said the teen. The two older Saiyans didn't answer. Gohan smiled.

"Don't you who the strongest is? Well, isn't it time to find out?"

"We already know who the strongest is," Dark Vegeta said and smirked. Kakarot looked at him. "Do we? Well, I didn't think I would ever hear you say, I had surpassed you in power."

Dark Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Gohan slowly backed away, knowing he would have to run soon.

"You think you're stronger than me?" demanded Dark Vegeta. Kakarot folded his arms over his chest. "You have never been able to defeat me. Not even that idiot to Goku. He always surpassed you, didn't he?" Dark Vegeta growled.

"How dare you! I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Not some third-class trash."

"Hey! My father is not an idiot and third-class trash!" Gohan peeked up, angered by the insults.

"Shut up, you little brat! Stay out of this or I'll kill you," Dark Vegeta snapped at him, never taking his eyes off Kakarot. The other Saiyan suddenly attacked. And the dark prince was ready. The two powers were about to clash together, when Dark Vegeta suddenly stopped in mid air. He held up a hand to stop Kakarot from attacking.

"This is foolish. We can't fight each other over something like this." Kakarot didn't answer though he relaxed a bit.

"We need to work together, if we want to succeed." Kakarot nodded and transformed back to normal. Dark Vegeta followed suit. He looked down and found Gohan watching them with a curious look in his eyes.

"It is the kid. I think he wanted us to fight each other, so we wouldn't be able to fight his father." Kakarot too looked down at the boy. His eyes narrowed at the words. He looked back at Dark Vegeta.

"I think it is time for a little demonstration. Show him what will happen to this planet." Dark Vegeta nodded and they both flew down in front of Gohan. The teen shifted. He didn't like the look in their eyes.

"Very clever boy. But your little plan didn't work. Now it is time for you to see the future of your beloved planet," Kakarot said with a smirk and calmly walked over to the boy. Gohan shook his head and backed away from the evil Saiyan. Kakarot lunged forward and forcefully grabbed Gohan.

He threw him over his shoulder and took off after Dark Vegeta. After a while of flying, they finally landed. Kakarot threw Gohan to the ground and then yanked him back to his feet. Gohan looked around and suddenly spotted a very familiar sight. He looked back at Kakarot, confusion clearly in his eyes. The older Saiyan laughed and nodded to Dark Vegeta.

The evil prince walked up on a small hill and opened his hand. Gohan looked from him to the city, finally understanding. Dark Vegeta smirked and turned his head back to the city. The people of the city had no idea of their up-coming destiny.

"NO!" Gohan cried and ran forward, only to be gripped by Kakarot. Dark Vegeta looked back at him.

"What?" he asked in mockery. Gohan glared at him.

"Don't do it. Don't you dare hurt those people!" Kakarot and Dark Vegeta started to laugh.

"Well, just name another city and we will go there," Dark Vegeta said. Gohan didn't say anything.

"No? Very well." He lifted his hand once again, ready to blast the city. "No! Stop it!" Gohan yelled and struggled against Kakarot's strong grip.

"Then name me another target," Dark Vegeta said, not looking at the young boy. He knew the boy would never name a city; he was too pure to do a thing like that. He began charging a blast large enough to destroy the city completely. He heard the boy yell at him, telling him to stop.

Dark Vegeta smirked. Three seconds after, a huge explosion shook the earth and a white light blinded Gohan. When he was able to see again, the city was no more. He didn't hear the taunts from the other Saiyans.

_H-he killed them… like they were nothing to him…_

He looked back at Dark Vegeta. "You sick freak! What kind of coward are you?!" he screamed in rage. He felt Kakarot tightening his hold on him though he did not care. Dark Vegeta was at his side in a second. He slapped Gohan hard, almost knocking his head off his shoulders.

"You better hold your tongue, brat. You don't want me to visit your brother, do you?" he asked. Gohan did not look at him. He stared down at the ground, guilt and hatred building up inside of him. He heard them laugh. He was slung over Kakarot's shoulder again. He did not know where they were going. He did not care. All he could think about was those dead people; people who had done nothing wrong. Those people did not deserve to die like that.

He sighed and closed his eyes, praying his nightmare would soon be over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun slowly rose. The sky was red as though it knew blood would be spilled today. There was no sound at all; the animals were gone, afraid of the smell of battle in the air. The wind danced around in the trees, telling them about pain and horror. The flowers had not opened to welcome the sun, but had stayed close as to protect themselves.

Goku and Piccolo slowly flew towards the ki of Gohan. They did not speed up, knowing they needed all the energy they could spare. Goku refused to think about the battle he knew he was about to fight. He only thought of Gohan. He tried to understand, how his son had ended up in a situation like this.

_It is my fault. I sent him into a fight when he was only a child. And the fights have followed him ever since. I forced him to fight Cell and watch his family and friend die in front of him. He never had a childhood like other children. When this is over, I will make sure he never fights again. I will not allow him to risk his life…_

"Goku, we are here…" Piccolo spoke softly. Goku nodded and they landed. He had told Tien and the others not to come, but to look for the Dragon Balls. They needed to bring back Krillin and 18 when this was over. Dende had promised to protect Chichi, Goten, Trunks and Bulma.

"Welcome."

The voice was soft and cold. Goku calmly turned around and meet the piercing glare of Dark Vegeta. The Saiyan was dressed in black amour and black boots. His hair stood up in the air like black flames. His cold eyes stared transfixed at Goku. A smirk swept across his lips.

"Where is my son?" Goku asked, his voice not shaking. He refused to show his worry in front of this monster. Dark Vegeta laughed softly and nodded up and behind Goku. The Saiyan turned around and looked up. Kakarot was floating with one arm around Gohan's neck. Gohan struggled weakly to pull Kakarot's arm off his neck or at least relieve some of the pressure. But Kakarot was too strong for him. Gohan opened his eyes and saw his father staring in terror. Gohan closed his eyes again, concentrating on escaping.

"As you can see, your son is still alive," Dark Vegeta mocked, enjoying look on Goku's face.

Dark Vegeta laughed as Kakarot squeezed Gohan's neck. "Aaww!" Gohan cried out as Kakarot increased pressure on his neck. "Gohan! No!" Goku yelled angrily. _No! I've got to do something_. Frantic thoughts began to race through Goku's mind.

"Let him go. Your fight is with me," said Goku and turned to face Dark Vegeta. He tried to block out the soft cried of pain coming from Gohan. Dark Vegeta shook his head.

"I think not. Your son will stay in our care until the battle is over. Should you fail to beat me, our friend up there will torture your son until his body breaks. Then he will kill him and go for your other son and wife. I actually considered taking in your youngest son and Vegeta's son. They are still very young and could easily be corrupted. But seeing as they are half human, I decided against it. I don't want my Saiyan Empire to be mixed with human blood."

Goku looked back at Gohan. He could see his son was in pain and he wanted nothing more for it to end.

"I want your full attention when I fight you, so I promise your son will not be harmed when we fight," said Dark Vegeta. Goku snorted and looked at him.

"You promise? Forgive me, but your word is nothing to me. You caused my son pain and almost got him killed. Noting you say would convince me of his safety. Let him go and I will fight you." Dark Vegeta slowly shook his head from side to side.

"We will fight now. And should you resist, I will tell Kakarot to kill the boy." Goku looked over at Piccolo.

"Stay out of this. No matter what." Piccolo nodded and stepped back. Dark Vegeta nodded up to Kakarot who landed; an arm still around Gohan's neck. The boy once again tried to get free, only to be pocked painfully in the side. He inhaled deeply and looked over at his father. Goku and Dark Vegeta had both taken a defensive stance and waited for the other to attack.

_Please be okay Dad…_

Goku took a defensive stance and waited for Dark Vegeta to make the first move. Dark Vegeta suddenly launched himself at the other Saiyan with an insane smirk. Goku waited as the evil Saiyan approached him with great speed. When Dark Vegeta threw his fist at Goku, he twisted his body in the last second and dodged the attack. He punched Dark Vegeta in the shoulder, using the monster's own speed against him and jumped back. Dark Vegeta skidded several feet beyond the spot where Goku's head had been. He spun around and found Goku waiting for him. He grinned.

He charged again, catching Goku by surprise. He aimed at punch at Goku's head. Goku barely dodged the attack with a back-flip, landing on his hands and pushing off to land on his feet again. Like at lightning, Dark Vegeta punched out with his other hand, aiming for his shoulder. Goku brought up his arm and blocked the blow, but was too slow to react when Dark Vegeta threw a kick at him. The kick hit him in the side and sent him flying away. Using his ki to stop in the air, Goku looked up and saw Dark Vegeta coming straight at him. Dark Vegeta threw another kick at him which Goku dodged by throwing himself down. He kicked out with his own leg and kicked Dark Vegeta's leg away under him. Goku brought back his fist and charged at the falling Dark Vegeta.

Just before Goku could punch him, Dark Vegeta faded away from sight. Goku stopped in his movement and stood up. He forced calm into his breathing and searched out for Dark Vegeta. Noises to his left made him spun around and bring up his fists. Nothing. A huge fist suddenly went flying down towards his head. Goku felt it just in time and moved out of the way. Dark Vegeta's fist slammed down in the ground and left a crater. Goku spun around, ready to meet the dark prince. The two powers meet in an awesome amount of power and speed. They were thrown several meters away from each other before regaining control. Goku flew down and landed. He jumped up and charged at Dark Vegeta.

Flying at Dark Vegeta in great speed, Goku twisted his body around in the air and threw at kick to Dark Vegeta's head. Dark Vegeta brought up his arm and blocked the attack. Goku landed on his feet and threw his fist at Dark Vegeta. Dark Vegeta blocked the attack by bringing up his open hand and stopped the Saiyan's fist before he could hurt him. Seeing an opening Dark Vegeta punched for the Goku's head followed by a kick to sweep away his legs. Goku ducked and jumped up, dodging both attacks. Floating in the air, he made a round-house kick at Dark Vegeta. The monster dodged by throwing himself down on one hand and twisting his body around inches above the ground. Dark Vegeta kicked at Goku who dodged and flipped back. He landed on his hands and pushed off to land on his feet again. Flipping further away from the evil prince, Goku vanished in a flip and disappeared from Dark Vegeta's eyes.

Dark Vegeta floated in the air above the ground and drew himself up to his full height. He reached out with his senses to find the other Saiyan. Appearing behind Dark Vegeta, Goku kicked for his head and sent his elbow flying down at the Saiyan. Dark Vegeta merely bowed his head and then grabbed Goku's elbow. He tightened his grip on Goku and threw him over his shoulder. Goku quickly gained control and landed seven meters away from Dark Vegeta. He took a defensive stance and waited. Dark Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"You don't disappoint," he said. Goku didn't answer.

"How about we take it up to the first level? After all, this was just a warm-up." Goku prepared himself for transformation. He quickly looked over his shoulder and spotted Gohan in Kakarot's arms. His son was in pain and he stared at him in horror. Goku forced his eyes away.

_Don't worry, Gohan. I will not leave you alone today. I will stay with you no matter what…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? I really hope you did. Sorry for the long wait. I will be back as soon as I can. Take care, everybody. Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18: Battle part 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back again. Oh, merry Christmas! Two weeks for Christmas Eve… at least here in Denmark. Okay, time to go on with the story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Battle – part 2

Goku did not blink when the golden light hit his eyes. The scream ripping through the area did not reach his ears. He had moved his focus from the outer world, to the world inside of himself. He could hear Chichi's cheerful voice calling to him, telling him lunch was ready. He heard Gohan laughing as he tickled him. He deeply wished he could stay in the dream world forever. If he just continued to close his eyes…

_Daddy…_

His eyes snapped open. He discovered he had bowed his head to the ground, looking as though he had surrendered. Laughter tore his mind apart as Dark Vegeta insulted him and threatened his son. He slowly lifted his head and stared at the evil being. His dark eyes narrowed in rage and his power slowly rose. A scream of fury ripped from his lips as the deadly power inside of him exploded. He did not stop when he transformed to Super Sayian, but continued to the next level. He could feel his control slipping from his hands…

* * *

Gohan gasped in slight fear when he saw the look in his father's eyes. Goku's eyes had always been gentle and joyful. Now they burned with cold rage and something close to madness. He could sense his father's rage slowly taking control of him, and wanted to call out for him. Kakarot switched his grip on Gohan to his wrist. The teen tried to pull away but found the older Saiyan tightening his grip painfully. Gohan stopped struggling. It would not do any good. 

He looked over at Piccolo and found him staring at Goku. The Namek looked paler as the fight was about to begin.

"I never thought I would see such hate in your father, boy," Kakarot said. Gohan looked up at him.

"You brought this upon yourselves when you hurt me and my friends," Gohan hissed in anger. Kakarot chuckled and looked down at him. He yanked Gohan closer to him. "You got the wrong idea, kid. I do not fear your father. I know he will obey my command at any time, if he thinks I will hurt you or your brother and mother. That is the greatest weakness of those how love. You are so blinded by foolish emotions that you cannot see clear." Gohan felt his anger raising.

"What do you know, you freak? You kill people for your own sick pleasure. I might feel pain when you hurt someone I live, but I also feel joy. I know my father and I know he will never give up. He will destroy you. And do you know why? Because you hurt someone he loved, and when you do that, a darker anger is rising inside of you. You will never feel such anger because you don't know how to love," Gohan said. He had stared Kakarot in the eyes the whole time. He saw the man grinning.

"Like father like son, huh? Believe me kid, you will not get through this unharmed. Your father is a fool, but I will follow him to the end of the universe if I have to," said Kakarot. Gohan looked away.

"Who is the greatest fool? The fool himself or the one who follow him?" Kakarot felt his eyebrow twist. He quickly grabbed Gohan's chin and forced him to look at Dark Vegeta and Goku.

"Do you see? Your father is slowly giving into his anger. It will soon consume him… he will not be able to see through his hate, and therefore it will be much easier for Dark Vegeta to beat him." His words found their way to Gohan's mind, though he tried to block them out. He knew Kakarot was right. The Saiyan laughed at the look on the boy's face.

"Now you understand, do you not? No matter what happens your father will not live through this."

* * *

An angry battle cry slipped Goku as he launched himself at Dark Vegeta. The evil Saiyan was ready and raised his arm to block the blow aimed for his head. He brought up a knee to Goku's stomach, but Goku twisted his body and flipped over him. Dark Vegeta spun around and dodged a kick to the head. He brought up his fist, only to hit thin air as Goku vanished from sight. 

A sharp pain the back forced him forward in a spin until he regained control. Goku didn't give him time to recover.

"Ka Me Ha Me – HA!"

The blue/white wave raced towards Dark Vegeta who released his own blast. The two powers smashed together and shook the ground below. Both fighters struggled to overpower the other. In the end Goku used Instant Transmission and transported himself behind Dark Vegeta. The other Saiyan, however, was nowhere in sight. A fist connected with his head and sent him crashing to the ground. A huge crater was formed from the impact. Goku ignored the pain in his body and forced himself up. He turned and looked up, finding Dark Vegeta waiting for him with a smirk. The man unfolded his arms and formed his hands into fists.

Sensing Dark Vegeta was about to attack, Goku pushed his uncontrolled anger aside with great strain. He raised his ki level and shot through the air, his body aloft from the ground and his hands held in front of him ready to attack. Flying faster then his own shadow could follow the golden aura surrounded Goku and made him look like a golden light. Dark Vegeta narrowed his eyes when he saw the speed in Goku's attack. Steeping to the right at the last second Dark Vegeta was able to avoid the other Saiyan's fist as he shot past where he had just stood.

Dark Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Goku turned around, a cruel and emotionless look on his face. Nearing Dark Vegeta again, his speed still constant and his fists aimed and ready in front of himself Goku launched his fist forward at Dark Vegeta. His forward momentum immediately stopped as he brought up his knee, hoping to land a deep knee into Dark Vegeta's stomach with the distraction of his first punch.

Goku's eyes narrowed in exhaustion as he pushed himself forward. His body ached, screaming and begging him to crease his movements and rest. Biting his lips Goku refused to give in and he did not alter his attacks, the Saiyan side forcing him to continue, to punish the monster for all the pain he had caused.

Dark Vegeta was slightly stunned although prepare for the young man's attacks. He quickly jerked his head to the side, the Goku's fist only lightly glazing his cheek as he attempted to kick him in the stomach. Moving his hands quickly, Dark Vegeta brought his hands together, catching the Goku's knee and blocking the attack before he had a chance to hurt him. The other Saiyan responded by bringing his other leg up and over his own body, attempting to connect with Dark Vegeta's head.

The dark Saiyan ducked, barely missing Goku's leg as it swept over his head, inches from hitting its target. Dark Vegeta frowned. Goku was fast and he was coming closer and closer to hitting him. Dark Vegeta threw his fist forward in an attempt to punch the man in the back. To his surprise, Goku jumped up and flipped over his head. Forcing all his speed and power into the attack, Goku closed his hand and drew it back.

The second Dark Vegeta turned his head to him, Goku brought down his fist. He felt the vibrations through his entire arm as his fist connected with Dark Vegeta's head. The Saiyan was sent flying away in an uncontrolled spin. He crashed to the ground on his stomach, causing a crater to be formed. Goku landed and took a defensive stance, ready and waiting for Dark Vegeta to get up.

Dark Vegeta stood up and turned around. To Goku's surprise, the evil Saiyan did not have a scratch. He looked completely unharmed. A grin swept across Dark Vegeta's face as he saw the confused look on Goku.

"Do you understand? You cannot hurt me. No matter how hard you try." Dark Vegeta calmly walked over against the stunned father.

"Perhaps you want me to end it? I am beginning to tire of your presence. Do not worry about your family. They will met you soon enough," he said and smirked. Goku snapped out of his shock at the comment. He would not allow this monster to touch his family. He growled deeply and flung himself at Dark Vegeta, catching him by surprise.

* * *

Gohan stared as the two powers clashed together. He desperately wanted to help his father, but Kakarot had no intensions of letting him go. The older Saiyan grinned when he sensed Gohan's heartbeat increase speed. He looked down at the boy, seeing a pale face showing fear, anger and shock. 

"Still sure your father will win?" he asked. Gohan did not look up, nor did he answer. Kakarot frowned. He forced Gohan around, grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, making the boy look at him.

"I asked you a question," he sneered. Gohan tried to twist away. Kakarot released Gohan's wrist and wrapped his arm around the boy, trapping his arms against his chest.

"Answer me," he demanded in a calm, but deadly voice. Gohan narrowed his eyes and kept his mouth closed.

"Do you want me force the words out of you?" Kakarot said. The teen said two words: "Try me." Kakarot did not grin. He released his hold on Gohan's hair and punched him in the kidney. Gohan tried to push him away, but the full blooded Saiyan was too strong for him. A second blow to his side caused him to sob in pain. He planted both feet on the ground and tried to pull away from the man. Kakarot simply tightened his grip around him. He backhanded Gohan and smiled slightly when the boy winched in pain.

After several more blows to the face and kidneys, Gohan began to tire. He was having trouble holding his own weight up and would have fallen to his knees, had Kakarot not been holding him. In the end it became too much for him and he leaned forward in exhaustion. His head rested on Kakarot's chest and he breathed in heavily. The older Saiyan smiled as Gohan's will slowly began to break. He stroke Gohan's hair gently before gripping it and yanking his head back.

"Your will is starting to break. Why not just surrender to me and everything will be easier for the both of us," he said.

"I will never give myself to you. You can beat me or kill me, but you will never break me," Gohan sneered in anger and began to struggle again. Kakarot sighed though a smirk formed on his lips. He released Gohan's hair and spun the boy around. He then clapped a hand over the teen's mouth and pressed his back against his body.

"Watch carefully," he whispered in Gohan's ear.

A figure suddenly fell from the sky, heading towards the ground below. Gohan's eyes widened when he recognized his father's body. He tried to break free, but Kakarot simply brought his free up around his chest and pinned him still.

Dark Vegeta slowly made his way towards Goku's still form on the ground. He could still sense life from the Saiyan, but his power was starting to fade. He kneeled down beside Goku and smirked.

"Do you want me to end your pain?" he mocked and punched Goku lightly in the side. Goku winched and tried to move away, only to be gripped by the arm. Dark Vegeta held him down and raised his other hand, energy dancing around and between his fingers. He looked over at Gohan, who was being held in place by Kakarot. The boy stared at him in terror, silent praying him to stop. Dark Vegeta grinned and looked back at Goku. He had finally beated the golden warrior.

"It is time to end this. I will make sure you meet your family in the Other World."

Gohan's scream was drowned by the hand over his mouth. He saw Dark Vegeta forming a ball of energy in his hand and preparing to release it down at his father. He struggled in panic and heard Kakarot laugh at his attempt to get free.

Goku looked up, but he did not see the smirking Saiyan over him. His thoughts wandered to Gohan, Goten and Chichi. He had not been able to protect them. Dark Vegeta and Kakarot would kill them and he would be dead in a few seconds. He looked at Gohan and saw fear, pain and horror in his young eyes.

_I am so sorry Gohan. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me…_

Dark Vegeta began to release the blast…

**

* * *

****Muhahaha….! Did you like the chapter? Sure hope so;) What do you think will happen to Goku and Gohan and Piccolo? Should I let Goku live or not? I have to think about that… **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Merry Christmas again. See you all soon. Farvel!**


	19. Chapter 19: The will to fight

**A/N: Hey everybody! Happy New Year! Sorry about the long wait but there is school, drivers license and much more. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

The will to fight

Gohan struggled madly to get free. He felt Kakarot tense behind him when Dark Vegeta formed a ki ball in his hand.

_Daddy! Get up… fight back!_ he mentally screamed. But he knew his father could not get up. He could not make out what Dark Vegeta was saying, but he knew the dark Saiyan was mocking his father, taunting him. It made him angry.

Without a warning, Dark Vegeta suddenly released the ball in his hand. Gohan's scream was drowned by the hand over his mouth. He heard his father scream in agony. Then the sound slowly died away. Dark Vegeta stood up and looked over at him, a smirk playing on his lips. The man looked back at the Saiyan on the ground.

Dark Vegeta smirked as he looked down at Goku. "You will die slowly. You will be able to watch your son die," he said. Before Goku could speak, he waved his hand at Kakarot.

"Bring the boy here," he said. Kakarot yanked Gohan with him and moved his hand from the teen's mouth. Gohan gasped when he saw the wound on his father's body.

Dark Vegeta had struck him right under his rips, hitting solar plexus. Blood pounded from the wound, slowly killing his father. He wanted to look away but couldn't. He finally forced his eyes away and looked up at Dark Vegeta.

"You sick, mind-twisted bastard!" he hissed in hatred. Dark Vegeta gazed at him.

"You are in no position to-"

"Shut up! How dare you! I should have let Cell blast you to dust," Gohan sneered. Dark Vegeta's face slowly turned dark and he narrowed his eyes in warning. Gohan was too angry to read the signals.

"And you call yourself a prince! You're no better than Freezer! He too used dirty tricks to win…" Dark Vegeta stepped up to him.

"I warn you boy. One more-"

"I thought Saiyans fought with honour. But now I see what you really are: pathetic creatures that are too dumb to tell left from right!"

The slap that cut across his cheek had enough force to draw blood. Gohan felt the dizziness clouding his sight, but when he was grabbed around the chin he fought it off. He had never seen such madness, hate and anger in a pair of eyes. He could almost feel them burning his soul.

"You are crossing the line, boy. Remember; I do not have to hit you to hurt you. I will not tolerate your insults. Blood will be spilt for this and it will not be yours!" Before Gohan could ask, Dark Vegeta fired a powerful ki blast to his left.

A cry of pain was heard and Gohan knew who Dark Vegeta had been aiming for.

_Piccolo! No!_

Gohan snapped his head back to the Saiyan in front of him and kicked out, hoping to hit him. Kakarot however stepped back and yanked him along, out of Dark Vegeta's reach. The Saiyan laughed at him.

"Another life has been wasted because you will be still," Dark Vegeta said to him. Gohan tried not to listen, but knew the Saiyan was right. Why did this happen to him? Why!

"Now, Goku, you will watch your son die slowly and painfully. If he is lucky, he might last longer than you before he dies," Dark Vegeta said. Gohan felt himself being pushed to the ground. He turned so he was lying on his elbows, looking up at Kakarot. He tried to hide the fear in his eyes, but he could not calm his beating heart. He couldn't deny it; he was scarred.

Kakarot grinned and kneeled down beside him. He saw the fear in Gohan's eyes and licked his lips. He was going to enjoy this. He backhanded the boy. A sob of pain escaped Gohan. He felt the Saiyan caress his cheek.

"We can't have you running away so therefore…" Gohan felt the bone in his right ankle snap as Kakarot broke it. He cried out in pain and tried to roll away. Kakarot merely grabbed his arm and yanked him up. He then slammed his fist into Gohan's stomach, enjoying the cry of pain coming from the boy.

"S-stop it…" a weak voice ordered. Kakarot turned his head and looked down at Goku. Goku slowly tried to sit up, only to be punched in the face by Dark Vegeta and falling back to the ground.

"Leave him alone," Gohan yelled and struggled to get away from Kakarot. The Saiyan snapped back to him.

"We are not finished, my young friend. You have yet to die," he said.

"Then kill me!" Gohan screamed at him. Kakarot, Dark Vegeta and Goku looked at him in mild surprise.

"I am sick and tired of you! I don't want to be near you anymore. If you are going to kill me, then do it now instead of playing with me!" For a while nobody said anything. Goku stared at his son in horror. What was he doing?

"Gohan… don't give in to them. You have to fight back…"

"Shut up," Dark Vegeta said. He walked up to the boy.

"You want to die? I'm sure that could be arranged," he said and looked up at Kakarot. The other Saiyan nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." Gohan didn't listen to them. He did not care anymore. He just wanted it all to end.

"_The Gohan I know would never give up,"_ a voice sounded in his head. Gohan blinked in surprise.

"_Piccolo?"_

"_Gohan, you need to fight back. You can't let them win." _Gohan bowed his head. _"They have already won. You died because of them. I don't want anybody else to die because of me…"_

"_Stop sounding like a spoiled brat this instant!"_ Gohan winched. He had never heard Piccolo use that kind of tone at him. It hurt.

"_Millions will die if you do not pull yourself together. You have the power to protect the planet and therefore a responsibility to do so." _

"_I did not ask for that responsibility! I didn't ask for any of this!" _Gohan screamed in his mind, his temper flaring.

"_And I did not ask for your love, but you gave it to me. I gave you no reason to love me, but you still did. You shoved me a better way to live." _Gohan fought back tears.

"_But I killed you…"_

"_Gohan, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. You are not a god and can't control everything. You are a son to me and it's time to show those Saiyan why it was you who defeated Cell"_

Gohan nodded his head. The truth hurt, but he knew what he had to do. _"I will fight."_ He could feel Piccolo's love and energy floating to him from the Other World. He finally looked up at Dark Vegeta and found the Saiyan staring at him.

"Ready to die?" he mocked. Gohan narrowed his eyes in anger. He was ready. A scream ripped from his mouth as he transformed to SSJ. He yanked his arm free and slammed his elbow into Kakarot's stomach. He felt the Saiyan releasing him. He didn't waste any time. He launched himself at Dark Vegeta and punched him in the face before he could react. A powerful blast in their directions forced them away from his.

Gohan quickly speed to his father's side and kneeled down. He ignored the pain in his ankle. Goku was very pale from blood loss. His breathing was short and came in small gasps.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Gohan asked, afraid of what he would do if his farther didn't respond. Goku slowly opened his eyes.

"Gohan?" he whispered. Gohan smiled slightly. "We need to get you away from here," he said.

"I think not, boy," a voice hissed. Gohan jumped around in surprise and yelped in pain when he landed on his broken ankle. Dark Vegeta and Kakarot stood about thirty feet away, anger flashing in their eyes.

"It ends now," Gohan said to them. Dark Vegeta snorted.

"And what makes you think you can beat us?" he asked. Gohan closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at them.

"Because I have the will to fight," he answered. Kakarot grinned.

"It takes more then will to win a fight," he said and slowly began to approach the teen. Gohan narrowed his eyes in warning.

"I know. You do not have any right to lecture me. I know what _I _need to win a fight. And it's something you would never be able to give me." Kakarot smirked.

"Ah yes, let me guess. Love? A foolish emotion, boy. You should not rely on it."

"And you should not underestimate it. Love can lead to fear, and fear can lead to anger and hate. Hate is a powerful emotion, Kakarot. It was hate that brought you back," snapped Gohan. The older Saiyan frowned. They stared at each other for a while, not moving or speaking.

"Let me take my father away. I don't want him to be caught in the middle of our fight," said Gohan. Dark Vegeta smirked.

"No. We will fight now. You just have to keep us away from him."

"You see, kid? Your love for your father will be your downfall," Kakarot said. Gohan bit his lip. He could not fight when his father was so close to dying.

"Gohan?" The Teen turned his head and looked down at his father.

"Do not think about me. You need to focus. Let it all go…" Before Gohan could answer, Goku closed his eyes. Gohan could still sense life from him, but he knew he was slipping away fast. He turned his attention back to the Dark Vegeta and Kakarot.

"You had me kidnapped, tortured. You murdered my friends to get to me and you threatened my family. Don't think I will ever show you any kind of mercy!" He jumped to the air, knowing he wouldn't be able to use his broken foot. Once he was up there, he let his emotions flow through him. His power slowly started to run through his blood, heating his body up. He allowed the heat to rise, enjoying it. His golden hair became longer and stood up except from a strand hanging down in front of his face.

Electricity danced around him and burned the air. Dark Vegeta and Kakarot flew up to meet him and stopped ten foot from him. Gohan looked at them.

"Before we fight, I want you to release Vegeta. I don't want to hurt him when I kill you," said Gohan to Dark Vegeta. The Saiyan laughed.

"I guess I could grand you one wish before I end your life," Dark Vegeta said and smirked. His body started to glow and he shut his eyes in concentration. A light suddenly exploded around him and blinded Gohan. When he was able to see, Dark Vegeta was holding an unconscious Vegeta by the wrist. Gohan reached out a hand.

"Give him to me," he ordered. Dark Vegeta grinned. He let go of Vegeta.

"Stay where you are or I'll blast him to dust," he warned as Gohan moved forward to catch him. Gohan stopped in mid-air and followed Vegeta's falling body. A soft _thud _was heard when the body hit the ground below them. Gohan looked back at Dark Vegeta and Kakarot.

"I hope you are ready boy. There won't be a second chance," Kakarot growled. Gohan did not flinch.

"I am more ready then you think."

A moment of silence followed before Gohan threw himself forward…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot. Hope you will all have a happy New Year. **


	20. Chapter 20: End of all hope

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait… I have been very busy (new friends and boyfriend and stuff). I will try to be faster in the future. I hope you will enjoy.**

End of all hope

Gohan threw himself forward. He wanted this nightmare to end once and for all. Dark Vegeta and Kakarot both smirked. The boy had no idea of what he was getting into. When Gohan was within reach, they jumped in different directions. Gohan stared at Dark Vegeta, not caring about Kakarot. The Saiyan was about to strike out his fist when Gohan sudden changed direction.

He spun his body and kicked out, hitting Kakarot in the chest and knocking him away. Gohan then fired a blast in Dark Vegeta's direction. The older Saiyan growled and knocked the blast away with his hand. The little distraction was all Gohan needed. He appeared behind him and brought down his fists on his skull. Dark Vegeta, however, sensed him and moved. He wasn't fast enough though and was hit on the shoulder. He growled in pain and spun around. Gohan flipped back and stared at him. His senses were at highest alert; he knew Kakarot was still around.

"The warm up is over kid. Time to fight for real."

Gohan turned his head and saw Kakarot twenty feet away. His dark eyes glowed with hatred as he stared back. A sneer escaped his throat before he screamed and transformed. He went straight to second level. Dark Vegeta followed suit. Gohan could feel the earth tremble beneath his feet; their power causing the whole area to winch. Fear slowly took over his body.

_I can't beat them… they are too strong…_

The dark Saiyans slowly made their way towards him, trapping him between them. They sensed the fear coming from the child.

"Give up, boy. You can't beat us," said Dark Vegeta and stopped a few feet away from him. The child shook his head and backed away. Dark Vegeta sneered and charged at him. He threw a punch to the young Saiyan's face that the boy easily side-stepped. In addition Gohan sent his foot into Dark Vegeta's back, sending him crashing to the ground. When he hit the ground, Kakarot attacked, his fist connecting painfully with the boy's gut. Gohan struggled to fight back.

He was landing very few of his attacks. Kakarot and Dark Vegeta were simply faster than him. What was even worse was the fact that they were landing all of their attacks. Gohan's body felt like it was being torn apart from all the blows it has sustained. Dark Vegeta's boot connected with Gohan's stomach and he was sent crashing to the ground, a huge crater forming from the impact. He got up, only to be struck down again by a powerful blast. The crater expanded and the dust settled, revealing a broken and bloody Gohan. There were deep gashes all over his body, blood leaking from them. His breathing was terrible laboured as he was lying on the ground. His eyes widened in fear when he felt a part of their true power. That power was horrible. Gohan knew he couldn't give up; too many lives counted on him.

"You really should give up, kid. No one is going to save you this time," Kakarot said malicious.

Gohan slowly got to his feet and shook his head no. Dark Vegeta frowned and attacked the boy before he could prepare himself. They fought for a while before breaking apart. Gohan's heartbeat was out of control and he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air and stumbled back. His broken ankle was not able to hold his bodyweight and he sank to his knees. He could feel his energy slipping away. A devastating blow suddenly made contact with his side. He cried out in pain and looked up into Dark Vegeta's piercing glare.

"The torture has just begun, boy," he sneered and slammed his elbow down on Gohan's back. Kakarot smirked. The boy wouldn't last much longer. Gohan slowly stood from his spot beneath the rocks. Blood was oozing out from a deep gash in his left arm, dripping from his fingers and onto the ground. Before he could make a move Dark Vegeta lashed out again. Gohan skidded across the ground and came to a stop on his back, panting, trying to ignore the pain in his body. Dark Vegeta grinned and kneeled down beside him. He backhanded Gohan hard, splitting his lip open. Gohan had left his Super Saiyan state and dropped down to his normal level. He was now completely at the older Saiyan's mercy.

Dark Vegeta grabbed Gohan and stood, forcing the boy up with him. He wrapped his arms around Gohan and pressed him against his chest. Gohan was too weak to struggle. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His eyes suddenly snapped open at what he felt – or rather what he _didn't _feel… He looked to his left and starred at his father. He couldn't sense him anymore. That meant he was…

"No… daddy…" Gohan whispered. Tears formed in his eyes and tickled down his cheeks. He heard the Saiyans laugh.

"Your father is dead, kid. Dead because of you," Kakarot whispered from behind him. Gohan sobbed and tried to look away, but Dark Vegeta took a hold of his chin and forced him to look up.

"Don't," he sneered and smirked. "I want to see your pain." Gohan struggled weakly against him, but the dark Saiyan merely tightened his grip around the boy. Gohan felt Kakarot move closer.

"You know, boy, if you had only been stronger, your father would still be alive," he whispered.

"Do you want to know what he really thought of you? He wished you had never been born. Why do you think he sent you to fight Cell? He hoped the monster would kill you and free from you."

Gohan's shoulders trembled from the words.

"Please… stop it…" he whispered. Kakarot smirked. He brushed Gohan's neck with his fingertips.

"All he ever wanted to do was to grab you and break your neck." Gohan didn't respond, but Kakarot could feel his confusion and sorrow.

"That's it," he whispered into his ear. "Give into your fear and pain…" Gohan tried to shut his out, but the words found their way to his mind.

Why not just surrender?

He felt Dark Vegeta release his chin and move his hand to his forehead. Waves of darkness slammed against his mind and he screamed. Dark Vegeta gripped him tighter and continued to send waves of darkness into the boy. Gohan tried to resist, but the darkness was too strong. He felt it in his body, making it impossible to think clear. He thought he heard someone call his name through the dark.

More powerful waves slammed against him. He could feel his conscious slipping away. Dark Vegeta smirked and with one finally push forced Gohan into unconsciousness. The boy went limp in his arms, his head resting on his chest. Dark Vegeta lifted him up and handed him to Kakarot.

"I thought you were going to kill him?" said Kakarot and raised an eyebrow. Dark Vegeta shook his head.

"No, death would be too easy. I'm going to turn him to our side and then let him destroy what he loves the most.

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. His head was burning with cold fire and he had no idea of where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He tried to reach out with his senses, but only felt a strange humming. He forced himself up and looked around.

The room he was in was small and without windows. He went over to the door, knowing it would be locked. But to his surprise, it was open. He slowly opened the door and looked out. A dark hallway met his eyes. He couldn't sense anybody around, so he took the chance and ran. A voice suddenly called out.

"Stop right there!"

Gohan was so shocked, he tripped; he had been sure he was alone. An arm shot from his left, reaching for him. Before Gohan could react, Dark Vegeta grabbed his hand, pulling him from his fall, spinning him and locking his arm behind his back. A ruby blade, sparkling with dark energy, came to rest across his neck, so close it seared his skin. His body was pinned against Dark Vegeta's front by the man's arm holding the blade reversed across him. With his free hand he gripped Dark Vegeta's arm, but struggling with him would only bring the blade closer to his throat. He could not move except to lean his head back against Dark Vegeta's chest to avoid the red energy blade, conscious as never before of the dark energy that pulsed through Dark Vegeta; strong with the beat of his heart, swirling with his every breath. Gohan breathed deep and tried to focus his awareness, to move his focus away from the blade, away from the darkness compelling his fear.

A hard rod poked into his side, searing him with pain, and his body went limp below the neck: he'd been hit with some kind of electro jabber. It would be at least an hour before he could move again. Dark Vegeta removed his blade and dropped Gohan onto his stomach on the cold. The boy looked around and found the hallway full of life. Why had he not sensed it before? A human approached Dark Vegeta and handed him a coil of insulated wire.

"We've found the people you were looking for, my Lord. Nearly all of them are on the way here. There has not been much trouble though one of them almost killed some of my men."

Dark Vegeta pulled Gohan's wrists together behind his back, binding them with the wire. "Good. Have them all moved to the south wing and tell your people to drug them. I don't want them running away."

Dark Vegeta gave a last sharp twist to the wire, tightening the bindings painfully. Then Dark Vegeta and the human moved away from Gohan toward the front of a small table.

Gohan closed his eyes, opening himself to the energy around him. He breathed deeply, focusing his senses and moving beyond his fear like Piccolo had taught him. If he could not move to help himself, at least he could think. Perhaps there was some way he could use the energy to create a disturbance on the small craft, to somehow delay their progress? Gohan opened his eyes and reached out with the energy to a box of detonating equipment, sliding back the loose lid.

_Crack!_ Dark Vegeta backhanded him across the face, slamming his head against the floor. Gohan's vision splintered; when he was able to focus once more he saw Dark Vegeta crouched in front of him, staring into his face with fury in his cold dark eyes. "Don't try that again," he said softly, menacingly. Gohan stared back at him, determined to hide his pain and dismay. When Dark Vegeta finally left him, he closed his eyes and rested his aching head on the floor.

Gohan struggled against his paralysis -- if only he could move even a finger! He tried to control his distress. _I'm not getting out of this easily, _

Dark Vegeta returned and pulled him up by the collar of his tunic, then slung him over his shoulder. He walked down the hallway, Gohan's head hanging at his back, one arm around the boy's legs.

"Be honoured, my young friend. You will be the first to see that part of the palace where we are going."

Gohan stretched his neck to see where they were headed, but only got a face full of Dark Vegeta's black cloak for his efforts. In a minute they had crossed the hallway and ascended stairs that leaded up to another level of the palace. Gohan was carried to a room just beside the top of the stairs. Dark Vegeta dropped Gohan to the floor and closed the door, then used an end of the coated wire binding Gohan's wrists to fasten them to a grab-bar about a half meter up the wall, so his arms twisted painfully away from his back. Gohan watched Dark Vegeta disappear into a side door in the other end. He was in a small central room. Seats and a table with an embedded data station occupied one end. Three doors - the one to his right leading to the hallway - led out of the room. A door to another room was behind him to his left.

Gohan rested against the curve of the wall where his wrists were bound behind him. He had finally been able to get his legs under himself by the time he felt the quiet swelling of the powerful energy he could feel in the palace. Now he knelt with his eyes shut and let his mind slip into a state of quiet meditation.

Dark Vegeta entered from the door straight ahead of him; the door slid quietly shut behind him. Gohan heard him stop and stand, felt him watching from the other end of the room, and was careful not to react. Perhaps his captor would leave him alone. He listened as Dark Vegeta crossed the room, entering the door to his left; heard the door shut. He sighed in relief. But then the door opened once more, and he heard Dark Vegeta stepping toward him, crouching before him. A hand cupped his face. He opened his eyes.

Dark Vegeta smiled slyly at him. "I hope you find your accommodations satisfactory."

"I must admit I've had better."

"Such a brave front. The Saiyan mask of honour and bravado wins out." He lowered his voice and moved his face closer to Gohan's: so close the boy could feel his breathing. "I feel your fear, Gohan. Your spirit trembles like a dead leaf in an autumn breeze. I wonder: what would it take to get past that Saiyan calm, to expose you for the coward you are?"

Gohan felt his fear growing, and struggled to control it, and to control his body's reactions so Dark Vegeta would not see. What would his father do? "Breathe," he would say. Gohan focused on breathing, and was surprised to find he had been holding his breath. Dark Vegeta laughed quietly and released him, sitting back on his heels.

"Now what shall I do with my young guest?" he mused.

"You could free my hands before they go completely numb."

Dark Vegeta's smile was eerie. "Perhaps later." He studied Gohan for a minute longer. "Perhaps..." his voice trailed off. Then he stood, turning, and exited to the other room behind Gohan. The door slid closed behind him. Gohan sighed, closed his eyes, and returned to his meditation. There was nothing else he could think to do.

Perhaps an hour after he had left, Dark Vegeta once more entered the room's main chamber. Dark energy swirled around him, strong with hatred. In his meditation Gohan had felt the slow gathering of the dark, had felt the shift from anger to hate and greed. Now, wary of Dark Vegeta's mood, Gohan watched him approach.

"Good news, Gohan. I have found a use for you. But you will need some preparation. You hardly look the part yet."

Dark Vegeta's high spirits filled Gohan with anxiety. He knelt quietly while Dark Vegeta reached behind him to untie one of his hands.

"Not even curious?" Dark Vegeta pulled Gohan's arm around in front of him and tied it to the wall once more, so that Gohan now knelt facing the wall.

"What are you planning?"

"Curious after all! But no, I think I will keep this my secret for a while longer." Finished, Dark Vegeta stood and exited the room to the chamber at the back of the main chamber. A few minutes later he returned with a small carton of the sort used for interplanetary shipments. He placed it on the floor near Gohan, and drew from it a meter length of flexsteel cable with a length of a sitar, shaped like a handle affixed to one end.

"What is it?" Gohan asked in a subdued voice. His throat had gone dry.

Dark Vegeta looked at him, his eyes glittering. "Primitive construction, but effective. On a planet we once went to, the locals made these out of salvaged materials, cannibalized from old junk." He ran his hand lightly along the cable. "It's quite sharp, with these twisted filaments. Haven't you guessed yet what it is?"

Gohan felt sick with foreboding. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt the cable; cold and hard against his skin as Dark Vegeta rubbed it lightly down his neck. His skin prickled.

"Stop your games, Dark." Gohan spoke quickly, his voice hoarse with the effort of keeping it steady. "Carry out your plans. I don't expect there's anything I can say that will prevent you."

"Oh, I don't know, I can think of a few things. If you were to beg me to take you as my apprentice, now, that would please me enough to change my mind."

"Kakarot will dance ballet before that would ever happen."

Dark Vegeta chuckled. "That I wouldn't mind seeing, either." He looped the cable around Gohan's neck, then used it to gently pull his chin up and back. "You amuse me, boy."

"Why don't you untie my hands, and see how well I amuse you?"

"Why do you cling to your heart? It chains you to a stone, when you could be free, you could have true power. You're stronger, you're smarter than that fool you call father. Why do you limit yourself?"

"Why do you serve a power that's eating your soul?"

Dark Vegeta snapped the cable away from Gohan, slicing his skin with the sharp edge. "You know nothing of power," he snapped.

"I know very little, I'm sure. But I know enough to understand your offer. And to reject it."

Gohan felt the Dark Side building around him, strong with Dark Vegeta's anger.

"You are a fool, boy."

* * *

Gohan shivered with cold and pain, his upper body bare, his legs drawn up where he sat huddled against the wall. He could barely feel his hands, from the combination of cold and the tight bindings cutting off his circulation. He had to keep moving his fingers, shifting his wrists as best he could. He focused on flexing and shifting each muscle in his body in turn, returning frequently to his hands. It was difficult to concentrate. His back ached and stung where Dark Vegeta had beaten him. And he worried about his mother and brother.

Gohan had been glad of the double-thickness of his uniform, protecting his back while Dark Vegeta was striking him with the metal whip, but now he knew that Dark Vegeta had left it on him for an ominous reason. The cloth was shredded wherever the whip had hit his back, and stained with his blood where the whip had cut through to his skin. And Dark Vegeta was going to use it as an example. Be good or get punished. Gohan shivered at Dark Vegeta's ruthlessness. With an effort of will Gohan turned his attention for the hundredth time to his hands. Flex the tips of the fingers first, he told himself. Begin with the right hand, index finger... His stomach growled, but worse was the growing dryness of his throat and lips. Nearly a full day it was, now, since he had eaten or drunk or slept. Stars, he was tired! He sagged against the wall, eyes half closed. Again he turned his attention to his hands, uncurling them from fists. It was growing more difficult to keep going, to keep moving. Right hand, index finger: he recited the steps in his mind. Second finger, third...

Gohan was startled to waking by a series of quick slaps to his cheeks. Dark Vegeta held him by the arm, crouched in front of him. Gohan stared into his cold dark eyes. He's insane, he thought. He's mad with hatred and greed Not for the first time, he wondered that Dark Vegeta had been able to hide all this time. Why had they not been able to sense him? Could the Dark Side destroy a person so utterly?

Dark Vegeta lifted a cup from the floor beside him and held it between them with his free hand. "Drink this."

Gohan looked down to see his hands resting, unbound, in his lap. Slow with exhaustion, he reached up to take the cup, but it was difficult for him to grip it properly at first, his hands were so stiff and painful. Dark Vegeta closed his hand around Gohans, pushing the cup to his lips. The liquid tasted bitter and metallic. Ignoring the thirst that burned his throat, he pushed the cup away, turning his head.

"Drink," Dark Vegeta commanded. "You'll get nothing else."

"What is it?"

Dark Vegeta sneered at him. "Does it matter? Dying of thirst would be much more unpleasant than drinking it, I assure you." He pressed the cup into Gohan's hand once more, closing the boy's fingers around it, and pushed it to his lips. Gohan paused, indecisive, smelling the metallic tang from the cup. He was willing to bet the smell and bitter taste signified more than simple unpleasantness. But Dark Vegeta could always force him to take it if he refused. He really didn't have a choice. He drank.

Dark Vegeta smiled as he took back the cup, replacing it on the floor. He took out a thin collar, placing it around Gohan's neck. Gohan watched him, blankly wondering where it had come from. Suddenly he realized he could no longer hear the voices of humans outside the door. They were alone! With a burst of adrenaline, he leaped to his feet past Dark Vegeta, toward the door. Dark Vegeta caught him by his pants leg, tripping him up. Gohan pulled himself into a ball before he hit the floor, rolled, and kicked, at the same time scanning the wall for the hatch controls. He came around onto one knee, shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, and sprang for the control panel at the door.

Dark Vegeta thudded into him, crushing Gohan's smaller body painfully against the wall, then twisted to throw them both to the floor, with the young Saiyan pinned face-down under his greater weight and strength. Gohan struggled but could not prevent Dark Vegeta from pulling his arms behind him and locking the second binder ring around his right wrist. Gohan breathed raggedly, heart hammering, his throat tight and his teeth bared in his frustration. His eyes were wet. I will _not _cry! He commanded himself.

"Do you know what's out there, Gohan?" Dark Vegeta paused to roll Gohan onto his back, and then straddled him again, leaning down with both hands on his shoulders, bringing his eyes with their dancing madness close to the boy's face. "My _minions_. There is nowhere here for you to run!" Dark Vegeta sat up once more, and then swiftly backhanded Gohan across the face, leaving his cheek stinging and his jaw sore. Tears ran from his eyes, despite his intentions. "That's for trying to escape. Next time will be worse. How much worse, I'll leave to your imagination."

Rising, Dark pulled Gohan up with him, and used another locking ring to fasten the binders to the wall where he had been bound before.

"You might want to change your attitude. All this fighting will do you no good." He laughed as he walked away. "You and I are going to be companions for a long while yet." He turned back to Gohan as he passed through the door to the pilot's station. "Enjoy your dreams!" He said viciously. The door slid closed behind him. Shaking in reaction, Gohan gave up trying to control his tears.

Hours later, far beyond the pull of the planet they'd left behind, Gohan was still shaking uncontrollably. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against them, trying to settle into a state of calm. He could not find focus. His thoughts jumped and scattered, from memories of past battles to fears about what was to come. Again and again he saw Dark Vegeta: Kidnapping him from his home, killing Krillin and 18, murdering his father in front of him. Gloating as he caused pain. Gohan shifted, uncomfortable with his arms behind his back. He needed rest. But even the simplest meditations were beyond him. He could not measure his breathing, nor settle his mind, nor join with the energy around him. He wanted to sob, or to scream. But he wasn't that far gone. Not yet.

What's wrong with me? He wondered. An image drifted through his mind: Dark Vegeta handing him a cup of bitter drink. Gohan groaned. He was going to have a long night of evil and dark thoughts.

_Please come back, dad… I need you…_


	21. Chapter 21: A sparkle in the dark

**A/N: Hey everybody. It's been a long time since last. I'm really sorry. I ran into a wall and couldn't get on with the story. Hopefully I will not meet that wall again. I hope you enjoy the long-waited chapter. thanks for the wonderful reviews! it means a lot:)**

* * *

A sparkle in the dark

He slowly opened his eyes. A throbbing pain hit his head like a thunderstorm. He couldn't remember where he was. Slowly he sat and looked around. He was in the woods. How had he gotten there? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember. At first his mind was a chaos of thoughts. He tried harder and gasped slightly. Everything was so confusing.

He could remember voices shouting, cries of pain and harsh words. What was it all? For some reason he felt he needed to remember. Instead of pushing himself he relaxed and let it come to him.

"_Give him to me," he ordered. Dark Vegeta grinned. He let go of Vegeta._

"_Stay where you are or I'll blast him to dust," he warned as Gohan moved forward to catch him. Gohan stopped in mid-air and followed Vegeta's falling body. A soft __thud __was heard when the body hit the ground below them. Gohan looked back at Dark Vegeta and Kakarot._

"_I hope you are ready boy. There won't be a second chance," Kakarot growled. Gohan did not flinch._

"_I am more ready then you think."_

He knew those voices but from where? One of them belonged to a child; he was sure of it. The other sounded so familiar. Then the answer came to him.

Dark Vegeta.

But who was Dark Vegeta? He couldn't even remember his own name or who he was. He felt like crying. What had happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? He slowly climbed to his feet, stumbling a bit. When he was sure he could walk without falling he made he way through the woods. He had no idea of where he was going, but instinct told him to move so he did. After a while of walking he became tired and sat down. His body was hurting for reasons unknown to him. He knew he had to move but he was just too tired. He lowered himself on his back and looked up. The sun was slowly disappearing behind some far away mountains. Closing his eyes he sighed. Perhaps his answers would come to him in his dreams…

* * *

Soft sounds in the woods woke him. He slowly opened an eye and looked. A figure in the dark was making its way towards him. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. The figure kneeled down next to him and reached out a hand. His eyes snapped open. Before the figure could say a word he grabbed an arm and flung the figure down on top of him. He then rolled them over and pinned a smaller body under his.

A long moment followed where no one spoke. Then the figure under him called out to him in a small voice.

"V-Vegeta?"

He stared down at the female under him. Blue hair was spread out on the ground under her and her eyes were full of tears. She had called him Vegeta. Was that his name? He stared at her for a long moment. He knew her!

"Bulma…?"

A tender hand caressed his cheek. He smiled down at her. Before she could ask, he leaned down and kissed her. She came in and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying. He slowly pulled back.

"Vegeta, what happened? Where are the others? Chichi is going out her skin. She's so worried," Bulma said.

"I-I don't remember much, Bulma. I don't even know where I am," Vegeta answered truthfully. Bulma sighed.

"Let us go back and I will tell you what I know. Trunks is with Chichi and Goten." Vegeta nodded and pulled her up with her.

* * *

Gohan starred at wall in front of him. He was sitting on a bed in a large room. He had been there for three days and nobody had come to him. The last thing he remembered was Dark Vegeta drugging him before he had past out. Gohan felt his patient slowly slipping away form him. He wanted to scream out his anger but that would only please _them_ and he had no desire to do that. He sighed and fell back. He rolled to the side and closed his eyes.

Images of his father dying flashed through his mind. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks but did nothing to stop them. It had been four days since his father had died and the pain was still fresh. His heart had broken that day. He had failed his father and he had failed Earth. If only he had been stronger.

_If only I had died with you…_

Noises outside his room made his sit up. He quickly brushed his tears away and waited for the door to open. The door was slammed open and Kakarot entered. They locked eyes for a second before Gohan looked away. He wanted nothing to do with the man. The dark Saiyan walked over to him and threw something on the bed.

"Go take a shower and put this on. I'll come back for you in half an hour," he ordered. Gohan looked at him.

"Why?" he asked. Kakarot smirked at him. "I will tell you when I come for you." With that he turned around stalked over to the door. Gohan looked down at the cloths and frowned. The pants and shirt was all black and so was the belt.

"I will not wear this," he said and stood up. Kakarot stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"And why not?" he demanded. Gohan narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't like the colour," he answered.

"I don't care what you like. Just do it!" Kakarot sneered at him. Gohan shook his head. "No. I won't wear it. I'm not dark!" he hissed.

"But you are not light either are you? After all you killed your father," Kakarot said with a grin. Gohan bit his lip. The words stung like he had been slapped. Satisfied Kakarot turned back to the door. In a flash Gohan grabbed the clothes and threw them at the Saiyan.

"Wear them yourself you sick bastard!"

Before Gohan could blink Kakarot was in front of him, gripping his arms and pulling him towards the bed.

"Let me go!" Gohan screamed and struggled. Kakarot sneered at him and threw him down on the bed. He straddled the boy's waist and grabbed his wrists, trapping his arms above his head in one hand. Gohan continued to struggle against him.

"Stop this instant!" Kakarot hissed and slapped him. Gohan's head snapped to the side, the pain brining tears to his eyes. Kakarot roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"I will only say this once so you listen carefully," he said. Gohan said nothing.

"There are plenty of people in this building who would love to have their ways with you. The only reason they have left you untouched is because I have ordered them to. But it you continue to fight against me I won't hesitate to allow them entrance to this room. Believe me when I say they could hurt you beyond your imagination."

Gohan stared back at him, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. Kakarot would never allow them to touch him would he? Kakarot smiled nastily at him.

"So young and beautiful. A shame, really… perhaps when you are older I can tame you the way I would like to." Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words. Kakarot smirked and released him and stood. He walked over to the door and looked back at Gohan who was still lying on the bed.

"Half an hour boy. You better be ready," he said and left. When the door closed Gohan turned around and buried his face in the pillow. A scream ripped from his throat. Tears ran down his face. He couldn't believe what Kakarot had said.

_Somebody help me… please! _

* * *

Thirty minutes later Gohan was dressed. The black pants wrapped around him too tightly for his liking, showing off his long and strong legs. The black shirt hugged his chest like another set of skin. He shuttered and sat down. He feared for his mother and brother. Had they been captured? Was that why Dark Vegeta and Kakarot wanted to see him? He fought back tears and looked over at the door. Any minute Kakarot would come and pick him up.

The door opened and Kakarot stepped in. He smiled at the boy.

"Come here," he said. Gohan inhaled deeply and stood. He slowly made his way over to Kakarot, never looking the man in the eye. Kakarot grinned and caressed the boy's cheek.

"You look good," he said. Gohan closed his hands in anger. He would not give into his fear and anger again.

"Let us go. I bet you are dying to know what is going on."

* * *

Bulma guided Vegeta to the couch and ordered him to lie down. Vegeta obeyed with a small smile. He looked up at his mate.

"Where is my son?" he asked.

"Right here," a soft voice answered. Vegeta sat up on his elbows when Chichi entered. And sleeping Goten and Trunks hang on her hips, their small arms wrapped around her neck. Bulma took her son from Chichi and laid him down on Vegeta's chest. With an arm wrapped around his son Vegeta looked up at Bulma and Chichi.

"You better sit down. This could take some time," he said. When they both sat down, he looked at his mate.

"Tell me what you know and maybe I will remember," he said.

"I don't really know when it all began," Bulma began, "but I know it started some time before Cell came back. Someone had been stalking Gohan and threatening him. After Cell came back everything happened so fast. One day Gohan was free, the next he disappeared. Then one day Goku told us about Dark Vegeta and how the monster was using your body. Three days ago I felt you through our bond. I could tell the evil had left you so I went out looking for you. I would have come faster, but it is dangerous to walk in the dark now. Dark Vegeta made sure of that."

Vegeta closed his eyes. His memories came back to him full force.

"Dark Vegeta is not alone. A Saiyan named Kakarot has joined him. Kakarot is Goku's darker half, the man he would have become had he not hit his head as a child." Vegeta turned his eyes to Chichi.

"I'm sorry Chichi, but Goku is… dead, and so are Piccolo, Krillin and 18." Chichi gasped.

"My Goku is dead?" She sobbed loudly.

"I-I can't do this anymore. This is the second time he has left me," she whispered. Bulma hugged her.

"You can't give up, Chi. Goten needs you and so does Gohan. He is still alive," she said. Vegeta's eyes widened. Bulma looked at him.

"Dark Vegeta and Kakarot are holding him prisoner. I don't know why they didn't kill him." Vegeta looked over at Chichi. The woman had lost her husband twice and her first born was being held away from her against her will.

"Chichi, I will get your son back. Kakarot and Dark Vegeta think me dead. This is to our advance. When the time is right, I will go for him. You just stay strong for your youngest."

Chichi looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22: The choice

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back. first I want to say sorry to everybody for not updating the story. I admite that I had given up on it, but a good kick in the butt from Selene467 and many others got me going again - a BIG thanks to all of you!! I hope that all of you will continue on this journey with me and my story and give me a little push if I suddenly stop updating. I want to finish this story as well ;) Okay, that was all. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The dark walls were pressing down on him as he walked beside Kakarot. Gohan tried to ignore the rising panic, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating a little faster when he sensed Dark Vegeta at the end of the hallway, just beyond a huge door. He knew Kakarot was watching him, searching for signs of weakness. Gohan was determent not to give him the satisfaction of seeing his fear. They didn't meet anyone on their way. It seemed people had vanished from this part of the building.

"Are you afraid?" Kakarot suddenly asked. Gohan didn't look at him. "Not of you," he answered and continued to walk. Kakarot laughed softly. They both knew it was a lie. Gohan feared Kakarot, feared what he would do. The fact that Kakarot wore his father's face only added to that fear. To Gohan, his father had been his protector his entire life and coming face to face with a man, who looked like his father and would not hesitate to murder him, affected him deeply.

"A word of advice," Kakarot said and grabbed Gohan's arm, stopping him. "Beyond that door lies a choice; a choice that will affect not only you but also the fate of this planet's people. Choose wisely." With those words he released Gohan and opened the door to Dark Vegeta's rooms.

Just as Gohan had expected the rooms reflected Dark Vegeta's nature and darkness. The stones were dark as was the furniture and carpets. The only light came from a great fireplace behind a huge desk. And behind that desk sat Dark Vegeta. He smiled when Gohan and Kakarot entered and waved them forward. Kakarot gave Gohan a shove in the back and the boy stumbled forward. When he regained his balance he took a moment to look around. He could sense two other people nearby but he couldn't see them.

"So, Gohan, is your room to your liking?" Dark Vegeta asked and smirked. Gohan didn't bother to answer or even look at him.

"When I ask you a question you will answer," Dark Vegeta growled. Gohan finally looked at him. Dark eyes met dark eyes and a bizarre starring contest began. Neither of them wanted to back down. "When you two are done playing perhaps we could move on? I don't have time to stand here all day," Kakarot snapped. Gohan broke the contact with Dark Vegeta and turned his gaze to Kakarot.

"Then go to hell. I'm sure you would fit right in with the other bastards down there," Gohan said. Kakarot sighed. "Still so stubborn and childish. Perhaps after today you will be more obedient," he said. Gohan frowned. He had no idea of what was going on or why they had brought him here.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we called you here," Dark Vegeta said and stood. Gohan noticed the atmosphere in the room had changed. It had turned colder and he could sense something horrible was about to happen. Dark Vegeta looked over at Kakarot who nodded and disappeared for a moment. When he returned, he wasn't alone. He had two people with him, a young girl and a teenage boy. They both looked terrified and the girl was crying softly. Kakarot threw them to the floor in front of Gohan and stepped back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gohan asked and kneeled down next to the girl. He pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her hair. He then turned his attention to the boy, who was paler than marble.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The teen looked at him but didn't answer. His eyes were haunted and his entire body was shaking. Gohan turned furious eyes to Kakarot and Dark Vegeta.

"What have you done to them?" he sneered. Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Just a bit of discipline," he said and grinned. Gohan pressed his lips tightly together. How dare they hurt these children!

"Now, here is what I want you to do, Gohan. I want you to kill one of them, right here and right now." Gohan's head snapped up.

"_What?!" _

* * *

Chichi sighed when she lay down after putting Goten to sleep. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep this night either but Bulma had insisted that she went to bed. Chichi rolled to her side and felt her heart tightening. How she missed her child and husband. Goku was dead and Gohan was in the hands of a couple of murderers – the same people who had killed her Goku. She feared for her baby and prayed for his safety.

"I wish you were here, Goku. I need you to save our boy..." she whispered to the dark and closed her eyes.

* * *

Vegeta was walking down the hallways at Cap. Corp. when he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

"_Vegeta? Can you hear me?" _Vegeta's head snapped up and he looked around. "Who's there?" he hissed and narrowed his eyes. Had someone managed to get past the security and his senses without him noticing it?

"_Calm youself, Sayian Prince. My name is King Kai and I trained Goku before you came to Earth for the first time." _Vegeta frowned. Why was a Kai talking to him?

"_I need you to come to the Otherworld, Vegeta. We need your help. Go to the Guardian of the Earth and he will take you here. Please hurry." _With those words King Kai ended the conversation. Vegeta didn't move for several minutes. He didn't want to leave Bulma and their son alone when Kakarot and Dark Vegeta were still out there. But on the other hand the Kai ad sounded very scared. A couple of minutes couldn't hurt, could it?

Before he could change his mind he walked out the door and flew towards the Lookout. When he arrived, Dende was already waiting for him. "Take my hand," the young Guardian said and Vegeta obeyed without a complaint.

When they arrived it was a frantic King Kai who waited for them. "Quickly! You have to help me with Goku. He's gone made!" King Kai said and grabbed Vegeta's arm, pulling him with him. He received no further explanations, but when he saw Goku, he didn't need explanations.

He had never seen Goku like that, but he had seen other Sayians act just like that. "Get away from him!" he yelled when two fighters tried to touch Goku. Goku growled at them and barred fangs he had never had before. The people around them drew back in sudden fear. They knew what kind of power Goku held but he had never directed it at them before.

"What is wrong with him?" King Kai asked. But Vegeta paid him no attention and waved him away. "Get those idiots away or he will kill them," he said and slowly neared the furious Sayian. People around them backed away but stayed as near as they dared should Goku explode.

Vegeta walked slowly and made no sudden moves that could set Goku off. Goku kept his eyes on the newcomer, but he didn't attack. Ancient instincts told him that this person could help. When Vegeta stood right in front of him Goku let out a strange sound; a mix between a whine and a growl. Vegeta wished he still had his tail. It would had been much easier to offer comfort if he could wrap his tail around Goku's wrist. Instead he let out his own whine and looked Goku in the eye. For a long time they just stood like that, not moving or talking.

Suddenly Goku sat down. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Vegeta nodded once before turning to King Kai and the others.

"What happened?" King Kai demanded.

"It's hard to explain. Goku's more primitive nature took over for a while. His family is being threatened and he can't reach them. It's in Sayians nature to protect what they consider theirs and when they are unable to do that, well, let us just say the result isn't pretty. There was a time long ago a Sayian destroyed a whole planet because her mate and child where being hurt by the inhabitants," Vegeta explained. He didn't say she had also completely erased the existence of the entire solar system.

King Kai looked over at Goku, fearing he would snap again..

"I'm sorry, King Kai, but I can feel their pain. _And I can't do anything about it!_" he hissed angrily. "I'm sorry, Goku, but I don't know what to do. Dark Vegeta and Kakarot turned out o be much stronger and deadlier than we first thought."

"But there must be something I can do!"

"Indeed there is, young Sayian," a voice said behind them. All of them whipped around. A strange creature glowing with a soft, blue light glowing around it looked at them with soft brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded. The creature turned its gaze to him. "Someone who despite murder and violence," the creature answered. Goku looked up. "What did you mean before?" he asked. The creature smiled at him.

"I heard about what happened to you and your family. I wanted to help."

"Why?" Goku asked suspiciously.

"Because I know what it feels like to have your family ripped away without being able to do anything," it answered. Goku lowered his eyes. He hadn't meant t upset the creature. "What do I need to do?" he asked after a few moments after.

"All you need to do is find a being willing to give you their life."

* * *

"_What?!" _

Gohan stared at Dark Vegeta as if he had grown another head. He thought he had misunderstood.

"I want you to kill one of them," Dark Vegeta replied. Gohan shook his head. "No. Never!" he hissed and jumped up. Kakrot smirked. "Oh, you will do this, because if you don't, we will kill both of them," he said. Gohan shook his head again. "Please, don't make me..." he whispered.

"I will make it easier for you," Dark Vegeta said and walked over to the girl and the boy. "This one," he said and pointed at the boy, "killed his own father when he was fourteen. A murder like him doesn't deserve to live, does he?"

The boy looked up and for the first time, Gohan saw another emotion than fear in his eyes. "He hurt my mother! Almost killed her once. That bastard didn't deserve to live," he hissed. Dark Vegeta laughed.

"And this one," he continued," is sick. Only has a year or so left. Wouldn't it be better to end her pain and kill her now, rather than kill a healthy boy who has his whole life ahead of him?" Gohan lowered his eyes. How was he supposed to choose? How _could _he choose?

"I can't! Don't make..." he started. Dark Vegeta interrupted him with a backhanded slap. Gohan stumbled back, a bruise already forming on his cheek. "You will do it now," he sneered. Gohan backed away, terror shining in his eyes.

"Please, I can't do it. Just let them go and punish me anyway you like. Just don't do this," he pleaded. Dark Vegeta turned SSJ and grabbed Gohan by the wrist, lifting him up until his feet dangled over the floor.

"I will not say it again. Kill one of them. NOW!" he screamed at the young Sayian. Tears trickled down Gohan's face. "I... I can't... please stop..." he whispered. Dark Vegeta threw him away in disgust and turned to the children.

"Very well. Then they both die!" He raised his hand and aimed at them. Before Gohan could stop him, a blast shot out, heading straight for the boy and the girl. Gohan screamed and threw himself forward but he was too late. Twin screams rang out when the blast hit, then everything went silent. Gohan sobbed when he saw their bodies. Blood was everywhere and their lifeless eyes stared at him.

"A shame both of them had to die. You could have saved one of them," Kakrot said. At Kakarot's voice something inside Gohan snapped. With a cry of fury he jumped around and punched Kakarot with all his strength. Kakarot went flying back and through the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO DARE YOU MURDER THEM IN COLD BLOOD?!" Before any of them could say anything, Gohan spun around and charged at Dark Vegeta. In his fury he forgot everything about the wristbands on his arms keeping him from transforming. Dark Vegeta was ready for him, though, and quickly wrestled Gohan to the floor. He trapped the boy's arms above his head and pressed him down.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Gohan yelled and struggled wildly.

"Be still!" Dark Vegeta hissed and squeezed the bones in Gohan's wrists. Gohan bit back a cry of pain when he felt the bones rub together. After several minutes Gohan stopped struggling. He laid panting and sobbing under the older Sayian, refusing to look at him.

"My patience with you has come to an end, my boy. First I wanted to turn you to our side by forcing you to kill, but you have proven to be very stubborn – or stupid. It is clear to me that you won't turn no matter what. Not even to save an innocent."

Gohan still refused to look at Dark Vegeta. He desperately tried to stop his sobbing but his emotions were running wild and he was too unfocused to calm himself.

"The question is what to do with you. Should I kill you now? No, I don't think so. I want you so broken that you'll beg for death," he sneered viciously. "Perhaps I should hand you over to the men. I'm sure they would appreciate a young and strong body like yours." Gohan finally looked up. His eyes were wide and fearful and he began flexing his wrists in the cold hands holding him down.

"Yes, I think that would be the right decision. You are already showing signs of beauty and I know Kakarot has a good eye to you. Maybe I should let him have you first, hmm?" Gohan was struggling to get free by now, but Dark Vegeta was much stronger. He felt a leg spreading his owns apart and he panicked.

"Please... d-don't..." he whispered and pulled at his wrists. Dark Vegeta smirked. "You better get used to this position, boy. You will be in it for a long time."

He then pulled Gohan up with him and pushed him towards Kakarot, who had been watching the whole scene. When Gohan felt a hand slip under his shirt and stroke his stomach, he froze. He didn't dare look at Kakarot or Dark Vegeta.

"Enjoy your stay, Gohan. Perhaps I too will come and visit you." Gohan didn't remember anything else as his world turned dark.

It was night when Vegeta finally returned home. He didn't expect anyone to be awake so he was shocked to see Chichi sitting in the living room. She looked up when he entered.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Vegeta sat next to her and explained what had happened.

"So, they need a willing sacrifice, right?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded. "But where do we find someone who wants to give their life so he can come back to life?"

"Could I do it?" Chichi asked. Vegeta froze then slowly turned to her. "Do you know what you are saying?" he asked her. Chichi looked at him without fear in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm not strong enough to save my baby. And I know you need Goku to defeat those monsters. Krillin, 18 and Piccolo are all dead, so it's only you. They nearly killed you the last time, Vegeta. If you die, who will protect us? Goten and Trunks are too small to fight. You need Goku." Vegeta stared at her. He still didn't like it one bit.

"If you do this, there is one thing you need to know. You won't be able to come back. Not ever. You won't see your children grow up, won't be able to hold them again." He knew he was being brutal, but what Chichi wanted to do...

"I'm sure. They will have their father with them. And you and Bulma. They won't be alone." With that she got up and left.

Vegeta stayed long after she left.

* * *

Chichi held Goten close to her heart. Tears were rolling down her face as she pressed him close to her, scenting him, trying to imprison his smell in her mind. Goten suddenly started sobbing. Chichi began rocking him slowly.

"Shh, baby. You have to sleep now." Goten stopped sobbing and Chichi smiled. She gently put him back to bed and pushed his hair away from his face.

"Bye, love. Mommy is going to sleep in the soft clouds now. Your daddy will be with you when you wake up." She kissed him and left, not looking back.


	23. Chapter 23: The nightmare continues

**Hey everybody. I'm back with a new chapter! sorry if I took too long. hopefully you will enjoy the chapter. I can tell you know that I'm working on a new dbz story and will probably give you a head start by posting the first chapter next time along with the next chapter of this story. then you can tell me if it's good or bad. Okay, that's all. enjoy!**

* * *

The nightmare continues

The sun was leaving the sky, turning it red and purple. The birds' songs were slowly disappearing and the animals of the night were emerging from the shadows. She stood outside, looking up and searching for the first stars to show their shinning face. A soft breeze caressed her face and pushed her hair around.

Chichi sighed. She had never imagined it would end like this. She'd thought she had her life planned. Marry the man she loved, have children and grow old and watching them have kids of their own. She thought she would beside Goku until the end. _Guess I was wrong,_ she thought. She turned around and slowly walked back to the house.

Inside Vegeta and Bulma were waiting for her. They stopped talking when they saw her. "We need to go now, Vegeta. It's no use waiting any longer," Chichi said. Vegeta's face turned into an angry scowl.

"Why must you do this? There must be another way!" Bulma said, voice shaking. Chichi hung her head. They had already been over this. "Because, Bulma, my child has been kidnapped by murders, and he will most likely die if we do not do something soon. This is the only way," she said.

"But can't we find someone else? And what about Goten?" Bulma asked desperately.

"No. I will do this. I knew being married to Goku would be dangerous. Besides I would never allow someone else to o this." Chichi turned her back to them. "Most of my life I have been sitting at thje sidelines, watching my husband and son get hurt. Now it's my turn to give something in return so they can live. Goten might not have a mother, but he will have a brother and a father. And he will have you."

"But Chichi…"

"NO! I will do this and you will not stop me. Take me to him, NOW!" Chichi roared and turned to Vegeta. His eyes widened in surprise. The woman really was serious.

"Very well, let's go" he said.

"Goodbye, Bulma. Take care of my boys, will you?" Those were the last words Bulma heard from her friend.

* * *

Gohan wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. His eyes were fixed on the door. He didn't dare take them away; fearing what would happen if he did. Kakarot's words still echoed in his mind.

Flashback

_Gohan struggled wildly in the arms of his guardian but Kakarot was too strong. He kicked and yelled but all Kakarot did was laugh._

"_All this fighting won't do you any good, Gohan. You'll only make me angry," he said and roughly pulled the boy along. _

"_Let me go!" Gohan twisted his body like a bird caught in a net and finally managed to land a punch. Kakarto's head snapped back from the force of the blow and his grip loosened a bit. It was enough for Gohan to free himself. He speeded down hallway and flung himself through the first door he saw. _

_He slammed it closed and looked around wildly for a place to hide. He barely had time to duck under a desk before the door was torn open. A dark ki filled the room. Gohan clapped a hand over his mouth to keep a sob inside. He heard Kakarot walk further into the room. _

"_I know you are in here, little boy. If you come out now the punishment won't be too harsh," he whispered. Gohan held his breath and prayed the Sayian would disappear. For a long time nothing happened ad Gohan almost thought Kakarot had left. Then the desk was torn off the floor and thrown against the wall. Gohan yelled in fright and made a desperate move to escape._

_A hand shot forward and grabbed him by his hair, dragging him up against a hard body. Gohan whimpered when he felt his scalp rip slightly. Another hand cupped his jaw gently and turned his face. Gohan starred at Kakarot whose eyes were glimmering with rage. _

"_Bad boy," Kakarot said and lifted his hand, forcing Gohan to stand on his toes or have his hair ripped off. "I thought I had made it clear what would happen if you disobeyed me." _

"_Release me," Gohan demanded though his voice shook slightly. Kakarot smirked. "You still haven't learned, have you?" He spun Gohan around and nuzzled his face in the boy's dark hair._

"_You won't be so defiant after tonight, love. I'll rip your soul apart until there is nothing left. Then I will end your miserable life," he whispered. Gohan tried to push him away and whimpered when he didn't succeed. _

_Kakarot had then yanked him back to his rooms and thrown him in, saying he couldn't wait for the sun to set. With that he had walked out and locked the door behind him. Gohan had collapsed and cried. _

End flashback

Gohan jumped everytime he heard someone outside the door, fearing it would be Kakarot. He squeezed his eyes shot. _Why am I so weak? Instead of feeling sorry for myself, I should fight back! _When he opened his eyes again they were cold with anger and slight fear. When Kakaot came back Gohan would fight.

* * *

The Other World was not what she had expected. Chichi could only stare as she followed Vegeta. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that she broke out of her dreamlike state.

"Chichi! What are you doing here?" Goku yelled and swung her into his arms. He tightened his embrace though he was careful not to hurt her. Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to hold back her tears. How she had missed him!

"I came to give you something," she whispered. Goku put her down and looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"Give me something?" he asked, not understanding at all. Chihi took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. "I want o give you my life," she said. Goku blinked.

"Your life? I don't understand…" he started.

"She wants you to take her place among the living," a voice said. Goku turned his head a saw the same creature who had told what to do if he wanted to save his son.

"But that means…" Goku said, finally understanding. His eyes snapped back to Chichi hoping this was some kind of joke. What he saw in her eyes made him snap.

"NO!" he screamed and crushed her body against his. And before anyone could stop him, he took off into the air bringing Chichi with him.

"Goku, slow down!" Chichi cried and clung to him. Goku didn't seem to hear her or he didn't want to, because he did not slow down. Instead flew faster, as he was running from his own shadow. After what seemed like hours he finally slowed down and landed. He looked around to check if someone had followed them. Only when he didn't sense anthing did he put Chichi down. He didn't release her, though, and kept running his hands up and down her arms.

"Please, Goku, let me do this," she said. Goku looked at her.

"No. you don't know what you are doing, Chichi," he answered. Chichi sighed.

"I'm protecting my children by giving up my life so that you can take care of them," Chichi said and pulled away from him.

"Chichi…"

"NO! Goku, these last years I have done nothing but watch. Watching as you threw yourself into one danger after the other. Then you brought Gohan with you. At first I was furious at you for bringing our baby with you. But then I realized that you would never let harm come to him. You have protected him far better than me. But now it is my turn to protect."

When she turned back to him Goku's entire body was shaking. He felt something wet on his cheek and raised a hand to brush it away. In awe he realized he was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

"Don't cry… please don't make this any harder," Chichi whispered and stumbled over to him, collapsing in his arms. Goku lowered them to the ground and simply held her. He had no idea of how long they sat. All he could think of was the woman he loved and that she was about to give her life for him.

"Where ever you go, I won't stop searching for you. I'll come for you, I promise," he whispered in her ear and kissed her. Chichi returned the kiss and tried to push all her emotions into it. Love, anger, fear…

When they returned, Vegeta, King Kai, Piccolo, Krillin, 18 and the creature were waiting for them. Goku did not allow any of them to get near Chichi. He turned murderous eyes to the glowing creature.

"If you hurt her I'll rip off your head," he snarled. The creature bowed its head in understanding.

"Give me your hands," it said. As soon as they touched it Chichi felt her life leaving her. The glow in her skin was disappearing and given to Goku. She could feel her heartbeat slow down and her legs suddenly gave away.

"Chichi!" Goku cried and was about to run over to her. The creature tightened its grip on him.

"If I let go, she will die and your soul will shatter. Do not ignore her scarifies," it hissed. Goku stopped in his tracks. It was tearing him apart to see her like this, to see her suffer for him.

"I love you," she whispered before closing her eyes. Then she was dead. Her body started glowing before it began to fade away. After a few minutes she was gone.

Goku stared at the spot where she had been. After so many years together, he couldn't comprehend that she was gone. A piercing scream echoed throughout the Other World.

* * *

When the door handle moved Gohan bolted into position. He had pushed the table against the door to win time, not to keep Kakarot out. That would be impossible.

"Foolish boy, do you think you can keep me out?" a voice snarled. Gohan didn't answer but backed further into the shadows in his corner. He barely counted to three before the door was thrown open and the table smashed against the wall. Kakarot stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. He licked his lips and grinned. So, the boy wanted to play, did he?

"Oh, Gohan, come out come out where ever you are," he mocked and reached out with his senses. He smiled when he located the young Saiyan. When he was close enough, Gohan attacked. He threw a kick at Kakarot's midsection and a punch at his head. The dark Saiyan dodged both attacks, grinning like a mad.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" he asked. Gohan glared at him and flipped away from the corner, putting as much space between as he could. He saw Kakarot flex his muscles and before he could react, Kakarot was over him. He backhanded Gohan with enough force to stun the boy for a few minutes. Gohan flew back and slammed into the wall. His consciousness was slipping from him and he couldn't fight back when he was grabbed ad pulled up.

Kakarot threw the boy onto the bed and quickly moved to pin him down. Gohan immediately fought back when he felt the weight on him but he had known from the beginning that he would not be able to stop Kakarot.

Kakarot grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. He then used his legs to spread Gohan's apart, enjoying the way the young body froze. He pressed down and grinned when he caught Gohan's petrified gaze.

"Did Vegeta ever tell you about Saiyan culture?" he asked. When Gohan didn't answer he continued.

"It is very common among males to take a lover when their mate is pregnant. You see, the females won't let any male near them during the pregnancy, and that can get really lonely. That's why we take someone else to our bed during that time. We don't really care about gender," he said. Gohan flexed his wrists in the tight grip and tried to wriggle free.

Kakarot smirked. He could smell Gohan's fear and it made him hard. Before Gohan could protest he ripped the front of the boy's shirt, exposing a sun-kissed and slender chest. Gohan cried out in terror.

"Stop it! Let me go!" he screamed and struggled harder. Kakarot smiled and bit his neck hard enough to break the skin and leave a mark. Gohan cried and arched off the bed, desperate to get the body on his own away.

"The fun is just about to start, love," Kakarot whispered and trailed his hand down Gohan's chest, then his stomach and lower. Just as he was about to pull off the boy's pants, an explosion shook the walls around them. Both of them froze though Gohan couldn't control his breathing.

Kakarot sighed. Just when he was about to have fun something like this happened. He looked down at the boy and smirked. Gohan's skin was flushed and his breath ragged. "Don't move. I will be right back and we can continue."

He got up and walked over to the door, not looking back once. "I expect you to enjoy this too, Gohan. If I wanted a dead corpse in my bed, I would have taken that boy from earlier." With that he left.

* * *

"What happened?" Kakart snarled as soon as he saw Dark Vegeta.

"Intruders," came the answer. Kakarot looked at the screen and sneered.

"Intruders indeed," he said and narrowed his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24: Plans and Confrontations

**A/N: hey everybody! sorry for the wait. I know I promised a chapter for my new story this time but my computer kind of hates me right know and had deleted some of my files:( I'll try to get it ready for next chapter. Well, enjoy this chapter and thanks agains for your support! **

* * *

Plans and Confrontations

Goku had no idea of how long he sat on the ground. Chichi was gone and there was no way of ever bringing her back. His heart broke the moment she had disappeared and he didn't know if he would be able to go back and live a life without her. She had been his mate and now she was gone.

A hand touched his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and looked up. Piccolo was looking down at him, his gaze sorrowful.

"I'm sorry, Goku, but you need to go now. She gave you a chance to save Gohan," he said. Goku was about to snap at him when he remembered. He had completely forgotten Gohan and Goten. Even though Chichi was dead, she lived on in her sons. But Gohan was with Kakarot and Dark Vegeta. He might as well be dead.

Goku slowly got to his feet. "Let's go," he said to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince nodded and took a hold of Goku's arm. Goku gave his friends a weak smile before putting two fingers to his forehead and transporting him and Vegeta back to Earth.

"Good luck," Krillin whispered. Piccolo looked away. He didn't want to admit it but he doubted if Vegeta and Goku could beat the dark Sayians. Kakarot and Dark Vegeta had the advantage even before the fight had begun and Piccolo knew Goku would not be able to sacrifice Gohan or Goten if it came down to it. He wondered how none of them had sensed this coming. Was Dark Vegeta really that powerful? And what about Kakarot? He was sure he could match Goku in strength.

18 looked over at Piccolo. She knew what he was thinking because she had had similar thoughts. She knew the power of Goku and Vegeta but this time they were fighting beings from their own dark past. Maybe it was just too much this time…

"They can do it."

Piccolo and 18 looked right and saw Krillin glaring at them.

"I know what you are thinking. But you forget that Vegeta and Goku are fighting for something very precious to them this time," he said. With that he turned away and walked over to King Kai. 18 looked ashamed and quickly followed her husband. Piccolo frowned. He knew Krillin wanted to believe in them but he forgot that Dark Vegeta and Kakarot fought dirty and would use everything they could against Goku and Vegeta.

_I hope you are ready, Goku. This time you might risk losing your son or both of them…_

* * *

Bulma let out a yepl when Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared in the living room. She barely got to her feet before Goku stormed past her and down the hallway. She turned confused eyes to Vegeta who simply shook his head.

"Give him some time," he said. Bulma nodded in understanding.

Goku ran down the hallway until he stopped before a door. He could sense his young son on the other side. He quietly opened the door and smiled when he caught sight of Goten, sleeping in his crib. He walked over to him and gently lifted his son into his arms.

"Hey, little guy," he whispered. Gotten yawned then snuggled closer to his father, fisting his small hands in Goku's shirt.

"I'll take care of you," Goku said and nuzzled the child's hair. "No one will ever hurt you, I promise."

After some time he returned to the living room with Goten in his arms, not yet ready to leave him. Bulma smiled sadly when she saw him. "Will you be okay?" she asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"With time," was all he said. He sat down and looked at Vegeta. "What happened after I was killed?" he asked.

"I don't much," Vegeta said. "Bulma found me and told me what had happened to Gohan. Right now he is with Kakarot and Dark Vegeta but we don't know how to get to him. Their security is tight and we don't even know where in the building Gohan is. It's like there is some kind of shield around, preventing us from finding him." Goku frowned. This would be difficult.

"You need someone to distract them while you search for Gohan," Bulma said. Both Sayians turned to her.

"If you think I'll let you…" Vegeta began. Bulma shook her head.

"Not me you idiot, but one of you will have to draw their attention while the looks for Gohan," she said. "From the distance I could back you up with firearms and all that."

"Then I would have to get their attention," Vegeta said. Goku looked at him.

"We have to assume they don't know anything about you being alive," he said and nodded at Goku.

"Yeah, that would be best. And since Vegeta is an expert at throwing insults at everything and everybody he should be able to give some time to find Gohan," Bulma agreed. Goku frowned. He didn't like the idea of Vegeta fighting against Kakarot and Dark Vegeta all by himself, but someone had to look for Gohan.

"I don't know… they could kill you before I even got a chance to look for Gohan. Maybe they will finish the job quickly this time," he said. Bulma and Vegeta bowed their heads in defeat.

"Then I'll find Gohan while you hold their attention," Bulma said after a while. Vegeta turned furious eyes to her.

"I told you-" he started but Bulma cut him off.

"I will be safe as long as you draw them away. Anyway, I could easily hack their system and find Gohan in no time at all," she said. Vegeta glared darkly at her before turning to Goku, looking for back up.

"Vegeta is right, Bulma. It would be very dangerous," he said. Vegeta smirked at Bulma. She turned a heated glare at them both.

"Fine! I just hope Gohan can get out by himself then," she sneered before jumping up and leaving the room. Vegeta sighed before getting up and running after her. Goku hung his head. She was right. Vegeta was right

_What should I do? I can't risk the life of a friend to save Gohan but I won't let my firstborn die either. We need help._

After some time Vegeta and Bulma returned, both looking angry and ready to explode.

"I'm sorry Goku, but I promised Chichi to look after her boys," Bulma said.

"It is okay, Bulma. All of us are frustrated right now," he said and gave her a small smile. Vegeta let out a 'hmpf' and sat down again. For a long time nothing was said. Suddenly Bulma jumped up.

"I know what to do!" she cried out. The males looked at her.

"I can get Gohan out while you fight the evil guys," she began. Vegeta let out a growl.

"I told you-"

"I won't be near the battlefield," Bulma said, "but I will still find Gohan." Goku frowned.

"How?" he asked. Bulma grinned. "Let me enlighten you," she said.

* * *

Dark Vegeta smirked when Kakarot yanked the boy away with him. He hoped Kakarot didn't break the kid completely. Then he frowned. He had hoped he could force Gohan to kill if he had an ultimatum but the boy had proved to be very stubborn – or stupid.

He got up and slowly walked over to the window. He couldn't wait to leave this pitiful place and bring the Sayian race back to its former glory and power. _With the Dragon Balls it won't be hard, _he thought. Maybe he should take Goku's other child with him along with Vegeta's son? With the proper training they could become powerful allies. But first he had to find them. So far he had not been able to sense them and he suspected that either had Goku, before he died, or Vegeta put some kind of shield around them to protect them.

_No matter. It won't be that hard to find them. I'll just give these worthless Earthlings a reward if they find them. That should make it easier. _

Something suddenly made him look up. He didn't know what it was but something was wrong. A little voice in the back of his head told him things were about to heat up. What could it be? The boy? No, even if Gohan got free he still had the wristband on him, preventing him from using his powers.

Someone else? Perhaps, but who had the power to challenge him? Goku was dead and Vegeta had been beaten within an inch of his life. No, it couldn't be them.

It made him angry that he could not figure it out. He was about to destroy his desk when a shockwave slammed through the building. He let out a snarl and stormed down the hallway towards the surveillance room to find out who dared oppose him.

When he got there and saw who it was he laughed out loud. _Fools! They must have lost their minds!_

A cruel smirked appeared on his handsome face and his eyes turned murderous. He allowed his ki to flare, almost scaring the humans working there to death. They didn't dare look him in the eye, knowing what had happened the last time someone did that. Nothing was left for them to bury.

He turned around when Kakarot appeared.

"What happened?" he demanded. Dark Vegeta pointed at the screen.

"Intruders," was all he said. Kakarot looked up. His anger turned to amusement and a mocking smile appeared on his lips. "Intruders indeed," he answered. "Let's got say hello to them," he said and rubbed his hands together. Dark Vegeta nodded. Together they left to greet the newcomers.

* * *

Gohan didn't dare move for several minutes, afraid that Kakarot would come back as soon as he had disappeared. After a while he slowly sat up, keeping an eye on the door. When nothing happened he got to his feet and carefully walked over to the door. He put his ear to it and listened. There were shouting and screaming on the other side. Gohan frowned. What in the world was happening?

Suddenly the whole building shook again and Gohan felt hope rising in his heart. Maybe someone had come for him! But that hope was quickly crushed. His father was dead, Vegeta's fate was unknown to him, so who else had the power to fight Dark Vegeta _and _Kakarot?

He prayed it wasn't Tien og Yamcha. They would be killed before even setting foot in the building. Piccolo, 18 and Krillin were all dead so it only left Tien and Yamcha. Yamcha had always been a bit crazy but Tien should know he couldn't win against someone like Kakarot and Dark Vegeta.

Gohan slowly backed away from the door and over to the wall. He slid down and drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and silently begging that Kakarot would not return.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma had just finished the plan when Vegeta and Goku froze. They looked at each other.

"Something is wrong," Goku said. Vegeta frowned and reached out with his senses trying to find the source for this disturbance. His eyes narrowed. Bulma looked at them.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Someone is fighting with Kakarot and Dark Vegeta," he answered. And he knew who. _Fools! What are they doing?! _

"Bulma, you take Goten and Trunks to Dende and stay there. We have to go with plan B," he said and quickly handed her Goten. Bulma gaped. Plan B?

"But we don't have a plan B!" she yelled when both Saiyans ran towards the door. Vegeta suddenly stopped and raced back to her. He kissed her and whispered, "I love you," before joining Goku. He grabbed Goku's arm and the two of them disappeared before Bulma could stop them. She looked at the child in her arms. Gotten gave her a wide innocent stare. She sighed. _Why are they always running off like that! Stupid Saiyans! _

Goku and Vegeta appeared at a safe distance from Kakarot and Dark Vegeta. They knew they had to take them by surprise if they wanted to save the others. Vegeta hissed in displeasure.

"Baka! It's your friends. I hope they rot in hell!"

"Shut up, Vegeta. They just want to help," Goku snapped. _Though they could have picked a better time to be heroes, _he thought. They suppressed their ki and carefully approached the battlefield. When they were near enough and about to attack, a large blast was sent their way. They were forced to dodge and thereby revealing their presence. Dark Vegeta and Kakarot spun around when they sensed them.

"You!" Kakarot hissed. Dark Vegeta sneered. Vegeta smirked and Goku – well Goku was Goku and completely ignored them all, running over to his fallen friends.

"Your timing sucks," Goku said, smilling, and helped his friend up. Tien grinned.

"We thought you guys were ready," he said and winched when his cracked ribs protested loudly. Goku grinned before walking over to Yamcha.

"What took you so long?" he demanded. Goku helped him to his feet. "We had to come up with plan B," he answered. Then a dark look crossed his face.

"You should not have come here. They could have killed you," he said angrily. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but we couldn't leave Gohan with those monsters," he said, not ashamed of his actions at all. Goku didn't respond. He turned to face Kakarot and Dark Vegeta. Both Saiyans stood looking at him, waiting for him.

"When we fight them go find Gohan and bring him to Dende. He will be safe there," he whispered to them. Before they could say anything he jumped over to Vegeta.

"Where is my son?" he yelled at them. Kakarot grinned.

"Waiting for me," he said and licked his lips. Goku growled in fury. "If you have touched him…" he began and balled his hands. Kakarot sent him a mocking smile.

"Such a sweet boy you have, Goku. Very soft skin," he provoked. Goku let out a cry of rage. A golden aura exploded around him and made the earth shake. The ground was torn apart when he threw himself forward, murder shining in his eyes. Kakarot's head snapped back when Goku's fist crashed into his face, knocking him off his feet and away. Not giving the dark Saiyan time to recover Goku immediately attacked again.

* * *

Vegeta startled when Goku suddenly transformed to SSJ and charged at Kakarot, knocking him off his feet. He could feel the shockwaves in the air when Goku's fist connected with Kakarot's head. He slowly turned his gaze back to Dark Vegeta and found the man starring at him.

"You should have stayed down, Vegeta. This time you won't live," he sneered. Vegeta threw his own well-known sneer at him.

"And you should have left when you had the chance." Both Saiyans turned when a yell caught their attention.

"BASTARD!" Goku roared and charged at Kakarot again. He threw a punch at the Saiyan's face that Kakarot easily side-stepped. Goku spun around and slammed his foot into Kakarot's back, sending him crashing to the ground. When he hit the ground, Goku attacked again, his fist connecting painfully with the man's gut. Before Kakarot could get up Goku's boot connected with his stomach and he was slammed into the ground, a huge crater forming from the impact. He got up, only to be struck down again by a powerful blast. The crater expanded and the dust and rocks were blown away.

Goku jumped back and waited. His fury slowly died down to a burning hatred, making his mind clear once again. Goku frowned slightly when he caught sight of Kakarot. The man wasn't moving. Goku knew it could not be that easy to destroy him. He was about to take a step forward when Kakarot moved.

Goku jumped back and brought his arms up, moving into a defensive stance and waited. Laughter echoed through the area.

"Oh, Goku. You make me laugh. If you really want to save your son, you have to do better than that," he said and slowly got up. Surprise was evident on Goku's face when Kakarot turned around. The Saiyan did not appear o be harmed in any way. In fact, he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"When I'm done with you, I'm going to enjoy your son. I'm going to rip him apart and bask in his cries for help," he said, knowing he was playing with Goku's anger. Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare talk about him!" he hissed. His ki flared once again, forcing trees and everything else away. His fists burned with energy ready to be released at any moment. He slowly moved his hands towards his hips.

"Dodge this," he whispered. Kakarot grinned and copied his movements. "So, it's a test of power," he said. Goku ignored him. _This is for you, Gohan._

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!!"

Goku's hand flew forward and he released the energy. The blue wave shot through the air like a missile, deadly and powerful. Kakarot's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

_He is dead serious. Better put some power behind my attack or he'll blow my head off, _he thought and giggled madly.

Earth and sky was torn apart when the two blasts slammed together. Heat, fire and shockwaves tore through the ground and ripped it apart. Miles away cities shook and people cried out in fear, not knowing what was tearing their planet in pieces.

* * *

Gohan's head snapped up when he sensed something familiar. It couldn't be. He jumped up and ran to the door, desperate to get out.

"Hello! Is someone out there? Please open the door," he yelled. He could hear screaming but no one answered his call. His slammed his fists against the tree. _Damn it! If only I didn't have these on,_ he thought and glared at the wristbands on his wrists.

His father was out there, he was sure. He had felt him but somehow his ki felt a bit different. It seemed more... deadly than before.

_Dad, what happened to you?_

He could also sense Vegeta and it made him happy that the cold Saiyan prince had come for him as well. _I'll make him proud too_, Gohan decided. No more tears, no more whimpering. He was the son of the Saiyan who had defeated Freeza and he would prove himself worthy of that title.

_I'll fight beside you dad. And I won't disappoint you again, I promise! _


End file.
